


<When normal not only for mortals>

by XiuyanWu



Series: DC REBIRTH 555 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuyanWu/pseuds/XiuyanWu
Summary: Season 2 Episode 5.5/主CP：SuperCorp/副CP：Kales   Sanvers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 从正剧S02E05开始长出来的衍生物/全篇追随原剧+脑洞种植+下集猜测/致力于和编剧斗智斗勇/HE保证/可能只是系列中的第一篇/在SUPERGIRL SEASON2播完前肯定完结/AO3非日更/集齐五千字来冒个泡的连载模式/正在学习英语所以写成这中英混打的熊样/见谅
> 
> 以上/想到再补充。

Previously on Supergirl…  
（假装自己是前情提要的一些零散镜头……）

“坐标55.17.23……”  
Winn推开铺了一桌的死星模型的碎片，飞快地在键盘上敲击着，屏幕上平面的结构图转化为立体图层，连续的数据从显示栏中跳出，“深度大概在四十英尺，触发警报的位置应该是地下第四层的病毒库……”他对着耳机那头正在现场的Henshaw局长汇报。  
顺便接在句尾，他小声地喃喃：”我保证我绝对没有在工作时间研究自己的兴趣爱好……“  
不知道说给谁听，但可以肯定的是，他身后的人绝不是他的听众。  
莹绿色的字符跳动着，映在Mon-El的镜片上，Winn冷不丁回过头便差点和撑在椅背上俯身盯着屏幕的他撞个正着，“我不知道你离开CATCO之后还会戴着那个眼镜……”Winn尴尬地稍微让开些身子。  
“Kara说这个可以防止有朝一日如果我想……”Mon-El并没有真的想解释，他还是若有所思地看着屏幕上的数据，直到眼神稍微移开，屏幕的反光中他留意到——处在他和屏幕之间的Winn真的的在等他的回答。  
Daxamite眨了眨眼，下意识地想岔开话题：“我是说……我也有神力，这种时候我不去帮忙难道不会太……”  
”Mon-El！你乖乖呆在DEO总部就好！“他话还没说完，Kara的声音就从通话器的另一个频道中传来。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Schott，我知道你不会在工作时间开小差……”Hank Henshaw一边打手势指挥战斗人员突入大楼的地下一层，一边不动声色地又看了一眼通话器另一条呼出频道上没有回应的图标。  
“……DEO的工作和你的死星模型之间，我相信你能权衡轻重。”一边说着他一边彻底按掉了呼出按键。  
虽然火星猎人并没有kryptonian的超级听力，但是好像耳机那头的人就真的以为那些塑料小碎片稀里哗啦的声音谁都听不见似的。  
这让他翻了个白眼，然而Henshaw心知肚明，这一切都是糟糕的个人情绪在作祟。  
亲自出外勤对于Henshaw局长来说是家常便饭，但是队员中没有Agent Danvers的参与却鲜有发生。  
之前在搞定那群拿着外星武器的地球疯子之后，打定主意让她休假的人是自己，现在不适应的人也是自己。  
不知道如果是作为父亲的Jeremiah Danvers，会不会也像他现在这样……产生这种莫名其妙的失落感。  
地球人的情绪他难懂。  
也没有时间去懂，前方长长的亮着应急灯的幽暗通道深处忽然传来枪响，转瞬便交织成一片。  
他往前跟进，但是队伍已经拉的太长，Henshaw在心里暗骂自己怎能在这种时候思绪跑偏……  
但才跑了两步，他忽然就顿住了脚。  
有轻微的“噗嗤”一声在黑暗深处响起，在仿佛子弹已经吐尽之后，在所有真正的血腥味道弥漫起之前。  
没有先兆，也没有余音。  
那声音像是皮球被好整以暇地刺入长针再缓缓抽出，每一丝漏出的气都温文尔雅。  
但是刺破的，却似乎是人类的皮囊。  
除了火星猎人的呼吸声，寂静中再没有一点别的声响。  
他慢慢地把枪口的照明射灯往前探去，从灰白色的走廊地面上一点一点向前，照亮更多，直到照在一滩缓缓扩大的血迹上。  
“咕嘟。”吞咽的声音。  
射灯照到了一个伏在血迹之上的身影，人形的敌人躲在斗篷的阴影之下，对逼近的光源毫不躲藏。  
惨白的射灯沿着地面向上，照亮了那风帽之下妖冶的深紫色皮肤。  
和那裂开的嘴。  
——展示出一口层次不齐的獠牙。  
这家伙，竟然好像还在“笑”。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

是夜。月光照在电梯的楼层提示板上，数字渐渐升高直到“叮”的一声，顶层到达。  
L-Corp的高管层此时早已无人，高跟鞋踩出电梯，穿着白色风衣的高挑女子笃定地向楼道尽头的总裁办公室走去。  
耳道里的内嵌式耳机忽然莎莎作响，一个沉重的呼吸声在她耳朵里响起：  
“东西到手了……”  
“……免疫障碍性病原体到手了……”  
“很好，”她停住脚步，偏了偏头回应耳机那边的对方，“不过，放下那个拗口的名字吧Miss Judy，从现在开始，这个你将带回Cadmus的东西将被称为，Kryptonaids……”  
那边顿了顿，像是艰难地换过一口气，“我现在不回基地……”仿佛难以启齿，但是Miss Judy还是没能忍住：  
“我饿……太饿了……我得吃点东西……”  
摇了摇头，耳机的通话被直接掐断。  
历代的Parasite最终都会被他们永无止境的饕餮欲望送上绝路，这位Rones Judy小姐也不会例外。  
尽管如此确信，她这个Cadmus的“医务主管”还是会在病人“被暴食症夺取生命”之前，让她实现最大的人生意义。  
毕竟，我们都是人类，人类总应该帮助彼此、拯救彼此。  
这么想着，她的脸上扬起运筹帷幄的笑容。  
随着她走近走廊尽头的灯光，笑容仿佛越加深邃而沉入晦暗的渊底。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

夜风喧嚣，一如往常。  
当Kara急速飞过城市上空的每次，风都像利刃毫不留情，仿佛在说：“反正你是钢铁之躯。”  
她现在感觉不到任何矫情的疼痛感，除了在脑海深处，似乎总有什么在提醒她——那次因为力量透支，钢铁之躯变回肉体凡胎，手臂骨折的痛苦刺激得她每根痛觉神经都似乎就要爆炸。  
变成普通人的经历一次就够了，Kara自顾自地撇了撇嘴。  
毕竟，普通人可没办法给DEO救场。  
是的她正在赶往National City北区的国家特级疾病控制中心，Winn刚才在DEO通讯频道里报出了确切坐标。  
还好Lena Luthor有别的客人需要接待，否则她还真的找不到什么理由开脱自己忽然又要去别的执行任务。  
夜还没结束，又有谁能定义那个关于L-Corp慈善晚宴的保护任务已经完成。  
谁知道呢……  
疾控中心的主楼已经出现在了地平线上，Kara振臂再一次提速。  
唉……记忆中，找借口来给自己的超级英雄任务开脱并不是什么困难的事情啊……

\---------------------------------Supergirl Season 2 Episode 5.5---------------------------------

“呼——呼——呼——”  
长长的昏暗走廊，仿佛连呼吸都有回音。  
Hank Henshaw能感觉到Supergirl正在快速接近中。而以此同时，当枪口上的射灯照到那张紫色恐怖的脸时，对方冲他慢慢地裂开了嘴——裂开那嘴角几乎快要到耳根的血盆大口。  
“哈……哈……哈……”像在粗喘，又像在笑。那非人的脸慢慢扬起来，不紧不慢，风帽则慢慢下滑。  
不是人类、却像人类；那不是他、而是她。  
除了那可怖的嘴和肤色，她的眼睛从阴影里露了出来，在射灯的白光偏差过某个角度的瞬间，便看到那瞳底仿佛野兽一样闪过浑浊的暗光。  
DEO身经百战的Henshaw局长往前走了一步，“Freeze!”枪口准确无误地瞄准了对方的眉心，“否则没有哪条法律能阻止我在你的脑袋上开个洞。”  
“可悲啊，说这话的时候你可真是像个彻头彻尾的地球人呢，”嗓音低哑，“J'onn J'onzz，你那些无用属下的香甜血肉告诉我，你作为一个来自火星的高等生物，可不应该像我们地球人一样充满戾气呢不是么？”她侧了侧头，尖利的指甲好整以暇地剔去挂在牙龈上的细碎的人体组织。  
“火星猎人，我在Cadmus尝过你的血样，每一个细胞都充满了故作姿态的伟岸坚强啊，”明明说着自己是人类，但是她对她口中的“高等生物”毫无畏惧，獠牙反射着寒光好像比刀枪剑戟更锋利，她挑衅似的晃晃悠悠地越走越近，“每一次重申：要记着自己惨死的家人，是说给别人听还是自己？”  
“够了……”  
下意识喊出这句话的时候，Hank Henshaw才发现自己的声线已经不同，他屏住了呼吸也阻止不了怒火由内而外冲破那层人类的伪装。  
回过神之时，他早已丢开了枪，火星人的披风在长廊里奔涌的气流里猎猎作响。  
疑点明明有那么多、那么多，可是“惨死的家人”五个字就能屏蔽他所有的训练有素和冷静沉着。  
气流里奔涌的除了Green Martian的强大气场之外，还有……  
Hank Henshaw还没来得及出手，两道亮蓝色的激光从他身后很远的地方直射而来，好像能听到空气被灼烧瞬间发出“飒”的轻响，激光轰击在敌人身上立刻将她砸进墙体、湮没在腾起的尘埃中。  
“Kara……”Henshaw局长终于在暴走之前被堪堪拦住，掩饰自己在这种情况下的变身实在有点尴尬，特别是他还不得不提醒Supergirl：“那是地球人，该死的又是Cadmus出品……你不要下手太重，但也别让她溜了……”  
Cadmus这个词成功地吸引了Kara的注意，“什么……？！”然而她飞的太快、在最后一刻根本难以刹住脚。  
超人家族的重拳怎么可能期盼一个地球人能在之下幸免于难？  
地球人？  
哦是的，这个地球人抢到了那或许只有万分之一的几率。  
Kara不可置信地看着这个在烟雾中站起的女人，斗篷早已褴褛不堪，但是她仰着头一口咬住了Kara的拳头，随着她站起、站直，这个地球人竟然和氪星人相互角力、不相上下。  
痛处从拳头的每个关节处传来，尽管Kara知道一张人类的牙口不可能伤到氪星人分毫。  
但是……鲜血从对方的牙缝间淌出来，她的五官因为用力都皱到一起，愈加像是一头怪兽。  
尽管咬不破氪星人的一丁点表皮，但是——这个地球人，依旧不松口。  
她的眼神里透出无比的阴狠与算计，在Kara下一次如此近距离的热视线亮起之前，她飞快地从摇摇欲坠的暗袋里抽出一直贴身藏匿的压缩罐体。  
“嘎嘎嘎！吃我一记防狼喷雾！”千钧一发，她甩手将罐体迎着Supergirl的脸砸了过去。  
“轰——！！”激光剧烈引爆了它。  
明绿色的气雾瞬间充斥在周遭，而她仿佛所有的行动都只是为了这一刻，在气雾里她立刻松开口。  
跑了。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
啊……是的，就这么简单，当Kara被呛到开始猛烈咳嗽的时候，她脚底抹油，跑了。  
只留下地面上提溜提溜滚动的——已经被射了个对穿的贴着Biohazard Symbol的银色罐子。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

因为有着紫色皮肤和獠牙利齿的地球人知道，在这绿色气雾中的Supergirl不再具备追击她的能力。  
——DEO总部，Kara在黄太阳辐射模拟舱里躺了七个小时，黑夜已经过去。  
她体内超级英雄的部分要求她躺回那坚硬的金属床上继续恢复元气，但是正如她的人生至少百分之五十需要继续担当普通人类的角色，她在平时应该起床洗漱准备去上班的时候准时醒来了，甚至比在家里的床上有闹钟的时候还要准时。  
没有回笼觉的需求，丝毫不想赖床。  
但是她坐起身，在床沿坐了大约三分钟。  
啊……头痛，被咬了的手依旧疼痛，浑身的肌肉都在胀痛。  
不可置信的体验，体力竟然还没在辐射舱里恢复到基本水平，大脑就唤醒了身体。  
Kara有气无力地推开玻璃门，总部的大厅里人来人往，她老远就看到站在主控台前正在和Henshaw讨论着什么的Alex。  
哪怕再多百分之一的力气，Kara都愿意用当时与Flash赛跑的速度冲到Alex身边，然后：  
树袋熊式的挂到她身上。  
嘴张了张，ALEX的音节无声地从Kara嘴里飘出来，像是一个不甘心的灰色的小幽灵。  
下一刻主控台前的Agent Danvers却像感觉到了什么，她猛地站直了身子。  
Alex忽然回过头来，她看到了她，“Kara!”她瞪大了眼睛，“才七个小时？这次恢复得很快啊！”  
七个小时，此时此刻Kara才意识到了大脑唤醒了身体，不是用来拯救世界——而是去CATCO上班。  
于是她一手撑着腰，一手苦恼地揉着太阳穴，Alex快步走过来，姐姐的呼吸温暖又安心，她在她的肩窝里埋了几秒钟，“是啊，已经恢复过来了，Alex，我该走了。”  
眼睛抬起时，她瞥到主控台前的大屏幕上，一面罗列着DEO记录中所有有獠牙和紫色皮肤特征的嫌疑犯名单，另一面则是复杂跳动的代码与方程式。  
“Winn!” Kara看着巨大显示屏前埋头敲键盘的小小背影，鸡窝一样蓬乱的头发明明白白地在控诉主人绞尽脑汁毫不爱护的抓挠，他一夜没睡。  
Kara太过意不去，但是Winn只是背对着她晃了晃咖啡杯，算作潦草随意的一句早安。  
“哈，替我跟James问好。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从在CATCO做Ms. Grant的助理开始，Kara就对CatCo Worldwide Media顶楼的工作节奏深谙在心，但是现在担任的职位变化，Kara还处在适应新角色的过程中。  
因此所有的手忙脚乱、尴尬难堪，大约也是在意料之中。  
Kara错过了今天早上的编辑会议。  
等她到了那个没有她的座位的办公室时，Mr. Snapper臭着一张脸从稿子中抬起头来，他瞥了她一眼，“睡了个好觉啊？Danvers？”然后熟视无睹一般，他把批注过的文件递给旁边的Mr. Addison，“既然得到内部消息是外星人袭击，那么……”他挥舞着稿子恨不得拍到对方脸上，，“国家疾控中心在总统签署外星人赦免法之后，开展的所有针对外星人的新医药项目都要分析在列，还有昨晚袭击损失条目，现场录音记录……去挖，挖不到你就走人。”  
肝火旺盛。他说着“走人”那两个字的时候，Kara可以看到他牙缝里残留的绿色蔬菜，这让她转过眼尴尬地抬了抬眼镜。  
“先生，我在疾控中心有一些朋友，我或许可以提供一些信息……”她抱着文件犹犹豫豫地往前走了一步，瞥见擦身而过Mr. Addison被训得满脸通红。  
老板还是臭着脸，他看都不看她一眼，“昨晚睡了个好觉啊？Miss Danvers？”他又问了一遍，Kara终于不得不面对这嘲讽度百分之一百的问话。  
但是她还没来得及试图努力解释一下睡得不好并且不是有意迟到的，狂轰乱炸就来了：  
“呵呵，朋友？”Mr. Snapper挑着粗眉毛，他的眼睛不屑地从镜框上撇向Kara：  
“Addison从昨晚事件发生半小时内就赶到现场，然后他工作到现在，他并不像某些人有个超级英雄做线人，所以可以睡个懒觉起来，然后高枕无忧等着消息自己送上门来。”  
“懒！懒觉……？！”Kara感觉全身上下的肌肉都在一秒内绷紧，毫不怀疑她可以双脚一蹬就用怒气做推进器冲破天花板直飞天际。可是实际上，她在做的只是无意义地挥着手，嘴空张着、最后只是吐出一句：“我没有睡懒觉！先生！”  
Kara觉得自己可能太老实了。  
所以说完这句话，她的手无力地垂下了，[好吧]在心里她叹了一口气，“抱歉……关于迟到的事情……”她避免着眼神接触，用了一个她这辈子都不可能困扰的理由，“我遇到堵车了……”  
Mr. Snapper肯定不会信吧？或者他根本不会在意那些借口是真的还是假的。  
但是没有回应，Kara抬起头才发现他眼神怪异地看着自己。  
“擦一擦，Danvers。”他的食指在自己的鼻端指了指，“擦擦你的鼻涕，流出来了。”  
说完他厌恶地重新低下头审阅办公桌上的文件，或者说他对待人的脸色本就一直是副厌恶全世界的样子。  
“Kara Danvers，我放你一天假，反正编辑会议的结果，今天所有的任务都没你的份儿了。”他挥了挥手，“现在回家去，带着你的感冒病毒离我远点。”


	2. Chapter 2

自从Winn不再在CATCO供职后，Kara不止一次地想念她可以靠坐在他的办公桌前愉快聊天的日子。  
她现在在James Olsen的总裁办公室门口，但是James不在。于是Kara靠坐在他的助理Eve桌边，一边搓着纸团往自己的鼻孔里塞，一边愤愤地按着手机屏幕打电话给Alex。  
当然同时还要应付Eve喋喋不休的关于Mike的问询。  
“Oh…Poor Mike，他人这么好，我好心疼他被炒了……Kara，他现在在哪里上班你知道么？”  
“大概还家里，守着招聘广告投简历吧……”Kara揉着太阳穴，鼻腔深处一直在痒痒痒痒，仿佛有什么东西在撩拨那些只能忍着痒却完全挠不到的地方，她的眼睛也涨涨的，好像有一颗小行星要在她的脑袋里爆炸。  
她今天早上是飞来上班的，所以作为Supergirl的力量应该并没有受到影响，可是按她现在来看，四肢酸软、头痛、鼻塞流涕……Kara不敢相信地球上竟然有能让Kryptonian出现感冒症状的细菌或者病毒。  
而在这样的情况下，这些人类竟然都一点儿事儿没有啊！  
毫无头绪，Kara感受着热锅上的蚂蚁一般的体验，而落井下石的是，Alex少有的到现在都不接电话。  
AlexAlexAlexAlexAlexAlex……从刚开始的捉急到现在：她焦虑起来了。她在心里默念姐姐的名字大概将近一千零一遍：Alex不会出什么事了吧？！  
至于Eve，不用任何超能力，Kara都可以知道这纯情的姑娘也没少在心里默念Mike这个名字。  
Mon-El！看看你欠下的桃花债！  
这时的Eve不知道在心里想着什么，或者说一想到那些发生在Eve和“Mike”之间辣眼睛的罗曼史、Kara也不想猜。但是那姑娘眼里冒出的粉红色的泡泡明眼人都能看见，只见Eve扭捏了半天：“啊……对了，Kara……其实我一直很想问……你有Mike的联系方式么？”  
天！  
[我亲爱的Eve！你和那个外星人不会有结果的啊！]  
Kara听到自己心里，那个耐着性子自我告诫要冷静的声音就像被戳爆的气球。  
“啪！”and”咻——”  
“Kara……我知道你们的关系比较近……如果你知道他住在哪里的话就更好了……”  
Eve还没说完，Kara已经扬起双手，脸上it ’s just fed up的表情让她看起来像是要杀人，或者说老实巴交的Cat Grant的前任小助理Kara Danvers从没有露出过这样的神情。  
“Mon……我是说Mike，他住的地方……”声音闷闷的Kare，大概是因为鼻子堵了，“听着，Eve……虽然我的确是和他很亲近的朋友，但我也要提醒你，他的性格，真的不是适合你的白马王子……”  
如果Kara此时可以看到自己脸上的表情，她或许绝不会用那样的方式结束对Eve的苦口婆心。  
因为……她的表情让她的说辞看起来实在像是……她曾经在Lucy面前说起Olsen时的模样——蹩脚无比的托词、一本正经的胡说八道。  
“Mike? ”忽然有人在她身后提问，“啊……是那个‘Mike of the interns’么？”  
挑起的尾音，声线却是一贯的低沉又有磁性。  
Kara不会责怪那个人总是在她身后现身让她毫无准备，她责怪的只是自己为什么从来感觉不到她的靠近。  
就像……她持有天生的禁区特许证似的。  
谢天谢地Eve终于收起了关于Mike的话题，她惊异无比地直直地看着Kara身后，“L……L-Corp的……”  
就这一点距离处变不惊相去甚远的劣势，Kara觉得Eve如果要胜任CATCO的总裁助理一职，还有很长的路要走。  
好吧。  
眼镜往上推，虽然有点疲惫但Kara还是努力在嘴角再多加一点笑容，她清了清嗓子，在转身的时候赶紧把鼻孔里塞着的纸团抽走。  
“Lena~！”  
心跳微微加速，但愿不是因为感冒发起烧来了，Kara下意识地按着胸口，“你……在我身后站了很久么？”  
“不，不是很久，只是在你说……和某人是很亲近的朋友、之类的话的时候开始……”Lena Luthor忽然到访的情景同上次非常相像，“抱歉又不请自来了，但愿没有打搅到你的工作。”她浅色的眼睛慢慢地打量着Kara，眼神里写满了Kryptonian看不懂的情绪。  
有一刹那，Kara忽然觉得……Lena似乎……不是为了什么正事而来？  
——她拎着脱下的风衣，就那样好整以暇地站在Kara面前。从进入大厦到走进CATCO并找到名为Kara Danvers的坐标，这条路线她仿佛早已熟门熟路；她的黑色长发高高地束成马尾，在她偏过头浅笑的时候，发梢扫过裸露的肩膀。  
“先说在前面，免得你问了~ ”L-Corp的总裁拒绝抬起眼，她只是轻轻地咬了咬下唇，Kara很熟悉这个表情，“Kara，我是来找你的。”  
直接又简洁——除了眼神、表情、肢体语言以及等等等等等，Lena Luthor身上充满了商界精英的风范。  
Kara在心里为此重重地点了点头。  
但她还是分神了，她听着那发丝细碎的莎莎声，超级听力依旧好用，她还可以闻到面前那人类的吐息中，二氧化碳携带的淡淡味道。  
Lena Luthor的呼吸的味道。  
前一刻的疑似鼻塞都好像痊愈了。  
Kara意识到自己在不自然地用力深呼吸，她赶紧眨眨眼装正经，“啊~那么……你此行的目的是？”  
话一出口，大脑就拒绝承认这样冒昧唐突的直白问题是自己让嘴说的。  
果然Lena立刻抬起头了，她的笑容稍稍僵硬，但是修养教她没有让负面情绪再多蔓延一分，“Hey Kara！看来我要努力让你再欠我一个情，才能让我在你面前更受欢迎啊？”又笑起来，虽然她笑得有点勉强，末了还补充了一句，“毕竟我姓Luthor。”  
不、别！别！别露出那个表情。  
尽管情绪过度得很好，但是每次Lena Luthor对她说到关于人们对她的姓氏的偏见时，不管用玩笑话或者别的什么去掩饰，Kara都能看到她眼底的悲哀，看得明明白白。  
这与她的超能X光视线无关。  
而现在，那种眼神在Kara面前，简直已经成了Lena的杀手锏。  
就像那次：Kara作为Supergirl应约去她在L-Corp的办公室时，她对她说：“Are you one of these people that thinks there’s no such a thing as a good Luthor……?”  
她说：“……Then judge me on mine.”  
于是Kara，或者是Supergirl，都只能软下心来。  
也就像现在：  
“Lena，你知道我们的关系，不是仅仅建立在你上次给予我的帮助上而已。”  
Lena Luthor听罢便垂下眼、笑容舒展开来，L-Corp的Luthor总裁知道自己赢了、再一次。  
“总之，但愿你没在忙，因为来的时候我看到贵公司楼下的Noonan’s好像出了一款新口味的甜甜圈，看起来了香甜美味，所以……大概你有兴趣和我在那里喝杯咖啡？……再吃点……”  
不用再说下去了，因为Kara从听到甜甜圈这个词开始，眼里的光都亮了一级。  
“我没在忙，事实上今天我的老板正好放了我一天假。”虽然Kara并不想解释放假的原因，反正她现在确定自己生龙活虎，本来嘛——在地球上感冒的Kryptonian就是无稽之谈。  
“那么，走吧？”黑长的马尾甩起来，风风火火。  
Lena就差挽着Kara的手一起进电梯了。  
如果是这样的话，坐观全程的Eve一定会觉得自己的眼睛在抗议，她现在完全可以感同身受当时Kara撞见自己和Mike时候的心情了。  
Kara Danvers，你是当局者迷吧——Eve在心里感叹。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hi！Darla，谢谢你的来电。”  
Alex Danver还没拿到自己点的饮料，某人便先于饮料出乎意料地出现了。她老练地和她那吧台里的前女友打了个招呼，然后慢慢走过来、站定在Alex身后。  
是的，她一进门Alex就注意到了。  
然而Alex所做的只是朝反方向侧过身低下头，怂怂地指望那人不会看到自己。  
可惜Maggie Sawyer是直奔着她来的，“大早上的泡酒吧？”她轻笑着拖过Alex边上的高脚凳坐下，“还是说你在任务中？”打趣地压低了声音，她偏了偏头，挑起Alex耳边的一缕头发，把玩着、耐心地等待着美人忍不住转身面对她。  
“咳咳……”  
Alex清了清嗓子，那缕头发竟然这么留恋对方的手指，以至于Alex都不忍心移动身体，她只是拿起吧台上的杯子，一仰头把柠檬苏打水先干为敬。  
“Detective Sawyer！早上好。”豁出去了！  
然而说完她就词穷了，毕竟委婉地出柜已经花光了Alex Danvers一年份的勇气，更别提出柜的下一步：表白。  
她从来都不是处理恋爱问题的好手。  
所以按照Danvers家的习惯，不管Alex和她的氪星人妹妹是否意识到，她们面对拿捏不定的感情问题，通常第一招都是自我麻痹，例如：不不不我们只是朋友关系。而如果麻痹不成，那么第二招便是装傻充愣。  
是的，这个Alex擅长，毕竟她可能需要再攒一年份的勇气，才能和面前笑得暖到心底的大警探发展下一步。  
于是，沉默就这样在Alex的句尾拖了几秒。  
直到：“还好么？你看起来有点憔悴啊……”Maggie心领神会地打开话头，她实在不忍心看着Alex一脸仿佛要腾跃而起的欢欣表情，却持续定格在等待下文或者过渡情绪的状态。  
——那是Alex Danvers式的大写的尴尬。  
例如此时的等待，她看着她四目相对，等待对方能开启一个避免大家都尴尬的话题。  
又或者那时的过渡，她看着她错身而过，拥着恋人你侬我侬地走远。  
Maggie不是没看到那时Alex脸上的表情，只是那时候她并没有回应的立场。  
而现在……  
“昨晚出了些事情，我熬了一个通宵……”Alex慢慢地呼出一口气，像是被放了一马而放松下来，“在国家疾控中心，至于具体的……你很快就会在报纸上看到报道的……”不管是出于官方条款还是习惯，她都不再透露一点消息了。  
但是闭上嘴后Alex才发觉，她好像又终结一个好不容易才开启的话题。  
于是亟亟地她开口：“对了，你为什么会一大早出现在这里？”脸庞发热，Alex觉得脑袋为了这样简单的对话已经开始充血了。  
Maggie的眼睛笑着，眼角笑出细细的纹路，“因为你在这里啊。”  
“不要开玩笑啦。”  
“是真的，Darla打电话给我，说你在这里，”Maggie的手指在那个空杯子的杯沿上慢慢滑动，像是想起了什么她笑着摇了摇头，“Danvers，这里的服务生可是都知道你的，那个会在外星人酒吧里揍外星人的地球人。”  
“那是！工作需要！”Alex忍不住争辩。  
“是啊，工作需要。”Maggie再也忍不住笑容，她喜欢眼前这个人儿硬逼着自己迎面对视，但是眼底的情绪表明她其实恨不得逃到天边去，“没错……”她进一步调笑她：“Agent Danvers，我其实听那个倒霉蛋说了，关于你为什么揍他。”  
“他说了？说了什么？！”  
Alex咬了咬牙，她巡视了一圈周围各处卡座里的顾客，如果让她再看到那个家伙，她保不准还要冲过去再扁他一顿。  
但是还好，那邋遢的外星人今天不在，算他走运！  
等Alex重新把视线转回吧台，才发现Maggie并没有回答，她只是依旧目不转睛地盯着她。  
天哪！那岂不是她刚才愤愤的咬牙、不爽的眼神，所有细微的面部表情都被对方尽收眼底？！  
Alex觉得有一阵的天旋地转。  
她在面对一个团的来自Fort Rozz的kryptonian军团都不会像现在这样阵脚大乱，她咬起唇、她垂下眼、她双手十指搅在了一起、她屏住呼吸快要窒息……  
“服务生，为什么我点的饮料还没有好？”  
她忽然挺直了腰板大声地这样问道——Agent Danvers找到了突破口。  
但是下一秒，吧台里的Roltikkon立即当着她的面翻了个地球人式的白眼，这种不满或许一部分来源于：与被打的外星人同仇敌忾；而另一方面，则是地球人也能理解的前任仇视情结。  
“你的Peach Mojito！”她也大声地回答，把调好的酒粗鲁地推到Alex面前。  
“噗！”Maggie笑喷了出来，“我记得我跟你说过，Peach Mojito很烈的，你真的要在上午的时候喝么？”  
“没错，”Alex笃信地点了点头，她仰起脖子，再次一饮而尽。  
酒壮人胆，这火辣辣的液体刚下了喉咙，热烘烘的酒气便反冲而上，Alex反倒是说话都利索了不少。  
“没错，Maggie，那次我揍那个混蛋是因为你。”  
简直是放纵一般的勇敢，这让她想起了自己在被Henshaw局长招募之前，那段日日在酒吧畅饮到酩酊大醉的肆意时光。  
那段时光锻炼出了好酒量，但是没能锻炼出在喜欢的人面前的好胆量。  
“还有……Maggie，其实我在任务中。”Alex用力地闭了闭眼，倒不是因为醉了，而是她努力地想要转换情绪。  
把DEO特工的那档开关拨到“ON”的一面，她的手伸到腰后摸到了别在那里的枪。  
与此同时，耳道里的隐藏式耳麦接入了Hank Henshaw在总部的频道，他说：“Agent Danvers，她来了。”  
话音刚落，酒吧的隔断门被推开，一个穿着黑色风衣的纤长女子慢慢地走了进来。  
她脱下帽子，露出黑色的利落扎起的长发和帽檐下遮挡的深紫色的皮肤；她解开口罩，露出像是被刀片划到裂口的巨大嘴巴，她的唇线蠕动着好像嘴里一直在咀嚼着什么，“咔擦咔擦”的轻响，那似乎是她的牙齿在互相摩擦的声音。  
但是在这个各个星系的来客都会光顾的酒吧里，她一点都不会格格不入。  
她在吧台的一端晃晃悠悠地坐下，同吧台另一边的鉴证科警探与DEO特工只相差五六个高脚凳的距离。  
Alex Danvers不动声色地看着随身通讯仪的屏幕上显示的讯息：第四代Parasite/Rones Judy/24岁/地球人。  
她抽出枪站了起来。  
地球人，这里可不是你冒充外星人的好地方。


	3. Chapter 3

Kara已经有一阵没有去Noonan’s报道了，自从她从Ms. Grant的助理一职上退下来，不再需要每天早上去取那杯拿铁——那杯取得早一分钟或者晚一分钟、温度和口感就会不和Cat Grant的心意而直接住进垃圾桶的拿铁。  
关于热视线能够当加热器用的额外功能，Cat Grant算是间接的开发者了。  
而现在，咖啡杯被握在两手间，Kara正盯着它。倒不是想要加热那杯表面上浮着好看的爱心形拉花的卡布奇诺。反之，她其实在担心自己再用力一点，热视线就要从瞳孔里射出来了。  
但是她没法不集中精神地盯着那里。  
因为Lena Luthor就坐在她身边，坐得非常近。  
这刻Kara已经不记得她们刚才在说什么、一秒前在说什么……  
Supergirl的脑袋很少当机得这么彻底，她冥思苦想了好一会儿，哦对了，Lena刚才在问：“拉花好看么？”  
Kara不得不承认，刚拿到咖啡时她确实有一秒的惊艳，Noonan’s的咖啡师这段时间技艺大有长进。  
于是她回答得不假思索：“好看呀。”  
Lena却接着问：“那么，拉花和我哪个好看？”  
嗯？啊……  
“哈、哈哈……这样的比较不、不太恰当吧，人当然比一杯咖啡要好看啊……”  
Kara Danvers开始紧张了，她从抬动眼镜到挑弄鬓角的刘海，一直等到手指重新合在咖啡杯沿，她的手背人眼可见地微微抽紧，咖啡晃动、有一点点洒了出来。  
热——热感从腮帮子一路占领到了耳根。  
她伸出手想从放在桌上的提包里抽出纸巾，但是她的手刚一抬起，来就被另一只手抓在了手心里。  
掌心温热柔软，地球人的掌纹妥贴着氪星人的五指。  
“既然如此……那你为什么不看着我？”  
Lena看着Kara的眼睛。很多时候，她总是笑着对她，笑在那挑起的眉梢和透亮的浅蓝绿色的眼睛里。  
温婉如斯，仿佛眼前的这个女人从来都没有过一个叫做LEX的哥哥，身后也没有一个姓氏为Luthor的家族。  
如果Kara不再躲藏，她甚至能清晰地看到那双眼睛里倒映着的小小的自己，就像一个甜蜜的奖赏。  
“Kara……”掌心收紧了一点，Lena其实能逮到Kara每一个走神的瞬间，她说：  
“我还当如果你坐在这里，可就没处能东张西望了呢……”

不谋而合？

将近餐点的Noonan’s，座位非常紧张。以至于她们到达时，唯有沿街长窗的角落里还剩下两个座位。  
Lena笑着说：“来的早不如来得巧。”然后她大步流星地向那里走去。   
Kara却期期艾艾地拖着脚步，有意无意地走在她身后。她不想坐在背对众生的座位，因为Lena总不可能花时间打量那面背后靠着的墙，所以她就会更加顺理成章地一直看着她了。不得不承认，Lena Luthor有时候就像一个发光发热的小太阳，持续照耀着Kara，让她免不了充能过量、热得脸面发烫。  
而另一个靠墙的座位，那个Noonan’s的小小角落——Kara两难地抉择着，毕竟如果坐在那里，她就像被圈在了Lena Luthor的领地里。  
世界太小，填满了那个地球人的化学分子  
All right……！  
总之最终的结果还是后者，因为Lena让进卡座之后，她一侧身，直接倚在了靠外的桌上，“咖啡师，按照我之前给你的订单送。”她对着吧台打了个招呼。  
这也给了Kara足够长的时间，乖乖地坐进那个将被百分百掌控的角落座位里。  
“新口味的甜甜圈，每种我点了一个。”这是Lena落座后的第一句话。

就在Kara简直不知道还要在那个关于“盯着咖啡拉花看也能让Luthor总裁心存不满”的尴尬中停留多久时：  
“Danvers小姐，这是您的订单。”来的正是时候的服务生成功地化解了僵局，他插进两人之间，一起插进来的还有一盒每个都看起来精致又美味的甜甜圈。  
“嗯……这是你的……”Kara有点不安地看着Lena，生怕对方一开口又会说出什么自己没法应付的话，她没有伸手去接盒子，虽然她已经恨不得甜甜圈能自己长脚奔进她的嘴里。  
“你的。”Lena Luthor扬了扬下巴，她饶有兴趣地看着Kara这般小心翼翼，“这个订单的签收人是你的名字，我一个小时之前，就已经下单了。”  
终于啊。  
Kara的手终于再也控制不住那股洪荒之力、这真的不关黄太阳的事，她迅速地一手接过盒子、一手已经探进去抓出了一个甜甜圈，“所以说……？如果我不能和你一起下来喝咖啡的话……”  
“我就会让Noonan’s的服务生直接把甜甜圈送到你办公室。”Lena无缝衔接了对方的话。  
Kara很想告诉她：自己并没有办公室这件事，不过就现在的情况而言，说话是对嘴的浪费。Kara在Lena说完那句话的当儿，已经干脆利落地解决掉了一个。  
L-corp的Luthor总裁歪着头笑嘻嘻地看着她。  
“你的……”她纤细的手指在自己脸部的三角区画了一个圈，“Kara，擦一擦~”  
“我流鼻涕了么？！”Supergirl如此条件反射，Kara Danvers简直快要被Mr. Snapper整出心理阴影了。  
但是Lena只是垂下眼摇了摇头，扇形的睫毛轻轻抖动，她叹了一口气。  
下一刻，Kara Danvers在自己鼻子下胡乱抹擦的手便被捉住，Lena Luthor凑过来，她凑得更近了，比以往任何一次都要近。  
仿佛逾越过了某道界限，她的拇指触到了眼前人的嘴角。  
但是没有停，指面微微用力，她从嘴角摩挲过了Kara的唇。  
细致地碾压，一丝都不放过。  
“糖霜。”Luthor总裁如此解释。  
说完，她把拇指凑到了自己的嘴边，舌尖轻探便勾走了那些白色的糖粉。  
“嗯，味道不错，” Lena Luthor笑了笑，仿佛一切都无伤大雅，“看来下次，可以再定一盒送给Cat Grant。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啪——！啪啪啪啪！”  
Maggie刚想把头探出去，一梭子子弹就打在了离她的脑袋很近很近的地方，她猛地重新缩回到吧台后的掩蔽处。  
“Shit !”咬着后槽牙，她退出自己的弹夹、粗略查看了剩下的弹量，“我上次说，和你们一起工作真是乐趣多，但我指的并不是这样的乐趣……”  
她的耳朵上热辣辣地疼，摸了摸自己的耳廓，有一颗子弹几乎是擦着耳部软骨过去的，现在留下肿胀起来的擦伤，“酒吧的老板一定要气得跳脚了。”  
但是气的要跳脚的不止是酒吧老板，咬着牙还要保持微笑的Maggie打了个哈哈，她侧过头看着身边的Alex Danvers。  
眼前的这个女人正在眼神专注地换弹夹，哪怕枪林弹雨震耳欲聋，也没有减弱一丝一毫她眼神中冷冽的光。  
糟糕，简直像是Alex Danvers的另一重人格，从头到脚、从里到外，都性感得要命！  
Maggie忍不住暗暗用力地抓扯了一下自己头发，头皮的刺痛立刻让她清醒过来。  
如果说，最初她挑逗她是情场老手出于恶趣味的小小欺负，那么现在Maggie Sawyer清楚地意识到自己已经栽在了这一遭，老本也赔得精光。  
一切就从：“和你们一起工作乐趣多”，莫名其妙地变成“和你、ALEXANDRA DANVERS、一起工作乐趣多”开始。  
她慢慢地咽了一口唾沫。  
子弹射击时穿透空气的波纹，都仿佛变成了逐帧的慢镜头。  
“你的子弹看起来好特别，和我的通用么？”她装作很随意地开口问。  
但是Alex随即斩钉截铁地回答：“你想都别想。”  
Agent Danvers把弹夹推进枪膛并“咔擦”上膛，她抬起头的时候，正看到Maggie从发丝间放下手，指尖从鬓角带下几缕被子弹打断的头发。  
深褐色的发丝悠悠地飘下来。  
“呆在这里别出去。”在工作中一贯是如此的作风，Alex机智勇敢又果决、偶尔却也专横得几近霸道。  
她没给她任何机会多游说一句。  
从最开始，Alex就有在心底计算时间；并根据弹壳口径、连射速率等等因素判断对方的枪支型号与剩余弹量。  
差不多是时候了。  
Alex把Maggie往掩蔽处一推，推向更深处，“I do need Back up, but not you.”她单膝着地，在最后突击之前尽量把身体蜷缩在吧台的阴影里。  
“这是特勤处的任务，在NCPD的职权之外。”她看着她的眼睛，“That’s not your responsibility.”  
Alex从没担心过自己会在任务中死掉，为了她几乎要操心一辈子的氪星小姑奶奶，她习惯了上刀山下火海都是日常任务而已。  
但是这刻……  
不能再看了，对视里她看进了Maggie Sawyer的眼睛深处，这个她们相识、相处的时长甚至都没超过Alex在DEO任何一位同事的人，那眼里却承载着对她太多说不清道不明的情谊。  
不知不觉，日积月累，欲望像是巴比伦通天的巨塔。  
但是心知肚明的人都了解，那是另一重原罪。  
Alex看到了太多——她尚且还不能面对。  
束手无策，便只能装作视而不见。  
她深吸了一口气，“Supergirl很快会来，你不用担心我。”  
但是其实和Hank一早就达成了协议，这次的任务他们中的任何一个人都不会试图去联络Kara。  
超级英雄并不意味着他们不需要休息，特别是今早Kara离开时，Alex看着总是活力四射的妹妹竟然刚从辐射模拟舱里出来就露出一脸疲态。  
——就像是她大半年都没再吃到锅贴一般。  
好吧，所以至少为了Kara，Alex深吸一口气，她纵身一跃，飞身跳出了掩体。  
甩枪瞄准三点一线，Alex对着在酒吧中央的背对着她的身影连开了三枪，两枪实弹瞄准的是肩胛骨缝的位置和膝盖骨，第三枪的弹药则是浓缩了DEO医学实验室的科技精华：从历代Parasite体内提取研制的——专门克制这群紫皮怪物的血清。  
Alex Danvers的作战习惯总是备受Hank Henshaw和同队成员们的赞誉的。因为走在第一步时，她已经考虑好了余下至少十步的计划。  
然而这次，百密一疏。  
Alex看着子弹尽数咬进了对方的肉里，但是那人毫不撼动，只是手指一松，提着的枪啪地一声掉在了地上，然后她一寸一寸地转过身，子弹已经吐尽的枪支被遗弃在地，她的外套中探出了另一把枪的枪口。  
——对于资料上只是拥有“物理接触以吸收生命能量”的特异功能的人类，倘若配了一把改装型乌兹冲锋枪就有点过分了，而如果是两把……那这明显超纲得只能交白卷了。  
“哈，逮到你了。”Rones Judy晃晃悠悠地转过身，一如她走进酒吧时的步伐，“DEO的Alex Danvers，我刚走进来，就远远地闻到你的味道了……”  
那满是獠牙的巨口笑出诡异的弧度，就像一场噩梦。  
“……你的血样啊，像是小孩子被抢走糖果之后嘤嘤哭泣的眼泪的味道哦。”  
枪在你手上、你说了算咯……Alex听着她在放嘴炮，撇开眼表示不予理会。  
然而其实她的注意力此时已经被耳道式耳机里的声音分了神：Henshaw局长的通讯频道里，断断续续地有厉声惨叫和重拳击中肉体的声音，还有人在咆哮、有人在求饶。  
听起来似乎……这个事件在明面上发展成了一群穿着政府特勤队员制服的“人类”和外星人之间的打架斗殴，对那群来自不同星系的容易冲动的庞然大物，谁也不买谁的账，天知道是哪一处的细小摩擦点燃了战火。但是形势终究是不利的，特勤队和联邦警署不再可以轻易对其持枪射击而不付任何责任——总统签署了外星人赦免法果然有优势也有劣势。  
所幸Hank Henshaw的武力值尚且算是势均力敌，只是他的呼吸声重了，果然拖着人类的身体战斗，是个笨重的负担。  
总之局长在酒吧外、Alex在酒吧内，有队员在这座酒吧的后廊里静悄悄地潜入，但是没有任何一滴远水能解得了近渴。  
“所以你要干嘛？是在等开枪的好时机么？”Alex挑起眉，她稍稍移动着持枪的手，立刻招来对方嬉皮笑脸的“NONO~”的手势。  
“我不会对你开枪的，我的目的并不是杀人。”Rones Judy舔了舔嘴唇，“我只是在等开饭的最好时机。”话音刚落，她忽然猛地一个欺身，抬手便掐住了Alex的下巴。  
快得Alex只来得及瞪大她的眼睛。  
浓重的血的味道从敌人身上传来，这血的味道竟然仿佛带着死亡的震慑感，Alex觉得肌肉变得僵硬得像死木，几乎连肋骨那里戳着的冲锋枪枪口都感觉不到了。  
“不要轻举妄动，你知道的……这个距离，只要我一按扳机，你的身体就要变成一块破抹布了。” 近处看，Rones Judy的身高似乎并不符合档案上的数据，或者说24岁的年轻人依旧有着生长的潜能，她的嘴像是一个逐渐开启的黑洞，仿佛有名为杀戮气场的深色雾气从黑洞洞的裂口中满溢出来。  
“我要开饭拉~”  
其实从她的手接触到Alex的一刹那，她已经“开饭”了。  
Alex可以无限用力地瞪视她，但是她甚至无法提起开枪的手，也无法阻止，自己的记忆像是一块美味的蛋糕，任人蚕食。  
Kara——如果Alex的记忆可以有护盾，那一定是长成了Kara的模样，那个初来乍到的小女孩，拉着她的手托着她的腰，小小的身子能驾驭凛冽的狂风，她带着她飞，在黑夜里飞过星空、飞过瀚海、飞过云川。  
“哦……Alex Danvers，你对我们这位穿着红披风的朋友的爱，可真是深沉啊，像是十几年的分量呢，甚至在亲人之上？” Rones Judy笑了起来，像是得逞了阴谋一般，“你刚才是不是就在想着她，哦是的……她的名字……？”  
Alex的心脏猛地抽紧了，因为她看到Rones Judy近在咫尺的嘴已经逐渐变成了“K”字音的口型。  
不，不能说出来！保护Supergirl的真实身份不被泄露，那是她这辈子最大的任务。  
Alex的恐惧终于能够被克服，因为她此生最大的恐惧，便是保护不了Kara而最后失去她。  
的确她爱她，这爱深沉到足够让那距离心脏仅仅隔着薄薄皮肤和衣物的可怕枪口，都不再重要。Agent Danvers顶着那枪口、顶着那只掐着自己的深紫色的手，她出人意料地迎身而上。  
“你……？”这次轮到Rones Judy瞪大了眼睛。  
没有硝烟的电光石火间，胜负已分。  
Alex没有持枪的那只手拳眼朝外，眼疾手快地锤在敌人的胸口。  
在她们两个一同慢慢低头向那里看去时，Alex别过头轻松地挣开了下巴上的钳制，她松开手后退了一步，露出之前拳心里握着的一把细长的袖珍针管。  
现在，它们全数戳进了Rones Judy的心脏。  
那是血清弹药的裸弹，在刚才给弹夹换改装弹药的时候还剩下很多没来得及套上弹头。  
“……你……休想！”Alex的每一次呼吸间，喉咙里都似乎有一头低吼的狮子，她每说一个字就要忍住想要冲上去用手指戳死对方的冲动。她的眉心纠结成一个深深的川字；她压低声音也压不住愤怒的咬牙切齿。  
“你休想说出她的名字！”  
终于另一把乌兹冲锋枪也掉在了地上。  
Rones Judy没有机会说出Supergirl的真实名字了，她甚至没法发出一点声音。  
在这最后关头：  
Alex看着这一代的Parasite慢慢地仰身向后倒去，她会立刻陷入昏迷，直到被运送到DEO总部，然后五花大绑地固定在监禁台上，接受反式试剂的注射，她才能重新苏醒过来。  
但是，一个声音在这里插了进来。  
“咻——啪！”  
血溅了Alex一脸，她只有零点一秒来处理这巨大的错愕，仰身后倒的Rones Judy原本只是陷入昏迷，但是如今躺倒在地的这头紫色怪物，绝对已经百分之百成了一具尸体。  
可以从她眉心的血洞和脑袋下一滩快速变大的血迹看出，完全没有抢救的必要了。  
“你……你什么要这么做……？” Alex不知道该怎么处理自己的表情，来面对冷着脸依旧举着枪的那个人。  
Maggie Sawyer站在她身后，她手中NCPD的配枪枪口依旧冒着烟。  
“Yes. That’s not your responsibility…” 像是在咀嚼那句话，一遍又一遍。她的目光从Alex身上慢慢地移到自己的枪口上，才像想起了什么似的悻悻然地收起了配枪，“没错啊，不管我的事……拯救世界的职责是Supergirl的，对吧？”不知道为什么，她在Supergirl这个词上放了微妙的重音，她重新抬起头看着Alex时，Alex忽然发现，她的眼里有了一种新的情绪。  
“但是，Supergirl今天缺席了不是么？”  
Maggie撇了一眼地上的尸体。  
“对不起，我不能听你的，我必须得开枪……”  
“… Because … you are my responsibility.”


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯？我好像有听到谁在喊我的名字啊？”  
……  
Kara简直不能相信自己的眼睛，Lena无心的一句话竟然像是一句灵验的魔咒。  
自上次一别之后，Kara以为自己应该会先在报纸上看到Ms Grant在她探索的新领域中做出成就的报道。而不是现在看到她本人：夹着品牌限量手包，穿着这个月CATCO时尚刊头版的《本季推荐》栏目的主打职业装——刚进入排版环节、还没出版发行的那刊。至于她手上的咖啡，则依旧是Noonan’s的拿铁，那几年Kara天天早上为她带的那杯。  
“Miss Grant~!”Kara张大嘴巴惊讶了好一会儿。  
能让Kara把吃了一半的甜甜圈暂时放下的，Car Grant一定是为数不多的那几个之一。  
“啊……您今天……是来CATCO巡视的么……？”  
Kara提问得有点勉强，就像悄悄地做坏事被逮个正着，她心虚地把占满了黏黏的糖浆的十指不动声色地藏到背后。  
Ms Grant把太阳眼镜压下一些，她从镜框上方打量了一会儿Kara， “巡视？我看起来这么有空的样子么？我来找James Olsen，我准备和他约在这里见面。”  
“今天James好像不在……”Kara眨了眨眼。  
呀……话一出口，Kara才忽然意识到这之中似乎有告密的性质……  
果然，“看来你们现在的工作还挺空闲的。”Ms. Grant忽然说，她索性脱下眼镜，用镜腿有一下没一下地点着下唇，“我不在公司的时候，你们一个个就都偷闲的偷闲、翘班的翘班么？”  
虽然没给好脸色，但是Kara知道Ms Grant并没有真正地怪罪他们。   
只是也能看到，那真正要说的话到了嘴边却拐了个弯咽下了喉咙。Cat Grant的眼神在Noonan’s人头攒动的大厅里转了一圈，三百六十度却故意高傲地缺了一个角。  
——不看她：Cat Grant意识到这个依旧坐着的，插在她和Kara之间的人，正在饶有兴趣地打量着她们两个。  
那个人没有站起来自我介绍……虽然也不用——拜托、她当然知道她是谁。  
毕竟《CATCO》每期周刊的封面排版都是她Cat Grant总裁、亲自把关的。  
猫总是一种充满傲气的生物。  
所以在Kara傻愣愣地还盯着她的眼睛时，她挑了挑眉，头慢慢地侧到另一边恨铁不成钢地用努了努嘴角示意了那个人坐着的方向。  
“哦！啊啊！忘了介绍了，”Kara恍然大悟：“这、这位是L-Crop的现任总裁Miss Luthor。”  
“Lena Luthor. ”抬眼勾了勾嘴角，但是这笑让Lena看起来言不由衷。  
Kara在成为记者前的顶头上司Cat Grant就在她面前，那个传奇人物一般的媒体女王。但是Lena想到的第一件事就是：她和Kara在一起工作了很多年、甚至从Kara还在读大学开始！想要拿到Kara Danvers的人事档案对Lena Luthor来说不是什么难事。  
至于要说还有什么的话……根据花边小报上所说的：Kara竟然甚至还帮Cat Grant“照顾”过她的儿子！  
两个！  
要知道她原来对这是不屑一顾的，但是想找到一点和Kara有关的花边消息对Lena Luthor来说，也不是什么难事。  
于是微妙的气氛中，两位大企业的总裁在Noonan’s用餐区的小小角落里、由一个嘴角和脸上都还沾着少许糖霜的小小记者的引荐下，半正式地握了握手。  
Cat意外地发现，这个后辈握手的时候甚至都不愿意站起来。  
这年头，谁都能欺负到她头上来啊。  
所幸Ms. Grant也没有觉得太在意，只是直接把Lena Luthor快速划分到同Kara一样的“千禧一代”，然后在心底送出一个大大的白眼。  
Kara的面子她还是会给的，在经过了漫长的名为“走进Cat Grant内心世界”的探险之旅后，Kara终于几乎达到了Cat某个“特殊朋友”的档次。  
Cat Grant可以容忍Kara Danvers的蠢笑、蹩脚的职场社交能力、恋爱障碍晚期、傻傻地在公共场合找她这前任老板告现任老板的状……哦哦还有：她那不自信但是从来都特别真心地相信着他人的傻劲儿。  
活脱脱的：Kara.小傻帽.Danvers.  
Cat Grant端着咖啡等了一会儿，想等Kara说一番内涵而有技巧的寒暄，以证明自从成为记者之后她的社交能力有所提升。但是Kara持续性的挂在脸上毫无内容的大大笑容让她决定扶额放弃。  
“所以，现在Mr. Snapper待你怎么样？”  
旁边有人用餐结束准备离席，Cat Grant慢慢悠悠地等待着、文雅得体地坐下来，哪怕有时候她真的不喜欢在这种气味混杂的地方用餐。Lena Luthor会这么迁就Kara，她也是服了她。听说Lena Luthor可是从小在Luthor家族的庄园里长大的——养尊处优的大小姐。  
而这大小姐现在就在Cat玩味的眼神中，重新把目光投向她面前的Kara Danvers，她们之间画成一个隐隐约约的等边三角形。  
Cat颇有深意地笑了起来。  
正如敏锐的人嗅到了什么、心领神会，而傻傻得基本没有情感雷达的人则是：“Mr. Snapper虽然……非常严格、成天板着脸、没有人情味、有口臭、头发油腻感觉总是一周没洗……”喋喋不休，“但是，他教会了我很多……我是说，通过一种非常严厉鞭策的方式……”  
Kara非常实在地问什么说什么，而且说到后面语调里加入的情绪越来越多，发言变成了声讨大会。  
Cat Grant在心里为她着急：哦得了吧，Mr. Snapper是怎么样的人我还不知道？谁想让你说这个……  
不过Lena Luthor倒是很用心地在听、听得目不转睛。  
如果没人打断Kara，Ms Grant知道她说不定能说很久很久，久到自己的好修养全部都用光、恨不得重新端起老板的架子。  
所以这时的打断，其实是恰到好处的。  
虽然它通过一声巨响、尘土飞扬、玻璃震碎、浓烟滚滚的方式，忽然打破了这个National City忙忙碌碌的工作日上午的常态。  
而如果要再确切一点的话，坐标是：National City/市中心/商业区/CatCo Worldwide Media总部大楼/楼下Noonan’s咖啡厅。  
没错，就在Kara面前。  
有巨大的家伙撞进了Noonan’s的沿街橱窗，骚乱突如其来。  
[Are you serious? ]Cat Grant在心底叹了一口气。她挥了挥面前扑来的尘土，淡然地看着人群已经哭喊大叫着四处奔逃地涌向出口，慢慢地低头呷了一口咖啡。  
好歹她是给Supergirl命名的人，甚至外传Cat Grant与Supergirl私交甚笃。时至今日，那些闹事的家伙却竟然都敢欺负到CATCO头上来，她不再做总裁的日子里究竟发生了什么……  
而等烟尘散去，Cat意识到措辞可能要改一改：是“那些闹事的外星人”。  
一个穿着黑色风衣的人从烟雾中站起来，在肉眼可见中，他风衣里壮硕的肌肉一点点化成紫色的光点融合进了身体里，整体小了一个尺寸的敌人慢慢地站直膝盖、挺直腰板、绷直胸膛，仿佛在卸掉从天而降的冲击力。  
最后，他的脸才抬起来——一张深紫色皮肤的狰狞的脸。  
有人在边上倒吸一口气，是Lena Luthor。Cat Grant看着她脸色煞白，但是同自己一样，Luthor总裁坚持坐在原来的座位上，无论抓着桌面的手指多么用力，指节都在颤抖。  
至于Kara……Cat Grant觉得自己完全不用担心这个小妮子，因为当她回头四顾的时候，已经完全看不到Kara Danvers的影子了。  
跑得挺快，而且……  
天哪这个吃货！Cat发现和Kara一起失踪的，还有桌子上的那盒甜甜圈！  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
风里有着死神的味道。  
Kara逆着向外涌动的人流一步一步坚定地往里走。  
——或者说，是Supergirl。  
她拨开最后一面人墙，杀气骤然变浓，但是她没有等到任何意想之中的攻击。甚至，她看着那个黑色风衣里的人回头看了她一眼，然后他还是继续刚才的方向、耸着隆起的肱二头肌，向角落里还坐在那里的Lena Luthor以及Ms Grant迈着沉重的步子走去。  
他伸出手，似有似无地触碰所有慌不择路经过他身边的人，就像伸手去抚摸水流。  
于是便有紫色的光从那些地球人的血脉里流向他的身体，变成他隆起的肌肉、生长的骨骼、变成他眼里越来越深的杀戮的欲望。  
他在吸收他人的生命力来增加自己的力量，而那些地球人就像被骤然放光了电的电池，在被触摸到的那一瞬间眼神松弛开来了，有的还坚持奔了几步，才三三两两地倒在了地上。  
一个没有血肉横飞的战场。  
“嗡——”两道亮蓝色的激光在下一秒猛地击中那怪物的背脊，而彼时肌肉已经胀破了风衣，露出的紫色肌理竟然刀枪不入，他回过头对Supergirl露出一个残忍的笑容，然后单手便举起了一张长桌，一扬手丢向了角落里的两人。  
天哪！Lena Luthor！整个National City的各界社会精英，一年中遇到的险情都没有你一个月的多！  
“嘭！！”Supergirl在Luthor总裁面前只有一臂距离的位置堪堪地接住了那桌板，“Miss Luthor，我会很感激如果你能告诉你又得罪了什么人的话……”她在尘土飞扬的空隙低下头对她说。  
但是Lena Luthor只是目瞪口呆地看着她，或者并没有那么夸张，但是不管是Kara还是Supergirl都没有看到过她脸上出现那样的表情，Lena仰着脸迎着她的目光，她的嘴唇忽然开始颤抖起来，像是有莫大的恐惧或是悲伤被硬生生忍住。  
快要忍不住。  
她的手扬起来，想要摸她的脸。  
Kara下意识地躲开了，这时才发现有液体在她扭头的时候，温热地顺着人中甩落在地。  
殷红色的、kryptonian的血。  
她流鼻血了？  
她还毫不费力地举着那沉重的桌板，她的眼睛依旧可以发射激光射线，她仍然是可以上天入地的Supergirl，却为什么……她不再是the girl in steel？仿佛那每一个让她铁齿铜牙刀枪不入的氪星细胞都在被吞噬消亡，让她一点一点变成普通人。  
像是疾病，慢慢地、一点一点地吞噬她的生命力。  
而此时，分神是会被立刻教做人的，还横在前面的桌板在Kara惊愕万分的时候忽然被一劈为二，一只比Kara的脑袋还大的拳头穿过桌板的碎片，伸过来一把捏住了Kara的脖子。  
她被提了起来。  
那粗糙的怪物的掌心贴着Kara的脖子，那感觉仿佛他的掌心里带着电，一阵又一阵麻痹了皮肤；又似乎带着毒，仿佛有刺扎进她的动脉，把毒药留在了里面，在血管里慢慢扩散开。  
所有的感觉都是真的、却又是幻觉，因为那一切都不过是被吸走生命力的体感。  
紫得发黑的光诠释着超级英雄和生命力果然和平凡人类不同，那光游走在怪物抓住Kara的那只手臂上。所到之处，皆青筋暴起，肌肉虬扎像是隆起的山丘。  
Kara的脚用力蹬踏，可是每一次用力都感觉到后继无力，缺氧让她的大脑运转变缓。  
变缓的仿佛还有时间，能让她看到视线里所有的一切都变成了慢动作。  
她看到Lena Luthor。她踉踉跄跄地爬起来，她手脚并用地绕到怪物背后，然后费力地举起一只凳子，砸向怪物的后脑勺。  
噗！如此莽撞……这还是之前那个能在敌人背后，冷着脸举枪一击射穿对方心脏的Lena Luthor么？  
是啊没错，结果就是：凳子碎成了渣渣，敌人却一点事儿都没有。  
Miss Luthor，你这个……大傻瓜。  
怪物还是没有放手，但是忽然Kara发现他的掌心松了松，他面部表情的变化忽然让她下意识地心惊肉跳——只见他好像忽然想到了什么一般，扭过头去看已经站都站不稳还要努力藏起恐惧去瞪视他的Lena Luthor。  
“哈……嘎嘎嘎嘎！”震耳欲聋的笑容极其难听，像是汽车刹车时齿轮的摩擦声、又像是指甲狠狠地刮过黑板的声音。  
他忽然把Supergirl提到了自己的面前。  
一张嘴，他嘴里都是腐肉的味道：“Rones说，Supergirl心中最重要的人是Cat Grant？恐怕那时候正好Supergirl想到自己如果被打败了的话，明天会怎么样登上CATCO的报纸头条吧？！”眼睛的大小和他的脑袋已经不称比例，但是不影响他的眼神明显变得阴狠又充满算计，他撇了一眼Luthor总裁。  
“Supergirl总是爱和有钱人发展友谊对吧？”竟然还偏着头，怪物挥手做起了手势，“Cat Grant啊~或者是Lena Luthor啊……都一样。”好整以暇地发表论点，仿佛已经打遍天下Superhero，他好一副唯我独尊的样子。  
“Supergirl，我今天的目标不是你。”那个诡谲又残酷的笑容再次出现在他脸上。  
他像丢掉一个垃圾一样把Kara甩手扔了出去，继而转身，一步一步走向Lena。  
“不要——！”疼痛从未这样摧残过Supergirl的神经，但是她还是在落地的第一时间挣扎着撑起上身。  
“既然想要杀戮，我的一条命对你来说至少抵得上半个National City的地球人吧！”  
Supergirl从未这样声嘶力竭地一心求死，Kara Danvers从未面对险境如此的绝望。  
“别急~”那怪物最后还不忘回头对她坏笑着做了一个“嘘”的手势，“别急着死，在死前，还有生不如死的经历等着你的体验呢~”  
他离Lena Luthor只有一步的距离了，Luthor总裁终于忍不住坐到在地。但是这关头，她没有看着眼前的庞然大物。  
她越过面前的巨大阴影，她越过一地的狼藉，她远远地望着Kara。  
嘴张了张，或许她说了什么，但是Kara没听到。  
因为全世界只剩下了那怪物说的最后一句话：  
“Supergirl终有一天不在是钢铁之躯的时候，红披风下的那个你，是不是可以承受住最重要的人死在自己面前的痛苦呢？”  
“哈哈哈……Enjoy the rest of your life.”


	5. Chapter 5

地面在震动。  
Supergirl看着掌心边粉碎的小小石子忽然开始颤抖，超级听力可以绵延到很远的地方，她听到有刺耳的后轮磨胎的声音快速地由远及近。  
不管是什么，Kara看着突如其来的异状至少阻止了敌人继续往前走，她松了一口气，咬着牙试图站起来。  
同时，紫色的巨人狐疑地慢慢回过头，他通过他突入的墙体大洞向咖啡厅外望去。  
这时在现场十几米开外已经围了很多人，有穿着制服的NCPD警员围成了包围圈，他们举着枪一点一点靠近。但是这一切他都毫不在意，他在意的是——  
人群从最远处开始忽然一层一层地分开，人们各色的头顶伴随着刺耳的轰鸣，快速地向两边退开，他很想知道他们在为什么东西让道。  
啊……是啊，那是引擎的声音。  
最后一排人墙散开了，“飒——”忽然一辆纯黑色的摩托车冲入视线！  
它冲上警车的后引擎盖、再一借力便飞车越起。  
在最内侧的警员赶紧矮身躲避，逆光里那轰鸣的钢铁野兽就像一个巨大的阴影。  
不同于Gotham的黑夜骑士，他就像一个横空出世的属于National City的黑色战神。那闪耀着金属反光的坐骑之上、身披黑色铠甲的现代骑士甩出三枚闪着危险红光的电子飞镖。  
飞镖刚一脱手，锋利的棱角便弹出气体推进装置，竟然仿佛能够定位一般，打着回旋的轨迹它们快速飞向目标。  
“伏倒——！！”不知道是谁大喊了一声，话音刚落：  
“轰——！！！”  
Lena Luthor距离那怪物最近，巨大的爆炸声响起之时，视线所见的最后一刻她被冲击波推倒在地上，地平线颠覆倒转，每一个毫秒都被无限拉长，她仿佛什么都看不清了，视网膜上有斑斑点点的光，像是火光又像是星光，而在那之中，有大的色块慢慢地浸透出来。  
那似乎是红色的、又似乎是蓝色的。  
红色——耀眼的饱和度最高的那款红，蓝色——纯净又内敛且略显深沉的那款蓝。  
那是他们的颜色，Super family的颜色；她的颜色，Supergirl的颜色。  
猛地，杂乱无章的刺耳声音仿佛余波一样开始戳进万籁俱寂的脑海，也刺激了她的意识逐渐清醒，“Miss Luthor！”有人在叫她的名字，像是从很远的地方。  
她耳鸣目眩，平衡感还处在天旋地转之中，可是她毫发无损，甚至连一点点爆炸产生的细小灰尘都没有沾到她身上。  
有巨大的红色披风挡在她面前，她被埋在那人的胸前，听到耳边披风在猎猎作响。还有那被气浪吹得狂舞的，是那人飞扬的金色长发，和自己的黑色发丝于风中绻缱在一起。  
“啊……你还好么？Miss Luthor……”  
她抬起头，看到那一张笑着的脸，虽然笑得痛苦又勉强。  
“你是他的目标，”她听到她说，“我得带你离开这里。”  
Lena从不怀疑Supergirl的话，也从不质疑她保护他人的能力。  
从第一次看到她起：那时她干脆利落地扯开直升飞机的门，然后探身进来，对她说了第一句话：  
“You are safe now.”  
哪怕她是Supergirl，而她是一个Luthor。  
那时这原本素未谋面的超级英雄用那冰蓝色的眼睛直直地注视着她，坦白而毫无保留的眼神，就像现在。  
每一次Lena看进这双眼里，便总觉得这让人安心而放松的感觉……是那么的似曾相识、亦难能可贵。  
而这次，Supergirl的手伸过来揽住了她的腰，那胸口充满棱角的“S”符号再一次靠近、贴得更近，“但愿这次你能相信统计学的数据……至少，跟我在一起的飞行，绝对能保证你的安全。”她说。  
接着Lena腰际一松，她就被Supergirl打横抱了起来。  
如果有力气，Luthor总裁大概会下意识地抵抗一下，但是当意识到公主抱她的可能是这颗星球上最力量强大的女性，她不得不在心里笑自己傻。  
周遭在爆炸的余韵中，墙体不断地脱落，不知道CATCO大楼的承重墙是否收到了波及，但是在L-Corp抢救主梁的事情Kara可能没法再做一次了。  
她决定在走之前，再回头看了一眼那个正翻身下车一步一步走来的黑色骑士。而更近的地方：烟雾散去，那紫色的怪物双膝跪倒在地，他艰难地从喉咙里发出痛苦的低吼，所有裸露在外的紫色表皮都在爆出如同烫伤一样的水泡，肌理塌陷成紫色的消散的光点，他似乎在慢慢变回人类的体型。  
不能等到他重新吸收力量恢复过来了！Kara抱着怀里的人走向出口。  
虽然眯起眼看的时候，X光视线竟然穿不透黑色骑士的盔甲，但是她能听得到他的呼吸声，还有他体内来自那颗心脏的强劲有力的搏动声——那颗人类的心脏。  
不管是谁，至少看起来那个人是站在她这边的，那么把这里留给他应该也不算玩忽职守。何况耳内通话器的DEO总部频道始终是连着的，相信增援也很快就会到了。  
Supergirl决定先行一步。毕竟，手上的这个人是L-Corp的总裁，甚至可能是Luthor家族唯一一个也是最后一个她和Kal可以信任的人。  
那么多理由，还不够让她全心全意地救她吗？  
这么想着，Kara把Lena Luthor压向自己的胸口，“但愿这次的飞行体验会让你难以忘怀。”她低头冲她露齿一笑的时候，看到Luthor总裁竟然露出了惶恐的表情。  
“No…I hate flyinnnnnn！！！”  
L-Corp的总裁还没说完最后的反抗，Kara已经蓄力弹射、直冲云霄而去。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从来没有这样的体验，哪怕忙碌于工作、乘坐飞机穿行于世界的各个角落。但是她从没有这种仿佛远离了全世界的嘈杂扰乱、直入苍穹、甚至直入宇宙的感觉。  
Lena Luthor 在凌厉的狂风中一直不敢睁开眼，直到那个紧紧把她拢在披风里的人忽然松开了一些。有温暖的阳光照在她薄薄的眼皮上，有人在她耳边轻轻地说：“暂时安全了，就算那家伙吸收了天使的力量，他也飞不到这个高度。”  
然后Lena慢慢地睁开眼，便觉得她仿佛到了天堂。  
巨大的浑圆的太阳在天际线上，云像是大海又像是山川，白色从暖橙色过渡到冷蓝色。  
那个紧紧抱着她的人看着远处的太阳，眼神却走得更远更远。  
“啊你之前受伤了吧！我看到你流血了！”  
Lena忽然想起来，她下意识地试图直起身子，可是坐在舒适的名叫Supergirl的沙发中，挪动变成一件有点困难的事情。  
“不，别动，Miss Luthor！”Supergirl像是唯恐失手一般抓得更紧，“这是我第一次……用这样的姿势携带人类一起飞，我不是很擅长这个，我是说……我身上可没有固定你的安全带……”说着说着她的声音却越来越小，到最后只是嘟囔了一句，“从这个高度掉下去可不是闹着玩的……我不希望你对这次的飞行留下阴影……”  
哦，难道还会有下次？  
总之Supergirl顾此言他，倒也没有解释之前在战斗中，钢铁之躯也会流血这件事。  
Lena Luthor不依不挠，但是她有她的方式。  
没有再继续纠结这个问题，而这次当她伸出手探向Supergirld的脸时，至少对方也无处可躲了。  
摸到了，和人类一样体温的脸颊——原来她以为氪星人的体温或许更高一点，因为贴着她的体温，她觉得温暖得就像靠着暖炉，熨烫得全身上下百骸舒畅。  
这次Supergirl只是侧了侧头，意识到逃不开后，她把头稍稍撇向一边、露出一个微眯起眼的柔软笑容，“Miss Luthor...我……”  
“Well……call me Lena……”Lena仰头看着她四处躲闪的眼神，这个逐渐驰名星际的地球的守护神竟然恍惚对她露出一点她似曾相识的表情，Lena接着说：“就像……Kara那样，鉴于你是她的朋友。”  
也就像Kara一样，Supergirl脸上的这个表情可以被解读为“Danvers式的用傻笑掩饰羞怯”。  
不知道在期待什么，Lena在看到Supergirl听到Kara名字时眼里闪过的情绪，她忽然像是在心底抓住了什么线索的小小尾巴，让她的心脏忽然开始狂跳起来。  
但是……不、不管怎样，现在还不是时候，现在的阶段恐怕连试探都会显得唐突，稍微欠缺考虑的试图靠近都可能招致毁灭性的结果。  
商业精英譬如Lena Luthor，算是特别能耐住性子的那种人。  
她摸着她的脸，顺着侧脸慢慢向上，指腹摩挲着氪星人的皮肤，一点一点。她仿佛在寻找氪星人和地球人之间的不同。或许的确是不同的，Supergirl的皮肤摸起来非常的光滑细腻、仿佛吹弹可破，那完全不像她看上的年龄所拥有的那样，虽然无人知道她的年纪具体是多少。  
“原来云上的风景是这样的。”  
Supergirl接上她的话的速度简直就像是被大赦一般的庆幸万分，“哈哈，这不会和坐飞机的体验有什么不同的啦……”  
稍稍有点出乎Lena的意料，此时Supergirl的脸就在她的手心，她不至于贴靠着那双手，可是末了……也乖乖地保持着同样的角度，没有躲开。  
于是便像是纵容一样，Lena回答着：“不同的，完全不同的。”她直勾勾地看着她、看着她眼底装满了和善的笑容，却又千方百计得甚至显得有些笨拙地试图避开眼神的对视。  
Lena知道自己眼里的情绪很明白，只是至少，她没有说出口。她的手指一直向上越过了太阳穴，氪星人金色的长发柔软似绸缎，竟让她的五指生出一种如胶似漆的眷恋。她慢条斯理地转动着手腕，让发丝一圈一圈地缠绕上手指。  
“咕嘟。”氪星人咽了一口唾沫，Luthor总裁准确无误地看到她的喉咙小幅度地滚动了一下，她的嘴角勾起，划开一个魅惑又意味深长的笑容。  
啊……Kara没眼看。  
有生以来第一次她试图做一个站在自己心底的旁观者，因为只有这样，她或许才能完美地掩饰披着Supergirl制服的Kara Danvers不会被Lena Luthor识破。  
可是当Lena的手指摩挲着，有意无意地蹭过她的头皮、似有似无地深入发丝之间，每一个在皮肤上跳起的鸡皮疙瘩就像是灵魂深处蠢蠢欲动的原罪，Kara终于忍不住开口说些必定是煞风景的话，“这点时间应该足够我的同事摆平那家伙了，我们差不多可以回去了。”  
话音刚落，Kara听到Lena轻轻地叹了一口气。  
像是在惋惜，那手指间溜走的她的金色长发，和良辰美景。  
“我还以为你在充电呢，”Luthor总裁终究接受了Supergirl愿意面对世界种种洪水猛兽、也不愿意面对自己这件事，她默认了她给彼此一个台阶下：“嗯……你需要黄太阳的辐射对吧，我读过关于你的书籍报告……”Lena Luthor垂下眼，她咬了咬下唇，但是她知道耿直的Supergirl喜欢抬着下巴望着太阳，她才不会看到怀里的人类藏起的小情绪。  
啊，是啊，看不见。  
Supergirl那天神般的五感原本是应该敏锐到能在地球上空听到整个世界的声音，就像问鼎山巅、俯瞰沧海。  
但是她像是聋了、瞎了。她装作听不到怀里Lena Luthor摸着自己的脸时，几乎完全屏住的呼吸和那异于平常的心跳速度；她装作看不到这个人对自己像是上瘾了一样的眼神，带着一点点Lena式的妩媚内敛、又带着一点点Luthor式的霸道张狂。  
同时如果想要辩解一下，她也的确是几乎要聋了、瞎了。  
自从那夜在国家疾控中心的战斗之后，一直到现在、Kara忽然意识到她的超能力从刚开始出现异常，已经进入到一点点消失殆尽的阶段。  
如此每况愈下，而今她竟然丝毫没有察觉到来自身后的危险——来自埋伏在云层里的夺命杀机。  
一片巨大的金属反光无声地从云海里浮上来，就像潜艇浮出海面，它静悄悄地、仿佛一条天空中的黑色鲸鱼，只是在进食前张开它的巨嘴，然后发出贯穿苍穹的长鸣  
那“鲸鱼的嘴里”、一枚巨炮的炮口在Supergirl回头的时候，直直地探出到她面前。  
作为Super Family的一员，Kara知道她终究会树敌无数，那些敌人来自不同国家和种族，来自不同星际和物种。  
但是她不知道其中的哪一个，最后会带来她的死亡。  
她忽然想起曾经Lena对她说的：  
Time and again, you rick everything to see justice done.  
是的，她愿意付出一切。  
但是这其中不包括她现在怀里抱着的Lena Luthor。  
Luthor总裁这时候倒是异乎寻常地安静，只是她的手忽然攀上她的肩膀，抓住她的披风，把脸埋进了她的肩窝里。  
是恐惧么？  
不是。  
Supergirl听到她在她耳边说：  
“其实刚才在地面上，我就以为我要被那个怪物杀死了……”  
“……但是Supergirl，我不怕死，我只是怕我再也见不到那个人……”  
那个红披风和“S”字符之下的Kara Danvers再也没法自欺欺人：她那时候没有读懂Lena Luthor张了张嘴时露出的那个口音：  
K．A．R．A．  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

如果只是Supergirl想要摆脱一架笨重的天空战舰：哪怕它第一发镭射炮没有击中她之后又射出数枚定位导弹，要甩掉这些讨厌的跟屁虫对Super Family的成员来说也是易如反掌的事情。  
但是如果再携带一个人类——  
深色的天空堡垒在云里若隐若现，它没有亲自追击，但是它接连不断“咻咻咻”地射出热能定位导弹，它们发出催命的声音，紧紧地跟在她们身后。  
Supergirl咬咬牙，她用力振臂，再次提速。  
大概几乎要突破音障，彼时她们逃跑的速度是即使Lena Luthor被Supergirl完全笼罩在披风里，她也无法承受的程度。  
氪星人紧紧地抱着她，身体四处严丝合缝得仿佛她要把她嵌进自己的身体。那么紧、那么紧，Lena Luthor这辈子都没有被另一个人这么紧密地拥抱过，连母亲也不曾这样过。  
她们仿佛连灵魂都相互连接，共享着呼吸和心跳。  
但是人类终究是人类。  
如果不是Supergirl在披风里架起的双手挡去了大部分阻力，她简直觉得自己就要在高空中被气流五马分尸，而在她开始觉得喉头腥甜五感麻木时，终于她艰难地在剧烈的风声里听到Supergirl忽然喊了一声，“天哪！哦不！Lena——！”  
然后Supergirl骤然减速下来，这样的急刹车又让怀里的人类五脏六腑险些颠倒过来。  
“什么都别说了……”Lena Luthor一张嘴就尝到了从人中流进唇缝的鼻血，“我、我原谅你……” L-Crop的总裁这次一定损失了不少的脑细胞，她觉得鼓膜胀痛欲裂、视线中所有的东西都是重影的，这一切比不堪回首的第一次宿醉回忆还要糟糕。  
飞行，果然是她的命中克星！  
“对不起，Miss Luthor！我只是想快点摆脱它们，我现在没法和它战斗……”Supergirl又开始叫她Miss Luthor了，所以刚才听到的她喊她的名字只是生死近在咫尺时的幻觉吗？  
而Supergirl凑在她眼前那快要哭出来的脸还没完全看清——  
“轰！！！”又是一击在半空中的剧烈爆炸，但是那一切发生的千分之一秒之前，Lena Luthor被她从怀里用力抛了出去。  
“？！”  
惊讶、到惊恐、再到愤怒。  
Lena Luthor并不是因为Supergirl把她就这样在半空中松手而愤怒，或者说、没错，她生气于她竟然在电光石火的第一反应中，选择了丢开自己。  
然后独自一个人去面对。  
一颗导弹击中了Supergirl的后背，它们追上了她。在Lena仰望那一切的角度里，她看到她被猛然的冲击推得仰过脸去。  
她看不到她的表情，可是她看到她周身瞬间炸开的鲜血，就像半空倾盆的血雨。  
第一颗，第二颗，第三、第四颗——Supergirl结结实实地挨了四颗导弹，然后她快速地扭头射出热视线击毁了追击上来的剩下几颗。  
战斗力似乎依旧，可是Lena依稀能看到她扭过头时嘴角和脸颊上横流的鲜红血迹。  
坠落、还在继续坠落。  
Lena Luthor置身于分不清上下左右的高空，她的后背之下——广袤的大地、城市的建筑正在快速变大；而她的视线之上——那隐秘着敌人的厚重云层里忽然闪出一重又一重仿佛四起炸裂的雷电，然后在天空的中心形成了一个漩涡，风卷残云，钢铁巨兽被裹在漩涡中央，机械震耳欲聋的呻吟像是它在垂死挣扎——在那红色和蓝色交织的漩涡里。  
Supergirl的帮手来了。  
但是他终究是来得有些晚了。  
Lena Luthor还想仔细看着，看着所有接下来要发生的事情。可是她用力地睁大眼睛，视线却在狂风中被金色的长发覆盖。  
刚才印在视网膜上的火光与血光、充盈在心底那所有对于生死的超脱，在这一刻变成了别的。  
变成了在Supergirl骤然加速追上她时，她重新抱紧她的温度；变成她虽然伤痕累累狼狈不堪，却依旧送到她眼底的让人安心的笑容。  
变成她把她按向自己时，落在她耳边的话：  
“对不起，Lena, 我不应该撒开手的，我再也不会这样做了……”


	6. Chapter 6

巨大的火光在National City上空炸响时——此时的DEO总部  
“一万米……五千米……”  
Alex Danvers看着主控台前显示屏上的数据，她一只手按在桌面上、另一只手抓在Winn Schott Jr. 的肩膀上，十指用力到Winn疼得龇牙咧嘴，但是他没有阻止他，只是继续一边紧张地敲击着键盘一边报出读数。  
“三千米不到了……Oh…My girl…”Winn的脸色逐渐煞白起来，“你这是要亲吻地心吗……？”  
是的，数据还在快速缩小，但是每次大致的等值计数之间的间隔都在缩短。  
“不行，她必须得减速了，Supergirl的通话器还没有连上么？！”Alex的眉越皱越紧，突发状况来得太急，来不及赶过去支援她的小氪星人、让她现在焦虑紧张到几乎心绞痛，她开始摇头，“Winn，计算她的着陆点。”  
而Winn根本无需提醒，Alex刚说完最后一个字，他正敲下回车，一个不断跳动的圆形坐标在放大的National City的地图上一波一波地缩小，“呃……根据她的飞行轨迹……”  
“她在向这里飞来。”有人站在他们身后总结了屏幕上显示的结果。  
Hank Henshaw把手上的冰敷袋换到另一边脸上，虽然之前逮捕的Draaga是受过特别战斗训练的，但其实他这个种族本身就强壮又好战——比如刚才在酒吧门口和他大战三百回合的那个皮糙肉厚的傻大个。  
“Superman还在高空？”   
“他准备把那个大家伙丢到宇宙里去，”Winn把另一张卫星图切到主屏幕上，“所以，他赶不上的……”  
屏幕上光点显示的海拔高度越来越高，直到它冲出了大气层。屏幕的反光里，表情凝重的DEO局长叹了一口气，“好吧。”像是决定了什么，他把冰袋丢到了桌上。  
彼时，Supergirl的高度追踪仪的读数已经下降到了一千米。  
“撤退疏散！”他冲着大厅里忙忙碌碌的人大声下令，无人提问或者质疑着突如其来的命令，探员和工作人员们都训练有素地路过他身边奔向最近的安全出口。  
Supergirl来上班从来不走正门，她飞来又飞走，这个巨大的半封闭的窗其实就是为她而造。  
现在，他一步步逆着人流走向大厅的这落地窗口。  
这或许是超级英雄的宿命，所有送给他们的在这样情况下的慢镜头，每一个步子落下的特写，都像是一段史诗。  
Hank Henshaw已经可以看到天空中那个红色和蓝色制服的身影，她的垂直下落到达城市的上空便加大角度转为平飞，笔直地冲着DEO的方向而来。  
“来吧，回到这里，你就安全了。”  
Henshaw局长的声音当说到后半句时已经变化了声线，红色光透过人类的皮囊，变成了绿色的肌理和那深色的贴身战衣。  
他走到窗前，缓缓张开了手臂。  
“嗖——轰！！！”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没有再多一秒钟的预备，J'onn J'onzz刚张开手，Supergirl就穿破玻璃以极高的速度撞进了他的怀里。  
冲击力推着他后退出几十米，不断有坚硬的东西撞击他的后脑勺，从DEO总部的一头他的后背撞破了分子实验室、武器弹药库和训练室的墙，最后在DEO最坚固的黄太阳辐射模拟舱室外他停了下来。  
“Kara！”他听到Alex都忘了掩人耳目地叫她Supergirl，她从墙壁上撞出的大洞里探身艰难地踩着碎石飞快地向他们跑过来。  
“我刚才说撤退你没听到吗？”J'onn J'onzz猛地咳嗽着，他这把外星老骨头总有一天要被Supergirl折腾死；而如果没有被折腾死，也早晚气死在这不爱听从命令的Danvers家的姐姐手上。  
但是这时候，不管局长多么严厉的责怪都进不了Alex Danvers的耳朵了。  
Alex最后的几步几乎是扑过来的，她扑到了Supergirl伏倒在地的身边，她的手抓住她的肩膀。  
“Kara……你……”  
忽然，她说不下去了。  
她的喉头的呼吸声里混进了不自然的粘连的哽咽，眼睛压成了小小的梯形，蠕动的嘴唇已经先一步漏出了她巨大的恐惧和悲伤，她颤抖着把自己的双手举到眼前。  
——那上面满满的都是钢铁之躯的血。  
散去的烟尘中，从窗口到这里，除了J'onn J'onzz脚底下陷的两道深沟，落入他们视线的还有那拖曳的长长的血痕。  
长长的、一直连绵到他们身下。  
而那夺目的红色中，还有让人无法忽视的星星点点的绿色反光。  
那些光点散落在四周，从Supergirl的背脊上——扎在她的伤口上、血肉中的细长的氪星石上分裂下来的碎片。  
Supergirl一动不动，而她的那铺了一地的红色披风此时却忽然蠕动了一下，然后它慢慢地隆起，又慢慢地滑下。  
一个灰头土脸的人从Supergirl的斗篷下缓慢地坐起身，她直起腰，满脸哭花的妆里还蹭擦着那个用生命保护她的超级英雄的鲜血。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
不知道在对谁道歉，她泣不成声地一句又一句：  
“对不起……她……对不起……我感觉不到她的心跳了……她是不是死了……？”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

太阳能辐射舱的大门被粗鲁地打开，推着病床的大队伍里，Alex走在第一个。  
有金属的轮子在地上滚动的声音，各种仪器哔哔乱响、医疗设备被接通安置的声音，各种脚步匆忙又凌乱的声音，还有离Supergirl更近的，是Alex急促的呼吸声。  
只是，那个仿佛全知全能的Supergirl现在一点儿也听不到了。  
声音明明就在她的周遭，却在无影灯照在她脸上的时候，一切泛白成模糊得像是梦境一样的光景，它们变得越来越遥远。就像不是世界在远离她，而是她在远离这个世界。  
“Kara……”  
Alex Danvers从来没有想到，作为外星生理学专家的自己，有朝一日、却被迫要在自己的妹妹身上动刀。“坚持住！”她紧紧地抓着她的手，可是那个一直很有活力的小氪星人，此时却没有一如往常地回握她，Alex的声音走向音量的低谷，一如她心里的希望，“不……别离开我，Kara……”  
太阳能辐射值开放到最大，但是所有在这个临时手术室里的工作人员，没有一个反对这可能已经对人体造成伤害的放射量。  
Alex最后抬眼看到Hank Henshaw的时候，他正站在辐射舱室的门口，他和Lena Luthor。那个L-Corp的总裁木愣愣地耷拉着肩膀站着，身上早已衣衫褴褛布满血污，可是她都没有丝毫擦拭、来恢复大约是Luthor世家传承的文雅得体。她只是仿佛被抽空了灵魂，双手虚捧在身前，宛如在试图拥抱一个已经不在那里的人。  
他们的表情隔着她眼里一层朦胧的颜色，什么都看不清。  
舱室的大门关上了。  
终于Alex还是放开手，她拼命忍耐着。  
Alex Danvers皱起鼻子，她吞咽悲伤，然后强迫自己快速而有条不紊地准备手术。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
监控仪上，Kara还有微弱的心跳，那么小的波峰显示在屏幕上，就像直播着死神在她心尖上跳舞。  
助手用纱布按住了伤口的周围，终于，一把手术钳递到了Alex手上。  
Alex接过这一头与死神拔河的绳索，她刚才一直在手抖，从抓住Kara的手开始。  
但是现在，她看着她……  
她的Kara神色安宁就像睡着了一般，似乎已经远离了那可怖伤口带来的疼痛，远离了所有人类的苦难压在她身上的重担——超级英雄的重担。  
很多时候，Alex宁愿那时自己在飞往日内瓦的飞机上遭遇空难坠机身亡。即使以此为代价，她也希望她的小氪星人依旧是那个名叫Kara Danvers的人——宛如人类。  
她看不得Kara受那些罪，哪怕要她用生命来交换。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”监控仪器还在刚才的频率中向前读数着。  
[Kara，为了所有爱你的人，请你留下来。]  
Alex在心里默念着，她看了看手中的手术钳，吸了一口气。  
有温热的液体流抵口罩上沿与脸颊的缝隙里，黏连湿滑。  
Alex俯下身，最后把吻隔着口罩落在了她妹妹的额头上。  
“Kara，就当为了我，求你留下来。”  
钳口终于碰到了扎在她背上的绿色晶石，Alex再次深吸一口气屏住，她虎口用力捏紧了钳子。  
伴随着肉体张力合闭的“噗嗤”一声，“噹啷！”一片狭长的氪星石被丢到了不锈钢托盘里。  
第一片。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“膝盖和手肘只是蹭破皮，肩膀和髋骨软组织挫伤，但是休息两天应该就好了……”就像例行公事的汇报语气，Winn抱着他的小平板，慢吞吞地对着他面前目视前方根本没有理他的Lena Luthor说：“所以以我之见，既然已经给你包扎好了，你其实可以走了。”  
他的食指像是装了弹簧，似乎有“DUANG”的一声，指尖弹出来、明确无误地指向了DEO的大门口。  
逐客令。  
Winn原来……还挺喜欢Lena Luthor的。  
她那个充满胆量的天才般的方法让Winn记忆犹新，那帮助了DEO逮捕那群用外星武器持强凌弱的混蛋，及时化解了危机、也着实省了不少力。  
但是他现在又觉得仿佛嗅到了危险味道一般，下意识地提防起她。因为——Lena Luthor和Kara之间的关系不知道什么时候起竟然变得非常微妙，作为Kara的闺蜜，他非常灵敏地意识到了这一点。  
通过Luthor总裁看着Kara时的眼神，她太过于迫切、迫切地想要着什么。Winn很确信，那一定不是什么好东西。  
毕竟是个姓Luthor的，他在心底不屑地撅了撅嘴，Lex Luthor和Superman最初时的关系，也没有到现在这样非要争个你死我活的地步吧。  
这么想着，他又偷偷地瞄了Lena Luthor一眼。  
而这位Miss Luthor压根没看他一眼：倒也省去了他之前想好的对自己身份的解释。Winn不禁开始想到：如果他是一只猫，他大约这时已经翘起胡子弓起背，对Lena Luthor一边炸毛一边龇出了犬齿。他的意思是，他们就像两只敌对的猫，Winn如果是一只憨态可掬的金渐层英短，那么Lena Luthor就是一只清高孤傲的纯黑孟买猫。  
谁也看不起谁，但是不管Winn说什么，而那只姓Luthor的就算没有回应，他也知道她听着呢。  
而其实原本这种局面，是不需要Winn Schott Jr.来应付的。  
但是鉴于现在总部的探员出外勤的大多都去支援CATCO大厦的突发事件还没回来，而留守的则在抢救这次遭到波及的他们的SUPER级设备，和临时手术室里他们的Supergirl。  
似乎谁都没有空，除了他。  
所以这份差事被局长派给了他，甚至连和Superman的通讯都不再需要他插手。此时，他看着Luthor总裁依旧直直地盯着几步开外的“临时手术室”的大门，他干张了张嘴，反正他也没想搭理她。他悄悄地把小平板上缩小化在角落里的视窗放大了一点点，那是他偷偷连上的太阳能辐射舱室内的实时监控视讯，虽然合法来说现在唯一可以看到那里的监控图像的只有Henshaw局长办公室那台小破电脑。  
凡是Winn可以攻略的，他都称之为小破电脑。  
他悄悄地缩起肩膀，不动声色地转过身，他忍不住想仔细看个究竟。  
因为Winn的心里从来没有一个概念，对于Super family的成员，他们的一台手术大概要持续多久——鉴于他们是钢铁之躯。即使是Superman，曾经被送进手术室里的时候，医生也仍旧对他没有任何针筒可以扎透的皮肤束手无策。  
Winn单纯地想着，只要把那些该死的氪星石从Kara体内取出来，她就能自己复原。  
不是么？Superman当年也是这个套路啊，虽然那时只有一根氪星石而已。  
而现在的Kara……  
他远程操控着探头的焦距，想要看清一点、再看清一点：Alex手下的Kara在手术室中的情况。  
然而冷不丁，他忽然感觉到有人把呼吸喷在了他的后脑勺上。  
是Lena Luthor正面无表情地站在他身后。  
现在，她身上多处缠着纱布，状态凌乱、她的头发披散下来，就好像脸上再多打理一下就要命似的，她甚至连眉角的血迹都不肯擦掉——那些Supergirl的血迹。这一切让她看起来像个夺命罗刹一般。  
Winn吓了一大跳，“你你你！你干嘛……”  
“拿来。”二话不说，Luthor总裁劈头盖脸地夺过了Winn的小平板。  
“不！你不能看！”Winn还想反抗。但是当他看到她从平板上抬起的眼时……  
天哪……Lena Luthor不是一只黑猫，她是一只黑豹。  
浅色的瞳仁在现在的光线下闪着淡绿色的光，像是野兽一样。  
Winn慢慢地咽了一口唾沫，只能仍由她去了。  
“Henshaw局长看到的话，你会马上被撵出去的，你这是重罪……”他还想逞一次口舌之快，却没料到立刻给自己竖起了FLAG。  
局长室的门忽然推开，“他们回来了。”他们，却不知道Hank Henshaw指得是谁，只见他指挥手下，“马上准备一间最高级别的隔离牢房。”  
牢房？又是给谁准备？  
——给Superman带回来的犯人准备。  
Winn还没意识到这一点，那红色和蓝色混合的幻影般的速度里，Superman便冲进了DEO的总部。  
“Kara在哪里？！”他瞪着眼，X光视线穿透墙壁看到了太阳能辐射舱室内的情景，他直接快步奔去，毫无先兆地直接推门而入。  
没人敢阻止他，哪怕是火星猎人J'onn J'onzz。  
Winn第一次看到他的脸上显出如此威严而愤怒的表情，道德楷模一般的Superman的脸上因为这次Kara的意外事件，而显出愤怒得甚至有点狰狞的表情。  
与此同时，他的披风里在走动时摔出了一个人。或者说：这个刚才一直被提溜着的倒霉家伙，现在被Superman丢了出来，他不雅地翻滚着、屁股落地，还顺着惯性一直往前滑行了好长一段距离。  
直到Winn和Lena Luthor脚下。  
然后那人艰难地抬起身，他第一眼，便看到了Lena Luthor。  
他愣了愣，“哈……哈哈……”接着那鼻青眼肿的脸上便慢慢划开一个诡谲的笑容：  
“嘿……亲爱的妹妹，你喜欢我送你的这个礼物吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

第十九片。  
薄长而透光的氪星石被镊子夹住，干脆利落地拔出来之后它被丢进了几乎已经乘满了的托盘里。  
绿色的晶石里滴滴答答地沾着红色的血。  
Alex Danvers每一次往那里望去都忍不住屏住呼吸，反胃的冲动不是因为她觉得恶心，只是她不愿意承认那些鲜血淋漓都来自于她的妹妹身上。只有回避着这种情绪，她才能保持手很稳的状态——她的手法越来越熟练。  
在手术开始第二十五分钟，她抬头再次看着氪星石探测仪的屏幕上，除了四根主要的刺入位置之外，透视状态下那些在Kara的骨骼肌理间闪着莹绿色光芒的细小碎片已经尽数被拔出来，那些细小的伤口遍布了她的背脊和肩膀。  
惨不忍睹的场面，这该死的氪星石散射弹。  
敌人下手阴险毒辣，且目的明确——他不是想杀了Supergirl、他想折磨她。  
口罩里Alex一直咬着下唇，她咬得很用力很用力，直到助手为她擦拭汗水的时候发现那口罩上透出的血迹似乎不是来自Supergirl。  
“Agent Danvers，”刚才一直在充当副手的DEO医疗部门的部长在对面仔细地观察Supergirl的伤口，她忽然探身去拨动太阳能辐射量的开光，“辐射量是不是出问题了，真的开到最大了么？”  
Alex知道她为什么这么问，只是她的回答已经经过了大脑里好几步的思忖和跳跃，到了嘴边她的回答便成了直接的：“Dr. F，请准备缝合线。”  
不用看也知道，对方是什么表情。  
可是Supergirl所有拔出了嵌入物的伤口没有自动愈合也是事实，Alex觉得脑门开始痛，太阳辐射度已经开始对她的身体造成影响。  
要不是Kara的心脏依旧在搏动，看着那还在渗出血的千疮百孔的背后，Alex真的会以为……她已经离开她了。  
“加大氪星石扫描仪探测精度，定位最后的四处伤口。”手啊又开始抖了，Alex默默地捏了捏自己的手腕，她看着Kara那安静的侧颜，她无法想象如果这时她的小氪星人清醒着，疼痛将会如何把她折磨疯。  
Dr. F已经准备好了缝合设备，但是她直直地盯着Alex Danvers，“如果她不能自己快速愈合的话……Danvers，拔出那四根晶石之后，我们要面临的问题可不只是缝合……”  
Alex 难忍地闭了闭眼——在她合上的眼帘里，她看到Kara从小到大的笑颜。时间很短回忆却很长，最后定格在她脑海里的是Kara第一次受伤时的情景，Kara坐在比她高出一点的检查台上，小氪星人的五官忍耐地皱在一起，“I never felt pain like that before.”  
Kara不会知道，那时Alex多么心疼得几乎就要忍不住吻上她的伤口。  
那四处主要的闭锁性创伤的伤口里，比手指更粗的氪星石锥体深入肌理，虽然没有刺中要害，但是它就像在蚕食Supergirl的生命力，通过那不止的鲜血。  
氪星人在受伤时如果没能自动愈合，血流的速度倒是比Alex想象的要慢很多，她猜想那大约是氪星细胞的最后一道保护机制。  
但那没能成为Alex犹豫的借口，时间依旧催着她拿起手术钳、在Kara的血流尽之前，然而赤裸裸的死亡风险又在敲她的心门，警醒着她如果拔出刺入物导致大出血的话，一切都将回天乏术。  
Dr.F此时的提问正问到了点子上：“Danvers，如果把她当成人类，这样的伤，你有几分把握可以救回来？”  
Alex听罢长长地吐出一口气。  
Alex Danvers有时候很惧怕自己冷静下来的样子，就好像真的在心里做下了最坏的打算。  
比如曾经对Maggie说出那句“That maybe… there are some truth to what you said…what you said about me…”——其实她说出那话的时候，就在心里做好了从此的每一步都更加难走的心理准备、甚至或许……Detective Sawyer最终也不会接受她。  
又比如现在，“开始吧。”简短明了的三个字从她的嘴里吐出。  
Kara是她的妹妹，一辈子都是，哪怕氪星人神力无穷仿佛不老不死，而人类的寿命只有短短的百年。  
Alex Danvers提起了手术钳。[Kara，氪星人不应该比地球人先死。]她在心里说。  
但是，做好心理准备和真的能够承担后果，其实是两回事吧？  
Alex手上的手术钳终于夹住了Kara背上最粗的那根氪星石，从探测仪上可以看到这根绿色的晶石深深地捅入了Kara的肩膀，几乎就要贯穿过她的身体。  
她开始用力往上提，绿色的晶石慢慢地褪出Kara的身体，Alex觉得自己手上的每一秒的慢条斯理都是残忍的折磨，哪怕躺在那里的Supergirl连哼哼一声都没有。  
终于，一半以上的氪星石脱离了Kara的肌理，荧绿色的光上染着深浓的暗红色，Alex稍微换了一口气，她瞥向手术台上她的脸，稳了稳手腕，继续……  
“嘭——！！”舱室的大门忽然被猛然地推开。  
或者说门板根本是脱离的墙上的嵌槽，整扇倒在了地上。  
Alex的手上没能稳到最后一刻。  
“噗——”晶石脱离肉体的声音在Alex的耳中就像占据了全世界的音量，苍穹崩塌一般。  
但是随即另一个声音就冲进她耳朵：  
“Kara在哪里？！”  
进来的人大声地质问，仿佛那一刻所有的人都是敌人。  
特别是当他看到Alex手上提捏着那让所有氪星人深恶痛绝的绿色晶石，他快步走过来，像是一片杀气重重的巨大阴影，“你、想要、干什么？！”他的眼睛周遭逐渐泛起烙铁的红色，是瞳孔里的热视线在蓄势待发。  
“Superman……请不要这样，” DEO总部的部长级人物总是经历过大风大浪的，但是饶是如此，Dr.F也只能通过把手里的缝合枪握得更紧以使得声音不会颤抖，“我们都在尽力救治她，而Agent Danvers，更是绝对不会加害Supergirl的人。”  
她努力地试图安抚Superman，试图为Alex辩解。  
至于Agent Danvers：面对这星球上最强大的男人直接的死亡威胁，Alex却连头都不曾抬一下。  
她只是用力地按着那个她拔出氪星石的伤口，在这刻，终于手术钳被她丢到了不锈钢托盘里。  
粗长的氪星石砸在里面，崩裂成了更多的碎片。  
Alex终于空出了手，她动作迅速、现在两只手都紧紧地按着Kara后肩的伤口。  
安静突如其来，仿佛空气被抽走的真空环境，Alex可以听到自己的心脏狂跳到她几乎不能负荷。  
确实，做好心理准备和真的能够承担后果，是两回事。  
她觉得巨大的压力在大脑里轮番挤压，挤走了所有的念头，只留下束手无策。  
“呜……呜……”终于从她呼吸里溜出来了，她强忍着、强忍着的不要哭。  
Dr.F的目光从Alex口罩上方露出的湿润的眼睛上，缓缓移向她按在Supergirl身上的十指之间。  
“咕嘟咕嘟……”指尖涌出的鲜血，像是皮肤上打开的泉眼，“滴答、滴答……”不止地从手术床的边沿加速滴落。  
胸口的S标记再也看不清楚，红色的披风在无声之中也被染得更红。  
“天哪……”  
——大出血了。  
“止血钳！”Dr.F从来不希望自己临危不乱的品质会在这里得到考验，她把止血钳递给对面的Alex Danvers，但是她不确定对方的状态是不是还可以继续站在手术台边。  
“Danvers！”回神！  
可是Alex Danvers抬起头的眼神，就像她已经失去了全世界。  
不能指望她了，虽然Agent Danvers很少有指望不上的时候。  
Dr.F拉开她的一只手，她把止血钳探进伤口里找到了那根像发起疯一样的血管。  
“准备输血！”这是抢救程序中非常标准化的一步。  
但是她说出这句话时，便意识到了什么。  
她的手还用力捏着止血钳，可是她抬起头看到Alex Danvers的眼睛时，读到了里面的绝望。  
然后，她们一同把目光转向那个闯进来的超级英雄。  
红蓝的超人制服上，Superman胸口那巨大的S是一个情绪的封印，他克制住了自己刚才暴走的愤怒。  
他总能克制住。  
然而这一刻，克制住他的却不是Kal-El，而是Clark Kent。在地球长大的氪星人在手术台前握紧了拳头，他读得懂她们的眼神。  
“Kara，这世界上，还有很多很多人需要你。”他说着，笑了起来。  
他的目光慢慢地垂下，落在工具台上那些细长的金属针管上。  
那些针筒从来不可能刺进Superman的皮肤里，哪怕是他身受重伤的时候。  
但是这一切将终结在这刻。  
这刻：Superman伸出手从托盘里慢慢地拾起最粗的那根氪星石，他对准自己的手臂，深深地刺了进去。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

鲜血横流的手臂。  
但是Hank Henshaw手臂上溅开的血不是他自己的。他收回拳头，把Lex Luthor仰过去的身子重新拉回来，按在椅子上。  
锁着他的铐子卡在椅背上，彼时手腕拉扯，反倒是引得他轻轻地呻吟了一声。  
然而刚才被痛扁的时候，Lex Luthor却是在笑着的。  
他摇头晃脑，“咳……咳咳……”一偏头，一口血被他猛地啐在地上，“你现在正在做的，不过是印证了我的看法。”他艰难地笑着，“所以现在，我是被囚禁在这里了是吗？这里是什么地方？”  
火星猎人看了看他，他并不是这么容易接受挑衅的种族。  
于是接着：“Super Deparatment？”Lex的眼神里毫不掩饰阴险与恶毒，“Superman和Supergirl好像把这里当成家了啊，我真好奇，你们是受雇于联邦政府还是Super Family？”  
Henshaw局长从头到尾一言不发，哪怕他进入这间审讯室的目的是为了撬开Lex Luthor的嘴。  
啊……总之，先揍一顿好了。  
对于Lex Luthor这个危险人物，暴露出自己的真身给予威慑并不是火星猎人的第一选择，但是必要的话，他还是很愿意使用一点来自于Green Martian的额外加分项——直接从这个人类的脑子里获得他想要的信息。  
毕竟面对眼前这个已经快要和“败类”两个字画上等号的Luthor，人权是和他毫无关系的了。  
而说起这个姓氏，由于今天Luthor家族的重在参与，DEO总部可算迎来了又一场Super Family的聚会。  
世上唯有的两个年轻的Luthor就在这不足二十平方米的空间里，就像隔壁、隔壁再隔壁的辐射舱室里那两位Super。而现在这刻，也已经是第五次Lex Luthor的眼神有意无意地往审讯室外飘。  
这是一间临时的审讯室。更像是会议室的偌大房间里，两面的玻璃幕墙外是幽深的走道，幕墙对面的座椅上，Winn Schott Jr.和Lena Luthor正坐在那里，像是两位安静的观众。  
Henshaw局长的眼神收回来时，Lex盯着他妹妹的神色被他尽收眼底。  
“想和Lena Luthor聊聊？”  
Lex眼神闪烁，他收回目光狠狠地瞪了DEO局长一眼，“别忘了，我亲爱的妹妹可是我的暗杀目标之一。”  
“是啊，”Hank Henshaw耸了耸肩，看到对方的反应他反而放心下来，“你派来的Mr. Corben可是给我们惹了不少麻烦。”  
说完，他按了按自己的拳头，看起来满满讽刺意味的“颇为可惜”——他大摇大摆地打开门走了出去。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winn的内嵌式耳机的无线讯号还在惦记着他那被没收了的小平板，但是这也不能阻止他尝试连上室内的监控探头音频，以获得那场暴力盛宴的听觉体验。  
“喔哦~”那一击重拳亲吻Lex下巴的时候，Winn就像在看拳击直播，他禁不住拍起大腿，“K.O.！”  
Lena Luthor撇了他一眼，打断他跃跃欲试的兴奋，“我不知道我为什么一定要坐在这里？”欣赏审讯室里的场景吗？真没想到这群家伙和Roulette如此口味相近，也难怪她可以找到这么多对她的“娱乐”感兴趣的顾客。  
Winn愣了愣，慢慢地转向她，他惊叹道：“你知道他干过什么吧？”表情惊讶又夸张不已，音调一次比一次高：“你知道他曾经对Superman做了什么吗？”  
Luthor总裁听罢翻了个白眼，她已经不想再解释一次：Lex Luthor身上那32个叠加的无期徒刑是怎么来的、以及她对这个臭名远扬的义兄有何感想。  
毕竟，Lena Luthor的耐心没有那么多份，所以她只愿意留给一人。  
“行了，我要回刚才那个地方。”她准备站起来，此时她更愿意守在那间临时手术室外，在已经没有了大门的情况下，她或许还可以远远地看到手术室里的情景。  
相较刚开始崩溃得几乎不像Lena Luthor的时刻而言，此时她已经足够冷静了，但是——还没有达到能够对Supergirl的手术结果漠不关心的程度。  
虽然，在遇到Kara Danvers之前，她是可以做到的。在那之前，她只是个商人；在那之后，她想做的已经开始远远超过一个商人的范畴。  
Winn还要说什么，被Luthor干净利落的手势“嗖”地制止了，Lena横过头看了他一眼，她忽然想到了叫他闭嘴的办法：  
她佯装忽然想起了什么一样皱了皱眉，“CATCO大厦的事件发生的时候，我和一个叫Kara Danvers的CATCO记者都在现场，她现在下落不明，你如果没事做的话，请帮我确认她安全，我将不胜感激。”  
虽然说出这话的时候，Lena已经有百分之九十的信心确定这是多此一举。  
但是眼前这小程序员的反应倒是奇怪的很，像是她随便指派他任务踩了他的痛脚一样，他忽然瞪大了眼睛、像是屁股下装了弹簧一样几乎弹起来，他欲说还休、欲言又止。  
半晌：“我、我不认识Kara Danvers！”Winn完全不会撒谎。  
猫腻。Lena看着他的眼睛，心里的百分之九十又上升了五个百分点。  
审讯室的门却在此刻推开了，关注点立刻转移，Winn不知道是不是错过了刚才的决胜场，但他条件反射的把他私藏的迷你平板快速地藏到背后。  
“Henshaw局长，”他打着哈哈，“我在这里只是陪Miss Luthor，”虽然他实在没有勇气回头迎接Lena Luthor一脸“谁要你陪啊”的眼神。  
他可是有专心忍耐着，才没有习惯性地漏出后半句，[我绝对没有在试图偷听]之类的。  
Hank Henshaw撇了他一眼，Winn想不通自己竟然会被另一个男性同样用Lena Luthor式的白眼表达显而易见的瞧不起，但是他只能听从命令，他听到他说：“Miss Luthor不需要你陪着了，他的哥哥和她有话聊聊。”  
说着，Hank Henshaw伸出手对审讯室做了一个“请”的手势。


	8. Chapter 8

Lex Luthor始终背对着门口坐着，他的肩膀松弛地靠在椅背上。  
听到门打开的声音，他听着熟悉的脚步声，偏过头去对走进来的人展开了阳光灿烂的笑容。  
“哦……Lena~”  
那喊她名字的语音语调，就好像收听到了他们很多年以前的回忆，Lena Luthor的脚步顿了顿。可是那暖橙色的童年回忆：她和Lex奔跑的那片Luthor庄园的广阔草坪还没看完，Supergirl满是血污的脸就闯进了脑海，  
Kara……  
没有被回忆蛊惑，她最终还是坐在了他面前。  
“怎么了？为什么坐那么远？Lena~”Lex歪了歪头，看着坐在长桌另一头的妹妹，“啊……别告诉我，你是在害怕我。”  
“在重监牢房里还没有被笑话够吗Lex？”  
原本面对Lex，她更多的是恨没能拉他回来的自己，而现在，Lex成功地洗脱了她所有的罪恶感。  
Luthor总裁心里永远清楚这时候哪件事更重要，虽然她真的很想、很想掐死眼前这个混蛋，但是与其花时间应付掐死这个混蛋之后脏了的手，她更希望能够等待在太阳能辐射舱室外，第一时间得到Supergirl的消息。  
她往那个方向望了一眼，但是她没有Supergirl的X光视线，她只看到审讯室外，Hank Henshaw在同那小程序员交头接耳。  
啊，小程序员的迷你平板也被搜出来了，然后被没收了。  
Lena闭了闭眼，她听不到这房间外的声音就如房间外的人一样，于是认命了，她坐直了身体，“Lex，你不如直白地告诉他们，你不会对他们说的事情也一样不会对我说，也省得浪费我们的时间了。”  
Lex Luthor听完笑了起来，他笑得眼泪都要出来了，“天哪，你的语气听起来真是恨不得掐死我呀。看来我有必要先跟你道歉，才能比较友好地继续对话，不是么？”  
友好？痴心妄想！  
“好啦，第一个要道歉的是、我很抱歉我想要找人结果了你。”说得如此轻描淡写，Lex戏谑的眼神悠悠地在Lena脸上转了一圈，“但是反正没有成功，我想你也不会在意的吧……”  
原本到了句末他越说越慢，但又像是要掐着对方的点不让发作，在最后一个字吐出时他迎着Lena微张的嘴又快语速地补充了一句：“第二个要道歉的、当然就是我打断了你和Supergirl的约会啦哈哈哈哈！我一不留神就把我妹妹的女朋友从天上轰下来了哈哈哈！”  
Lena Luthor听到自己的理智之弦崩断的声音。  
她猛地站起来，快步走过去一把揪住了对方的领口，她的眼神直勾勾地盯着她，蓝绿色的瞳孔里放出幽幽的光，狠厉是咬在牙缝间一个一个吐出来的字：“我既然可以射杀你的走狗，我不介意再多一条人命。”  
“得了吧，Lena。”Lex不为所动，他反倒是迎着Lena的手凑了上去。他错开她的目光，唇凑到她的耳边，他的声音带着笑：“别嘴硬了，就算让你死，你恐怕也不会选择变成一个像我那样、被Super Family讨厌的Luthor对吗？”他侧头看着妹妹的眼睛。  
他曾经多么喜欢有着这样一双眼睛的她，像一只他亲自豢养的俯首帖耳的小野兽。  
“还有啊，你说错了，我会告诉你一切，没错，就在这里，”他感觉得到她的手在慢慢地松开，纵容他重新以那个舒适的姿势躺回椅背上，“一切。”他看得到自己说着这两个字的唇形，正倒映在Lena的眼睛里。  
“所有的、现在Supergirl在经历着的一切，都是我们送给她的礼物哦……”  
Lex知道他的小野兽已经嗅到了危险的味道，可是毕竟Lena Luthor已经不再是当年那个总是跟在他身后仰望着他的小女孩。此时她站在她面前，虽然没有向前、但也不曾后退。  
她现在会有自己的主张、会为了自己的主张而顶着压力与所有的反对者争锋相对。  
她现在也有了心底在意的人，会为了那个人毫不回避地与他、Lex Luthor彻底为敌。  
Lex在心底慢悠悠地叹了一口气，然后就像放下了什么念头，他翘起了二郎腿，终于好整以暇地开始细数：“一共啊，有四份大礼……”  
他眯起眼望着Lena。  
“……我的个人藏品——氪星石散射弹，是第三份。Supergirl都有好好地收下了啊……”  
他慢慢地舔了舔下唇，仿佛颇为骄傲。  
“你知道，我为什么现在可以坐在这里，而不是太平洋上那个与世隔绝的特级监禁所吗？”  
Lena Luthor藏在身后按着桌面的手指已经用力到颤抖了，但是她终究是躲不开Lex那句最后像是诅咒一样的谜底：  
“那是因为，她要我来找你啊。你，是我们送给Supergirl的最后一份大礼。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara，”愉悦的上扬语调，Lena Luthor的声音在她身后响起。  
一切仿佛似曾相识，Kara觉得有些场景或许在梦中见到过。但是当它发生在现实生活中的时候，除了感叹这种似曾相识之外，剩下的只有对一切不受控制的认命。  
她转身的时候，没留神手上的糖又被Mon-El这不务正业的家伙抢了回去。  
但是当着Lena Luthor的面，她是绝对不会再和这个Daxamite熊孩子做出你争我抢、有损颜面的事情。  
更何况——Luthor总裁站在她面前的时候，她的最后一步落在离她如此近的位置。  
呼吸系统被猝不及防地侵入，她闻到她身上缅栀花的香味。  
似乎比记忆里任何一次都要靠近，甚至让氪星人的friend zone越界警报立刻响得震耳欲聋，Kara慌张起来、脑海中的她拍打那个警报器妄图让它立刻安静，就像拍打每天早上都要遭殃的起床闹钟一样。  
她的稚嫩无所遁形——在Lena Luthor的手自然而然地落在她的手腕上的时候。并且并不止于此，Luthor总裁的指尖没停，她的手顺着Kara的手臂一路向上。  
一切是如此自然而言，到了肩膀了，Kara看着对方垂着眼带笑地看着她的领口的眼神，她忽然有分不清梦境和现实的错觉。  
Lena Luthor的每一个动作都仿佛已经做了很多遍、做了很多年，她现在顺手帮Kara捋平衬衫的领口。  
然后她的手没有停下，还在顺着她衬衫的肩线继续向上。  
“Well……”Kara受不了这种奇怪的感觉，就好像在自己的人生中缺席了一段时间，缺席了一部分很重要很重要的事件，这些事件让她在浑然不知的情况下已经把最私密的空间开放给了另一个人。  
仿佛所有的一切水到渠成、理所应当。  
可怕的是，她现在想想，并没有觉得这样的现状有什么违和感。  
只是肢体的防御还是条件反射的：在Lena的手经过自己锁骨的时候她一把抓住了它。Kara习惯性地微微偏头，眼睛好好地隐藏在带铅的眼镜下，避免着“看透她不想看透的东西”。  
“HAHA~Miss Luthor, Surprise visit to CATCO？”  
Luthor总裁全身都在继续向前的趋势立刻顿住，她还是微笑着，可是眉心却不动声色地皱起了，“Kara，你叫我什么？”  
Luthor总裁的眼神玩味地眯了起来，浅色的眸子里悄悄地漏出一点危险的光芒，她重新凑近Kara——这次她以不可抗拒的神色、并且慢慢地收紧手指抓住了Kara的外衣。  
Kara Danvers无处可逃，作为Supergirl来说她恐怕不得不接受，其实世界上存在着除了氪星石和N金属之外第三种可以锁住她的牢房——Lena Luthor。  
只听到Luthor总裁小声地凑上前来，她探问道：“你这是……想跟我开什么玩笑吗？”话虽这么说，但是她满脸明显都是“回答错误你就完了”的表情，“Darling……今天可不是你对我开玩笑的好时候哦。”  
Daaaaaaaaaaaaarling?!  
Kara倒吸了一口气，氪星人的眼珠子都快要从眼眶里蹦出来了。如果说第一次见面的Miss Danvers过渡到第二次见面的Kara，这样的进展速度尚且在她能接受的范围内，那么Darling这个词……  
Supergirl感觉到：像是有火从她的脖子一路燎到耳根，所到之处都烫得通红、热得爆炸。  
她的手攥得更紧，但是在她意识到她或许会捏伤Lena Luthor之前，便有硬的东西硌在了她们的手指间，让她堪堪地回了神。  
Kara侧过头，便看到自己的手上被银色的戒环套住的无名指，一如她松开手时、手心里Lena Luthor的左手无名指指根的细细银色。  
明显无比的同一款对戒。  
只是那对戒上还有更多抓住她眼球的细节：她仔细地端详着Lena的戒圈上阴刻着的“K.Z.E”，再反观自己的“L.L”……  
Supergirl被自己炸上了天。  
而Lena Luthor很满意她的表情，不管出于任何原因。她还是接着煽风点火，“Darling……我可以理解你放不下你那个上天入地的小小兼职，”总裁的手指探进了小记者衬衫的开襟缝隙里，指尖慢慢地摩挲着衬衫下那层制服的特殊布料，“我也可以认同你今天接着无伤大雅地奔忙一下，但是……”  
Lena Luthor抬起下巴，她双眼微磕，小小虎牙咬了咬下唇：  
“你要是敢穿着Superhero的制服就出现在婚礼上，你信不信……我立刻当着你的面，把为你挑的那件婚纱一把火烧了……？”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor消失在眼前的那刻，是Kara从天堂去向地狱的启程。  
烧、烧掉？！  
婚、婚礼？！  
她来不及看到Luthor总裁用调笑伪装的一言九鼎的眼神，清醒就如同忽然从水底挣脱——氧气澎湃汹涌地灌进呼吸道。她猛地触电般地坐起身，于是疼痛也不带缓冲，当她的腰挺起到最高处，背后的绷带忽然发出难耐的“撕拉”一声，崩断了。  
“Kara！”Alex的声音就在近前。  
但是Kara Danvers还没来得及看到她的人类姐姐，痛楚在她的脑袋里炸成一朵蘑菇云，她的眼睛在睁开的瞬间爆发出骤亮的夺目激光，冲向了第一眼她所看到的东西。  
“不——”她不想，但是她控制不住。  
还好她的目光最集中处是一个迎上前来的”S”字符，然后一只手快速地覆上她的眼睛，她听到他的声音凑近来，“Kara，冷静！”Superman的手用力地压在Kara的眼睛上，“我知道你很疼！但是……你一定要控制住自己。”  
疼……是啊，Kal，这种疼痛一定会此生难忘。  
在用力揪紧床单的手心里，Supergirl感觉得到自己的脉搏在突突突地跳。她全神贯注在那里、她深呼吸，仿佛这样就可以稍稍回避整个后背上似乎肌肉全都报废，裹不住内脏在躯体里狂欢到烂醉呕吐一般的强烈痛感。  
她不想要这样的清醒，或许有时候人类那能够自动昏迷的保护机制是适合她的——特别是现在。  
除了痛感，Kal在她眼睑上、手心里的茧，Alex过来抓着她的肩膀时手腕的颤抖，她全都能感觉到，她依旧有着那无比灵敏的五感雷达。  
她可以感受到一切，可是她没能在周遭感受到Lena Luthor。  
“Lena……在哪里？”松开唇，Kara才意识到她咬着自己的力道已经使得唇瓣麻木又腥咸，然而即使这样，也在背后伤口的疼痛里被忽略。  
“Alex……我感觉不到她，她……还好吗？”  
握成的拳头里，那来自指腹的触感告诉她，她的无名指上并没有戒指。  
——什么都没有，那紧紧攥着的手心里。  
“她没事，Lena Luthor没事！”Alex的声音带着哭腔，她松开了她的肩膀，Kara听到那里抢起一阵金属仪器相互碰到的响动，针管从药瓶里抽出药液的声音“秫秫”地轻响。  
她听到Alex努力在镇定：“Superman，我要给Kara注射镇定剂和止痛配方，你帮我按住她。”  
“就算现在Kara的皮肤可以被穿刺，人类的药物也不足以强到对氪星人产生作用的！”Kal并不赞成这个做法。  
他们在快速讨论着，在这混乱的、充斥着无声轰炸一样的幻觉的世界里讨论着。  
可是Kara什么都不想管，她只想得到一个答案，潜意识在默默催讨。  
“Alex，她在哪儿……？”  
那个出现在我梦里的人，她在哪儿……？  
那个梦里威胁我，要在婚礼上烧我婚纱的人，她在哪儿……？  
Lena Luthor在哪儿？  
然而她没问完——她甚至只来得及张开嘴，吐出那个人的名字的第一个音。然后上臂忽然被刺入细小的针管，冰凉的东西进入了她的身体，在血管里快速扩散开来。  
啊……  
——绵长的一口气。  
她在哪儿？回答姗姗来迟，Kara听到她说：“我们不能像上次软禁MAX LORD一样软禁Lena Luthor，我们没有权利也没有理由……” Kal的手松开了，Kara微微睁开的眼睛透进一丝光，让她看到全世界都逐渐变得朦朦胧胧，白色仿佛是光又仿佛是病榻的洁净床单，Alex的声音似乎带着回音、从很远很远的地方来， “Kara，她现在回她自己的公司去了，我会派人监视她，绝不会让她透露一点点不该透露的信息的……”  
不，她不会的。  
Kara最终也没能表达出这个意见。


	9. Chapter 9

Alex一直看着Kara揪紧在一起的眉头逐渐松开，她才像是终于赦免自己般的呼吸进一口氧气。她手一松，指尖夹着的针筒应声落地，甚至没有给她把头扭向别处的时间，接踵而至的便是她止也止不住的泪水。  
“K……”这时候的呼唤早已无济于事，她的小氪星人在药物作用下已经昏睡过去了。  
Alex不希望Kara受难于那一切，但是她也没有料想到，氪星人的身体已经虚弱到对地球人的药物没有丝毫抵抗力的程度，她透过泪眼朦胧看着面前一脸严肃得甚至有点阴沉的Superman，“对不起……”她慢慢地弓起身，把脸埋进了躺在那里的Kara身边。  
“对不起……我不知道该怎么办了……”  
Kal-El不知道该如何安慰Cousin’s adopt sister——关系复杂又耗脑。  
所幸这时候有人敲门，门的密码槽那里传来刷卡的声音，然后太阳能辐射舱室的大门打开，拿着小平板的Winn站在那里，他看了两人一眼，最后满脸通红地把目光落在了Superman身上，哪怕嘴上说的是：“Kara她好点了么，我刚才好像听到里面的动静。”  
他刚想走近一步就被Superman抬手挡住了，此时的脸上没有一丝笑容的Clark Kent更像是Kal-El，他冷漠地看着地面，“这里的辐射对你有害，不要进来了，有什么事站在外面说。”  
Winn GEEK Schott Jr.满脸尴尬，他只好作罢：“是这样的，Agent Danvers，”他吸了吸鼻子开始在屏幕上调动资料，“我这里现在有两个好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”  
说罢抬起头，他立刻接收到了加强版的两双带着愤怒和悲伤的白眼。  
“好吧好吧我这就揭晓谜底，”他忙不迭地招供：“第一个好消息是，我已经成功地修复了昨天疾控中心主机数据库的丢失部分；”他扬起平板的屏幕，那上面有一个立体的化学罐体模型在慢慢转动。  
Alex认得出，那是Hank他们昨夜带回来的那个被她的小氪星人射穿的罐子。只是现在，那罐子上那串长长的黑色字符被提取出来，数据库里的1和0飞快的滚动，Winn正在数据库里寻找匹配项。  
“第二个好消息是什么？”Superman开口问。  
Winn立刻表现得受宠若惊，事实上他的眼神里除了受宠若惊之外，Alex还很意外地读到了一丝膨胀的自豪感。  
“第二个好消息就是！我们的城市义警刚才逮住了CATCO总部事件的始作俑者，那个恶心的家伙被他胖揍了一顿，现在我们楼下的同事正在做交接工作。”  
Alex Danvers看着他的眼睛好一会，直到看到Winn大约意识到了自己的失态，慌慌张张地掩饰：“我是说Gardian，那家伙快赶上Gotham的BATMAN了不是么？！”  
Alex叹了一口气，她的余光里Kara还是安静地躺在那里，谢天谢地，Alex不用说服自己其实Kara忍得很辛苦，而那一切原本不应该被算在她头上。  
末了，Alex唯一的选择只能是把全部精神锁在公事上，“Winn，那么坏消息呢？”  
“坏消息是……”Winn表现得难以启齿，“坏消息是你今天上午和Detective Sawyer一起对战的那个怪物，她的尸体在NCPD的运送过程中复活了，她重创了运送人员之后逃走了……”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh NO! Maggie——!”  
不用Winn补充，Alex也知道运送人员的名单里都有谁。  
但是当她推开舱室的门时，却迎面撞上了另一个人，那个人站在Hank Henshaw身边，此时Henshaw局长正在对着密码锁刷卡。  
“Danvers，”那人扶住她的肩，在她抬起头的时候，“急着去找谁吗？”熟悉的温和眉眼在对她微笑。  
急着去找你。Alex Danvers在对着她的目光时，心间的大起大落让她情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。  
站在她面前的正是Maggie Sawyer——完好无损的Detective Sawyer。  
“我不明白，你射杀了她，可是她逃走的时候没有追杀你？”Alex的手微微颤抖地捂住了唇，她的眼神躲闪着、不知从什么时候开始，她看着面前人的领口以下，却恰恰看着对方双手插在兜里，沾着血迹的袖口落入Alex的眼底——还有袖口里若隐若现的缠着纱布的手腕。  
但是关心不能表现得太明显，免得让心里藏得好好的秘密不打自招。  
“所以说，你是急着去找我吗？” Detective Sawyer的手捏了捏对方的肩膀，但是嘴上却避而不答。  
她还要再说什么却被打断，“咳、咳”，看不下的Henshaw局长清了清嗓子，他讪讪地收起身份卡，目光在那两人身上打量了几个来回，终究是先把想说的话存在心底，“Detective Sawyer这次将参与我们的行动，现在所有人集中到作战会议室。”对于这个NCPD的探员，他并不是百分之百的信任。  
但是当务之急排在首位的事情太多，他没有时间探查这个Detective Sawyer的心海太深，而表面上看到的——那些甚至不需要火星猎人特殊能力就能看到的东西，让他倒是放心不少。  
Maggie Sawyer是不是DEO可以信任的人不重要，但是她是Alex Danvers可以信任的人就已经足够了。  
现在，Hank Henshaw的目光笔直地穿过众人，他看到了躺在床上的Supergirl，他从未见过氪星人在地球出现如此虚弱的状态，但是从他们如今发现的内容来看，一切倒是也解释得通。  
“Superman，你也需要来。我无权命令你，但是这是为了Supergirl。”  
他终究还是没有迎上那个从刚开始就直直地盯着他的氪星人，毕竟这个星球上所有由氪星石引起的伤亡，最后都是DEO的罪孽、火星猎人J'onn J'onzz的罪孽。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

最后一个人走进来时，红披风扫过作战指挥室的大门，他顺手帮忙带上了门，“咔哒”一声。Winn正在把资料从他的小平板传输到屏幕上，闻声他抬起头。  
“好吧我现在长话短说。”Winn不太擅长做一个如此高规格的演示，特别是他的观众里有Superman，他变得有点忘词儿：“我……呃……我修复了昨天袭击中疾控中心数据库受到影响的主机，这里面……”他笨拙地调转着屏幕读数：“包括三千七百种病毒原株的名单和……二十五个在疾控中心进行中的医疗项目。”  
“而这个”，Winn试图努力把敲击平板的手势做的帅气又自然，“这个医疗项目中使用到的病毒编码，是与罐体上的编号温和的。”  
话音刚落，一个项目的名字从长长的名单中跳出。  
“KRYPTONAIDS”，十一个字幕的加粗加黑字体显示在大屏幕上。  
那个Krypton的词根是谁都忽视不了的，Superman挑了挑眉，他抱着臂慢慢站起来，可是还没发问，他的话头就被Alex抢去。  
小小的作战会议室里，本来Detective Maggie坐的位置离她太近已经让她紧张得额头都冒出汗了——明明是这样一个重要且不能分心的时刻，她猛地站起来，“Krypton-aids？”声音大的有点夸张，“这个项目是针对Kryptonian的么？！”  
她想要纠正自己在看到Maggie就不自觉身心放飞的错误行为。  
毕竟，Kara还躺在那里。那么多年的羁绊不可能这么快被另一个人取代，她不接受这种改变、甚至不愿意承认。  
Winn被她吓了一跳，还好他也只是被吓了一跳、并没有再多想什么，比如Maggie Sawyer在察觉到Agent Danvers这异乎寻常的反应之后还安慰似的捏了捏她垂在身侧的手心，然而却为Alex满脸的忐忑紧张“善意地雪上加霜”了。  
“Well，不是的……”Winn喜欢看到Superman在看到他说出这句话的时候，眼里慢慢隐退的下意识的敌意——对人类的敌意。  
他调出项目报告，其实并没有很多内容，毕竟数据库里这部分的文件已经进入了机密范畴——这是一个在总统批下外星人赦免法之后，国家疾控中心实验室开启的医疗科研项目：旨在以外星人拥有特异能力的生理结构为基础，来研究是否可以将此为武器对抗人类的不治之症。  
第一个实验主题，即命名为“Kryptonaids”。  
Alex忽然有不好的预感，她知道除去Krypton这个词根，剩下的部分，意味着什么。  
其实，这个房间里所有的人都知道。  
Winn看着他们的表情，他知道他们想到了什么，而事实尽管残酷，他还是不得不把没说完的话说完：“他们原来只是想用氪星人强大的细胞，测试是否可以抵抗那病毒并产生抗体，毕竟如果成功的话，会是医学界的一座新的里程碑……”  
“……但是他们没想到……这实验，创造出了一种……新的病毒……”  
是啊，人类无意中创作出了一个新的潘多拉魔盒。至此，命运也将锁住天神，魔盒被回馈给上天，等待诸神陨落。  
Detective Sawyer轻轻地倒吸了一口气，她感觉得到指尖Agent Danvers的手心开始出冷汗、紧接着五指开始颤抖起来。  
“可是Supergirl是钢铁之躯吧？”这死一般的沉默里，Detective Sawyer想要说点什么，无论什么都好、只要让那个她牵着的人可以稍稍放松她凝固的表情，让她能坐下来，把那口禁锢在气管里的呼吸慢慢吐出。  
“不再是了。”回答她的人是Hank Henshaw。  
Henshaw局长刚才一直站在房间的角落里，此时他扫了众人一眼，并不打算给所有人消化这一切的时间，他从刚才夹着的文件夹里抽出三份文件。  
“目前来看，Supergirl是先被消弱到容易受伤，再经由伤口暴露而感染……但是不排除这种变异病毒有其他的传播途径，或是可以在她身上逗留很久，所以她可能在昨晚战斗中已经中招……”  
他的声音冷漠到了冰点以下，好像火星猎人一点都不在乎。  
但是Superman知道，他在乎。  
第一份，他就放在Superman面前，“这个项目的实验基础，参与人员，和背后的支持者，是我们接下来的调查重点。”他对着众人面无表情地阐述着，但是当他把文件在桌上慢慢推到Superman面前时，他的眼里终于闪过一丝情绪，“首先，第一点，他们的实验基础，是氪星细胞。”  
Alex也在考虑这一点，从刚才开始一直到现在，她不明白为什么Hank Henshaw似乎要把这个调查点交给连National City的人员都不算的Superman。  
“局长，所有Supergirl受伤的时候都是我亲自处理伤口的，她的氪星细胞样本怎么会在疾控中心手上，应该由我来调查。”她的手撑着桌子。  
也装作，没有在乎Detective Sawyer的手被自己甩开后，对方疑惑又失落的表情。  
“你有你的任务，”Henshaw只是瞥了她一眼，然后他还是扭回头盯着Superman，“还有……那氪星细胞，不是来自Supergirl的。”  
Superman或者说是Clark Kent从看到那份文件的封面开始就不说话了，他的拳头捏得很紧很紧，毫无疑问、如果有任何东西在他手心里此时都会被捏得粉身碎骨。  
“是Cadmus干的，这一切。”他的牙缝里愤愤地吐出那个词。  
是的，当年，他并不是通过和平友好的方式，知道这个秘密的政府部门的。  
Henshaw局长似乎等的就是这句话，他在他话音刚落的时候已经抽出第二份文件，她走到了Agent Danvers面前，这次的动作很轻柔，就像是踌躇再三，他还是叹了一口气把文件递到了Alex手上。  
与其说是文件，其实那不过是一份两页装订在一起的薄纸。  
内容也不多，第一份上只有一个简短的实验人员名单。  
Alex看到第一行“实验负责人”的时候，她已经不敢去翻开第二页了。  
那里只有一个名字，一个模棱两可的缩写：J Danvers。  
是一个Danvers啊，她可以猜想那是任何一个和她完全没有血缘关系的Danvers，但是她无法忽视那个名字的缩写，却恰恰同她的父亲一模一样。  
Hank Henshaw看着她的眼睛，他不忍心再问什么，继而抽出第三份文件，他看着坐在那里满脸没有反应过来的NCPD的Detective Sawyer。  
“这个任务，本来应该派给Supergirl。”他看着面前这个平凡人类，“但是鉴于你和我们部门的之前合作历史，你的能力是值得认同的，我将指派给你。”  
Winn抢进一步还要说什么，却立刻被局长挥手制止了。  
只见火星猎人俯下身，他直直地盯着Detective Sawyer的眼睛，瞳孔的深处有红光在他认真的表情里若隐若现。  
“昨天疾控中心受到袭击之后，今天就有一笔资金输入这个项目来帮助重建。我要你去调查。”  
说着，他帮助那个都不知道伸手接过文件的NCPD鉴证科探员翻开了文件。  
——把资金来源一栏，偌大的“L-Corp”字样送到了她面前。


	10. Chapter 10

像是有城市的灯光照在眼睛上，她闭着眼睛皱了皱眉。迷迷糊糊中，她想不起来昨天的晚餐是什么，夜里是几点睡的，也想不起来为什么睡前没有拉上窗帘。  
Kara Danvers以为，自己还睡在那小小公寓的床上。  
直到她从无梦的漆黑睡眠中再退出了那么一小步，她开始感觉到了不适感，就像有刺痛的触角从皮肤的肌理里一点点探出来，然后变成了肆意生长的蔓藤，把她的呼吸越勒越紧。  
药剂的效用并没有持续多久，氪星细胞在她身体里快速地代谢着。但是这一次她醒来的方式循序渐进，以至于她彻底睁开眼睛时，太阳辐射灯照在她冰蓝色的瞳孔上、甚至没让她觉得刺眼。  
或者说，在醒来的第一分钟，她还处在完全放空的状态。  
“Alex……？”  
整个太阳能辐射舱室内空无一人，只有她一个人躺在长长的病床上，四下围绕着一圈又一圈的辐射灯，那是照在她的眼睛上的灯光。  
她看不到室外光，她不知道现在具体是什么时候？  
“Alex!”又喊了一声，这次她略为放大了音量，却在胸腔用力发声的时候，一直隐隐笼罩在止痛剂里的痛楚被激活，她立时倒抽了一口气。  
天哪……虽然现在似乎可以慢慢接受这种疼痛度了、就像神经被磨练到麻木，但是Supergirl对这种会限制她行动的伤口很没有安全感——哪怕飞行不用翅膀，但是她甚至用不出力气，她怎么赶去救人。  
这世上有太多的人需要她拯救，而手头上最急迫的任务莫过于——Lena Luthor。  
她回去了？如果换个方式去理解Alex所说的，她的意思应该就是Lena是自己要求离开DEO总部的。  
Kara清楚地记得自己当时强忍着奔离的意识，只是为了从Alex口中听到那个名字。  
但是听到了，最终带来的却是微妙的些许失落。  
[Miss Luthor有自己的人身自由，我无权过问。]  
Kara看着辐射灯那耀眼的光，在心里自我暗示、一遍又一遍。  
但是……  
Supergirl是很有责任感的超级英雄，而Kara Danvers更不可能放任那个喜欢冒险的女人拿自己的生命做赌注。  
“Alex!”Kara最后喊了一次姐姐的名字，她只是为了确认她不在。等了半分钟的沉积慢慢落地，她才开始把住病床的扶手，努力把自己的上半身拉起来。  
“嘎吱——”病床的金属栏杆被她捏得变形。  
真要命，这受伤的位置！Kara试图屏住呼吸来回避任何在胸肺扩张时会拉扯到的肌肉骨骼，但是没用的，她终于坐起身到达了九十度的位置，额角上已经布满了冷汗。  
要不是看到被自己捏坏的床杆，她真的要以为自己已经能量耗尽，变成了那个曾经受难于感冒和骨折的平凡的CATCO小助理。  
只有经历过，才知道度过这样无力的状态是多么艰辛的事情。  
而且超级英雄没有退路，她已经习惯了去保护，也习惯了被依赖。  
Lena Luthor，不管她现在愿不愿意依赖她，但是她习惯了保护她，一次又一次，在这位玩火爱好者不计后果地疯狂行动时。  
所以她现在挣扎着想离开这墙壁中含有微量铅元素防辐射板的舱室，她的眼睛可以看得很远、她的听力可以听到世界任何角落的声响。  
她想亲自确认，Miss Luthor的安全——只是安全而已。  
Kara慢慢地抬手拨开了太阳能辐射等灯，她在床边找到了自己的靴子，在仪器桌上找到了她那副带铅眼镜……还在仪器桌的下层发现了Alex留在那里的锅贴外卖！  
虽然大概已经冷掉了，以至于她都没有闻到什么味道。  
然而Kara还是忍不住笑了起来，心满意足四个大字写在她眯起来的眼睛里，疼痛好像都减轻了一个度。要知道如果被Henshaw局长察觉到他们在太阳能辐射舱室里吃东西，一定会被说教的！  
于是，这样的吃货Supergirl实在没法抗拒美食的诱惑，一步一挪地向门口走去时，她中途还稍稍拐了个弯，一手抄起一个锅贴塞进嘴里的同时不忘一手又拿了两个。  
天哪太好吃了！Alex我爱你！  
Supergirl没嘴念叨，她只是在心里恨不得送给Alex一个大大的感恩吻：这世上还是只有Alex Danvers对她最好，至于梦里那说要和她结婚的女人，Kara权当是脑子撞坏、索性把想不通当做不去想的借口应付自己。  
手覆在掌纹锁上，舱门的气阀轻响着移开。  
她扶着门口，看到空空的过道尽头，这城市的夜光已经走进了DEO的走廊。  
她不知道Lena Luthor是什么时候回去的，她也不知道自己沉睡了多久。  
背后这个舱室相当于DEO总部她的专属卧室，她的手还按在掌纹锁上，很高兴有这样一款设计：她在许可识别项里加入了Alex 的掌纹。除此之外，连“火星爸爸”都必须通过刷卡、输入密码、回答口令等等一系列繁冗的程序。  
彼时，Kara却下意识地考虑起要不要再加入另一个人的手印。她慢慢地把最后一个锅贴送进嘴里、缓慢咀嚼，几乎成了慢动作的吞咽却也挡不住她随即就飞快地意识到……那个人都完全没有想在DEO总部多呆一秒的想法，哪怕那时，伤痕累累的Supergirl还躺在手术室里。  
毕竟当Lena Luthor走入CATCO小记者的平凡的公寓时，她面对的人是不一样的：那时被面对的是Kara Danvers，而不是Supergirl。  
吃货氪星人脸上刚被食物点亮的好心情，慢慢地又黯淡下去。  
大概有一种自欺欺人叫做：她们又不曾达到——知道她真实身份的推心置腹的朋友的程度，那么Lena Luthor怎么看待Kara Danvers或者Supergirl，又有什么关系？  
Supergirl拖着步子扶着墙，油腻腻的手想要找地方擦的时候，她才意识到肩上的披风被解开了。因此头重脚轻失衡感似乎找到了原因。但是那失重般的错觉更多地徘徊在她的脑海里：她摆不平那个人的位置。  
Lena Luthor与Cat Grant比较，有什么不同？  
明明没什么不同，她们都是大公司的总裁、野心勃勃的女强人。  
Kara已经走到玻璃幕墙前，她慢慢地滑坐在这城市的夜景面前，万家灯火照进她的眼睛里。身体慢慢前倾，她的额头抵靠上玻璃的冰冷温度，这让她短暂地感受到了一丝舒适的清醒。  
她的眼睛开始用力，视线里光与暗的分界慢慢变成一片黑白灰，金属的部分变得更亮，电光流窜在大厦的血管里，每一个房间里都仿佛有一颗搏动的心脏。  
Kara向着她的方向，视线带着她的眼睛就像走过漫长的征程，终于到达Lena Luthor的面前。  
她在看着她，而她并不知道。  
Luthor总裁坐在办公桌前翻阅文件，一如Supergirl那次的深夜拜访，工作起来像拼命三郎的Lena Luthor——Kara忽然意识到她完全不知道她的私生活是怎么样的。  
她忽然很想了解Miss Luthor、再多一点点就好。  
比如她喜欢用什么牌子的墨水，装在她正在签文件的那只名贵的钢笔里；她抬眼看向电脑屏幕上，指尖推动的那副鼻梁上的硬框眼镜是多少度数，鉴于她从来没见过她在人前戴眼镜；她唇上的色泽总是那么浓重却又带着直勾勾的诱惑，那是哪个色号的口红……  
Kara不知不觉地吞咽着唾沫，她慢慢站起来，她想飞出这栋大厦，她想飞去L-Corp顶层的露天阳台。  
她想去见她。  
于是知道了，Lena Luthor与Cat Grant，对她来说是不同的。  
有人的脚步声从走廊的另一头传来，Alex的声音惊慌失措地在她背后响起，“Kara！你醒了！？你不能站在那里！你需要补充辐射啊！”  
是啊……Lena Luthor终究是特殊的存在——她是那个会让Kara被姐姐紧紧抱住时、还要努力挣脱的人。  
“Alex，我想去一趟L-Corp……”  
姐姐紧紧抓着她肩膀的手瞬间僵硬了，“Lena Luthor没事，我告诉过你了，她……”Alex回想起刚才作战会议室的内容，但是她看着Kara的眼睛，她忽然不知道她是不是该接着说下去。  
她阻止不了Kara，就像不能阻止那个对Maggie Sawyer一步步沦陷的自己，从Kara的眼睛里她明白了这一点。  
“Oh…My poor little sister……”她忍不住把Kara紧紧地揽在怀里，她努力控制住自己的呼吸，好让心里的悲伤藏得深一点，好让她所有身不由己的残忍都不会被她的妹妹发现：手指转动，她从袖袋里慢慢地摸出了一支针筒。  
Kara还在她的肩窝里，她不再挣扎，可是Alex可以听到她在小声地说：“Alex……我不放心……她在被人追杀……我一定要去一趟……我要去看着她……”  
“……看着她……”话到了最后，却已经变成了喃喃。  
Alex Danvers终究不再需要把镇静剂注射进她的小氪星人的血管里。  
因为最后说完那几个减弱的词，Supergirl慢慢地从她的臂腕里滑了下去。  
她柔软的金色长发在地上铺开，铺在姐姐的膝盖边，她唇色惨白、两颊病态的红晕变得更明显。  
她在她肩窝里留下的温度，滚烫到让人心惊肉跳。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

文件一页一页地往后翻，仿佛重合着墙角落地钟里那一左一右的钟摆，时间流逝。  
夜风悄悄穿过窗，拂动她的发、少许地遮住了视线，如此才回过神，她推了推眼镜，目光撇向笔记本电脑的桌面上打开的视频会议界面，离约定的时间还有一会儿。  
Lena Luthor正在翻阅CatCo Worldwide Media的产业报告，几乎每一页都有她勾勾画画的批阅，玄黑色的墨迹组成了圆润的花体字，而在字迹的末梢，这种黑逐渐渐变成浓重的藏青。  
她停在某一页，不知不觉地停留了很久，直到笔尖垂落在某处，留下一小滩缓缓晕开的墨迹。  
藏青色晕染了那个名字，“啊……”轻轻地叹了一声，Luthor总裁竟然有一丝手忙脚乱。  
那一页CATCO Magazine Investigative Team的人事结构表印在最中间，就是这个小组曾经发布了那篇关于L-corp在外星人赦免法大环境下具有Luthor风格之作为的报道。  
Lena要一行一行点着往下找，才能在末尾的地方看到那一行小小的名字。  
Kara Danvers。  
Lena Luthor不禁开始想象：那时，Kara坐在电脑前敲打那篇报道的草稿，她一次又一次写下自己的名字，纤细的手指敲打着键盘，不疾不徐、不紧不慢。她一个一个字母地输入着，屏幕上的内容映在她的眼镜上，印在她专注的眼睛里——那是怎样的场景。  
心跳有点加快，当Lena想起那双曾看着自己的透蓝的眸子时。  
但没有时间遐想更多了，神游被响起的软件提示音打断。晚间九点整，Cat Grant应约准时上线。  
短短二十四小时内发生了太多太多，让Lena Luthor通过屏幕再次看到这位CATCO的创始人时，她忽然意识到——没错啊、今天真是绝处逢生。  
要知道，白天的早些时候，那个和自己一起在事发现场灰头土脸、坐倒在地的，可就是现在眼前这个面容整洁、着装得体的Cat Grant啊。如今，温文尔雅的商业精英的角色被还给了她们，虽然不是完好无损，但是诸事继续发展，竟然就像未曾被打断过一样。  
“晚上好，Miss Grant，很高兴你马上就答复了我的会议邀请，”Lena板了板嘴角，Luthor式的商人脸立刻上线：“啊……别来无恙？”  
原本不用那么刻意，然而当心里记挂着另一个人的时候，她很确定表情管理会变成自己的弱项。  
“晚上好啊~ Miss Luthor，”Cat Grant看到对方的第一眼就料到了她大概要说什么，所以掐住了话头在商务讨论展开前，她忽然冷不丁地发难：“说起来，由Supergirl做导游，游览世界的感觉，怎么样？”  
啊……？有这样强行把话题带跑偏的吗？  
Lena Luthor愣了愣，她们两个的关系应该没有那么明显吧？至少，Luthor总裁坚信自己从不在有第三人在场的时候表露出来——Clark Kent和Kara第一次来采访的时候不算；那夜在L-Corp顶楼的办公室、Kara挡开她的助理来找她求援那次不算；在CATCO总部办公室，她邀请Kara去慈善晚宴那次不算；在慈善晚宴上表面与Kara客套、暗地里却嘱咐厨房准备了好多锅贴的那次不算；在Noonan’s 一起喝上午茶那次不算……  
不算不算都不算的话。  
但是下一秒她就意识到是自己想得太多，只见Cat Grant并没有期待Luthor总裁接腔，她只是翻了个优雅的白眼，“仔细想想真是不甘心啊……她是我打造出来的孩子，我甚至给了她名字，可是看那危急关头，她带着别人飞走了……”  
Luthor总裁思忖了一下，面对Miss Grant说着“别人”两个字时看着自己的眼神，她觉得现在一定不是好时候，来提起Supergirl把Miss Grant从CATCO顶楼丢下去的那茬，一样是同Supergirl挂钩的高空速降，自己的回忆显然比Miss Grant好多了。至于Supergirl黑化后的重重事迹，虽然National City人人皆知，但是放在现在的对话中简直是点爆火药桶的那颗小火星子。  
在和CATCO的Cat Grant“正式宣战”、宣夺Kara Danvers甚至是Supergirl的主权之前，她还是决定首先与对方和气生财。  
“咳咳……同Supergirl一起游、览、世、界、并不是值得高兴的事，”Lena在Miss Grant调笑自己的用词上加了重音，附带一个Luthor式的不屑一顾，“尤其是，我非常讨厌飞行。今天上午我真是感受了一把生死近在咫尺的体验，那是一段会造成心理阴影的记忆……”  
才怪。  
“……不过撇开上午的事情，现在我还是更愿意和你讨论我发给你的那份提案……”Lena Luthor不动声色地纠正主题。她慢慢地合上电脑前的文件，那个名字被盖住，藏在了文件夹的深处；就像Luthor总裁的心事，像机密档案般的被封存起来。  
那头的Miss Grant撇撇嘴，“是的，我现在在去巴黎的私人飞机上，和你高空连线也不是为了话家常。”她戴上了眼镜开始翻开她面前那份封面上印着L-Corp标志的文件，还有一句没一句地吐槽着：“毕竟呐……CATCO可没有L-Corp这么幸运，有一个名叫Supergirl的紧急抢修队来维修大楼承重柱……”她从眼镜上方透过屏幕深深地看着Lena Luthor，开门见山：“因此你现在提出资金赞助，帮助CATCO重建，这是一个非常棒的提案。”  
Luthor总裁摊摊手，“So……？”和Cat Grant的视频会议到目前，大概是今天唯一一件能让她稍稍松了一口气的事情。  
“So？我没有看到提案里有你要求的回报。”Miss Grant双手交叠在桌上，她准备好等着Lena Luthor开条件了：大不了接受L-Corp入股。鉴于她自己现在分身乏术，又深知单靠James Olsen一个人，要撑起现在的CATCO肯定困难重重。  
但是Lena Luthor忽然沉默下来了，她沉默了好长一段时间，长到Cat Grant拍了拍电脑屏幕，然后她往画面外喊了一句：“John——!无线信号断了么？！”她皱着眉念念叨叨：“真是让人想念啊……办公室门口那个小玩具人……”  
而她还没说完，Lena就开口了。以让人应接不暇的语速，提出了一个让人毫无预料的要求：  
“我要CATCO Magazine为L-Corp开辟一个专栏，然后我要Kara Danvers成为给该专栏记者。”  
“就这样？”Miss Grant愣了愣，她挑起眉。  
Lena忍不住垂下眼、藏起了眼里的情绪，“就这样。”她说。  
天哪，Cat Grant这个老谋深算的狐狸！Lena觉得自己的小心思好像已经被发觉了。  
因为Miss Grant笑了起来，老狐狸的笑容挂在她脸上，“据我所知，Kara在新任老板那里上交的所有可圈可点的报道，可都是关于L-Corp的。”她脱下眼镜，眼角流露出一个意味深长的笑容：“我想，往后为L-Corp写报道，对她来说应该是一件得心应手的事情……”


	11. Chapter 11

平板电脑上，显示着十点的时钟锁屏被划开，跳入眼帘的是本周日程的总览。  
电子日历往后翻了一页，Lena眨了眨眼，才发现自己好像又要错过今年的感恩节了。  
如无意外，她的工作时间表是从踏入National City那天起一直排到圣诞节后的。以至于感恩节那天的日历上也排着满满的日程记录。然而如无意外——如无、Supergirl因为自己重伤到进手术室——之类的意外的话。  
她又想起刚才Cat Grant在下线前忽然冒出来的调侃：“你知道Kara现在在哪里了？如果她受伤进医院的话，我最好知道在哪家医院，等我巴黎回来之后，我会去探望她的……”  
Lena当时没有接话，于是Miss Grant加大了音量，“我是说，Kara Danvers，你指定的未来御用专栏记者！K-A-R-A！D-A-N-V-E-R-S！”  
现在Lena的耳根还是很热，从她听到Miss Grant像是要昭告天下一样对她拼出Kara的名字起。  
但是这种粉红色的小小窘迫也就到此为止了，Lena忽然听到门口有脚步声靠近，然后在门前站定——于晚上十点的CATCO总裁办公室门前。Luthor总裁捏了捏自己的耳垂，她深深地吸了一口气。  
随着那口气在肺里屏住，就像有什么情愫被收了起来，现在不是儿女情长的时候，今晚还有第二件事要搞定。  
如果说，第一件是为了Kara Danvers，那么第二件就是为了Supergirl。不管她们两个到底是不是一个人。  
来人敲了敲门，虽然往常她进来从来不敲门。  
“请进。”Lena Luthor看了看手机，屏幕上正显示着发件箱里一封简短的邮件：  
[ LEX LUTHOR在DEO总部的牢房里。]  
距离她离开DEO大概已经过了九个小时，而她发消息给她对方的时候，则是六个小时之前。  
这六个小时，的确足够对方想清楚，这次的会面应该带着怎样的觉悟来吧？  
而那三个小时，也足够Lena Luthor想清楚，是不是真的要同家族走到那一步境地，只为了那个不顾一切要救自己的氪星人。  
“我收到了你的邮件。”  
来人推开门慢慢地走进来，她脱下长款风衣挂在衣帽架上，动作熟练地仿佛已经形成习惯，然而这其实是第一次，Lillian Luthor走到Lena Luthor的办公桌前坐下来，做出了一副要长谈的模样。  
“六个小时，看来Lex对你来说，并没有我想象中那么重要。”Lena手势随意地整理着桌上的文件，她不在乎她在整理什么，“哦对了，你一定不会想要去DEO劫狱的，LEX会因为那个先死在牢里也说不定……”  
对面的Lillian Luthor皱了皱眉，“Lena，你不应该对我这么没礼貌，对你的兄长也不应该那么恶毒……”  
“是吗？”Luthor总裁看向别处，难能可贵的是她的嘴角还维持着某个弧度的礼貌微笑，像是保持修养又像是挑衅。但看进她的眼里，那浅色的瞳孔里中仿佛藏着一头愤怒的狮子，它在慢慢地耸起胡须、龇起利齿——藏好了所有激烈的情绪直到扑向对方的最后一刻。  
“不如，你先告诉我，昨晚要我投入资金的项目，到底是用来干什么的吧？”Lena把玩着自己的钢笔，她低头撇过，指尖恰好摩挲过笔身上刻着的L字样。  
这罪恶的L字母，说的有Lex，Lillian，也有Lena Luthor。  
这罪恶被诠释在Lex所说的那该死的大礼之中。  
一经想起就会把人逼疯的无力感，Lena Luthor恐惧着自己哪怕千方百计地维护着Supergirl，却还是被阴谋算计成了针对Supergirl的秘密武器。  
她终于抬起头，她看着她的养母，“我去调查了，你要我投资的项目在疾控中心，那里昨晚被袭击了，Supergirl有参与阻止那个袭击事件。”  
“那不过是个医学项目，” Lillian Luthor放松地靠进靠背中，她摊了摊手，“Lena，你知道的，我是个医生。”  
“除了医生之外呢？！”  
Lena Luthor终于喊出来了，她等不及、也忍不了了。  
就好像她心底有一座伫立千年的雕像，雕琢着她的优雅或凛冽、智慧和坚强、霸道又乖张，却在这刻为了那个人分崩离析。¬  
天杀的，她花了九个小时，九个不在Supergirl身边的小时，纠结、痛苦、怀疑、然后逼迫自己去面对所有她从被Luthor家族收养起、至Lex被捕入狱后，就一直回避的问题：  
她是个、天杀的、Luthor！  
还有不管她愿意不愿意，她都似乎在沿着Lex的脚步，一步步走向伤害Super hero的命运。  
这个姓氏，仿佛远比血缘的纽带更牢固。  
Lillian Luthor从Lena喊出那句话的时候就没有再开口，但是她看着她，就像她终究是了解她的，了解她的养女一旦崩开了心门，就离软弱不远了。  
她等了大概三分钟，等到Lena的呼吸慢慢平缓下来，等到她涨红的脸稍稍褪色，等到她终于抬起那充血的眼睛和眼眶里闪着光的水色。  
“你们是什么关系？”  
“什么……？”Lena还没能完全调整好呼吸。  
“你和Supergirl，是什么关系？” Lillian Luthor始终是一脸运筹帷幄的神情。  
而Lena Luthor忽然不知道该怎么回答，她忽然失掉了所有的底气。  
那也是一个她总在回避的问题，就像她回避真正地去探查Kara Danvers和Supergirl到底是不是同一个人一样。  
“朋友，”她用尽全力咽下了原本要说出的话，以及从身体深处、灵魂内部就要冲破出来的欲望，所有的欲望只变成了一句话：“我们是朋友。”  
“是么，”Lillian Luthor笑了起来，“那倒挺好，我不用担心你会多恨我了。”  
她看着Lena的嘴张了张，可是说不出一句话。  
说不出一句能抗衡所有即将到来的事实的话。  
“Lena，我聪明的Lena，虽然我觉得Lex是个天才，但不得不承认有时候你已经很接近他了。” Lillian Luthor抬起下巴，她作势搓弄着手指满不在乎，然而话里的每一个字却都像是掷地有声的诅咒：“所以你能想象么……原本对一切侵害都金刚不坏的天神，忽然变得孱弱无比，甚至连凡人都不屑一顾的小小病菌就能杀死他们……”  
“……我真的希望，你到时能好好欣赏他们可悲的表情。” Lillian Luthor此时也在欣赏着Lena脸上的表情。她知道那个氪星人和自己的养女绝不止朋友这么简单，可是这样也好，所有的计划变成了一箭双雕。  
Lillian Luthor凑上办公桌，她每进一寸，便看到嘴唇都开始颤抖的Lena Luthor在躲避着视线下意识地往后缩。  
但是Lena终究却逃不开最后那句：  
“不管我在做什么，Supergirl已经打开了死神送来的礼物。天神陨落，凡人无能为力。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

输液瓶里的药液一滴一滴地落下，景深之外躺在床上的人被慢慢聚焦，光圈聚焦在她轻轻抖动的睫毛上、她毫无血色的嘴唇上。  
她还没醒来，但是终于高烧已退。Agent Danvers的目光落在她的侧脸上，目不转睛地生怕错过了一秒，她的妹妹就要变成天使飞走了。  
“滴滴滴、滴滴滴、滴滴滴……”手表的报时音响了，Alex这才移开目光，她翻腕看了看表。  
“Kara……”她偏过头凝视着她的小氪星人那安静的脸庞，“……你还痛么？”  
在过去的将近两小时内，每次她都会这么说，当她带上口罩和医用手套、起身检查床上那人背后的伤口时——她喃喃地问着，哪怕她问出的话根本无人回答。  
眼角的泪迹已经干了，Alex觉得自己已经过了被骤然而至的恐惧打败的时候，就像跳出了那“没有好好看着Kara结果让她伤口感染”的巨大悔恨，现在她在努力做些什么改善现状。  
两个小时之前，那是一个仿佛长达一个世纪的紧急救治，Supergirl被再次推进手术室，这次她身上的超级英雄制服被彻底除去并进行高强度除菌，太阳能辐射舱室的消毒级别也上升了到了最高层次。  
Alex脱下特工制服，她彻底换上了白大褂。  
就像终于彻底地接受了自己的妹妹现在是她的高危病人，没有任何缓冲和吞咽患得患失的时间，Kara Danvers的命就掌握在了Alex Danvers的手上。  
此时此刻，Alex慢慢地翻看和检视着纱布下Supergirl那触目惊心的伤口，她无法相信这样的伤口会出现在她妹妹身上，倘若日后留疤，她更不知道该怎么面对她。  
她那金刚不坏的小氪星人，现在会被任何一次微小的细菌感染拖入病痛的深渊。但她却无能为力，她所能做的只是在每次Kara坠入深渊之时用尽全力拉她回来，然后眼睁睁地继续看着氪星人的生命力被源源不断地蚕食，只至有朝一日殆尽。  
如今，舱室的气阀前多了一道消毒关卡，在Alex重新慢慢坐下在刚才那个位置时，Henshaw局长打开舱室的大门，他从喷涌的白色喷雾中慢慢走来，“Dr. Danvers已经快下飞机了，你的母亲很快就会抵达这里，”他走到病床前，却有些迟疑着不敢伸手去触摸Supergirl，哪怕他已经被消毒。叹了一口气，火星爸爸还是收回了手，“Alex，你需要稍微休息一下，让Dr.F来替你吧。”  
虽然是局长提出的提议，但是Agent Alex充耳不闻，她只是说：“她会好起来的。”她盯着Kara，吐字清晰地说着每个字，“Kara，一定会好起来的。”  
Henshaw局长皱了皱眉。  
这倒不是因为作为手下、Alex公然无视了他，而是：“Supergirl为什么没有好起来，”他反问，“她的血液中，氪星细胞内的辐射量并没有耗尽，只要有一点点自愈能力，应该就不至于让她被所谓的Kryptonaids残害至此……”  
这样可怖的伤口，她只要能愈合，那么被这该死的“氪星艾滋”影响的程度就会小一分。  
忽然，Alex的嘴唇蠕动了一下，虽然她还是看着Kara的方向安静又沉默。  
但是有什么藏在了呼吸之间：那大约是一个未成形的计划，是一个可能具有突破性的秘密。  
此时，她的背影对着Henshaw局长，那一刻火星猎人没有开启的心灵感应雷达——这让他没能察觉Agent Danvers心里忽然闪过的情绪波动。  
又或者，他如果能留心到周围的生命体征仪上Alex一眼撇去的界面，他大概能猜到一二。  
Alex看着Kara体内氪星细胞辐射吸收量的实时数据，低于平均水平的值在以龟速上升，同舱室内的放射量完全不成正比的龟速。  
“J'onn……你去帮我叫一下Dr.F吧，我想在母亲来之前休整一下自己，以免她同时为两个女儿担心。”  
Alex的手掌微张，在她吐出一口气时，还是决定握住了Kara放在身侧的手。  
即使隔着医用手套，她也能触摸到妹妹手心熟悉的纹路。  
但温存只有一秒，她便松开手站了起来。然后头也不回地，她除下挂在耳朵上的口罩向门口走去。  
J'onn J'onzz似乎感觉到了什么，但是至始至终他没有同意也没有反对。  
他只是目送着Alex的背影——那把悲伤藏的很深的背影，消失在了消毒喷剂的白雾之中。  
然后气阀轻响，大门合拢。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

离开太阳能辐射舱室后，Agent Danvers一路笔直地走向大厅的主控台，她远远地就看到主电脑前的Winn，他那座位里小小的身影淹没在一黑一白两个大个子之间。  
气氛很奇怪。  
“Winn……”Alex是有正事的，但是她还什么都没说，Winn身边黑色的大高个就回过头来。  
“Kara现在怎么样了？！”  
James Olsen劈头盖脸地问道。他气势汹汹地走近一步，好像周围所有人都是把Kara逼到这个境地的罪魁祸首。  
Alex皱了皱眉，她回避开了他的问题，“你不应该来这里，至少现在不行。”说着，她又撇了一眼站在Winn另一侧的Mon-El，“你们聚在这里干什么……？”  
座位里的Winn缩着肩膀小幅度地举了举手，但是他怂怂的举手发言动作被完全忽略了。  
只见Agent Danvers抱着臂扫视了众人一圈：“Olsen，是DEO对你的权限放得太宽了，还是CATCO的善后工作太简单了？”  
听到这里Daxamite刚想露出幸灾乐祸的顽皮表情，冷不丁Alex又连珠炮般地放出了下半句：“Mon-El，是酒吧的酒不好喝，还是那些外星姑娘不好看？”  
Daxamite被Alex忽然火力全开的毒舌怼得一脸懵圈，他哑口无言。  
“Kara是你的妹妹，也是我很重要的人！”James Olsen还要发作，他几乎已经到了蓄势待发的状态，他伸出食指指着她，“我不会容忍任何人这样伤害她！”  
“我就能容忍吗？”  
Alex听到自己这么冷静的反驳吓了一跳。她听到自己的声音里没有任何情绪，就像一句白开水一样的陈述句。这真的吓到了她，但是同样吓到了周围人的这一点让她决定维持这样的语调，她接着说：“Mr. Olsen，我只给你一次机会，让你，自、己、走出去。”  
她看着Winn的屏幕，扬手指了指身后大门的方向。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

清净——清净终于到来。  
Winn恋恋不舍地偷瞧着他的两个“好兄弟”都垂头丧气地被赶走了，还想怂怂地发表什么意见，但他刚回头扬起脸，就立刻被Agent Danvers按着头顶心扭回到电脑屏幕的方向。  
“啊嗷！”轻轻地呼痛。  
而Alex权当没听到，“Winn，NCPD运送过程中，那个怪物复活逃跑的过程有监控记录吗？”  
昨晚让Kara中招的那个敌人，上午她和Maggie已经与对方过过招了。而现今，这家伙头部中枪竟然还能不明不白地复活逃走。  
Alex不能接受这样的结果。  
Winn撇着嘴敲击着键盘，“监控记录目前只有最后一段，并没有什么价值，其余损坏的部分我在修复，不过我们有亲历者啊，具体的过程是你的那位朋友口述的，这里有记录……”说着他转身在左边的电脑前敲击键盘，一个文档跳了出来，“那位……”他眯着眼睛辨读那个名字：“Detective Maggie Sawyer…”  
听到她的名字，Alex的眼皮忽然跳了跳。  
“现在Detective Sawyer应该已经准备去L-Corp了，或者明天……我不知道……”Winn望着Alex，“你如果需要的话我可以连线她，让她回来再跟你口述一遍……”说着，他就开始输入连接频道。  
但他还没打完编码，键盘上的Delete键忽然被按下。  
“不用找她。”Alex的眼睛看着屏幕，她看着DEO通讯频道里为Detective Maggie Sawyer刚创建的一个新的连线账号，眼里有说不清道不明的淡淡阴影。  
那颗来自Maggie Sawyer枪口的子弹，终究让她耿耿于怀。  
但现在，Kara最要紧，她暂时无法处理对Maggie Sawyer的疑虑，她便只能回避。  
“Winn，你现在帮我查别的，在你进行运送过程监控修复的同时，我要你动用一切网络资源，以时间为轴把Kara今天上午在CATCO的战斗数据化，并匹配她氪星细胞中同一时间的太阳能辐射量的峰谷变化，结果直接传到我的电脑上……”  
她喃喃：“……我要找到其中的规律。”  
然而，她其实不知道是否能找得到。Alex只是相信自己的直觉，当然……还有那么一点点缺失的线索需要被找齐。  
Alex Danvers看了看手表，距离Dr.Danvers——她那专攻宇宙生物学的专家母亲的飞机到达NationalCity的机场大约还有半个小时。  
半个小时足够了。  
“对了，Winn，”Alex直起腰，她忽然捋了捋头发，“之前你说的那个城市义警逮来的和Kara战斗过的怪物，他被关在哪里？”  
“C层G区。”Winn不知道Alex问这个干嘛，但是他还是如实回答了，并且补充道：“Henshaw局长暂时没有下达关于他的任何命令。”  
“我知道。”  
Alex俯下头，忽然笑了笑。  
她对Winn笑了，漾开了眉眼地、勾起了嘴角的笑容，“你加油。”她指了指电脑，然后，她转身向楼梯口走去。  
简单而清晰的吐字，却让Winn吓出了一背的冷汗和鸡皮疙瘩。  
天哪！疯魔了，Alex Danvers！  
他心惊胆战地吐了吐舌头。


	12. Chapter 12

数据从术后第一个小时的上下起伏到现在逐渐趋于稳定，床上的Supergirl终于让人可以慢慢放下那颗悬挂在半空的小心脏。  
Dr.F原来以为自己离这种心惊肉跳的生活还很远，毕竟虽然供职于DEO这样的政府特殊部分，但是自己每天也就是和医疗科研器材打交道，一个月能遇到一次研究外星人的断肢就是了不得的事了。  
“但愿这次事件结束之后能有个休假……”否则家里那位神枪手恐怕真的要爬上楼顶，一枪狙了她认为阻碍她们享受假期的Dr.F的资本家老板了。  
鉴于两年内都没有一次成功休假的经历，DEO医疗部部长的工作和生活的确快要失衡。  
Dr.F撇了撇嘴，她抱着平板慢悠悠地叹了一口气，抬起的视线正落在那个氪星人身上，“好吧，谁叫我签了这份该死的合约呢。”或者说卖身契更贴切，总之似乎是认命了，最后她还是推了推眼镜、稍微前倾身体去探看Supergirl。  
在落座前，她把原来Agent Danvers留在那里的椅子往后拖开了一点。  
在见识到Superman的愤怒之后，她开始有点惧怕于眼前这些外星人；但是见识到紧急救治时，手术刀下虚弱的Supergirl，她又惧怕着会带给她伤害的自己。  
——可怕的地球人。  
“人类是很强大的带菌者。”Dr.F曾经在医学院对着座下的学生侃侃而谈，她指着大屏幕上显示的显微镜下的画面，“如果真的有高等外星生物，他们看待我们，可能不亚于我们看待一只下水道里的老鼠。”  
哈，现在她知道不但真的有高等外星生物，而且眼前这个外星人正受难于天杀的地球细菌和病毒。  
现在躺在那里的Supergirl，那些肉眼难见的细小颗粒和菌体或许正笼罩着她，静脉注射中的抗生素在保护她、她的细胞正在一点点吸收的太阳能辐射也在保护她。  
Dr.F丧气似的重新坐回椅子上。  
但愿Supergirl能快点醒来，或者、但愿Agent Danvers能快点回来替换自己。  
在这当口，她正这么想，而她脑海里的念头还没存档，忽然：  
“唔……”床上的人发生了一点点声响。  
真的只是一点点，那是细小的呻吟、微弱的呼吸节奏变化。然后鼻翼舒张的力度开始变大，就像一口气就让大脑充满了氧足够让人打个激灵。  
所有的征兆似乎显示着那不过是一个噩梦，困住Supergirl于这张床上的只是一场噩梦。  
但是Dr.F不知道氪星人会不会做梦，“Supergirl，你醒了……？”她期期艾艾地问。  
“唔……Le……”  
Supergirl被自己吸进去的氧气呛了气管，不知道她吸入了什么，但是她还没睁开眼睛就大声咳嗽起来，附带只吐出了一个不清不楚的发音也被后面接踵而至的咳嗽声淹没。  
“天哪你等一下！我去通知局长！！”Dr.F扬起的手僵硬在半空，她本来下意识地想要拍拍Supergirl的背脊，但是当想到自己这个带菌体就算再消毒、靠近她还是该踌躇三分；那么更别谈这位氪星人背上的绷带中还有错落的巨大伤口。  
“你别动！别挪动！小心伤口不要崩开！”  
Dr.F终于想起来舱室门口的红色紧急按钮，在急得快要哭出来之前，她全力拍下了那个按钮。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winn进入太阳能辐射舱室的时候，他急匆匆地小步跑着，在通过消毒隔离通道时差点被绊了一脚，他附带他怀里的小平板都险些一起飞出去——还好有Henshaw局长一把拉住了他的后衣领。  
他像提小鸡仔一样把他提起，然后好好地放在地上。  
Hank Henshaw变化为J'onn J'onzz的时候，他和Winn之间的身高差快赶上Winn和Superman了，他越过Winn望向正在Supergirl背后安置悬空受力装置的Dr.F，“这里留给我们吧。”  
他看着那个艰难地坐起上身的年轻的氪星人，正在努力朝他露出一个他很熟悉的毫无保留的笑容。  
待Dr.F从他们身边走过直至消失在消毒通道的尽头，他的表情才慢慢地露出来，“Kara……”火星猎人也想回以微笑，所以他变回了人类的模样，”这次你恐怕有些时日不能吃锅贴了。”  
“啊……不是吧……？”干笑了两声，Kara还是很虚弱，但是至少微笑不会牵动伤口，而且她很感激和自己开着玩笑的Henshaw局长并没有把自己当成一个病人，“那么甜甜圈呢？锅贴不行的话我想吃甜甜圈……我知道Noonan’s出了新款甜甜圈，那味道棒极了……！”  
Hank Henshaw无奈地笑着摇了摇头，“你忘了CATCO的总部大厦现在都是危楼了吗？哪里还有什么Noonan’s的甜甜圈……”他看着她，还好她的脸上虽然马上出现了十分惋惜的表情，但是也只是惋惜而已。  
Winn像看外星人一样地看着这两个在这种情况下还能打趣的家伙——哦对了，他们本来就是外星人。  
“Kara！这时候你还想着甜甜圈？！天哪你！”他也像Dr.F一样，下意识地抢进了几步，却在快要触摸到病床的时候，堪堪地止住了步子。  
不是每个人都知道Kara现在被感染Kryptonaids的事情，但是所有知道的人，恐怕没有一个能成功掩饰那种惶恐与心痛。  
至少他不行，他从来不是一个优秀的谎言家，他所能做的就是用百分之百真实的担心忧虑，来掩盖藏在下面的故意隐瞒。  
毕竟火星猎人也是这么干的，只见他低下头慢慢地搓着手——那是一个人类的肢体语言，表示：有事难开口。  
“Kara，我……现在需要对你的现状做一个简述，希望你能接受……”  
Henshaw局长要说点什么了，而Winn知道他绝不会说出实情，因为那一切他们事先已经商量好。  
只见Kara看着眼前两个人凝重的表情，她慢慢地嘟起嘴，眼神都悲伤起来：“是不是我半年都不能吃锅贴和甜甜圈了……”  
“不是的！”该死的。  
Winn实在受不了这折磨，他抢走Kara接下来要说的话，他看着余光里Hank Henshaw深深地盯着他看了一会儿，Winn在心里恶狠狠地咬了咬牙：火星猎人！你别想对我思维控制！  
他气呼呼地开口了：  
“Kara！你最近一段时间！直到伤口愈合都不能再使用超能力！”  
“Kara，在这次事件结束之前，你不能见Lena Luthor。”  
千算万算，地球人算不过火星人。Winn和Henshaw局长竟然几乎同时发话，也几乎同时收尾。  
两个重叠在一起的命令句。  
而Kara Danvers果然只抓住了后者，“Lena？怎么了？为什么……？”  
她皱起眉的时候便显得更孱弱了，连疑惑的眼神都没有一点力度，任何Supergirl的锋芒都被疑似的苟延残喘取代了。  
好了，现在她眼里的才是真正的悲伤。  
Lena Luthor这个名字同锅贴与甜甜圈相较而言，似乎会给Kara带来相同的情绪效应，但是那个人类女性让Kara的反应显得更强烈和直观。火星猎人从不对氪星人使用思维探查，但是Kara现在表现出的一切他就算只有一只眼睛都能看得明明白白。  
“她的公司……和国际疾控中心的事件有关联……”  
Henshaw终究没有说出：Lena Luthor，她和Cadmus有关联。  
不忍心。  
而Kara听罢眨了眨眼，她忽然垂下头，“我相信她，我相信Lena。”她说。  
Winn实在看不下去，“你相信她我不相信！Kara！你知道吗你现在体内细胞的辐射量！连自愈都做不到！你被那紫色的寄生怪物吸取了生命力！而这都是因为Lena Luthor！”他除了归罪于L-Corp的总裁之外，那心里一直压抑着的悲愤根本无处伸张。  
Winn发现自己开始有点逐渐理解他的Super Friend了——那个为了成为Gardian而不惜一切代价几近疯狂的James Olsen。  
肩膀上沉了沉，Hank Henshaw按着Winn，他捏了捏，示意他后退一点。  
这时Winn才发现自己已经用力地抓在病床的栏杆上，他的唾沫星子都快要喷到Kara脸上了。  
“对不起……Kara……”  
他不敢看她的眼睛，因为Kara Danvers从来没有用此时这般的眼神看着他过，就像在说：你不懂我，我不怪你。  
“但是Kara，Winn之前的话，也说的对……”Henshaw局长不再为难Winn了，事实上他也不想再为难自己了。他慢慢地说出了部分真相，一如他们之前讨论的：“你体内的太阳能辐射量完全低于平均值，你如果继续使用超能力，只会入不敷出，”火星猎人迎着氪星人直视自己的眼睛，他忽然宁愿她只想着锅贴与甜甜圈，而不是这样一副其实什么都懂的神色。  
“你现在就像一块放电量赶不上充电量的电池，你要小心自己不要被彻底耗尽。”  
“不会的。”Kara偏了偏头，她微笑着乖巧地答应了，“但是，你说不要让我去见她，恐怕对我来说有点难……因为那是Supergirl的责任。”  
Winn的呼吸在这时漏了一拍，他不知道是该难过还是生气。  
去他的责任吧！氪星人和地球人之间发展成怎样的关系，才能造成如今的局面啊？让Kara如此一个温婉甜美的姑娘变成……变成这样！  
Winn禁不住脱口而出：  
“Kara，你相信她，可是如果要用你自己的生命来打赌，你愿意吗？！”   
Kara Danvers安静地盯着Winn Schott Jr.，虽然不同于X视线穿透骨骼和肌理，但是她依旧能看到他眼里很深很深的地方。  
“我愿意啊。”  
她笑了起来，就像在说一个早就认定的事实。  
“好了，谈话到此结束。”火星爸爸看不下去了，他的手抚了抚眼睛，作势揉动太阳穴。他实在看不下去——那Kara Danvers眼里在闪烁着的带着柔光的小星星。  
“Winn，去叫Alex回来，休整结束，告诉她Kara醒了。”他下令。  
“休整？”Winn没能跟上节奏，他还停留在刚才被Kara直线回击的答案震撼得哑口无言之中，早知道应该用Alex、James、Mon-El甚至是自己的生命来让她做假设，说不定答案都不会这样直白得叫他无法反驳。  
“Alex回去休整了？”Kara忽然微微地坐起身，“在我还没有醒来的时候，她同意回去休整？”  
Henshaw局长本来已经转身准备向消毒通道走去了，剩下的照料交给Danvers家的姐姐会比较好，苦口婆心的说教也是。  
但是此刻他忽然回过头来，“Kara，你说什么……？”  
他并不是没听到，只是他忽然也想到了什么。他回头迎上Kara的目光，他很确信他们想到了同一件事。  
而Winn依旧状况外，“Agent Danvers回来不需要一分钟，你们不用急的。”他同时依旧闷闷不乐。但事实确实如此，从C层回到主控层，电梯运行不需要一分钟。  
Winn满不在乎的神色看在Kara眼里，却让她的额角开始微微地冒出汗来，背脊上被镇痛药剂覆盖的伤口又开始微微地酸胀，每一寸神经都在愈渐的紧张中复苏过来。  
她用力地盯着Winn，开口：  
“告诉我，Winn，Alex去哪儿了？”


	13. Chapter 13

黑色的战术靴一步一步往前走，然后站定在特级牢房前那一方亮光之中。  
Alex细细地端详着那口喷在钢化玻璃上的热气一缩一张，里面那个有着紫色皮肤的人形懒洋洋地坐在地上，背朝外、侧脸贴在玻璃上平静地呼吸着。  
皮肤上诡异的质感和纹理，让Alex不知道该用“他”还是“它”来形容这个生物。  
牢房区的走廊上有工作人员来来回回的脚步声。慢慢呼出一口气，Alex看了一眼G区门口被她暂时挥退的守卫，她定了定神，慢慢地拔出枪，用枪管敲了敲玻璃。  
“Hi! You…”  
那人闻声抬头撇了她一眼，“What？”说话的时候裂开的嘴里有鳞次栉比的恐怖牙齿，但是沙哑的声音竟然还带有一点英式英语的口音，Alex有些意外，她暂时将之分类为“他”。  
“你对Supergirl干了什么？”  
Agent Danvers无意和他客套。  
而对方倒是很坦诚，甚至坦诚得有点迷样的友好。他慢慢站起来，身高顿时超过了Alex至少一个半脑袋。他上身过大的风衣邋邋遢遢地搭在肩膀上，抿着嘴微笑起来、他歪着头看着Alex，仿佛他们之间隔着的并不是一道含有高压电流隐线的牢房闸门。除去藏起的恐怖牙口和一身深紫色的皮肤之外，这怪物竟然隐隐有一种英伦大男孩的气质。  
“她请我吃了个大餐，很美味。”说着他慢慢地摩挲了一下嘴唇，好像还在回味一般。  
Alex皱了皱眉，胃里泛起一阵恶心，她看过部分记录，她当然知道眼前这类家伙是怎么进食的。另外，她也知道眼前这怪物其实是个人类。  
人类，是地球上少有的几种会将自己的同类作为食物的生物。  
“你和昨天在国家疾控中心攻击Supergirl的那家伙，都是Cadmus派来的对吧？”Alex面无表情地接着问，她低下头开始描摹着自己手中的枪管，她不知道眼前这个人类在皮肤变成这基佬紫的颜色之前是否真的是一个温文尔雅的英伦少年，但是她知道藏在那张人面之下的兽心，不值得任何的心软和同情。  
见对方并不回答，Agent Danvers的脸上忽然慢慢地划开一个笑容，“你知道吗？今天上午我和我的同事在下城区的酒吧追捕到了她，”她细细地观察着对方的神色，“而我的同事，将她当场击毙了。”  
这一部分的确是事实，虽然事实不止这一部分。  
而不管这两个紫色皮肤的怪物彼此是否存在联系，Alex都期望可以从对方变化的神色中探查到些许线索。然而始料未及，从刚听到的第一句开始，他的确紧张了；但临到末尾他听着听着忽然扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“你这伎俩也太蹩脚了。”他慢慢摇了摇头，然后像是要抓过主动权一样，他忽然反问：“说起来，你难道不是应该先问，我是谁吗？”  
“你是在向我炫耀，你的身份没有在我们部门被登记过是吗？”然而Alex的确不知道，虽然她觉得这个不重要。  
直到——  
“是啊，我可是良好公民啊。”对方睁着眼睛说瞎话的模样着实是在挑衅，“你可以叫我Dr. Jones，我和你一定程度上是同行哦。”他抬起手指，细长的指甲尖轻轻地扣击着玻璃，向着钢化玻璃另一边的Agent Danvers，“我专修的也是生物工程，我的意思是……”说着他转动着手腕端详着自己深紫色的皮肤，“在我变成Parasite之前……”  
Alex不动声色地轻轻拿捏着掌中手枪的枪膛，她很确信自己上膛、瞄准、击发、爆头甚至都不需要一秒的时间，但是就像即使不愿意她还是不由自主地走进了圈套中：“你怎么知道我的学位？”她努力让声音听起来很冷漠。  
“因为是你对她说的啊，Supergirl，”Dr.Jones对她的反应很满意，他笑着眯起了眼睛：“我不知道你是谁，但是我知道你对她说出你的学位的时候，她的心里充满了强烈的情绪……”他甚至扬起头用指尖点着下巴，“让我想想，Rones怎么说的来着……哦对了……”  
邪恶的气息从他的眼角慢慢地蔓延开，“那是一种浓重的悲伤。被背叛、被欺骗、被丢下的悲伤，Supergirl很依仗你啊，可是你让她伤透了心。”  
Alex忽然觉得像是被戳了一个已经快要好了的旧伤，那个伤口在她的心尖上，每每想起Kara那次挥开她的手，旧伤便开始疼痛，仿佛为了让人警醒般地疼痛着。  
“够了。”Agent Danvers抬起了枪口，“看来不让你吃点苦头，你不会知道我们部门对带你这种犯人的特殊待遇啊……你可不要逼我在你的关节上一个一个地开洞。”  
Alex无法相信这种话竟然会从自己的嘴里说出来，但是她还是用力捏紧了配枪，暗示自己就算杀死眼前这个人、他也同她所有的枪下亡魂没有什么两样。  
除了他会刺激她。  
在这方面不得不说，他真的是一把好手，他灵敏地抓到了Alex所有的痛脚，“呵呵，你丢下她不是一次两次了吧？”他自顾自地说着：“这次，我和Supergirl的小小约会就没见你出现啊？最后还是那个穿成一身黑的跳梁小丑在那里卖力地表演……呵呵呵呵……”  
不屑地笑着，这个自称Dr.Jones的男子、他的脸上连一点点的恐惧都没有，反而上前了一步，他离钢化玻璃那边的Alex更近了，“我对你们的特殊待遇并无兴趣，反正早晚，她会来带我出去的……”  
“……我亲爱的姐姐，我亲爱的Rones……她会把你们的记忆一个接一个地饕餮殆尽，然后送每个人一个永远醒不过来的噩梦……”  
Dr.Jones那张脸上终于再也没有一点点刚才那样陷阱般的友好了，他原形毕露、在他张狂地说出那句话时：  
“而你，你的噩梦，将会是：你永远的失去Supergirl，因为你抛下过她，那次、这次，和马上到来的下一次……”  
Alex Danvers听到这里，她忽然眯了眯眼，灵魂里像是有什么冲破了薄薄的一层膜，所有因为紧张而透出毛孔的冷汗都在一瞬间被风干。  
“Dr. Jones，我看，你恐怕是等不到你的姐姐了。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“因为就现在，我送你上西天。”  
主控台权限优先，强制连接上Agent Danvers的耳麦频道时，在控制台前的Henshaw局长和Winn同时听到了这句话从Alex Danvers那里传来。  
她自己的声音——冷静的、甚至有点残酷的声音。  
Hank Henshaw往远处的太阳能辐射室望了一下，他已经无权阻止里面的Supergirl用超级听力探听他们在干什么，而他能做的只是把事情尽早解决，好让舱室里那个心急火燎却不能移动分毫的氪星人少消耗一点细胞内的辐射能量。  
“让附近的守卫马上去Agent Danvers那里！”Henshaw在Winn背后下了命令。  
而Winn本不是一板一眼说着“Sir, yes sir!”的人，他所表现的不过是手指在键盘上敲击的速度更快了，他甚至来不及拖开椅子坐下来，就这么弓着身一边把通话器的半个耳麦挂到了脑袋上，一边调出G区周围的数个监控探头的画面：  
“Alex！不管你要干什么，别干。”  
然而Alex Danvers怎么可能听从Winn所说的话。  
——她甚至听不进任何人的话。  
Winn从天花板上的监控视角看着Agent Danvers又向钢化玻璃走近了一步，从频道里他清晰地听到一声“咔哒”，那是枪口抵上玻璃的声音。  
以及她手势干脆地从自己耳朵里把入耳式通话器拽了出来，一甩手丢在了地上。  
“Henshaw局长……”Winn转过身想向身后人求援。  
然而此时……身后已经空无一人。  
“……呵呵呵，Rones还没让你陷入噩梦，你就先自己崩溃了吗？”那厢，有沙哑的声音混合着轻微的电子干扰通过耳麦传入了Winn的耳朵，通话器万幸得没有摔坏，对方还在带着笑意轻轻地说：“看来Cat Grant, Lena Luthor……都不及你更在意Supergirl，是不是？”  
那头的人在对Agent Danvers说。但是听着这一切的Winn忽然全身僵硬起来，那一切源于他所听到的、源于他所看到的：  
主控台的屏幕反光里，背后不远处，太阳能辐射舱室的大门在气阀声中打开，延伸的消毒通道里，他看到Kara扶着墙艰难地一步一挪走了出来。  
她的表情痛苦又吃力，嘴张了张，口型远远地看着……像是一个名字。  
“Oh no…no no no!! Kara——!”   
Winn Schott Jr.早晚会被这两个Danvers姐妹逼疯，特别是现在为数不多能管住她们的火星爸爸，这时也不知所踪。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“看来Cat Grant, Lena Luthor都不及你更在意Supergirl，是不是？”  
Alex咬了咬后槽牙，她觉得枪托都要被自己捏碎了，但是枪口已经顶在了玻璃上，她不能再往前一步，她所有的强硬其实也就此到头了。  
除非她开枪。  
但是对方还有更多更多进攻的余地，只见他上前了一步，忽然他的额头“DUANG！”的一声撞在了玻璃上——故意的，Dr.Jones用这样疯狂的动作吓了她一跳。  
因此她下意识地眨了一下眼，指尖条件反射地畏缩，枪口哪怕退开了半寸也象征着第一局她已经败下阵来，“退后——！”那下意识吼出的话是一个更大的败笔。  
对方笑了。  
“哈哈哈哈！”这次的嘲笑肆无忌惮，他终于在大笑的时候毫不掩饰那一嘴非人的牙口，惊秫又张狂，“自己送上门啊，你真是我此行的意外收获。”   
仿佛被捉进DEO根本就是出于他本意，他笑嘻嘻地居高临下地看着Alex，他的额头抵在玻璃上，牢房顶部的灯光被他遮挡了大半。  
他的身影成了笼罩着Alex Danvers的巨大阴影，一如他所说的话：  
“你那么在意那个外星人，可是你知道吗？她是怎么看着Lena Luthor的，而Lena Luthor又是怎么看着她的？”  
“你~是谁？你到底，是她的谁？”眼珠上下左右地转动着，像是在用调皮戏谑对方，Dr.Jone甚至把喃喃的话哼唱了起来，哪怕嘶哑难听、五音不全，“啊~你那么~在意她，可是你也伤害了她~”  
“而现在~她爱上别人啦。只剩下你，一个人~孤身一个人哪……”  
“住口——！！！”  
爱这个字那么重，谁允许你随随便便地就说出来。  
但是对方根本充耳不闻，他扬起胳膊双手都按在了玻璃上，发散的压迫感越来越大。只见他慢慢地仰起脖子，嘴角裂开向腮帮子延伸，笑容也越来越大。  
狰狞的笑容——恶魔的笑容。  
蓄力了一下，他的头狠狠地撞在玻璃上。  
“DUANG！”  
同时：“你是谁？你到底~是她的谁？羁绊那么深，你是不是那个爱着她的人~？”那嘴上断断续续的哼唱也没停。  
“DUANG！！”  
第二下，他深紫色的额头开始出现更深颜色的瘀痕，昭示他对自己的毫不手软。  
但是他一刻都没有停歇，“你那么~在意她，可是你也伤害了她~”他还在唱：“她脑海里闪回的你的模样，是你欺骗她的脸啊，是你杀害了她重要的人啊，还有你想要抓住她的手~被她愤怒又悲伤地甩开哪~”  
“……残忍吗~？”  
“DUANG！！！”第三下。  
钢化玻璃轻轻地“咔擦”一声，那被撞击的中心出现了一道小小的裂缝。  
虽然是玻璃的呻吟先一步传达到Alex Danvers的脑中，但是那歌声却像是更大的威胁，直接体验的恐惧。  
Alex Danvers用力挺直自己的膝盖和腰板，才能阻止自己不会后退。  
“哈哈哈……”笑声到最后慢慢沙哑，他抬着下巴垂眼看着眼前的人，他隔着玻璃，或许是最后一次隔着玻璃。  
他开口唱着，或许唱响的是最后一句。  
“而现在~她爱上别人啦……只剩下你，一个人，孤身、一、个、人、哪……”  
最后几个字，他隐去了旋律，仿佛是为了让对方听得更清楚。  
话音刚落，“DUANG！！！！”第四下。  
“嗡——”仿佛是幻觉，那一声低频的轻响。  
紧接着便是震耳欲聋的来临，钢化玻璃彻底分崩离析之时，其中的高压电流防御装置被开启。  
从第一个小小的电花亮起之时，宛如所有的一切都变成了拖长的慢镜头，它甚至是三百六十度的。  
Dr.Jones一缩肩膀，随着向前冲的趋势，他的上身从风衣中耸脱而出，露出风衣之下他的后脖子、宽厚的肩膀，和脊椎两边铁条一般的背部肌肉，那每一簇都在扩张隆起。  
钢化玻璃的平面上，裂缝快速地爬到了每一个角落，然后每一片都挣脱开了彼此，它们腾然跃起；第一缕电光从玻璃的夹层中流窜而出，然后就像是烟花炸开，在每一篇锋利的碎片之间，电流像是在所有的反光里舞蹈，跳跃着、旋转着、流窜着，从各种介质中被吸进他的身体里。  
Alex Danvers所能看到的便是他在吸入电流后，每一个毫秒都在变化的脸部，瞳孔的颜色越来越深、直到黑色占满了整个眼眶，尖利的牙齿探出了牙床还在伸长、伸长。他的脸越来越可怖，人类终于彻底变成了野兽。  
他的粗壮的手从玻璃的裂口处猛地探出，直奔她的脸而来。  
而这一切，都不过发生在瞬息之间。  
“BANG——！”枪声炸响。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那一声枪响让所有主控台前的人都惊呆了。  
包括Supergirl。确切地说，是Kara Danvers。  
她没有错过任何一句敌人说的话，她没有错过任何一句、敌人把Alex逼到绝境的话。  
哪怕那是一首歌，一首节奏舒缓又多情的歌。  
她很用力地把耳麦压在自己的耳朵上，用力得直到——如今她看着那沉寂下来的监控画面，她慢慢地垂下手，听到耳机那逐渐远离的莎莎声，耳机已经被她捏碎裂开成了好几片。  
Winn站在她身边，他默默地看着她。刚才他与她分享着接收端的耳机，现在他垂下眼看着自己手中那个脱下来的耳麦——那根还连着主控台的耳机线，橡胶包裹着铜丝，像是一个封印着秘密的结界。  
Dr.F在她身后手忙脚乱地查看伤口，有人帮她提起输液袋——Supergirl刚才走出来时一直拖在身后的盘尼西林或者维生素或者别的什么乱七八糟的东西。  
更有人在他们周围、主控台周围拉起警戒线，其他人被隔离在几米外，医疗部的工作人员在往地面和空气中喷洒消毒粉末。  
那么夸张。但这部浮夸戏剧的主角，她只是目不转睛地看着屏幕，甚至忘了呼吸。  
她好像感觉到身体深处有东西在动响，似乎是一颗小小的埋在大地里的种子，它顶破了上面的泥土、砂砾、石子，它发芽生长。  
她慢慢地弯下腰撑在主控台上，她看着自己的手，她忽然想起多少次，Alex紧紧地抓着她的手。  
那纠缠的十指，就像如今那粒种子蜿蜒的根茎，深深地扎根在她的灵魂里。  
她想起，多少次，Alex紧紧抱着她，她流着泪对她说：Kara，I love you.  
Kara Danvers以为，只因为Alex是这个星球陪伴她最久的人，所以任何的相互慰藉都是那么单纯又理所应当；不消十年，Alex Danver这个地球人便逐渐偏离了自己的轨道，她自然而然地长成了最契合氪星人Kara Zor-El的模样……  
现在这刻，Kara终于明白在看到Alex有了新朋友Maggie的时候，自己为什么下意识地松了一口气。  
因为她回应不了的Alex的付出，一直一直都是这样；然而这一切，却是对Alex Danvers来说太不公平了。  
因为Kara，Alex在生活的各处也已经遭受了太多太多的不公平。  
Kara Danvers紧紧地捏住了拳头，她想要握住什么、而不是手里那一把空气，那颗种在她心里的植物，蠢蠢欲动，也终于要突破她的皮囊了。  
“飒——”  
那感觉似乎是真实的。  
深紫色的光点忽然在她身体周遭骤然亮起，Winn被吓了一跳、他倒退开好几步。因为Alex的要求，他快速修复查看了Noonan’s在遭到袭击时的监控录像，他看着那些紫光，他再熟悉不过了。  
“不！别、别别别！！Kara！别离开我！”  
如果Supergirl的生命力会像录像里那些人类的灵魂一样就此被吸走，他觉得自己一定不能承受这一切在他面前眼睁睁地发生。所以Winn在踉跄了一步站定之后，他忽然猛地扑了上去。  
仿佛这样就能抓住要飞走的灵魂一样。  
而事实是，Supergirl被他抓住腰际抱了个满怀，他触摸到她皮肤的前一刻，他的脸撞进了紫色的光海里。  
倏然地，它们就像被惊动了一下，快得就像一道残影，“嗖——”它们尽数没入了氪星人的身体里。  
Dr.F站在Supergirl身后，她刚才在拆开她的绷带，常规程序、小心谨慎，而现在，她却见证着纱布之下：伤口的周遭亮起隐隐约约的光芒，每一颗光的微粒都在皮肤上游走着，晦暗的深紫色变成了耀眼的暖橙色。  
那是太阳的颜色。  
——光像是无形的填补剂，它们填充在血肉之间，填补了血管的缺口、骨骼的裂缝、皮肤的创面。那些伤口以肉眼可见的速度飞快地愈合了，虽然皮肤皱起、肌理上还是留下了淡淡的伤疤。  
但是谢天谢地，这已经是个奇迹，原本所有人都忧心忡忡不再期待的奇迹。  
Dr.F捂住了嘴，下一刻她抢先一步，甚至抢在Winn反应过来之前，她扑到主控台前拿起通讯麦克风：“Danvers！Supergirl的自愈能力恢复了！！”  
她不知道Alex Danvers已经把入耳式通话器拽掉了，但是这无关紧要，因为她的嗓门响得众人可以看到监控屏幕上，Agent Danvers忽然向地上通话器的方向望去，然后她飞快地蹲下来，她拾起了通话器。  
Kara仰起头，她看不到自己的伤口，但是她沉浸在刚才的感觉里，丝毫感觉不到众人已经要开始庆祝的Supergirl的劫后余生。她只是完全还在状况外，她抬起脸，从Winn乱蓬蓬的头发间看向屏幕上。  
画面里，Alex拿起了通话器，她一边把耳麦塞入耳朵，一边向监控探头的方向望来。  
她知道她在看着她。  
Kara？  
主控台上的耳麦已经坏了，但是那个名字从唇形上直观地传送到了Kara的眼前。  
Alex……  
“对不起……”Kara把头扭开去了，虽然她知道她看不到，看不到她用力抓着Winn的肩，把自己的神色藏了起来。  
从此以后，她都会藏起来，直到一切都过去，她的影响终究从Alex Danvers的生命中消退。  
Keep living your life on your own terms, Alex.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winn被Supergirl嘞得紧紧的。他的心里一边在说着：很好，Kara我很高兴你再次力大如牛，可是如果你再不放开我、我就要窒息了……  
但是另一方面，他又不得不承认自己太贪恋这样的怀抱了。  
这一切直到——他在她呼吸边的耳朵分明听到，她正把伤心憋在气管里很深很深的地方。  
“Kara……？”  
他抬起眼、然而他还没看到她的脸，视线先越过Supergirl的肩膀——他看到主控台的四个屏幕之一，有一个跳出了红色的无声警报：  
C层G区很靠近牢房的一扇门被通过，用的是临时安全代码。这种只给DEO临时出入人员的代码有一定的时效性，通常可以用来出入通行的状态都是在时效内的。  
但是这个不同，它触动了无声警报，因为这组安全代码的主人刚在二十四小时内获得了DEO总部的正式安全通行码，两组安全码相互冲突，系统提示操作者是否要更新安全码数据库、或者是发送有声警报。  
而这组临时安全码的主人的名字，在红色的警报字符下跳动着。  
Winn知道他念出这个名字的时候，身边这大病初愈的超级英雄一定会第一个跳起来，可是他没能管住自己条件反射的嘴：  
“啊……Maggie Sawyer……？”


	14. Chapter 14

口无遮拦的Winn Schott Jr. 其实并不明白，真正的Shock带来的反应，往往并不是“立即跳起来”这么直观的。  
“Maggie? ”  
Alex Danvers在听到主控台那里传来的名字时愣了愣。  
她看着面前一地的玻璃渣和惨白灯光下躺在狼藉中的尸体，没有回过神的状态不知道是因为她杀了眼前这个人，还是因为想到此情此景似乎和早些时候Detective Sawyer开枪的时候一模一样。  
一样的紫色皮肤的敌人，一样的一枪爆头。  
这是她听到“Maggie Sawyer”这个名字的第一反应，但是接下来的反应可以在脑海开始慢慢追溯，她在寂静的零点一秒内忽然想到很多张从回忆里翻涌出来的面孔。  
——都是Maggie Sawyer的面孔。  
“You are real. And you deserve to have a real, full, happy life. ”  
Alex Danvers记得她曾经这样对自己说过，那时她看着她的眼睛，真诚又专注。  
Agent Danvers用了一秒钟闭着眼从记忆里把自己抽离。五分钟前那场恶魔的追讨占有了她所有的洞察力，所以不知道什么时候开始，走廊上来来往往的人声消寂了，只剩下这时，一阵轻轻浅浅的脚步声，轻巧却也没有刻意隐蔽——那阵脚步声一步步笃定走到了离她很近的地方。  
然后，Alex听到一声子弹上膛的声音。  
那声音在她脑袋正后方。  
“啊……Maggie……”她闭了闭眼，面前牢房的门框上还挂着几片玻璃残片，但是玻璃的反光里她看不到身后的人，她只能看到自己脸上的苦涩表情，以及，自己悲哀地笑了起来。  
她转身。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

门被枪口顶开，Hank Henshaw警觉地从顶开的缝隙里悄悄地望向门内的走廊。被人类的伪装所限制的视力还不能穿透这条幽深的走廊，但是一股浓重的血腥味已经首先冲进了他的鼻腔。  
火星猎人厌恶地抿了抿嘴，照在墙上的他的影子慢慢扩大升高。  
他收起了枪，他现出了原型。  
他闻到了混在血腥之中的，那股带着腐臭的、散布着邪恶因子的、人类的味道。  
Rones Judy。  
他读了她的档案——多年前在Metropolis大肆破坏的变异人类，曾经一度使得Luthor在该市的重工产业面临毁灭，传闻她本就来源生于此。而档案中记载的名字更多用的是Parasite，因为身为一个人类，却没人知道她从哪里来，也没人知道她最后的结局。  
Superman是她罪行的终结者，但是这位氪星人也不知道，他抓的那些形形色色的匪徒在交给地球人的政府之后，去向何处。  
哦不过现在J'onn J'onzz知道了，他们至少有百分之八十送到了Cadmus的手上。  
Cadmus那就像一个恶魔发生器。它出自神话，也一如神话所说：  
所有的恶魔都产自人类、产自人心。人，总会为自己屠戮众生寻找冠冕堂皇的借口。  
在火星猎人超群的感知力中，J'onn已经感受不到一点大脑活跃的波动，黑暗中至少有四具DEO探员的尸体。监控探头运作正常，但是走廊的顶灯被打爆，他眯了眯眼，看到每一根灯管上都有一个大约9mm的弹孔，零散地躺在地上的弹壳也一颗不少一颗不少，她命中红心且弹无虚发。  
并不是心有偏见，但是J'onn马上联想到了NCPD的警用Glock手枪，虽然这种枪支可以配备多种口径的弹药，这种弹药也并不只适用于这一种手枪。  
并不是心有偏见……但是当J'onn走到G区的最后一扇大门前，他看到了最新的通行记录，即使是Green Martain也不得不如此怀疑。  
Maggie Sawyer的头像在红色的警示框里，通过这扇门的安全码出发了无声警报，此时主控台那里应该已经收到了提示；通过这扇门的是Detective Sawyer之前出入DEO时配给的临时安全码。  
他信任那个人类，是因为Alex信任她。但是该死的，现在在G区中即将成为活靶子的也是Alex。  
Hank Henshaw的视线里就像慢慢点燃了一簇火苗，然后火光噼里啪啦、蔓延成了一片火海，在他越来越接近最后的目的地时。  
火海里好像有人在惨叫、在挣扎，“爸爸……爸爸……救救我……”有稚嫩的声音在哭喊着直到消泯于那片人间地狱——百年前的记忆依旧如新。  
“Maggie Sawyer……”  
火星猎人的牙缝里吐出这个名字，他从没想过……有一天他可能会手撕地球人。  
但是与其选择在心里烙下另一个等同于他目睹妻儿惨死火海的烙印，他宁愿大开杀戒，将自己堕落成恶魔。  
Alex Danvers和Kara Danvers，这世上他本没有很多在乎的人。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

脸还没转过九十度，枪托便是视线里唯一迎面而来的东西，它被用力地横向砸在Agent Danvers的脸上。  
天旋地转，趴倒在地的Alex Danvers被砸懵了，不但因为这几乎要把她的腮帮子砸脱臼的力度，更因为对方毫不留情——但她却并未准备做出任何防备。  
靴底摩擦地面的声响好像带着回音，Alex的世界一阵一阵地耳鸣和眩晕，她撑在地上一时半会儿还爬不起来，一只黑色的高帮靴子就踏过来，飞起一脚踹走了Alex的配枪。然后对方落脚踩在了她的侧脸上，把她重重地踩在地上。  
靴子上有亮闪闪的朋克风挂饰从鞋帮上垂下来，簌簌地滑过她的脸。  
虽然充血的眼睛暂时看不清那个高高在上的逆光身影，但是Alex Danvers还是忽然打了一个激灵。  
那人开口了：“相互吸引是有原因的啊是不是？你和那个NCPD的贱人行事风格真是一模一样……”  
——这不是Maggie Sawyer的声音。  
Alex Danvers在紧贴地面的水平线上闭了闭眼，她感觉到眼球火辣辣地疼痛，有液体流进眼睛，好像是额角伤口里流出的血，有那么一会儿视线里都是红色，好像一片炼狱。  
但是哪怕疼痛直击脑海，Alex Danvers却比以往都要有冲劲和决心，就像忽然被命运放了一马，那么其他的一切比如现在的困境其实都不算什么。  
她的手慢慢摸到大腿外侧的武器带，那里插着一把军用匕首。  
“啊哈~”干脆利落的准星移动，那还闪烁着炙热烙铁色的枪口是逆光中明显的光点，她瞄准了Alex的大腿，“我比较喜欢以牙还牙，以眼还眼，所以不要逼迫我违背这强迫症在你身上开多余的洞。”  
说着她脚跟稍稍动了动，俯下身在抽出Alex的匕首的同时，“呵呵，ALEXANDRA DANVERS…”她一边读着Agent Danvers从领口滑出的名牌，一边用枪口顶着她的眉心，在站起来的时候反手又是一枪托。  
Alex被砸得翻过身去，这一次眼前一阵一阵地发黑，大脑进入昏迷的保护机制似乎快要自动开启了。  
而那双穿着朋克风高帮靴的腿则好整以暇地从她身上迈过去，Alex迷迷糊糊地看到那个人慢慢走到钢化玻璃的破碎面那儿。  
“真是一点都不肯让我占便宜呢，我以为你复活我的这个情，我至少还可以欠几个月啊……”  
说完，身形渐矮，她蹲在了那具尸体面前。  
而Alex就像窥见了一个秘密——她用力地眯起眼，昏迷和清醒的拉锯战之间，她深呼吸着、试图聚焦那些从那纤细的女性背影上透体而出的紫色光点，一闪一闪它们仿佛每一个都在呼吸、像是一群萤火虫、又仿若是一片银河。  
在依旧微微胀痛的鼓膜处，Alex听到了一个声音，似乎一颗沉积的心脏又开始搏动。“呼——”一口用力吸进肺里的氧气，仿佛是一个溺水的人在生死线上走了一遭，如今重返人间。  
恶魔的声音再次响起：“哈……味道真好，不亏是来源于Supergirl……”紧接着，那是一句得意洋洋的挑衅：“Alexandra Danvers，我早就说告诉过你了，姐姐一定会来的……”   
他们共享了什么，不仅仅是生命这么简单。  
一个巨大的影子慢慢地升起来，超过那个正在站起身的女性身影，直到他站直——Dr.Jones比他复活之前还要高大强壮，就像吸饱了能量。他和她一同回过头望着Agent Danvers，牢房顶部的灯光照在他们身上，照在他们的紫色皮肤上，照在他们咧开的满口獠牙上、反射着寒光。  
残影一动，她几分钟前爆头射杀的Dr.Jones迅猛地朝她扑了过来。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

紫色的身影和绿色的身影在Alex Danvers面前近在咫尺的地方撞在了一起，拳风撩动她额前的碎发，但是战斗没有伤到她分毫，J'onn J'onzz把对方一气撞到了牢房的角落里。满地烟尘四起，他已经不停歇地在惯性停止之前，照着对方的脸送上了五六记重拳。  
“Ba’star——d——！”火星猎人发狂似的怒吼。  
而第七次重击的拳头被接住了，火星猎人立刻感受到抽骨吸髓般的刺痛从臂骨的深处蔓延到每一层表皮，他反手用力却丝毫挣脱不开。  
这大约就是，眼前这个怪物竟然能和Supergirl势均力敌，并且最后逼迫她走为上策的原因吧。  
“砰砰砰砰砰！”   
说时迟那时快，五发快枪擦过J'onn J'onzz的侧脸，每一颗子弹都打在他面前的敌人的肩膀上，弹孔重叠在一起直至打穿了那伤口。怪物严重受创，终于嚎叫着松开了手后退开。  
Alex？  
但是J'onn还没来得及回头，面前那深褐色的弹孔刚从穿透伤的另一边微微透出一丝光，火星猎人就目睹它以飞快的速度愈合了。  
“好枪法啊……不过要我射穿这颗大脑，应该不需要那么高超的技术。”  
一个冷静的女声在众人背后响起。  
J'onn回头，他先看到艰难地跪在地上、慢慢地放下举平的手枪的Agent Danvers，和她背后那个身材纤细的女子，那并不是火星猎人猜想中的NCPD鉴证科探员——敌人脱下兜帽，露出了紫色的脸庞。  
“干嘛这么惊讶地看着我，我们不是才见过。”她笑了笑，手上的Glock又往前顶了顶，Alex Danvers不得不松开枪、举起手来，她被枪口按着后脑勺被迫俯下脸。  
“J'onn，离开这里，封闭整个G区，开启生物隔离系统。”Alex Danvers的声音闷闷的，就像并没有在说一句自我毁灭的话，但是舍生取义一向是Danvers家的专长，不管是姐姐还是妹妹。那也是她的第一反应，“他们在吸取Supergirl的生命力……他们不死的话……”  
“嘿，当我们不存在呢？”Rones Judy扬起手又要用枪托砸人了。  
但是这一次，“不不不……”火星猎人一边举起双手制止着，他一边慢慢变回人类的伪装形态，“不、别动她。”Alex从未听过他用Hank Henshaw的声音说出这样被动又带着恳求语气的话。  
最深层的恐惧不是力量的悬殊和死亡的威胁，对火星猎人来说、知晓了他回忆里的伤疤就像拔走了他的逆鳞，极其愤怒的不过是被披露了弱点。  
他不能再一次失去家人了。  
所以心甘情愿地承受：下一刻，一直在他身后的Dr.Jones百分百地回馈了所有他曾经施加给他的攻击，他猛地扑倒了他，火星猎人仿佛像一只沙袋，他一次又一次地被拖起身又重重地砸进地面。  
他目力的余光不敢接触Alex Danvers逐渐开始充盈眼泪的双目。  
一拳一拳又一拳，贯向他的后脑勺。  
他在每一次被抓着脖子抬起上身的时候喘着粗气，生命力被吸走愈多，精神却更加固执地想要让嘴说出点什么。  
仿佛是遗言：  
“你……”  
“还要……”  
“照顾她……”  
“Alex……就像……你曾经……照顾她那样……”  
“你是……一个好姐姐……”  
那些都是Alex Danvers的劫难。  
“不……”她泣不成声。  
“不——！！！！”  
那是来自另一个人的怒吼  
——悲怆的、绝望的、声嘶力竭的；两道亮蓝色的冷蓝色激光骤然划破黑暗，它撕裂了空气、一击击碎了这场战斗的天平。  
天神再无理智可言。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

钢做的门被她徒手掰开甩到两边，两面严重变形的门板砸在墙上发出巨大的轰响。她一步一步走进来，红色的披风在步步生风中扬起，她每往前一步，那炫目的蓝色激光便更亮一分。  
Alex Danvers目睹Dr.Jones被正面轰击，他被猛然从火星猎人身上推开，肩胛直接被贯穿出一个巨大的洞眼，那是她刚才举枪集中射击的地方，但是金属子弹如何与氪星人的热视线相提并论，只见那周遭的肌理都仿佛被熔炼殆尽，空气中弥漫着一股蛋白质被烧焦的味道。  
他被激光一直推到墙角，在蓝光消失的瞬间，当即倒在墙根不省人事。  
没有一点鲜血从他焦烂的伤口中流出，红褐色和深紫色混合成一滩恶心的不明组织。  
Kara吸了一口气，热视线微微收起的时候仿佛视线都变得模糊不清，同以往超能力的收放自如不同，这次眼球烫得阵阵疼痛，大约还可以感觉到眼泪刚从泪腺里分泌出来，就被瞳孔里发射的激光蒸发。  
——就像在说Supergirl不准软弱。  
她定了定神，“J’onn！Alex……”但是话还没说完，她忽然感觉到背后有人。  
在那一刻之前，她以为她的克星，只有氪星石而已。  
但是下一刻她忽然感觉到钻心的疼痛伴随电击麻木感戳在她的后心上，“啪啪啪啪！”便携式电击枪放电的声音里，有人在她应声跪地的时候从身后将她锁喉。  
竟然挣脱不得。  
“伤口都好了吗？Supergirl，你真的应该好好谢谢我那位肩膀上被你开了个洞的弟弟，都是因为他放了你一马，你那可悲的身体才能有点余力修复自己……”  
背后的人身上有很重的血腥味道，但是那味道在渐渐远去。  
“是……你……？！”Supergirl艰难地扭过头，她看到身后人的肩膀上也有一个口径几乎一模一样的被轰击出的巨大血洞，但是它滴滴答答的血口正在快速收拢。  
伴随自己越来越无力的挣扎。  
“是我啊，才多久没见，你就已经忘了我了吗？”  
Kara很熟悉这个声音，特别是对方还接着说：“说起来防狼喷雾的味道怎么样？要不要再来一下？”  
得意洋洋的Rones Judy，但是很快“咔哒”一声在她正前方响起，她脸上恶劣的笑容稍稍凝固。  
前方传来弹夹卡入的声音，Alex在Kara被制住的瞬间换弹夹、上膛、瞄准的动作一气呵成，“放开她。”她站起来，十字准星一直锁定在敌人的眉心毫不放松。  
“呵呵呵，Supergirl也开始需要人类保护了啊，”Rones Judy的鼻尖凑近去，她贴着Supergirl的发丝和耳廓，像在嗅着那个氪星人的味道。但是她的目光却戏谑地望着Alex，“不过，Alexandra，让你的子弹悠着点儿吧，毕竟你我心知肚明，因为我最爱的防狼喷雾，我现在随随便便就能要了她的命……可是你若是想弄死我，难于上青天啊~”  
Alex牙关咬紧，她的枪口强忍住才能没有颤抖，“J’onn！”她举着枪慢慢后退，在被挟持的妹妹那里获取不到丝毫优势之时，她不得不争取至少火星猎人还能战斗。  
但是才退了两步，她发现躺在地上的J’onn已经完全变成了Hank Henshaw的模样，他趴伏在地上。  
他的背影似乎与以往不同，这让Alex心生狐疑……  
“Alex！别再后退！”她的妹妹艰难地大喊着想要提醒她。  
彼时，一个巨大的阴影慢慢靠近Alex Danvers的身后。Agent Danvers才忽然意识到，躺在地上的火星猎人在体型上似乎缩水了不止一寸。  
“放心，Supergirl，”嗓子眼里带着咕噜声，那依稀可以辨出的声线，有人在Alex身后说：“有你在，这位Alexandra Danvers暂时是安全的。”  
对于Alex来说，这个声音已经如同梦魇无二。  
Kara被锁喉愈来愈紧，但是她直直地看着她的姐姐，她不能做出任何反应。至少——不能刺激Alex在这种劣势明显的战局中，还做出恨不得同归于尽也要救她的决定。  
她知道她的人类姐姐会的，特别是她知道，她是那么在意她，甚至……  
A.L.E.X……Kara的嘴空张了张，还是没有吐出这个名字。  
……  
脖子上那只勒紧的胳膊虽然没有吸收生命力的能力，但是Kara觉得背后的Rones Judy是一个更有威胁感的存在，她把她滞留在离窒息只有一步之遥的境地，让她徘徊在呼吸艰难的边缘。耳边她还在低语，就像看懂了Supergirl在看到那个巨大的紫皮怪物再次站起来时的绝望。  
她一点点摧毁着Supergirl，从在她耳边像是诅咒般的低声喃喃开始：“不要被他碰到哦，不要被我弟弟碰到，否则你也会像火星猎人一样被吸成人干……”  
宛如一场猫捉老鼠的生死游戏——她的语气。就像猫抓住了老鼠，玩弄一下放开手，欣赏它苟延残喘、拼命逃生到最后一刻，才意识到已经没有生的希望。  
面前，高大的紫色怪物一步步走进，他每落下一步，地面似乎都在震动。  
Kara觉得他变得更高大了，变成了一个更加庞大的、彻底能笼罩住氪星人的死亡阴影。  
她仰视着他，他那两只粗壮的手臂慢慢地伸过来了，一点点包围，空气中的氧气似乎都是他的吸收对象，让她甚至感觉大脑已经开始缺氧。  
最后一次吧，大概是最后一次。  
Kara Danvers其实对自己体内到底还存在多少能量是心里有数的。  
最后一次，如果可以彻底消灭眼前这个祸害，她愿意那么做。  
如果可以让Alex不会再像监控里看到的那样被逼上意识崩溃的边缘，被逼着面对她不愿意面对的感情，被逼着做出失控之事；如果可以让Lena一个平凡人类远离这些会对她造成生死威胁的、原本属于Kara这个世界的敌人，让她只是做她那人类世界的精英，安安稳稳地度过那百年人生……  
那么，她愿意，无论将要付出什么。  
在那双邪恶的紫色巨手将要触摸到她的脸之时，“嗡——”Kara抬起眼，双目中绽放出万丈的亮蓝光芒，从那一刻起，她眼眶的周围延伸出无数条皮下毛细血管爆裂的伤痕，冥冥之中就像能听到血花绽开的声音。  
可是她没有停止。  
咬紧牙关，她大喝一声又加了两倍的激光输出。  
“呜——”有痛苦的低鸣声，血和肉在高温中翻滚蒸腾，那光比火焰的亮度更高，怪物就像在明亮的蓝光之中逐渐融化。  
那光照亮了整个房间，照亮了每个人的脸。  
它从Kara的双眼中射出，像是在室内点燃了一个小小的太阳。  
它照在Rones Judy的眼睛里，照亮她眼里的疯狂，她越来越兴奋：“放射吧！放尽吧——！”  
它照在Alex Danvers的眼睛里，它却被薄薄的水雾遮挡。Alex在那一刻终于明白了，她明白了对方的诡计，也明白了Kara为了自己终究不得不顺应对方的诡计。  
她耗尽了自己。  
Supergirl耗尽了自己。  
在Kara终究于逐渐暗下来的室内里再也看不清周遭，脱力的感觉从四肢百骸爬向她的心脏，她几乎幻觉得感到自己的每一个氪星细胞都在死亡。  
又或许，不是幻觉。  
一直勒着她脖子的手终于松开了，她向前倒下，再没有一点点力量保护自己。  
她的侧脸贴在地上，冰冷的感觉让她稍微恢复一点点清醒，她还能闻到面前不远处那被自己烧焦的肉体，那个人已经变成了浅浅的一滩混合体。  
Alex安全了……  
Lena……  
“Lena Luthor。”那个名字忽然被Rones念出口，她刚才正居高临下地欣赏着Supergirl脱力的姿势。现在她慢慢地站起来，“真正的心思却是你藏得最深的，对不对？但是碰巧被我亲爱的弟弟看到了啊……Supergirl……”她说着，笑声阴森。  
心理施压仿佛是Parasite们的拿手好戏，他们总是喜欢饕餮人们因此产生的恐惧，宛如这是比生命力更美味的食物。  
她慢慢地走，脚步声绕到Supergirl的身边，Alex看着对方走到自己面前，脸上写着肆无忌惮。她知道对方就是秉持着“现在你们干什么都回天乏术了”的张狂。  
Parasite给Kryptonaids开辟了康庄大道，好让它彻底击垮被感染了的氪星人。  
“从现在开始，Supergirl就是Parasite的食物，直到她被吃干抹净之前，她每吸收的一点能量都会成为Jones的营养液。”  
这句宣言是送给Agent Danvers的，它更像是一句宣战。  
而下一句，是Rones Judy送给Supergirl的。  
她蹲下身一把抓住Kara的金色长发，粗鲁地把她的脑袋从地上拽起来，她满意地看着氪星人用力地咬着牙，牙缝里都是鲜血。  
Kara“呜呜呜”地低声喊痛，她甚至控制不住。  
直到Rones说：“Cat Grant，Alexandra Danvers，转了一圈我可是终于找到你最在意的人了啊Supergirl……”她看着她明明目光都难以聚焦了，也不妨碍Supergirl惊恐又愤怒地瞪着自己。  
Parasite大笑起来：“真是没想到，Supergirl最在意的人，竟然是个Luthor……”  
她凑上去轻轻地舔着Kara的下巴，氪星人的鼻血流过唇缝，在下巴处被她细细品尝。  
“谁能想到啊，有一天，一个SUPER和一个LUTHOR会……哈哈哈，我亲爱的Superman小亲亲一定会被气死吧？”  
“……不过……Supergirl，你估计也没什么机会看到了……”


	15. Chapter 15

怔了怔，Lena Luthor忽然从立体显示仪的投射图像中抬起头。  
横向纵向的荧光蓝线条从她五官分明的脸上划过，像是二维的人进入了三维的世界。  
她站在实验台前，白色的工作服蹭在桌沿上沙沙作响——是这个房间里目前唯一的声音。  
这一时半刻就当做是短暂的休息，她咬着下唇等了好一会儿，直到再次隔着门、这次她清楚地听到私人实验室外，办公室里的个人电脑“叮咚叮咚”响着。  
投射工作界面的时间显示：距离上一次又是精确地过了一个小时——应该是新的一份监控报告发到她的邮箱了。  
Luthor总裁深深地吸了一口气，带着操控环的手揉了揉太阳穴，每一个贴服在腕关节和指关节上的软质胶环都在闪着柔和的白光。她挥动手指，左右翻看着投射的设计图，同时打开声控，“把电子邮箱切进来。”她对中央电脑说。  
话音刚落一个新的窗口弹出在工作界面的右下角，呼吸顿了顿，就像即将接触一个沉重的话题，Lena Luthor的眼神凝聚、重新打起十二分精神，她手指拖曳住文本框，把它拉到画面最中央。  
这份认真就像她每一次制作创新方案时那样，彼时这份认真却其实已经远远超过了她曾经的每一次发明、每一个想要造福人类的远大理想。  
她现在，只想“造福”她而已。  
电子邮件的窗口重叠时，刚才正在处理设计刨面的软件跳出对话框：保存与命名？  
——Lena Luthor不眠不休地忙碌了大半宿，终于这款设计大致完成。  
手腕上的操控环感应到她肌理中的电脉冲，她双手虚空一合，投射画面中蓝色的刨面图便重合在一起。  
“暂时就这样……”她喃喃，“先应急再说……”抿了抿嘴，Miss Luthor只能把美感的追求先放在一边。  
但是当她的目光落在外形预览图上：那个小小的，线条简约、朴实无华的银色戒圈。  
叹了一口气，她眯起眼，发觉少了什么。  
口令呼出菜单：“植入阴刻图案。”一边说着她一边翻转手腕，戒圈的内环放大在投射显示中。  
Luthor总裁手指一挥，写下圆润的两个花体大写字母。  
L . L  
“啪！”打了一个响指，这是确认键的快捷方式。实验室角落的3D打印机立刻发出了启动的声响，以钛合金为主要材料，机器立刻开始运作，将那个已经打好了出品烙印的小小物件制作成形。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啪！”Winn按下回车用力过猛，他碰翻了手边的咖啡。  
“Woo~!”Mon-El眼疾手快地接住了就要奔向大地的咖啡杯，他知道如果砸碎了这个印着Winn和Kara合照的杯子的话，这个地球人该有多么伤心。  
然而杯子接住了咖啡却没有，湿热的褐色液体泼在Winn的裤子上，他怔了怔，半晌才被烫得哇哇叫地跳了起来。  
“你已经快四十八小时没有好好休息了吧？” Daxamite把手按在地球人的肩膀上，他甚至还想把这个小个子的男生用力揽过来，可是Winn抵住了他的胳膊，“没事，我只是需要，再来一杯咖啡……”他使劲地睁大眼睛，一边还不忘回头盯着屏幕上的数据，“这个小时里，氪星细胞辐射变化差值太大了，我要尽快把数据整理出来发给Alex……”  
“Alex Danvers不会催着你要数据的，Winn……更何况现在Kara已经稳定了，Alex正在陪着J’onn……”Mon-El还在试图说服对方稍微去休息一会儿，“除非你有火星人的生理数据要处理，否则你无法说服我……”  
“说服你什么？”Winn有点气急，却也不知道在气急什么。他推开他，努力抖落着裤子上的污渍， “你说服我还差不多，”他撇撇嘴，“我有什么道理，在她们都……”  
他话还没说完，桌上的手机忽然响了起来。想在他们两个之间爆了一个小小的地雷，吓了两人一跳。  
“Winn……那是你的私人电话吗？”  
很好，这飞快地转移了Daxamite的注意力，Mon-El立刻抖出高低眉，一脸“不知当讲不当讲”的表情。  
哦别讲！你什么都别讲！Winn飞快地按下挂断键，然后他直接把手机屏幕翻成正面朝下。  
“是James! James而已！再说了，这不关你的事！”Winn从Daxamite手中一把夺过自己的杯子，朝着远处摇了摇手，“再给我来一杯，谢谢！”  
Mon-El还要说什么……  
“别来烦我，有时间你就去陪陪Kara，”Winn都不愿意看他，他只是扭开脸，一个劲儿地推开Daxamite 伸来热情的胳膊，“但是你别进舱室！你这家伙就是再消毒一百遍，对Kara来说都是一条大毒虫！”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor不可置信地低头看着自己桌上的手机，蓝牙耳机里传来被挂断的提示音还在响。  
——她脸上凝固的表情显示这是Luthor总裁的头一遭。  
投射工作界面上，呈现的是一张以时间为单位的折线数据图，附件里的表格分析十分详尽，此时那附件里的条条框框正在折线图边自动滚动着。  
Lena看这类数据总是一目十行且过目不忘，她本不需要想现在这样，浏览这封邮件花了足足五分钟——这封邮件与之前每小时发送一封的数据趋势完全不同。  
她忍不住，虽然被人挂了电话，她咬咬牙还是决定再次拨过去。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟——”  
响了三次又被挂断。  
Luthor总裁做了一次深呼吸，正当她要采取什么行动时。电子邮箱“叮咚”一声，相同的发件人发送来了一份新的邮件。  
内容只有一行字：  
[你不能给我打电话！！！！！]  
字眼儿没几个，标点符号倒是气势汹汹。  
Luthor总裁翻了个白眼，她挑了起眉——很多时候Luthor总裁挑起左边眉表示她很感兴趣，但是凡是看到她挑起右边眉毛的人，基本下场很惨——她现在挑起了右边的眉毛。  
[接电话。]输入、确认、发送——Lena Luthor式的邮件回复风格。  
那边沉积下来了。  
但是与往常不同，Lena Luthor完全没有获胜的喜悦，她只是在礼貌性地等了半分钟之后，手指点上手机屏幕，她再次拨打过去。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
响了四声。  
然后提示音停止，电话被接通，Lena听到那里虽然无人说话，但是浅浅的呼吸传入了她的耳朵。  
“怎么回事？为什么这个小时内，她的氪星细胞内辐射量出现了超出预估的峰值和谷值？”Luthor总裁声线冷漠，单刀直入。  
那边“咕嘟”一声，是吞咽唾沫的声音，然后一个声音颤颤巍巍地响起来：“Miss Luthor，给你提供情报已经是极限了，我不能……”  
“我再问一遍，”Lena打断了对面那个唯唯诺诺的女声，“Supergirl在这一小时内发生了什么？”她双手握拳按在实验桌上，操控环上的指示灯正因为她十指关节的用力而快速闪烁着，“她原来的辐射吸收量是在微量正值上涨的，但是现在吸入和输出正好持平，她细胞内的辐射量一直维持在零吧？！”  
“是……”那边的人对于答案就像锱铢必较，多一个字都不肯，“Miss Luthor，别再问我了……你该知道，当时你就不应该直接离开DEO总部……”  
够了，不用再提醒了！关于这个，她最近几年中所做的最后悔的决定！  
“你不用多说，你就回答是、或者、否……”  
“咕嘟”对面又是一声吞咽，而Lena Luthor就当她同意了。  
“Supergirl现在身上的伤口，是不是恶化了。”  
“否。”  
这个回答很快，而且语调听起来颇为轻快，Lena悬着的心放下了一些，这是她目前最在意的问题。  
“很好，那她现在……”Lena喉咙滚动，像是在咽下难以说出口的话：“她是不是还在昏迷中？”  
“否。”  
原本即使答案为“是”，Lena也能妥善接受。但是这个“否”的回答来得措手不及，她忽然有点心慌，面对Supergirl醒来如果得知自己已经离开……Lena Luthor忽然觉得好心虚。  
氪星人……会不会对那个没有陪着她的自己很失望……  
深呼吸，Lena Luthor强迫自己稳定情绪不要想的太远，她接着问：“Supergirl现在的细胞内辐射量，是在你们的太阳能舱室辐射最大的情况下检测的吗？”  
“是……很不幸，但是的确是这样的，”这次对方补充了很多，“我们已经使用了最大功率，尽可能地试图帮她快速恢复了。”但是再多的解释也没能挡住她口气中的无能为力。  
Luthor总裁听罢，她陷入了沉默。  
她的目光慢慢地抬起，望向还在运作的3D打印机，那个小小发明的中心是一圈微型的太阳能辐射放大器，通过复杂的计算来控制各种晶体排列——所有的一切都被密合在坚固的钛合金之中。  
她把一个Luthor想要用来拯救一个Super的关键，封在这个露骨却也内敛的银色戒环里。  
就一如她可以把挑逗的眼神和动作，做得天下人皆闻、明眼人皆知；但是再深沉一步的种种，却都被她封存在心底。  
她原来只是希望她能快一点愈合伤口，因为Lena Luthor恐惧于回忆起记忆中那个满身是血的Super Hero。  
Supergirl满身是血，因为她。  
呵呵……现在看来，这个小玩意儿……  
“Miss Luthor……你还在那儿么？没什么还要问的话，我要挂机了。”对方非常礼貌，她甚至在开口前还清了清嗓子。  
“是的，我在。”Lena望着3D打印机的最后一圈运作将要完成，“以及，我现在马上来一次DEO，请你为我办理一下临时出入安全码。”  
Luthor总裁非常认真地说了一个“请”字，但是这完全没有起到任何作用。  
对方立刻像是要跳起来了的模样，“Miss Luthor，这已经超出我的职权范围了！我不能那么做的，我只是个……是个……”  
“医生。”Luthor总裁替她说完，“别忘了当年Luthor-Corp资助你读完的医学博士课程。”然后她干脆利落地挂断了电话。  
而话音刚落，3D打印机也发出“叮”的一声，甚至就像烤箱烹饪完毕的提示音一样——轻轻的一声。然后传送带转动，一抹小小的银色被传送带送了出来。  
Lena远远地望着它。  
她知道，它的内环上刻着的L.L。  
——那大概是她对她最露骨的一次……  
一次风花雪月的告白。


	16. Chapter 16

太阳能辐射舱室变成了一个牢房。  
至少在Kara看来是这样的。她把栓在手腕上的胶质腕带拉扯弹弄，看着上面记录着她身份编号的字迹随着腕带变形而歪歪扭扭成搞笑的形状，一次又一次，虽然充满弹性的“啪”声听起来一点都不手软，但是Supergirl大抵是不会觉得痛的。  
然而现在，她其实知道自己已经彻底变成了平凡人类——Kara Danvers。  
因为她穷尽视力和听力，也看不到、听不到太阳能舱室外，大家都在干什么，Alex在干什么……  
她那个小小的封闭舱室内，如今在内圈多了一道全透明的玻璃隔离墙。围墙之内，DEO只留给了她六盏开到最大功率的太阳能辐射灯、以及一张矮床、一条薄毯。  
这让她难以不想起，去年DEO关押Max Lord的时候，除了辐射灯、眼前的一切简直是当时给他的标配。  
不高兴的撅起嘴来了，心里暗暗冒火的氪星人。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supergirl醒来后的第一个访客是Winn。彼时他从侧门低着头走进来，认真地看着他的小平板，他没有通过那条可以进入围墙之内的消毒通道，而是隔着玻璃幕墙、在外围区域检查了一下消毒通道的充气外墙是否有漏洞。  
起初Kara以为他没有发现自己已经醒来，所以她立刻站起来对着他兴冲冲地喊了一声“Hi！Winn！大家都怎么样了？Alex和J’onn还好么？”  
但是随即，她发现Winn即使是回答她的招呼，也只是敷衍地挥了挥手示意，雷打不动地盯着小平板的眼神，把逃避演绎得非常明显，“早安，睡美人~”  
没见过人把台词和行动错位到这种蹩脚的境地，Kara敏锐地意识到了什么，但是比起那些她朋友瞒着她秘密的小小情绪，她现在更急着想知道的是：  
“告诉我，这个坏消息是关于Alex的还是关于我的？”被瞒着的秘密当然不能指望是好消息。  
“你为什么觉得是个坏消息？”小玩具人直接背过身去了，他甚至开始抬头看天花板，“Kara，你现在生理稳定下来了，不再有外伤，那是好消息。”  
“Come on! Winn！”Kara忍不住咬住唇，她的手臂压在玻璃上，“告诉我Alex他们怎么样了……”  
越是瞒着她，她越是想要知道，“我保证，不管你说Alex和J’onn怎么样了，我都会乖乖呆在这里的。”她知道，这才是他的顾虑。  
果然Winn听到这里，他像是有多动症一样这里摸摸那里碰碰的手终于停下了，他望着视平线以下，终究是叹了一口气：“Kara……Alex的伤口已经包扎过了……她现在是DEO代理局长，她在指定作战方针，”小平板简直就像他的题词板，说两句他就不忘看一眼：“以及……她半个小时之前在陪着J’onn，医疗部的工作人员基本都在那里协助你的母亲Dr.Danvers进行紧急抢救，J’onn的情况才暂时稳定下来……”他低下头开始按压自己的指关节，他焦虑时习惯性的肢体语言，“Alex联系了局长的火星朋友，现在就指望她会来献血救治他之类的……”  
Kara的拳头捏了捏，她听到自己内心自责的声音一下子冒了出来。  
“要是我可以早点使用最大力量去阻止敌人就好了……那么Alex不会受伤，J’onn也不会被吸干……”  
“不，没人会希望你为了拯救他人而耗尽自己。”Winn揉了揉太阳穴，“You know what…”他忽然把小平板拍在了玻璃上，他双手都撑着玻璃，把脸埋在两臂间：  
“Kara，就像上一次那样，耗尽能量只是暂时的，你别担心……”  
眼神再逃也逃不开氪星人，Winn Schott Jr.扁着嘴还是放弃似的抬起了头。  
Supergirl的目光并没有想象中那么咄咄逼人，甚至，Winn在Kara的眼睛里看到了太多忧愁的灰色悲伤。  
“这里的一切都会保护你，你会很快恢复过来的，只要在这里休息一段时间就好了，就当是休个短假……”Winn想做出笑的表情，但是笑容得看起来很尴尬。他那只按在玻璃上的手难耐地曲张。  
Kara认识他好几年了，她知道那些肢体语言不但象征着焦虑。  
还有：Winn在说谎——他在瞒着她的秘密，可能比火星猎人的现状更加严重。  
但是他不会再说了，在她吐出第一个字时：“Winn……”  
“我得走了！”小玩具人抢白，并且收起小平板，他就像一只灵活的猴子连跑带跳地转过侧门。  
消失在了Kara的视线中。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“他就这么跑了！”  
Kara用手指比划着一只跑跑跳跳的猴子的模样，玻璃幕墙外的Daxamite被她逗得哈哈大笑。  
现在Mon-El盘腿坐在玻璃墙外，Kara用几乎完全一样的姿势坐在玻璃墙内，她双手撑着膝盖。  
“我知道自从上次我失去过超能力之后，DEO研发了能够灵敏地监控我体内太阳辐射量的设备……”她撅着嘴不爽地摇了摇头，“我敢肯定，Winn可以精确测算出我还要多久能够恢复！他完全可以告诉我！用嘴说！”像是为了增强语气一样、她指了指自己的嘴，“而不是和他们一样，把我像囚犯一样关在这里……而且是隔离！隔离你懂吗？！Mon!”  
“嗯~我懂~我读完了图书馆里最厚的字典……”Daxamite努力安慰着她，“哈，其实除了吃不到锅贴和甜甜圈，我想你不会有什么损失的，Kara。”  
氪星人明显地感觉到Daxamite对哪壶不开提哪壶的技能特别擅长，但是她除了怄气别无选择，她甚至不知道同谁怄气，特别是囚禁着自己的“他们”中可能是包括着Alex Danvers的，她亲爱的地球人姐姐。  
“我损失大了……Mon……”Supergirl只好托着侧脸，扭过头喃喃。  
Kara Danvers的人生又不是只有锅贴和甜甜圈，她还有记者的工作，她还有工作计划里好几个关于L-Corp的采访任务没有完成。  
Supergirl的人生也不仅仅只是享受这个星球的美食，她还要拯救人类、拯救世界，她还要……拯救总是把自己置身于水深火热之中的Lena Luthor。  
她的声音减弱直至声波都逐渐消失，周遭一时间很安静。  
“你在想什么……？”Mon-El忽然问。  
Kara回头时便看到他带着笑专注地看着她，“我？”她像是觉得哪里不痛快似的——被这里盯着的自己，她扭了扭脖子，“我在想我才完成了一半的超级英雄任务……”  
“你就不能给自己放个假吗？这是一件很简答的事哦Kara，你只要回去躺到床上，”他抬眉指了指Kara背后那张床单被她踢得乱七八糟的矮床，“然后睡到自然醒，敲铃让他们给你送吃的，吃饱困了就接着睡，不困就发发呆或者听听音乐……放松其实很简单。”Mon-El耸了耸肩，“我相信他们不会吝啬到一套音响都不肯给你的。”  
哦是的，让一个Daxamite来教“怎么无所事事、纵情享乐”这门课，他们一个个都是顶得上教授级别的专业人士。  
Kara用力眯眼弯唇，露出一个极度敷衍欠揍的笑容，“氪星人没法适应这种生活作风，谢谢你的建议。”  
她看着Daxamite立刻满脸是碰了一鼻子灰的表情，颇为满意……  
但是，“咦！”她忽然想起了什么，Supergirl两眼放起光来，哪怕不是热视线的那款，“Mon-El，如果你建议我放个假，总该考虑到需要人替我上班吧！”  
“呃……我去CATCO上过班的你忘记了吗？”其实，Daxamite没抓到她话里面的意思。  
“我的意思是！”Supergirl却已经开始兴奋了，“你可以帮我去保护Lena Luthor！”她双手手指用力张开，恨不得穿过玻璃去捧住Daxamite的脸，“需要有人代Supergirl的班，保护地球！别忘了我曾经对你说过，你有成为Super Hero的潜质！”  
“但是为什么是Lena Luthor？”Mon-El露出一个奇怪的表情，“地球这么大不是么？Kara，你和那个Lena Luthor到底是什么关系啊……？”  
Supergirl还激动地张着嘴，她想要说什么，但是她想要说的话就这么被Mon-El这个耿直的Daxamite噎在了喉咙口。  
“什么关系？”  
“据我所知，Lena Luthor就是上次邀请我们去慈善晚宴的人类吧？没觉得她和别人有什么不同……”  
Kara忍不住纠正他，“她当时是邀请我，没有邀请你！”但是打了个岔，也让她的思绪缓过来了，“我和Lena是朋友，很重要的那种朋友，虽然她是地球人。”  
虽然她是个Luthor。  
Supergirl在心里点了点头：没错，目前的回答很完美。“你刚来地球没多久，你不会明白这种朋友关系的。”她还充满耐心地为初来乍到的Daxamite补充了一句。  
“好吧。”Mon-El撇开眼神，兴趣缺缺地扭开头去，“但是我没觉得她需要保护，至少现在不需要。”Daxamite偏了偏头，“她说：让那个NCPD的警察在楼下等着，我记得我跟你说过，我办公室的放行名单上只有Kara Danvers一个人。”Mon-El忽然来了这么一句，然后他笑了起来，“Kara，她正提到你了呢。”  
Supergirl没反应过来，“她说？”  
“是的，我猜她大概在讲电话。”  
“她在讲电话？”  
“是的，Lena Luthor在讲电话。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
来自氪星双子星的这位外星帅小哥终于露出了非常愉快的表情，“Kara，别忘了，虽然我的听力不及你，但是也不差吧？”他笑着露出一口白牙，“五十米以内的距离我都可以听得清清楚楚，只要我想。”  
Supergirl的那颗氪星脑袋彻底当机。  
“五十米……？”  
“是的，五十米的空间距离。”他探出食指，向地面指了指：“她来了。”  
“她来了，你的朋友Lena Luthor。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

抱着臂站在会议室的一头，她一脸不悦却又无法发作的表情——眼神就像明摆想要挑刺地打量着对方，来来回回、上上下下。  
啊……虽然不太愿意承认，但是目前她心里的关键词只有：  
好、可、恨。  
距离国家疾控中心的事件发生已经过去了四十八个小时的DEO总部，主控层，中心会议室。  
Alex抿了抿嘴，她还是决定转身对着会议室玻璃墙外的母亲做个了个抱歉的手势，然后她直接忽视站在外面透过玻璃想要看热闹的Winn和一干人等，手势利索地、她把百叶窗拉拢，密不透风。  
手还挂在百叶窗上的最后一刻，她背对着对方低下头，深深地吸进一口气。  
现在，Alex Danvers已经不是Agent Danvers了——而是Danvers代理局长，但是她还是穿着一身玄黑色的外勤特工的制服，肩章也没有更换过。  
“咳咳……”她清了清嗓子，此情此景就像：这里只有我们两个人，有什么话不妨放在台面上说。“啪！”地一声、她从腰后拔出配枪，忽然干脆利落地拍在桌面上。  
三四米开外，在会议室的另一头，Lena Luthor见状挑了挑眉。  
就像两只好斗的动物，相互争夺着一块至关重要的核心领地。但是动物直白的挑衅：那些龇牙和低吼、压低伏击的预备姿势都被修养掩饰装点，使得每一个野兽瞳仁里寒光的残影，可以隐藏在温文尔雅里，隐藏在微笑、眯眼、挑眉和扬起下巴的垂眼打量之中。  
但是会伪装并不表示Lena Luthor没有欲望，也不表示、她不会反击。  
她偏了偏头，眼神轻蔑地微笑起来：“请问，你还要浪费多少时间？”毫无承让意味的直线球。  
她至始至终靠在墙边，衣服的内袋里那个小小的方盒子贴身收藏，在刚才过安检的时候，钛合金让金属探测机响个不停。  
Alex Danvers眼神复杂，她看着眼前这个女人有太多太多要说，但是语言和动作在最后憋到极致，也只是变成了拍枪——仿佛示威一样的幼稚动作，和一句：  
“Lena Luthor，你想要见Supergirl，是没有那么简单的。”每个字都干涩到词穷无所遁形。  
Luthor总裁眯了眯眼，“我以为要再次进入贵机构，也没有那么简单。”  
Alex把目光狠狠地撇向自己的配枪，忍耐就像在绷紧的神经上跳芭蕾。终于她把眼神投向别处，并不接腔。  
——太糟糕了，她要和这样一个女人对垒，一个Luthor！她本对这Super Family的死敌家族不以为意。直到现在，Alex忽然想到如果任其发展，Lena Luthor很可能会成为一个：往后并不只是和她在DEO总部对垒的女人。  
怎么会这样……Alex的眉头越皱越紧，从每一次见面的记忆快速倒带，音频变得尖锐又滑稽，直到停止在第一次……Alex Danvers目睹Luthor总裁一枪射穿敌人的胸腔的那刹那……  
啊……这个深藏不露的女人……  
她的脑部活动活跃不已，各个脑区像是奏响交响曲一样，神经元亮得此起彼伏。  
Kara太单纯，单纯得让人着急；她太单纯，以使得拐骗她的人猖獗到登堂入室，写满了占有的台词和表情堂而皇之。她却傻呵呵地笑着、依旧全心全意地施予援助，就像根本看不到彼时Lena Luthor眼里的情绪。  
基因使然啊——奸诈狡猾的地球人。氪星人就算在地球活了这些年，也终究还是长成了一枚典型的纯良的傻白甜。  
Alex Danvers的小氪星人要被拐骗了，Alex忍不住遐想……她那像拉布拉多一样善良又温柔的妹妹会不会不知不觉地就被吃干抹净……  
……  
Lena Luthor看了她很久，她发觉自己竟然看不懂对方在想什么，Alex Danvers的内心戏太足。  
于是侧过头想了想，总裁补充了一句：“我要给她的东西你们也是检查过了的，我的要求只有一个，让我亲手给她……这个很难吗？”  
句末放缓的语速和诚恳的疑问句，算作一个不太明显的让步。L-Corp总裁在说每一个字的时候，都在观察着对方的言行举止——不想为敌、不到万不得已的话。  
毕竟，Alex Danvers是Kara Danvers的姐姐；甚至很可能，Alex Danvers是氪星人的地球人姐姐。  
沉默，是双方角逐间隙的换场填充。  
然而Lena此时小心翼翼的探究其实是多余的，因为现在Alex的大脑里，占较大百分比的部分都正在变成一团焦虑的浆糊，她的大脑在一边放飞思维、一边又妄图理性分析的过程中，得出了以下几个念头：  
——Lena Luthor很可能与Cadmus暗地里有合作关系，并且最糟糕的情况就是，这个Luthor并没有和她的家人有任何不同，她参与了Kryptonaids的计划。  
——Lena Luthor到底对Supergirl的现状知道多少，又是从什么途径知道的。这时候送来的太阳能辐射吸收扩大装置，从技术层面并不能找到漏洞，但是她可不相信对方是一个“送东风”专业户。  
——可是容不得Alex不信。  
于是念头绕了一圈正经的议题之后又回到了原地。  
在她正在对Lena Luthor和Kara的关系耿耿于怀的时候，噩梦般的“她爱上别人啦。只剩下你，一个人、孤身一个人哪……”的阴阳怪气的歌声猛地从她脑海的隐藏角落里跳出来。  
Alex Danvers打了一个寒战。  
“Miss Danvers，请你尽快回答我。”  
Lena Luthor出声也恰在此时。  
“回答什么？！”Alex如此条件反射。  
Luthor总裁感觉到，自己被侮辱了。  
“你到底……是什么意思？”天哪为什么Kara Danvers的姐姐这么难相处，简直是不讲理的固执老女人。果然除了那个总是相信自己的她，这城市乃至这世界，都无人肯改变对Luthor这个姓氏的哪怕一点点陈腐偏见——Lena Luthor在心底很少有地扶额头痛起来。  
“你到底，又是什么意思？！”天哪National City有这么多人类，Danvers家的小氪星人为什么就摊上了这个Luthor，Alex Danvers放任心底的声音疯狂滋生——Lena Luthor全身每个毛孔都在散发着危险！我一定要找机会同Kara讨论一下这件事……  
“我什么意思？”  
Lena Luthor却是稳稳地接下了问话。  
她脸上的笑意终于没有了，就像不想再打哑谜：“行了吧，Miss Danvers，你说我什么意思？！”忽然间，她从内袋里拿出小小方盒，放在了桌上。  
Alex Danvers愣了愣，第一秒她坦言、她的确没听懂对方的意思。  
黑色天鹅绒包裹的立方盒落入她的视线——盖子上映着一个小小的银色的“L”字符，那是装着“太阳能辐射扩大装置”的保护壳，很有Luthor的风格：简约又实用、内敛有格调。  
Alex抬眼看了一眼对方，“你的装置我们检测过，我坦言，我们没有找到会对Supergirl有害的东西……”把那个小小的银环进行放射性以及内部构造的检查时，Alex专注于它的设计和原理，不愿承认、但是确然无可挑剔。  
Lena Luthor默默地看着对方没有抓住重点的眼神，她叹了一口气，“我绝不会对着你打开的……”像是在对自己保证，“门儿都没有……”  
所以说，Lena现在明白了。原来Kara对所有她的微妙用心都闪避率百分之百，那是源于Danvers的传统——超越血缘的书呆子环境熏陶着成长，Danvers家的姐妹一个个情商都长在智商上，天赋超群却又幼稚笨拙。  
“……Miss Danvers……”Lena决定祭出最后的杀手锏：“你……不会没看出……那个装置……是一枚戒指的形状吧？”


	17. Chapter 17

“别！别告诉我她们在说什么！”  
Kara两只手都举在面前，但是她没法隔着玻璃堵住Mon-El的嘴，她一个劲儿地张牙舞爪，也只是在与空气决斗而已。  
Daxamite却依旧是自顾自地当着他的转播口，他很享受看到氪星人这一脸想听又不敢听的表情。  
Alex Danvers和Lena Luthor的会面。  
——从Lena Luthor踏入DEO总部D层入口，并触发金属探测器的警报开始。  
“不要听我不要听！你再多说一个字就立刻出去！我再也不要看到你了！”  
Daxamite忍俊不禁，终于还是耸了耸肩，他看着她：“好好好，公主，如你所愿。”  
Kara的鼻子里发出悲伤的各种意义不明的“呜哩呜哩”的小声音，她扁着嘴委屈地看了一眼真的安静下来的Mon-El，这欠扁的家伙一脸欠扁的笑容啊。像是挫败又像是无可奈何，她猛地翻身把自己丢进床里，用薄毯子裹住了自己的脑袋。  
Kara﹒蜗牛﹒Danvers把自己缩进了一片漆黑的壳里。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
像斗牛士一样，Kara猛地掀起薄毯，她直接把它揉成一团丢在了玻璃围墙上。  
布料软绵绵地拖曳在地，纤维抖落了少许灰尘，Kara Danvers立刻打了个喷嚏。但是这不影响她脸上露出气急的表情。  
——在她把自己蒙进被子的十分钟后。  
“她们到底在说什么？竟然说了这么久！”Kara扬起手指着Daxamite，“Mon，她们刚才在说什么？！”  
“主控层的会议室有防监听屏障。”此时Mon-El已经换了一个半侧躺的姿势，他舒服无比地侧卧在Kara Danvers的玻璃牢笼前，提起手腕看了一眼表，“所以我不知道她们刚才在说什么……Kara，只是过了十分钟而已，地球的女孩子之间展开长时间的讨论不是很正常的么？我听Winn说起过……闺蜜之间的谈话……”  
打住！“Alex和Lena不是那种关系……”Kara站起来，她开始来来回回地疾走，焦躁不安像是要在氪星人屁股后点把火，她恨不得笔直向前，梗着脖子一气撞破那紧闭的消毒气阀门，就像一个一往无前的角斗士。  
她快步地走，还没打定主意在哪一步刹住脚转身。  
“我明白了，”Mon-El每次睁大眼睛就特别有好奇宝宝的气质，“那形容的应该是你和她的关系，这次没错吧？”  
Kara终于站定脚，她叉着腰，脸上显露出不耐烦的表情了。氪星细胞是维持修养的一道屏障，Kara现在难以控制自己的小脾气，“Mon！等你有了闺蜜你就懂了！这需要自己去体会！不要照搬硬套！我和Lena不是闺蜜的关系……”  
她话还没说完，近在咫尺的气阀门忽然传来轻轻的震动。  
“嗯……？”  
Kara一寸一寸地凑上前去，如果她戴着眼镜、她一定会习惯性地推一推她那并没有度数的含铅眼镜。她试图看清——穿透狭小的磨砂窗口，那里有个淡淡的人影在由小变大。  
Kara忽然回头，她看着Mon-El，她瞪着他——她要在谜底揭晓之前最后挣扎一下。  
她一手捂着嘴巴一手颤抖地指着气阀门，她知道从他的角度、他能看到消毒通道内的情景。  
Kara Danvers甚至不知道自己的脚在小步地跳跃着，激动又兴奋。  
行了，Supergirl，恢复理智。  
……  
啊，太高估她了。她现在更像是Kara Danvers，或者是小记者的外皮加上一个刚一口气喝完Aldebaran Rum的Supergirl的内在。  
Mon-El就是这么想的。他身心愉悦地等着看好戏，等着看最后一道气阀门终于打开，白色的消毒气雾稍稍喷出，拂动了站在正门口的Supergirl的金色卷发。  
她离门口很近很近、近到那移开的金属门板几乎贴着氪星人的鼻尖。  
“不是闺蜜，的确我也这么认为……”尚未散尽的的白色烟雾里，站在门口的人带着笑开口问：“那么，Supergirl……你觉得，我和你是什么关系？”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara觉得自己必须尤其挺胸抬头——一副雄赳赳气昂昂的超级英雄模样，才能在第一次没有穿着Supergirl制服的这时，隐藏起自己身上关于Kara Danvers的蛛丝马迹。  
但是她在看到Lena Luthor的第一眼，就全身心地瓦解了所有防御。  
一直在净化器里循环的淡而无味的空气中，忽然参杂入一丝香气。Supergirl感觉到自己的呼吸系统如获新生，肺泡们在争先恐后地膨胀，就像氪星人的每个细胞都在声嘶力竭地渴望，渴望那个外来的味道。  
那是各种气味的混合体——是Miss Luthor办公室里缅栀花的花香、是她常用的那支钢笔携带的淡淡墨水味道，还有那暗红色的唇瓣微启、暖香——不知源自名贵的化妆品还是她的呼吸深处。  
“呃……什么关系……？”  
她看到自己难耐地重复那个问题时，面前的人还若有若无地点了点头。  
Supergirl不得不承认，她很喜欢看到Lena Luthor对她露出期待的小眼神，是被依赖的成就感也好、是被吹捧的自大感也罢。一切就像那次，当她恳求自己去参加慈善晚宴的时候，Luthor总裁让Supergirl没有选择的原因，同所有的社会责任、大义大理都无关。  
“我们的关系……”但是她没法每次都顺着她、也顺着自己。  
所以Supergirl的嘴角悄悄地僵了僵，她慢慢地开口：“我们是，朋友啊……”  
其实，那个问题被不同的人、在不同的时间和地点、问了很多很多遍。Kara却是第一次发现答案里的“朋友”两个字，在说出口的时候就像咀嚼满口的碎玻璃渣，每一次咬合、牙床都在惨叫。  
该死的！在看着面前人眼里的光一点一点熄灭的时候，她困在那个无所作为的身体里的灵魂拳打脚踢地挣扎着，她恨不得掬起手拢住那一苗对方眼里的小小火光、恨不得伸出手捧住那张失落的面孔。  
只为了——别、别低下头去，别装作未曾期待过。  
这一刻，她相信自己灵魂深处Kara Danvers的那部分和Supergirl的那部分，并没有明确的分界。  
“的确……我也是这么认为的，在National City，我也就只有你和Kara两个朋友了……”  
——L-Corp的总裁终究还是低下头去了，一如氪星人预料的那样。  
Lena Luthor浅笑着、却把更深的情绪藏在了笑眼之后，这次的轻柔附和，语调同刚才同意Supergirl言之凿凿地否认闺蜜关系时，并不一样。  
她岔开了话题，“Supergirl，很高兴看到你恢复得很好……”嗓音低沉依旧，她的声音就好像声波都妥帖着Supergirl鼓膜的形状，“以及……正因为你是我很重要的朋友，所以这次我来，为你带来了一点祝愿早日康复的小礼物……”Lena Luthor说。  
小礼物？  
Kara不太明白，但是她也没有太在意；她在意的是——Miss Luthor在称呼她为Supergirl时，每个字母的发音都让她觉得不痛快。  
原本并不觉得。  
Supergirl，这个名字可以被这城市千千万万的人用来称呼她，从报端到芸芸众口。而这个超级英雄并不像CATCO的小记者，有能让关系更近一步的亲密昵称。  
Kara。  
她发现，她开始想念Lena叫她Kara时的模样。  
她低头望着Lena，听到自己的声音像是在赌气、当然不过是自己同自己赌气，“Miss Luthor，很高兴你来探望我，不过正如你所见，我已经痊愈了……”  
——破罐子顺手破摔。一个走到了死胡同里的话题，她没给自己和对方留下任何余地。  
沉默了，沉默也好。  
Supergirl发现自己其实根本不需要挺胸抬头。今天，Luthor总裁的万年高跟鞋换成了薄底的平跟鞋，走路甚至都没有一点声响，就像收起了所有锐气和锋芒。她不知道这个地球人再次出现在她面前之时，究竟付出了什么来换取如此的机会。  
她们的身高差一下子拉大。甚至……Kara要微微颔首，才能在Lena Luthor抬头时、自然而然地迎上她微微仰视的目光。  
她注视着目光中的人、在对方不知道的时候。她凝视着她一身纯白的套装，安安静静地站在消毒通道的尽头，竟然与那无垢的背景浑然一体。  
Lena Luthor低着头不知道在想什么，但是在Kara的视线角度里，她忽然看到Lena的手微微提起，拳头握了握，如此的小动作。  
“你……”  
“我……”  
不约而同地预备开口。  
上帝视角俯瞰在高空，看着那两个人就这样站在门口，一个低着头、另一个费力地低头想要看到、低着头的人脸上的神色。氪星人忽然想起来曾经Lena不请自来地到CATCO小记者的公寓时，她已经记不起来那时怎么邀请对方进入房间——虽然眼前这个玻璃牢房，并不能算得上Supergirl的闺房。  
“你要不要进来坐一会儿……”  
“我看我还是给你就走吧……”  
这样的再次不约而同，就更尴尬了。  
总裁还是低着头，但是她的手伸进内袋里掏东西的动作僵硬在了那里。  
“你进来坐一会儿吧……”  
这次Supergirl没有再用征求同意的问句。  
哪怕只是一小步，氪星人还是迈了出去。  
哪怕，这一步不问缘由。  
Lena Luthor的手僵硬在那里，是因为氪星人抓住了她的手腕——就像是怕她要逃走一样地，她紧紧地握住了这个地球人纤细的手腕。  
而地球人并不知道，氪星人的手心竟然这么温暖。  
而且，Supergirl的手心在出汗，紧张地出着汗。  
Luthor总裁终于抬起头——不过是被在乎了，她却感觉到被满足了。这种即使打理公司年攒数亿，也不会达到万分之一的巨大满足感。  
Lena Luthor知道自己并不是一尊没有欲望的石像，在来到National City之后。  
“哈……”呼出的一口气是两个人的如释重负，Lena错开她，顽皮往室内瞧了一眼，“你的房间真是简洁，我的意思是……太简洁了……还是说，这只是你的临时……”她笑起来——从眉梢和眼角一同扬起的笑容。  
“我的姓氏是Zor-El。”  
Lena Luthor重新落落大方的开场白还没说完，就被氪星人如此打断。  
“嗯？”她收回目光，“你说什么？”她望向她。  
听着她说、再说了一遍：“我的姓氏是Zor-El，我的氪星姓氏。”  
这次，在Luthor总裁不再坚持要求Supergirl称呼自己为“Lena”的时候，氪星人反而这样开口：“你可以叫我，Zor-El……”  
唉，没头没脑的Supergirl。  
但是“Zor-El”，这个称呼是Alex都不会使用的。这个专属的称呼，就作为那还没见面的小礼物的回礼。  
至少这样的话，Kara不必再担心管不住自己的嘴，在被称呼为Supergirl的时候，下意识地回以“Miss Luthor。”  
她想念Lena叫她Kara时的模样，也想念那样坦荡又温柔相待Lena的自己。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啊…如你所见，这里除了床没有别的家具了…”Kara把人让进房间才尴尬地意识到。  
但是Lena Luthor只是饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，“能坐在你的床上，对我来说是一种殊荣。”  
氪星人的耳根刷地一下就红了。  
……  
那是一个等边三角形。  
在场的三人分别位于三个顶点。虽然一个在玻璃围墙外，两个在围墙内。  
Lena Luthor看着Supergirl的眼睛，然后她嘴角勾了勾，手指着玻璃外的Mon-El。  
“所以CATCO是有什么事情踩到政府的痛脚了么？你们都安插特工到他们的总裁办公室外了？”她眯了眯眼，“看来等我回去，要好好再查一查L-Corp每个顶层员工的身份背景，”末了她还咬了咬下唇，眼神稍稍危险起来，“啊~实习生都不能放过……”  
“哈，其实吧……”Mon-El害羞地挠了挠后脑勺，“你知道的Miss Luthor，有一种东西叫做安全协议……”说着他一个劲地向着氪星人使眼色，脸都红了起来，“总之……还得请你忘记，你在这里见过我。”  
从某种意义上，要一个Daxamite的男性对异性害羞是一件破天荒的事情，至少在Kara的印象中，他们就是一个个厚脸皮又爱耍赖的坏男人典范。  
所以Kara抿着嘴，唇蠕动了一会儿终究是什么都没说，只是眼神飘着飘着就飘到了天花板上。  
“我会尊重贵机构的守则的，否则我也进不到这里来。”  
说着官场话，Luthor总裁对此总是很擅长。但是在那一时半刻的小小间隙中，她的眼角撇到身边的氪星人……她的呼吸稍稍气急——不知不觉的破功。她有种油然而生冲动、想要伸出双手托着对方的脸颊，把眼前这个外星人的脑袋扶正。  
嘿！目视前方，看着我。  
当然，她并没有那么做。  
她没有多余的手：她的一只手默默地抓着自己的裙边、揪着，另一只手的手心里抓着那小小的方盒子。  
“你平时就住在这里？”吸了一口气，她望着眼前这个现在穿着简易的防菌病号服的超级英雄，她第一次见到她身上没有那炽烈的红色与浓重的蓝色，仿佛只是一个干干净净、安静又内敛的邻家少女。  
但是这个邻家少女有着金色的仿佛闪耀着太阳光泽的长卷发，她的湛蓝色眼睛里还存着一片星辰大海。  
“Zor-El……除了拯救世界之外，你一天中的其他时间就在这里度过吗？”  
Kara Danvers眨了眨眼，她一时没有回答，她知道对方在盯着自己。  
自己说出那个姓氏，和从Lena Luthor嘴里听到那个姓氏，那是完全不同的体验。氪星人的呼吸微微放缓，她想掩盖自己心里如雷的心跳。  
听不到，谁都听不到——但是，当她看到Mon-El脸上扬起的坏笑，她就知道他听到了。  
Daxamite开始厚脸皮，他插嘴：“Miss Luthor，Supergirl的业余生活可是非常丰富的。”  
“比如？”  
天哪Mon你闭嘴！Kara气急，她更气急的是，Lena Luthor竟然对这个烂俗的话题感兴趣。  
“业余生活呀——夜、余、生活。” Mon-El满嘴跑火车，“酒吧啊，台球啊，Miss Luthor，你简直无法想象……我告诉你，她啊~喝醉了的话可是会……”  
Daxamite说不下去了，不但因为他看到，专注倾听的Lena Luthor眼里忽然闪烁出奇怪的神色；更因为，他感觉到了Kara Danvers的眼神，他毫不怀疑这个氪星人有朝一日恢复能力之后，第一件事一定是用激光视线把自己的嘴唇烧个对穿，或者用冰冻吐息封冻住他这张嘴。  
Kara很满意，即使自己暂时没有超能力，依旧可以“眼神杀”。  
小记者洋洋得意起来，她甚至情不自禁地小幅度地晃动起身体。  
直到她意识到……一起坐在她床上的Lena Luthor不可能没有感受到她心底的嘚瑟劲儿。  
丢脸！！氪星人的脑海里“轰”地一声炸了。  
Kara Danvers赶紧垂下头，“不、不是这样的，我的体质从不会喝醉……”撇撇嘴小声地争辩。  
Luthor总裁“噗”地一声笑了。  
她笑了，在自己都未曾准备好的时候，笑出的声让她微微呆愣，于是急忙掩饰：“啊……我相信，我看过CATCO的《Super Family大揭秘》的节目，我知道氪星人对酒精的分解能力非常强。”彼时她那把小盒子按在掌下的手盖在床单上，在她垂眼用微笑掩饰尴尬之时……她忽然发现她和她的指尖之间，只有不到一厘米的距离。  
是可以不动声色触摸到的距离，不用任何解释，甚至无需丝毫过度。  
Lena Luthor觉得，她可以抬手撩动刘海，然后在重新落下手的时候调整一下位置。  
但是转念一想，她就对这样的自己嗤之以鼻起来。  
“对了，你说要给我的小礼物，是什么？”  
而Supergirl也没有接着给她机会。她忽然双手合十击掌，氪星人的眼睛里“唰”地放出光来。  
话题转移得很快，但就像是每个人都想被放一马，所以无人追究这拙劣的小小演技。  
“啊是的……”但是Luthor总裁还是觉得很失落。  
明明，她手心里的“小礼物”意义深重，但是为它的出场铺垫没有达到任何预期的效果，她习惯了运筹帷幄，为每一步筹划得恰到好处。  
Supergirl却成就了所有的意外和措手不及。  
叹了一口气，Lena Luthor看着眼前用纯白无暇的小白兔气质封杀她所有的计划的氪星人。  
她慢慢地展开手，终于还是把方盒子呈在了手心上，托到她面前。  
“咦？”Kara眯了眯眼，但是下一秒她才想起来她现在的能力一穷二白，想要穿透盒子探看里面的内容是不可能的。  
“呃……是什么……？能打开么？”  
Lena Luthor觉得自己托着盒子的手，手臂上每根筋腱和肌肉都在喊累，仿佛举着千万斤的重量。  
她快速闭了闭眼睛。  
“当然，Zor-El。”说完，她慢慢地捏住盒盖。  
在她面前，Supergirl面前，那个用生命救了自己的氪星人面前，她打开了盒子。  
“Zor-El，我……”  
“哇哦哦哦哦哦哦——！！！求偶戒指！！！”  
Luthor总裁还什么都没说，一直在围观的Daxamite就大喊大叫起来了，他兴奋地用力地拍着大腿，“天哪！没想到！我有机会亲眼目睹这种交配仪式！”


	18. Chapter 18

Kara花了好一会儿才反应过来Mon-El在说的“交配仪式”具体是指什么，这让她的鼻尖到耳垂的毛细血管一路疯狂爆裂，她感觉到像是有液态的火流窜在血管里，点燃了大脑。  
但是这也恰好冲淡了她在看到那个小礼物瞬间的灵光一闪。  
——像是抓到了什么转瞬即逝的念头的小尾巴。  
躺在盒子里的，是一枚立着的小小戒指。  
此情此景倒是没有误导Daxamite的意思，如果主角不是她和Lena，那么这个盒子里的戒指的确可以是一枚“求偶戒指”。  
至于此情此景是：Lena Luthor一只手撑在床上，她微微前倾身子，像是她自然而然的习惯。这个地球人有意无意地进入了氪星人的个人空间里，带着霸道的不容拒绝和温柔的低眉顺目，她全身的气场像是超越了她本身，还在往前又往前；无形的、充满吸引力的、让人欲罢不能的气场。  
Kara Danvers——或者说是Kara Zor-El，慢慢地咽了一口唾沫。  
啊，但是……  
“交配仪式？”Lena Luthor也是在沉默了将近半分钟才露出了一个见怪的神色，“不、不、不，”否定词接连不断，像是为了加强语气，她一边说一边甚至开始摇头起来，“这是一个太阳能辐射扩大器……”她或许并没有意识到其实她并不需要解释那么多：“它……它凝聚了L-Corp科研部的技术精华……它的基本材料是钛合金，甚至混合了微量的外星矿石，你们或许不知道L-Corp有部分N金属的开发权……”  
Luthor总裁原本打算开启倒书袋模式的，但是当她仰着下巴，用一贯的高傲却也掩饰不住的慌乱眼神、最后还是不期然地撞上氪星人那双蓝眼睛时——她非常识相地闭嘴了。  
Zor-El眨了眨眼，她并没有在听Lena Luthor刚才说的长篇大论，她只是又凑近了一分。  
Luthor总裁看着氪星人的脸：她正在盯着那枚戒指，那枚内圈上刻着L•L的戒指。她一定是看到了，因为她愈加眯起了眼，脸上露出了疑惑的神色。  
氪星人的瞳仁里有放射形的金色混合在冰蓝色里，在她认真地凝视之时，仿佛真的有碎金在流动。  
“怎么了……？Zor-El……”  
Luthor总裁看着氪星人快要变成斗鸡眼的脸孔，她不动声色地问。  
于是氪星人才想起什么，她忽然露出一个极其开心的笑容，像是逮住了对方的小错误：“啊！Lena，你LOGO好像打错了哈！L-Corp出品的话，缩写应该是LC吧？”  
哦，再次完美闪避。  
在Luthor总裁的心里，她已经完全是一张冷漠脸。  
而且，总裁还没有脸皮厚到去解释自己的“良苦用心”。所以她只是唇瓣微微紧张，虚张了零点一秒后还是吸了一口气，“这个只是原型机，别在意这小纰漏了，”哪怕心里有一隅在叫嚣“那不是纰漏！！”但是Lena Luthor把那声音强压下去了，她听到自己声线越来越冷漠，“对了……因为赶着出成品，所以N金属的储备暂时不够，只能做成这个形状……”  
Lena Luthor觉得，现在是她这辈子最没出息的时刻了。  
——比糟糕回忆里，很多年前，她在Luthor庄园阴冷的大宅门口、眼睁睁看着雨夜里Lex冷漠决绝地离去时、那个跪倒在地的自己更没出息。  
过了些年，修为没长、胆子却是更小了。患得患失的Lena Luthor。  
但她话音刚落，面前的氪星人竟然像是感觉到了什么，“啊对不起，我不是在嘲笑你！！”  
好像、好像有那么一瞬间，Lena Luthor让她着急了那么一小下。Kara迫不及待地像是表决一般语速飞快地说：“我很高兴！Lena！你送我礼物让我太高兴了！”  
虽然氪星人GET的点并不完全准确，但是看到她真挚又诚恳地对她展开百分之一百的笑容，Lena觉得就算产生一点小小的误会也是值得的。  
特别是：氪星人还——Zor-El在下一刻，就像是要用接过礼物的速度和力度来证明自己一样，她双手一合捧住了小小的礼盒，当然也包括托着礼盒的Luthor总裁的手。  
Kara没觉得哪里不对，她的掌心包裹着Lena的手背。指腹摩挲隔着薄薄的皮肤，仿佛能触摸到对方的指骨、一寸的小小移动，便触摸到了地球人纤细的手腕。  
Zor-El的手指上有茧，Lena原来以为氪星人因为不老不死，所以他们的机体恢复能力使他们根本不会生成硬茧。  
但是Zor-EL的十指指端都有粗糙的茧，正是那个部分在Lena Luthor的皮肤上一寸一寸地描摹，激起她一背脊的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“啊……对不起，我握疼你了么？！”  
啊，对不起，我是不是太唐突了。  
“不！没有……”  
不，别放手。  
Kara的手在短暂的对话中没有松开，她只是缩着肩膀、缩着脖子，她唯恐着什么似的、小心翼翼地抬眼看着Lena Luthor。  
“我会现在就戴上它……”氪星人望向对方的眼里，弯了弯眉眼，她笑着，对她笑出一眼的温和。  
安抚似的。  
“好。”地球人的五指虽然贪恋着对方的温度，但是她最终还是控制住了自己，她把手从氪星人的手心里慢慢地抽了出来。  
别太快，别逼得太急；别去逼她，也别太逼自己。  
Lena只是讪笑着，说服自己的臀部稍微往后挪开一点。她退了出去，从氪星人的个人空间里。  
而这一次，正欣喜地把戒指从礼盒里拿出来的氪星人并没有发觉。  
氪星人眉开眼笑地捏着戒指凑近太阳能辐射灯，“哦！好像有闪闪亮亮的光在流动呢！”  
废话，不同角度反射折射、使之产生聚拢效果的晶体排列，那可是这款发明的核心之一。  
但是Lena Luthor还是认真地望着她，包容着所有煎熬着她耐心的、氪星人的熊孩子行为，氪星人还在对他的特工小伙伴Mike卖弄着自己的礼物。Luthor总裁看着这个大孩子卖弄爽了之后，第一步先把戒指套在了拇指上。  
像细款的扳指一样，“啊呀，套不进去。”在第一个指节的位置，戒指就卡住了。  
于是氪星人不好意思地冲了她笑了笑，“那么看看小拇指怎么样……”说着她像套环一样把戒指抜出来又套进了尾指上。  
“哈哈哈！你在用手指玩呼啦圈吗？！”隔着玻璃，但是不影响这位Mike of the interns嘲笑氪星人。  
Lena忽然有点嫉妒，当然其实——从他调侃醉酒的氪星人开始，她就嫉妒了。  
氪星人不高兴地扁起了嘴，但是在她的目光转向Lena Luthor的时候，她的眉眼又慢慢地松开了一个柔软的弧度，“Lena，你在制作的时候，有专门限定指围么？”  
当然有。  
“没有啊，我只是根据常规数据的平均值来设定的，我想应该不会差太多……”Luthor总裁面不改色地扯了个谎。  
反正五个手指，氪星人试过一圈总有一个手指能套上。  
但是食指和无名指的指围不会差多少，所以接下来就是看氪星人自己的选择了。  
果不其然，小拇指之后、Kara把戒指套上中指，“不行，”卡在了第二个指节，一直在用拳头工作的超级英雄有着粗大的指关节，这也是很正常的事情，“抱歉，我的中指比较粗，但是这跟我对那群败类比中指一点关系都没有哦！”  
氪星人还在轻松自在地打哈哈。  
但是对于Lena Luthor来说，那最后的抉择已经要来了。  
Lena看着氪星人费力地把戒指从卡住的关节处拔出来，那好看的修长的五指摊开举在眼前，举在她们之间。Lena甚至可以清楚看到她指甲上如玉的色泽、就像闪着微光；还有她关节处皮下细细的青紫血管，似乎能听到血红细胞在血管里拥挤奔流的声音……  
转瞬回神，“唔~”她看到超级英雄苦恼地撇了撇嘴。  
Lena不知道她在想什么，就像她越来越不知道自己在想什么。她只是看着氪星人的另一只手捏着那枚小小的银色，Zor-El慢慢地把它举到了手指的上方。  
虽然还有两根手指没试过，但是这是最后一次机会，Lena知道不管是食指还是无名指，她都可以套的下那枚戒指。  
而Lena Luthor原本以为，氪星人的第一个选择是食指。  
“哈！这个手指可以！正好适合！”  
但是氪星人选的是无名指。  
她把那将戒指戴至指根的手展现在他们面前，像在对全世界炫耀，却也像是在对全世界忽略她刚才的选择。不管是不是有心、她都表现成了无意。  
“真好看！而且，Lena，不瞒你说，我好像已经感觉到Rao的力量增倍地进入我体内了呢！！！”  
“你喜欢就好……”  
Lena Luthor垂下眼，她眼神闪烁。  
她的心里像是有一整个宇宙在无声里缩放，万千星辰都像在走向灭亡的时空大爆炸。  
然后，世界推翻重来。  
“Zor-El……那么，礼物给你了，现在我该走了……”Lena说着，说出口的话已经有点不受控制。  
“诶？”氪星人惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她不明白气氛为什么好像忽然变得有点冷场。  
“你要走了么……？”  
Luthor总裁抬起眼的时候，她正好看到氪星人的嘴唇动了动。  
她的唇形在说着自己的名字，可是她没有说出声。  
为什么？  
“嗯……Zor-El……没错，我要走了，”  
Luthor总裁拢了拢裙摆，她站起身来把外套的扣子扣好。  
“但是……”  
她居高临下地看着她。  
“但是？”氪星人仰望着她，她双手交叠在膝上。戒指如今贴着她的体温和脉搏，就像是地球人的一部分活在了氪星人的身上。  
“但是，”Lena笑了笑，其实，她并不知道自己笑了。  
她只是控制自己慢慢地弯下腰，她忽然又凑近了Zor-El，她放任自己第一次无限地凑近她——到了脸颊能感受到彼此的温度的距离。  
她的唇在氪星人的耳边轻轻地说：  
“但是，既然我的名字现在印在你的无名指上了，Zor-El，我不许你再把我当成朋友……”  
而已。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

理了理裙边，她在办公桌前慢慢地坐下来。  
日光透过这座城市的摩天大厦，在它们鳞次栉比的缝隙中穿行奔跑。它最终的目的地现已到达——透过L-Corp顶层的落地窗，暖暖地映照在Lena Luthor背上。  
这种温暖，是不是就像Supergirl在吸收阳光辐射时的感觉？Lena禁不住这么想。  
目前，什么都不能破坏她的心情，虽然不至于快乐得翩翩起舞，但是那种心里的缺口终于被填上的饱满感觉，足够她舒坦很久了。  
她看着随后被助理带进来的NCPD探员，破天荒地对这个陌生人露出了一个微笑。  
“你好警官，有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
我的天——Maggie Sawyer看到对方的第一眼，她的gaydar立刻亮起红灯并且在心里响声大作。  
听说这个L-Corp的总裁和Supergirl私交甚笃。这是她昨晚拿到资料之后恶补的内容之一，其中包括了所有L-Corp在进行的科研类项目；以及划出的重点：近期围绕L-Corp发生的一系列意外事件；括号里的数据显示Supergirl的参与度是百分之一百的。  
现在Detective Sawyer真是替DEO的Henshew局长庆幸，不管什么原因，他没有派Supergirl来查这件事是对的。  
氪星人能端稳心里的那杆天平才怪。虽然对Supergirl知之尚少，但是Detective Sawyer觉得这位超级英雄保不准就会说出：“我看着她的眼睛，我知道她是清白的！”这种其实当局者迷旁观者清的话来。  
这个Luthor总裁和那位氪星超级英雄之间的关系，Sawyer老司姬才不相信如档案里写的那么单纯。  
啊哈~~！  
所以现在，她的脑内兴奋又活跃在与工作无关的区域时，她几乎忘了自己在拜访L-Corp前准备好的计划，她张了张嘴，在看到提问后开始低下头看文件的Luthor总裁再次疑惑地抬起头。  
她才意识到自己沉默了太久。  
“Detective……？”  
“Maggie Sawyer！”NCPD的探员赶紧上前一步，她接过话头自我介绍：“NCPD鉴证科。”说着扬了扬自己的警徽。  
总裁挑起眉，但是眼里却没有流露出丝毫的情绪，甚至连理所应当地稍感兴趣都没有，更要命的是她还勾了勾嘴角，那是一个脸笑心不笑的神色，这让她的表情开始看起来有点像是挑衅。  
“嗯，Detective Sawyer。”她重新低下头看文件，但是她的手势扬了扬。  
请接着说——表达了这样的意思。  
Maggie Sawyer觉得又好气又好笑。  
她在Luthor总裁低下头的间隙快速地拿出手机，在快捷栏里找到了Alex Danvers的号码，发出了一条短信：你知道Supergirl和Lena Luthor是什么关系吗？  
而在等待Alex回复的间隙，她可以问几个问题。  
但是这些问题和她一开始准备好的、递进式的循循善诱都没有关系。  
“Miss Luthor，我是为了Supergirl而来。”她用笑出两个甜美酒窝的温柔表情目送Lena Luthor的小助理离开，然后她慢慢地拖开办公桌前那张访客椅，舒舒服服地坐下了。  
对垒开始。  
听到Supergirl这次字眼的时候，果然Luthor总裁的目光从文件上移开了，但是她没有抬头，只是目光微微停滞，然后嘴角慢慢划开一个意味深长的笑容。  
Lena Luthor没有接话，而Detective Sawyer知道，她只是还没有找到这位总裁真正在乎的信息点。  
鉴于听说了Supergirl伤痕累累地抱着这位人类冲进DEO的总部，像是用生命在保护她一般，Detective Sawyer觉得自己手上的筹码也不是很多。  
除了——  
“我负责四十八小时前Supergirl出手协助的国家疾控中心的袭击案，在现场勘察中，我方发现了一些证据，有理由怀疑有人在试图伤害Supergirl……而这个案件，不过是对方为National City的超级英雄设下的局。”  
恰到好处的停顿，Detective Sawyer看到Luthor总裁指尖流畅地勾勾画画地笔停在了某一处。  
她还是没有抬头，但是她的心已经不在那份文件上了。  
所以Maggie Sawyer知道，她只需要说出最后一句话，成败在此一举，而她对自己很有信心。  
“并且，对方已经成功了。”她补充道，“对方成功的用我们现在无法克服的科技，真正地伤害到了Supergirl。”  
笔盖上那个银色的L微微反光，Luthor总裁提了提手腕，像是努力要写点什么，但是最后她还是慢慢地把笔放下了。  
“我……”  
“嗡——”Lena Luthor还什么都没说，Detective Sawyer的手机震动声就打断了她。  
是Alex的回复，在这火候已足的时候，警探大张旗鼓地打开手机看短信，无论这看起来有多不礼貌，“稍等一下，重要来信。”她说这话的时候甚至都没有看着对方。  
她只是专注地看着自己的手机屏幕，大概都没有发现自己笑得狠狠戳到了对面那人的痛处。  
一朵恋爱中的花，虽然还没开放。  
Alex Danvers回复说：Lena Luthor同Supergirl之间的关系，至少比我和你之间近。  
咦？为什么觉得Alex像是在生气？那个Full Stop的句点像是一个决绝又倔强的转身就走，一时间让警探不知道该怎么回复。  
于是她索性收起了手机，“所以，L-Corp同袭击案有关系么？”这句话，没错这句话开始是她的计划案里写好的内容，而用Supergirl这个词打开的话题，省了她百分之五十以上的预备说辞。  
Luthor总裁低着头，她刚才稍纵即逝的表情泄露如今被掩盖起来，但是还有余韵、藏在她为钢笔盖上笔盖时的心不在焉之中。  
如果是犯人在说谎，识破这种伎俩对Detective Sawyer来说已经是小菜一碟了。  
而如果是少女藏着粉红色的心事、柔软的小鹿乱撞或者是躲闪的在意与自欺欺人，对于Maggie•情场老手•Sawyer来说更是无所遁形。  
Lena Luthor在那方面，也不过如此。  
“你这么直白地质问我，是因为我的姓氏吗？”  
哦，Luthor总裁还在企图挣扎。或许这句话在这位Luthor遇到National City的那位Super之前，还可以用来作为挡箭牌。  
但是现在。  
Maggie Sawyer眯了眯眼，她还是笑着。  
她慢慢地站起来，“我不是在质问你。我来这里，也不是因为Luthor家族总是针对氪星人的传统，”她甚至顽皮地歪了歪头，哪怕所说所做的事无异于在对方伤口上撒盐，“Miss Luthor，以你和Supergirl的关系，如果你想向你的家人学习，恐怕National City的超级英雄早就不在了吧？”下一秒她就用力地撑在了桌沿上，她俯视着她。  
乖巧过渡到狠角色，Detective Sawyer都用不了一秒钟。  
“呵呵，你这么说我真是感动，”Lena Luthor的目光沉了沉，“你是在感谢我这个Luthor放了Supergirl一马么？”她也开始竖起刺来了、浑身的倒刺，每根上都沾着粘稠的毒液。  
Luthor总裁不怒反笑，却是笑得让Detective Sawyer开始怀疑自己原先的猜测。  
“Detective Sawyer，你最好知道，对于我和Supergirl之间的关系，那是我的私事，我并没有义务对你吐露一个字。”Lena Luthor还是坐在她的老板椅上，但是现在她慢慢地向后靠进靠背里，拉开了距离也只是方便她更大程度地放射气场。  
这种奇怪的气氛，就像是这位总裁在保护着什么，一个秘密？伴随着冷血的阴谋？但是这是一位Luthor，可能并不能用常规的思考方式来推测——Maggie Sawyer无端端地联想起之前在Metropolis上演的斗争史，Lena Luthor这也有可能是在护崽。  
我的天——这两个人到底是相爱还是相杀？！Super和Luthor之间一定要上演这样的戏码吗？！Maggie Sawyer开始怀疑自己之前做的功课是不是不够。  
但是她也没有什么机会多想了。  
“砰——！”  
忽然有一声闷响，它从很远很远的地方传来，但是穿透力却很足。  
作为NCPD的警探，Maggie Sawyer再熟悉不过了。  
那……是枪声。


	19. Chapter 19

“砰……”  
“砰、砰、砰……”  
有敲击玻璃的声音冷不丁地响起，在冷光笼罩着的室内。  
这里是DEO总部B层的科研中心，液氮制冷在管道里运作着、低于常温的温度用于储存各种实验原体，不锈钢架子上大大小小的玻璃器皿中存放着不知名的物质——只能从器皿底座的标签上获知一些信息。  
正在发出声音的，是实验室中央的监控插槽中，将近一人高的圆柱形玻璃罐。  
深蓝色的保存液通过控制系统循环不断，而蓝色的更深处，似乎一片阴影正在微微颤动。  
像是有水流在推动着它。  
“砰——！！！”  
实验室的大门忽然被推开，Dr.F快步地走进来，“啊……一个个都去感恩节大采购了吗？”她捧着大叠的材料，在看到空无一人的实验室之后有点沮丧。  
主控层，他们的Henshaw局长的紧急手术正在进行中，但是她这个医疗部部长现在却被打发到这里。  
Dr.F有点心虚，她不知道Alex Danvers是不是发现了什么。而现在Luthor债主上门讨债，她只能在这得不到丝毫消息的冷清清的实验室里，掩饰自己想要知道更多又完全不能表现出来的小心思。  
“再工作个一年就辞职吧……唉……”  
叹了一口气，她在门口的办公桌前坐下来，把资料一份一份摊开的同时，个人信息储存卡被她顺手插进电脑里，立刻，楼上Supergirl体内的“氪星细胞含辐射量实时监控数据”从屏幕上跳出来。  
“只是换个电脑，甚至都不算换一个办公室，Danvers肯定什么都没有发现……”至少屏幕上的欢迎视窗里写的还是“Welcome, Dr.F.”——这让她在说服自己放宽心的道路上又多了一条理由。  
她咂咂嘴，开始翻阅刚从打印机里吐出来的“Kryptonaids”的病毒结构。Supergirl的伤口愈合是在给所有医疗人员争取时间，争取在这位超级英雄再次受伤前找到攻克这种变异病毒的办法——或者，至少争取在氪星人发现自己得了这“地球绝症”之前。  
Dr.F集中精神了几秒钟，然后她发现她的眼睛忍不住往电脑桌面右下角，最小化的邮件信箱窗口撇去。  
“啧……还是把邮件都删干净比较好……”Dr.F对于自己逃避问题的小心思举手投降了，鼠标在桌面上滑向邮箱，她想着：否则难保Danver怀疑的时候，不会派主控层的那个电脑呆子来悄悄地黑了自己的电子邮件信箱……  
但是鼠标还没达到目的地，“滴、滴、滴……”电脑忽然发出提示音。  
这吓得她一个激灵。  
占据了屏幕大部分位置的监控数据窗口、氪星人的监控数据里，表示吸收量和放射量的折线原来一直在“0”处徘徊，现在忽然微微抬高并开始趋向正值。  
这让她眼睛亮了亮，“发生了什么吗？主控层那里……”自言自语着，她盯着那根上升的折线足有将近一分钟，企图看出点端倪来。  
而这时：“叮咚！”  
没有被来得及清空的电子邮件信箱，用新邮件提示音唤醒了她。  
Lena Luthor的名字出现在发件人一栏，让Dr.F刚从数据带来的喜悦中抽出脚，就跌入了愁苦的深渊。  
“祖宗……别再来找我了啊……”  
虽然这么憋屈地喃喃，她还是愤愤地用力把邮件点开了。  
看着那里只有一行字：  
[我现在离开DEO了，你继续每隔一个小时把数据发给我。]  
“砰！”她捶在桌上，气呼呼地把脸埋进了资料中。  
……  
“砰……”  
Dr.F敲击桌面的声音，似乎带着回音。  
但如此的想法是在她第二次听到那声音之前，“砰、砰……”再次响起的时候，已经明显不能再被当做是回音了。  
“砰、砰、砰、砰、砰……”——那是一次比一次清晰的敲击声。  
臂腕里，Dr.F重新抬起的头，脸上布满了惊恐。  
“还有谁在吗……？”  
无人回应。  
她从办公桌后慢慢地探出头，望着一室冰冷的器械和实验材料，咽了口唾沫，她从桌上拢起一叠纸张卷成棒状，“是恶作剧吗？一点都不好玩哦！”她慢慢地站起来，想要竖起耳朵辨别声音的来源。  
“砰！”而回应似的，再一次响起的敲击声明显比之前的都要响。  
Dr.F瑟缩了一下，她望着实验室中心的那个玻璃罐。  
从大门到那里一路畅通无阻，她哪怕把脸缩在那个只有手臂粗细的纸卷后面，也免不了身体的其他部分完全暴露在深蓝色液体浸泡的玻璃罐体面前。  
毫无疑问，声音就来自于那里。  
大约作为DEO雇员的区别就在这里，Dr.F克服了全身上下每个关节、每条肌肉都大喊着“逃跑”的天然反应，她还是鼓起勇气，用小腿肚在打着颤的下肢慢慢地向前挪动。  
但那声音却停止了。  
她盯着那个玻璃罐子，盯着那一汪深深的蓝，盯着那蓝色的深处一个模糊不清的影子。  
像是有什么东西在里面蠢蠢欲动。  
忽然，“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜……”与料想完全不同的，紧接着的并不是敲击声，还是一溜气泡奔逃的声音，从那片阴影中释出，冲上水面。  
仿佛一口水底的呼吸。  
阴影在动，这次Dr.F的手捂住了自己的嘴，她才强忍住了没有放声尖叫。  
“砰！！！！”  
这次，她清楚地看到了——从阴影中一个深紫色的东西猛地探出，砸在了罐体的玻璃上。  
那是一只五指收紧的拳头，骨骼纤细、肌理瘦弱——但那是一只人类的拳头。  
“哗啦哗啦哗啦……”Dr.F的手一松，纸卷立刻弹开，资料纷纷扬扬地落下。  
而她已经夺门而逃。  
只留下纸张缓缓飘落，落在罐体面前，落在罐底的插嵌槽上。  
标签上的名字在阴影中被掩去了半个。  
Jones Ruby的字样也依稀看不清了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“哗啦哗啦哗啦……”  
光可鉴人的雪白瓷砖上，文件洒了一地。  
但是这不能怪Miss Jess，毕竟来应聘L-Corp的总裁助理一职时，她完全想不到有一天会被人用枪顶着往前走。  
哦等等，那不是人。  
“Miss Luthor正在与人洽谈，你不能进去……”她怯生生地说，然而她甚至不敢往回看，直视那个逼迫她去推开总裁办公室大门的、深紫色皮肤且一口獠牙的女人。  
——怪物。  
对方阴冷地笑了笑，“我原本……其实对你的性命没什么兴趣的……”在留白的短暂停顿中，她的枪口戳上了助理小姐的脊梁骨，立刻让对方带着一脸快要哭出来的表情、几乎是连滚带爬地推开办公室大门并摔了进去。  
“Miss Luthor……”Jess忍不住开始嘤嘤嘤嘤。  
大门洞开，等待着来客的，是坐在老板椅上，好整以暇地翻看着CATCO本期杂志的L-Corp总裁——Lena Luthor。  
“哦~ 百闻不如一见啊……一个特殊的Luthor。”来客带着一脸的挑衅与嚣张，“一个想要跟家族历史划清界限的Luthor。”  
但是Luthor总裁只是抬眼挑了挑眉，然后她重新低下头去翻书。  
“Jess，今年多给你一个月的带薪休假。”  
小助理在枪口重新指着她之前，趁着某个小小空挡飞快地夺门而逃了。这个假期她现在就要开始！在想清楚之前，她甚至不能保证她是否还会在假期之后重新来上班。  
“把门关上。”在余光里，Lena Luthor看着助理远去的背影，她在心里叹了一口气，书终究是要合上的、在听到来客配合地关上办公室大门的声音时。  
虽然她知道，大厦里的枪声既然能传到这里，这里的枪声自然也会传出去。  
但是，这里离所谓的政府特殊机构DEO的总部还很远，枪声应该不至于传到她那里去……  
Supergirl那里。  
总有那么一次，Lena Luthor知道自己要独自面对。哪怕来到National City之后，那个氪星的超级英雄就像她的贴身保镖一样，在每个她需要她的时候准时出现、从不迟到。  
“啪！”书被合上了。  
“有何贵干？”今天Luthor总裁的办公室，来到尽是些不速之客。  
但是总裁只是偏了偏头，她镇定自若地看着眼前的来客慢慢地走上前来。  
“我是Rones Judy，我猜你应该没听过我的名字……”紫色的皮肤让稍稍的皱眉都显得凶神恶煞、参差的獠牙让哪怕是微笑都看起来恐怖渗人，“就像你应该不知道，你的母亲这些年都干了什么好事……”她用恶毒的表情装点着她提到Lena母亲时的每一个字眼。  
Lena的牙关紧了紧，但是从她的面部神色中甚至连一点点的在乎都看不到，“有何贵干……？”她又复述了一遍，顺带嘴角勾起，奉送一个不屑的笑容。  
但是，她的手指或许出卖了她：  
她的指尖在CATCO的杂志封面上有意无意地滑动，看似随意。  
她在封面中带有公司名字的文章标题上滑动——在标题下，作者的名字上滑动。  
那是一篇记述上次L-Corp主办的慈善晚宴的事件始末的详细报道，她的手指停留在Kara Danvers之上。  
Rones Judy的目光也落在那处。她笑了起来，嘎嘎的笑容让人的鸡皮疙瘩都不禁从皮下跳了起来，“哦……Danvers……”她的眼神像是藏着一个原子弹级的秘密，足够她赢得整场战争的胜利。  
她得偿所愿地看到，Lena Luthor在听到她所说的只字片语时，终于表情凝固。  
Kara Danvers和Lillian Luthor相比，前者倒是能令Lena Luthor更加在乎，Rones Judy更新了之前的看法。毕竟这些关键人物，只剩下眼前这位Luthor总裁的思维与记忆还没有被她荼毒过。  
很期待啊，Lena Luthor，你的记忆是什么味道的？  
[一个与Super有这这种关系的Luthor，你的记忆是什么味道的呢？] Rones Judy在心里想。  
但是接着那僵持沉默的，却是“咔哒”一声，子弹在她脑袋后面上膛的声音。  
世事是一个诡异的怪圈，她可能会想起，曾几何时她似乎也这样对待过一个人：一个Danvers。  
“Shut up, you son of bitch.”对Rones Judy来说，那在她身后响起的声音是很熟悉的。  
那个姓氏像是戳到了对方的痛处，让她每一个爆粗的字眼都带着真的可能扣下扳机的决绝。  
“哈哈哈，Maggie Sawyer。”她松开了手中的枪，然后慢慢悠悠地举到头侧做出投降的姿势，但是她诡谲的表情却让她的投降像是一场戏弄。  
“齐聚一堂了啊……”  
她舔着自己的下唇，用那根深紫色的舌头。  
“一个Lena Luthor，一个Maggie Sawyer，筹码齐了。是该时候等着Danvers自己送上门来了……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

重症监护室的窗口前，Alex Danvers揉了揉太阳穴，她隔着玻璃看到M’gann守护在J’onn身边，她抓紧着他的手——这位Miss Martian在代替所有关心他的人等待着他醒来。  
与人类并不相同的血液构成，让输血的过程繁琐又危险，但是火星猎人还是撑了下来。  
某种程度上Alex松了一口气。  
在时间线上倒着走、最近的两个事件：在DEO总部C层刚发生过的激烈战斗与Luthor总裁的亲自到访。最近四十八小时的连轴转，让她感受到了彻底的超脱。  
哪怕就在半小时前，她隔着监控录像的屏幕，眼睁睁地看着自己的小氪星人接受了来自一个Luthor的馈赠。  
这也让她内心毫无波澜。  
哦，顺便说，那是一枚戒指。Kara把戒指带在了无名指上。  
无名指……她自己选的。  
……  
Kara Danvers！你在想什么！你甚至告诉了她Supergirl的姓氏，如果她有朝一日得到了更多的资料，然后发现National City的超级英雄与CATCO的杂志记者之间的关系，天哪你要怎么收拾这残局？！  
好了，Alex Danvers承认自己内心毫无波澜是假的。  
索性这当口，Danvers局长还有更多的正事要做，这能够管住她的个人情绪在脑海里随意奔跑。  
她定了定神，准备转身回到主控层，最起码当务之急，她还有一个落跑的紫皮婊子要追捕。  
这时，“Danvers，你必须来看看，你绝对想不到……”她抬起头的时候，适逢看到玻璃的反光里，身后的门打开，Dr.F一脸惊恐地走进来，她挥舞着一份报表，但是显然现实比数据来得更直观和恐怖，她没打算把报表给Agent Danvers，只是说：“我觉得我们不能把他关在那个地方了，需要转移……”  
“……因为……他长得太快了……”  
“什么？什么长得太快了？我以为，你应该在研究Kryptonaids病毒……”  
Dr.F的嘴半张，维持在她想要说什么然后被活生生噎住的状态。  
Alex Danvers眯了眯眼，她总觉得今天的DEO医疗部部长有点不正常。  
“F，你是有什么事情瞒着我吗？”  
然后她目睹对方的脸在一秒之间，刷地变白了。这让Alex Danvers的内心也立刻抽紧，“Supergirl体内的Kryptonaids感染程度比我们想象的要严重很多吗……？！”她急不可耐地追问。  
“哦！不！不是的！Danvers！”  
“那是什么？！”Alex有点来气，她不得不承认，某种程度上她的耐心和镇定快要被消耗殆尽，所有维持现状的原因，不过是因为Kara还在感染中、而J’onn也没有醒来。  
等到那一刻来临，Alex无法保证自己会不会在彻底缓过一口气之时，立刻晕厥在地。  
人类，终究还是人类。只有百年时间，驻足在这颗小小的星球，Alex从来不觉得她比她的外星朋友们更坚强。  
她只是有个小氪星人要保护，这花了她的前半辈子；她还有这个星球要保护，那将花上她的后半辈子。  
而那样的一生，她还没想好能与谁分享。  
——这，就关系到她刚才收到的那条短信了。  
在她远远地看着监护室里那两位火星人时，她难以逃避，那相濡以沫似的气氛有稍微地刺痛到她。  
Maggie Sawyer在短信里问她，是否知道Supergirl与L-Corp的Luthor总裁之间的关系……  
哦，自从局长派给Detective Sawyer那个调查L-Corp的任务时，她就猜想终有一天，Maggie Sawyer会顺藤摸瓜、总结线索，根据Supergirl以及Kara Danvers与Lena Luthor的关系，推算出Supergirl的真实身份。  
毕竟她是那么聪慧、机敏，又才貌双全的女子。  
但是没想到的是，这位大警探会先关注到Supergirl和Lena Luthor之间那点粉红色的小联系。  
这位警探的雷达原来是这么长的吗？！Alex Danvers觉得这不可原谅，特别是作为小氪星人的姐姐，她也才刚从Luthor总裁上门示威般的行为里，觉察这个Luthor对她家那位Super的特殊心思。  
特别是——Maggie Sawyer连这层关系都发现了，却还在对她和自己的暧昧装傻充愣！  
Dr.F在前面引路，Alex跟着她下楼去到B层，然而她的心根本不在那里，她只是一边走一边低着头啪啪啪地按着手机屏幕。  
回复那位大警探：  
[Lena Luthor同Supergirl之间的关系，至少比我和你之间近]  
感叹号？算了，还是句号吧。  
Alex Danvers在心底放出了一个鼻音“哼！”，她按下了发送键。  
同时，身前实验室的大门“砰”地一声，被推开了。


	20. Chapter 20

“哈哈哈！”Mon-El把骰子掷出了一个六，他拿起棋子一次又一次得意地点着棋盘，“终点！我赢啦！”  
然后他抬起眼，兴奋地看着玻璃后的Kara，“好了，该告诉我你们怎么认识的了。”他搓了搓手，俨然就像一个等着听故事的小孩子。  
或者说，他就是。  
Kara想要推推眼睛，但是她的手指触摸到鼻梁才意识到她现在呈现的是Supergirl的状态，和Kara Danvers截然不同。  
Supergirl不用戴含铅眼镜，她可以披散着头发，不用束起马尾，变成法儿地把自己打扮成乖乖的田园风白领。而且，Kara Danvers没有被赠送刻着Lena Luthor名字的戒指，但是Supergirl有。  
她第一次意识到作为氪星人的那部分，在自己的人格中充满了优越感。  
Kara Danvers在嫉妒Supergirl，她在嫉妒她自己。  
“怎么认识的？你是说Supergirl还是我？我的意思是，我，Kara Danvers。”Kara的目光垂落在棋盘上，这局她只差四步就能比Mon早到终点了，然后她就可以要求这个Daxamite为他多探听一点情报。五十米的距离足够了，如果Lena那里出了什么事，至少主控台那里Winn一定会得到消息。  
但是就算她拥有百分之百的超能力，其中也不包括念动力这种能操控滚动的骰子的技能；而如果她现在恢复到往常，她也根本不用受制于这该死的玻璃罩子，在几公里外单靠想象来感受Lena Luthor大概在干嘛。  
她恨透了这种感觉。  
所以当Daxamite两眼放光地说：“两个我都有兴趣，都告诉我吧Kara！”时，Kara甩了一个不耐烦的眼神，“想知道两个，你得再赢一次。”这是Kara•铁公鸡•Danvers。  
Daxamite撇撇嘴，“Kara Danvers先于Supergirl认识Lena Luthor是不是？”他已经事先听说了冒险号事件是早于那位Luthor发现自己正在被自己的哥哥追杀的那件事的，他挠了挠后脑勺，“我要听你，”说着用了一样的停顿，Mon-El飞去一个Wink并指着Kara，“我要听Kara Danvers和Lena Luthor的浪漫邂逅，你们的浪漫罗曼史。”  
Kara都不知道他哪里学来这种表情的，这个MON-纯情妹子收割机- El。  
最讨厌这种不娶却撩的混蛋。  
“哪里有什么浪漫邂逅？！”Kara塌下肩膀，她转了个身靠在了玻璃上，她背对着那个乐颠颠的Daxamite，“Lena和我只是朋友，浪漫罗曼史是不适合于形容朋友关系的。”  
“拜托！Kara，她都送你求偶戒指了！”  
Kara Danvers翻了个白眼，“那不是求偶戒指！”  
再说了，那也不是送给Kara Danvers的。  
她偏过头用余光望着外面，望着那消毒通道紧闭的门——那道单向的门。可是望眼欲穿地再看，Lena Luthor也不会第二次奇迹地出现。  
Mon-El并没有打断她的走神，他只是在看似大条的状态里稍稍发挥出了情商的存在感，“Kara，你想去找她对吧？你想要离开这儿……”他低下头慢慢地收拾棋盘上散乱的棋子和骰子，“就算想尽一切办法，你还是根本转移不了注意力啊……”  
Kara摊了摊手，收回眼神、她叹了一口气，“我没有想去找她，她已经来过了不是么，Mon……在地球上生活，你要学会知足常乐……”  
连说教都有气无力的Kara，他们都默契地没有提起那个她的名字，像在回避一个模糊不清的心殇。  
就像Kara Danvers苦海无涯，她垂下头看着自己的手指上，心里却还有一点慰藉。  
那慰藉是她无名指的戒指，那不是求偶戒指。  
“Mon-El，我不跟你下棋了。”她慢慢地坐直身体，然后她转过身站了起来，她按在玻璃上全副精神地俯视着Daxamite，她注视着他。  
“Mon，我要你去L-Corp。”  
Daxamite无所谓地努了努嘴，“公主，要命令我，你得先赢我一次，这是我们的游戏规则。”但是他倒是也没提起，Kara还欠着他一个未讲完的故事。  
“这不是游戏！”Kara的音量往上慢慢爬升，“如果你不去！我自己去……”  
这次Daxamite不再接话了，他只是终于把棋盘里的棋子收拢，然后整整齐齐地理好。他合上了棋盘的盒子——就像他也没有接着下棋的意思了。  
“Mon……”Kara放软了声线。  
就在Mon-El重新抬头的时候，他看着她把额头抵在玻璃上。  
她自己都没有注意到，她的泪腺开始运作起来了。  
Daxamite叹了一口气，他说：“Kara，这就是为什么你不能出去的原因。”  
是啊，来势汹涌。还来不及阻止，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒地开始往下掉。  
“因为我太软弱？”手肘压在玻璃上，Kara Danvers用力地握成了拳头，“你不会明白的，如果你在地球上生活的够久……”  
如果你生活得够久，你会变得逐渐和地球人一样。原本已经枯萎的生命重新长出了很多旁支斜叶，它让她和周遭的人们联结、和越来越多的地球人联结。  
“你不会明白，当你重新有了很多在乎的人的时候，你不能再接受失去他们的后果……”就像失去曾经的氪星、和所有氪星上与Kara Zor-El的生命联结的人们。  
但是Daxamite摇了摇头，他沉下声，“我说的理由，不是这个。”他抬起手指了指Kara的脸，指尖的动作很小很小，就像他在回避着什么。  
“当然，我看到你在哭，而哭泣并不是软弱，Kara Zor-El……”Mon-El的眼底有急急忙忙藏起来的悲悯，他于心不忍：  
“但是……你在流鼻血了……”  
他还接着说：“你不能出去的理由是……”他慢慢地走到消毒通道边，那里有一台面对着玻璃围墙外的监控屏幕——Kara看不到，但是他看得到、他一直看得到。  
现在那条折线正急转直下，Kara身体里辐射能量值穿过“0”的分界线，它还在一路向下趋向负值。  
“……Kara……you are dying……”  
殷红的鲜血在滴落的时候溅在了泪水的那一洼小小的反光里，血丝被晕开了。变深的色泽反射出了橙黄色的太阳辐射灯，反射出了逆光里Kara Danvers的眼神。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“滴答、滴答……”鲜血滴落。  
开枪时准星走偏，Maggie Sawyer看着自己的子弹穿过敌人的颈侧，然后从另一边的腮帮子射出，对穿的血洞爆炸在动脉的附近，带着诡异味道的血喷了她一头一脸。比上次爆头的距离要近很多，这次她可以清楚地看到伤口里若隐若现的蠕动的食道和外翻的肌理。  
但是不消两秒的现在：  
“滴答、滴答、滴答、滴答……”  
就像开到最大的水龙头被快速关小，水流——血流以肉眼可见的速度被收住，最后只留下几滴  
Detective Sawyer眼睁睁地看着枪洞眼愈合，对方转身一把握住了她的手枪，用手掌堵住了她的枪口。  
“真是怪物啊……”她咬了咬牙，习惯性地嘴上不饶人。但是她忽然意识到，对方肆无忌惮地看着自己瞄准她的模样——其实她是在嘲笑她。  
“如果你也有Supergirl这样巨大的能量来源做后台，你根本不会需要防弹衣，也无须害怕这种落后的武器。”她扬了扬下巴，手腕用力，一点点把Maggie的枪口往上抬。一边抬她一边向前走，直到手臂被抬到了九十度，她和她近在一步之遥。  
Maggie Sawyer甚至可以看到她的侧脸上那个洞眼里，咬肌穿行生长，一层一层地把原来依稀可以看到的雪白獠牙遮挡了起来。  
“你的那位Danvers，你知道我在她的思维和记忆里看到了什么吗？Detective Sawyer。” 压低的声音和Rones Judy的力道表达着截然相反的气氛，“我看到了痛苦……你带给她的。”说着猛一用力，Maggie甚至还没听清自己手腕的骨骼发出痛苦的脱臼声音，她的肩膀就被对方的另一只手抓住了。  
十指卡进肉里直接掐住了她的肩胛骨，那种痛和手腕的骨痛不相上下。  
但是NCPD的警探咬紧牙关没有吭一声，她只是愤怒地盯着她。  
“Alexandra Danvers，”所以Rones Judy又加了一把火，“因为你，她感受到了痛苦，除此无他。”  
她笑眯眯地慢动作似的把举高的、倒抓着枪的手慢慢收回来，指尖转动、警探的配枪转着枪花，这“落后的武器”转瞬到了敌人的手上。  
“而现在，我要你给她的痛苦再加把料。”她按着Maggie的肩头，用疼痛逼迫她慢慢地跪了下去，她凑近过去，盯着她的眼睛，“给她打电话，Sawyer。”她笑着命令道。  
忽然身后有响动，Rones Judy回头就看到Lena Luthor从桌子底下的暗格里掏出了一把枪。  
这个穿着一身职业装的Luthor总裁拿着枪支的样子，意外地一点都不违和，就好像作为一个Luthor，那就是她应该有的样子。  
“哦~~你也想对我开枪么？” Rones依旧蹲在那里，她甚至用手上的枪点了点自己的太阳穴，“但是你知道吗？我每次受伤，那位National City的超级英雄就要为此遭罪，”一边说着，她一边把枪口抵在了Maggie Sawyer 另一边的肩胛上，“谁都有心爱的女孩儿不是吗？Lena Luthor……为你的那位考虑一下再动手哦。”  
她重新回过头，“Miss Sawyer，请给你的女朋友打电话。”她裂开了嘴，獠牙上闪着寒光，“现在，给Alex Danvers打电话，让她把我弟弟带过来，交换你们。”  
疼痛快要扭曲了Maggie Sawyer的脸，但是听到这里，她忽然笑了起来，虽然笑得很吃力：“原来，你想做交易吗？”  
“人质交易？”Lena Luthor还举着枪，但是她知道这动作只是用来捍卫自己所剩不多的尊严，“所以……你不能伤害她！否则没有人愿意和你合作。”  
“不不，”背对着她，Rones Judy的肩膀耸动起来，她像是在憋着笑，“不能伤害？谁说的？”  
“……你或者Sawyer，任何一个人，打电话给Danvers，”她慢慢地昂起头，“哪个Danvers都可以，她们会愿意合作的。”  
眼神里有凶狠的暗光在流转，“我并没有不伤害人质的行事准则，而且，知道吗Sawyer，” Rones Judy的枪口还在往对方的骨骼和肌理处顶，就像要用枪口捅穿Maggie Sawyer的身体。  
“Alex Danvers她在我弟弟的肩膀上开了个洞，她的枪法很好，很多发子弹打在了同一个位置。”她像是想起了什么似的看了看天花板，“至于我嘛，对自己的枪法有几斤几两我是里有数的，”她转动着手腕，枪口隔着夹克衫在肩膀处慢条斯理的碾磨。  
“因此……我决定作个弊。”  
话音刚落，震耳欲聋的枪声击溃了鼓膜——近在咫尺的Maggie Sawyer的鼓膜。  
Rones Judy把扳机按到了底，直到弹夹吐尽。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What‘s the meaning of… I AM DYING?!”  
Kara的指尖滑过自己的人中，一如上一次，看到指端的红色之时，惊讶和错愕袭击了她的大脑。  
但是接下来，她的第一反应却是：上一次她流鼻血还是在Lena Luthor面前……  
谢天谢地，这次至少不会让她担心。  
她记得那时候Lena颤抖的手指，恐慌在她的眼里蔓延，好像那一刻她的全世界已经崩塌。  
现在，Kara看着血迹顺着指尖向下流淌直到指根，她忽然意识到了Lena Luthor的全世界里，都有什么。  
她望着那枚银色的小小戒指，朴实无华的设计，连名字都刻在内侧。它把一切都藏得太好，它的主人也纵容着Kara，让她可以自欺欺人到最后一刻。  
彼时，“Kara，我不是对你解释这一切的最好人选，”Daxamite侧了侧头，他的眼神稍稍跑远，像在用力探听着什么，“我想……应该由Alex来告诉你……”他在监控屏幕上点了点，“你的监控数据是召唤她过来的快捷方式……”  
Kara Danvers很不习惯Mon-El的脸上露出严肃的表情。  
“所以你听到了Alex正在过来？”  
“呃……这倒是没有。”Mon-El的脸色就像他说的话并没有什么不对，哪怕是分分钟的打脸，“至少，我是说至少、Winn肯定收到监控数据报告了，他会发到医疗部门，召集人员……”直到说完这句，他的眼神开始飘来飘去，手指屈起挠了挠额角、挠了挠鼻梁、又挠了挠侧脸。  
“好吧……其实我刚才听到Alex Danvers和Dr.F去到楼下B层了，中央实验室也有防监听屏障……我……”  
听到这里，Kara张开嘴深深地吸了一口气，她背过身去。压住下颚骨的动脉处，这是她在高中时期的生理急救课上学到的止住鼻血的方式，氪星人原来以为自己一辈子都不会用到。  
“给我开门，Mon。”她的语调不容商量，声音闷闷地，鼻血凝结在鼻孔里稍有阻塞呼吸，“否则，我可以再尝试一次太阳耀斑，来把这堵门烧穿。反正现在的情况已经够糟的了，我想也不会有什么事比这更糟糕……”  
Kara背对着他嘟囔着，故意忽视着他曾经所说的“DYING”那个词。她决绝的语气就像说出这种无端端自我毁灭的话已经是底线，哪怕她知道Mon绝不会逼她真的付诸实行。  
Daxamite不能理解为什么氪星人像是神经过敏似的，“Kara Zor-El，你已经彻底不理智了!”他少有地斟酌了一下、才没有采用“你疯了吧”这样直白的训斥，当然他没有什么立场来指责她——这个氪星最后一位女性为一个地球人疯狂至斯。  
而且还是……一个地球女性。  
“Lena Luthor不会有什么事的，你别那么……”别那么、一分钟不呆在Lena Luthor身边，就像是对方已经被人用枪指着胁迫去死的样子好吗？   
他不理解那出生于相隔亿万光年的两个星球的人，是如何在短短的那点时间里，获得如此深厚的羁绊。  
那点时间……甚至不够她们跋涉于宇宙、穿梭于星际，在这时空的某个地方邂逅对方啊。  
Kara皱了皱眉，她已经疲于解释了。  
她觉得自己解释了很多遍，“她是敌人的目标，如果我的力量现在还不能支持我的视力和听力在远处守护她，那么我没有别的选择。”说到最后，真正没有耐心的是却对自己的解释。  
解释多了就是掩饰，说辞繁冗反倒像是逃避。念头一旦产生了，用力抓住才是Supergirl的行事风格。  
“那么，至少，你等Alex来了再说好吗？你会需要后援的。” Daxamite退了一步。  
Kara慢慢地笑了起来，她进了一步，“不，我正是要在Alex知道之前离开。”  
Alex Danvers，她的地球人姐姐——在Kara真正知道了她在对方心里的地位和定义后，她忽然不能再那么要求对方为自己全情付出了。不公平，她的要求对Alex不公平；不公平，她和Alex的关系对Lena也不公平。  
很好，血很快止住了。Kara难过地皱了皱鼻子，她用身上的病号服袖口擦着人中。  
她要去见Lena，不管以什么样的方式。  
“Mon，给我开门……”她重新转过身，她眼角带笑地看着对方，这个笑她要一直保持着、保持到她见到Lena为止，好像一张笑脸就能掩盖她所有的虚弱和憔悴。  
Daxamite的嘴张了张，“Kara，你甚至不能飞……”  
“没事啊，”Kara Danvers抢白道，她忽然感觉到自己身体里那个小小的影子，那才是她脸上笑容的灵魂——那个小小影子的名字叫做Kara Danvers，而不是Supergirl。  
“我不一定要飞过去，我可以坐出租车去；我不一定要以Supergirl的样子再次出现在她面前，我可以是CATCO的记者Kara Danvers……”  
“但是……Mon-El，我一定要去。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“告诉我！Kara是怎么跑出去的！”Alex Danvers狠狠地抓着扶手，她凑得很近，瞪视着靠坐着椅背里的Daxamite，她的声线上了不止一个八度，愤怒的低吼藏在声带之后，让她的每一句话都像是狮子在咆哮。  
“Mon-El！告诉我！她去哪里了？！”  
Winn的小平板在桌上。屏幕上显示的Supergirl的追踪器在地图上停滞不动——因为那个被拆下来的小小机械此时正躺在小平板边上，这让显示在DEO总部的一闪一闪的坐标记号就像是一个巨大的嘲讽。  
Winn Schott Jr.缩了缩脖子，他和边上抱着厚厚的文件夹的Dr.F交换了一下眼神，决定还是对所有知道的事件始末先三缄其口。  
他们只是观战。  
观看Mon-El一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，“Alex Danvers，你知道吗，”他挑着眉头、撇着嘴角，“在我的星球，一旦家族里的年轻人和配偶正式缔结伴侣关系之后，原来的长辈和兄弟姐妹都是无权干涉他们的个人生活的……”他的意思再明显不过了，他好整以暇地补充道：“我不信你没有偷看监控记录。”  
Alex Danvers，我不信你不知道：不管是Kara Danvers还是Kara Zor-El，都已经和Lena Luthor结婚了。  
Daxamite执拗地这么想着。  
——这就是他要表达的意思：从此以后，这对眷侣想要怎么折腾都是她们的事儿了，请姐姐什么的靠边站好吗？  
但是这其实并不是他最后按下消毒通道开关、放走Kara的真实原因。  
Mon-El笑了笑，他摊开手，“在我的星球，还有那么一种现象，命定的伴侣之间，可以通过意识联系感受到对方的喜怒哀乐、哪怕相隔很远很远的距离——那是一种生理性的配对认证。”他慢慢地坐起身，“我不知道在地球有没有这种现象……因为我认为那是一种进化到较高层次的生命体才有的生理标志。”  
他看着氪星人的人类姐姐还在气得干瞪眼，他不知道她有没有明白自己话里的意思。  
Alex Danvers，我必须做到我的原则，所以我只能帮你到那里了。  
“但是毕竟，氪星人不同，他们是和我们共享着同一颗恒星的。”Mon-El说完了所有要说的话，他叹了一口气，垂下眼来。  
此时此刻，在DEO主控层会议室里，仿佛三堂会审的这个场面中，除了Alex Danvers正在急火攻心，其他三个人却都在心里怀抱着自己的心事。


	21. Chapter 21

时间倒推八分钟，DEO总部B层实验室门口。  
Alex Danvers一把把Dr.F推出大门，然后把门迅速合上并闪到了门边。她紧张地握着自己的配枪——两秒之前她飞快地拔枪上膛。  
“该死的，玻璃罐里那个是什么！”  
和那对变态的寄生姐弟的交锋，让她心有余悸。  
Dr.F的小腿抖得像是筛糠，当然现在的恐惧有百分之五十是被Alex Danvers吓的。推开门之后，她让开身让代理局长先进门了，所以她不知道Danvers代理局长到底看到了什么——让她下一秒就拽着Dr.F的白大褂领子，连拖带拽地把她拉了出来。  
门板就在她们的身后，在沉寂了两秒之后，“砰！”隔着金属门她们都能听到那东西、玻璃罐里的东西又在用力敲击了。  
如此孜孜不倦，但是这次在敲击声的末尾有轻微的“咔擦”一声。Alex Danvers不知道自己的脸上在听到那充满危险信号的声音时做出了怎样的表情，但是她看到对面的Dr.F立刻面如死灰了。  
“咔擦”——那是玻璃崩裂的声音。  
紧接着而来的便是“哗啦哗啦哗啦啦啦——！！！”  
门边上的Alex Danvers和Dr.F霎时低下头，便看到深蓝色的液体从门缝里慢慢渗出，逼近她们的靴沿。  
“呃！”Dr.F向后大跳了一步，她下意识地要拍下门边的警报器——却被Alex Danvers再次一把拽住领子拉了回来。  
“准备暂时封锁这里。”Alex Danvers声线冷静， 她沉着脸用枪口指着大门慢慢一步步后退，她的另一只手没有松开，像是怕一松手这位医疗部部长就要顺着自己恐惧的方向跳上天去、然后惊动所有人，“F，我们回到主控层，用中央实验室的监控装置观察……”  
是的，J’onn还没有醒来，Kara还没有痊愈，那该死的Rones Judy还在外潜逃，那些种种的因素汇聚在她的大脑中，快速的决策能力让她做出了这样的决定。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

时间倒推五分钟，DEO总部主控层，电脑台前。  
Winn的额头抵在桌沿上，他想稍微放任自己的脑神经松弛个几秒。  
因为Alex Danvers临时派给他的任务——黑了Lena Luthor的邮件信箱，他编程的小小病毒现在正在攻击Luthor家的病毒防火墙。出乎意料得、Luthor家族的技术支持好像还有那么两把刷子，Winn到现在还没有成功。进度条在读，他砸了咂嘴俯下头，心想：不愧是一个Alex怀疑在DEO有内应的Luthor。  
他转动着脖子，让自己的额头在桌面上左右滚动，但是无论怎么样的姿势他都不舒服。他忽然有点怀念那个Daxamite揽着他的肩膀、把他拉向他的感觉。  
哦，靠着他还挺惬意的，如果心底并不总是抵抗着Mon-El的热情的话。  
Winn这么想着，他在左边的键盘上快速地敲入一行代码，“让我瞧瞧你和Kara现在聊得怎么样了……”他砸下最后一个回车，一个俯视的监控位视角立刻放大在屏幕上。  
画面里，Mon-El坐在玻璃围墙外，他正在把玩着一枚小小的棋子，左右地端详。  
笑了起来，Winn不知道Daxamite想到了什么，他只是看到他忽然笑了起来，然后Mon-El抬起头。  
他忽然看着Winn——透过监控探头，他对他笑得非常温暖，就像他知道Winn在看着自己一样。  
Winn Schott Jr.吓了一大跳，他条件反射地大力推开键盘站了起来。  
键盘却不知道被触到了哪个键，屏幕上的画面“啪”地被关掉，又恢复到了DEO总部的控制桌面。  
Winn用力地抚着自己的后脖子，就像他每次想不通问题时一样。  
还有……他忽然发觉有哪里不太对。  
虽然他没有勇气再偷看一次太阳能辐射舱室内的实时监控，但是回忆起哪里不对，对他来说并不是很困难的事。  
……  
哦，糟糕……Alex一定会杀了他的。  
Winn知道哪里不对了——那玻璃围墙里空空如也，根本没有Kara Danvers的影子！  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“但是毕竟，氪星人不同，他们是和我们共享着同一颗恒星的……”  
Alex咀嚼着Mon-El话里的味道，不管他用那么固守己见的方式让愤怒冲昏自己的头脑，她还是可以快速地冷静下来。  
“你在暗示什么……？”  
然而当她问出口的时候，她已经知道Mon-El在暗示什么了。她只是不愿意承认、仿佛不肯认输似的。  
“你在暗示，Kara去找Lena Luthor了是吗……？”  
冷静下来了，Alex Danvers彻底冷静下来了，从心冷之中。  
这种心冷没有经历过心痛和心碎，它只是就像一颗心忽然从滚烫的胸腔里掏出来然后浸入了液氮之中，连心火骤然熄灭的”嗤——“的一声都没有。  
就什么都没有了。  
自己捧在手心里的人、却要被人糟蹋了。Alex如今看着监控录像里她的小氪星人走出DEO总部的最后一幕，她遮遮掩掩、穿着她日常的伪装离开的。  
Kara Zor-El为了Lena Luthor心甘情愿地剥下那身印着“S”记号的战衣，化身为平凡人Kara Danvers。  
只是你那么一心一意地倒贴给那个Luthor，却让我为你好不值。  
Alex深深地吸了一口气，她拿出手机。  
L-Corp的总裁——好吧，没想到有朝一日，我要主动给你打电话。  
但Alex Danvers今天没想到的事情有很多：她划开锁屏之时，手机却忽然震动起来——Maggie Sawyer的笑脸出现在了来电显示的画面里。  
没想到爱打哑谜的Maggie Sawyer大警探会在这当口给她打来电话。  
Mon-El好死不死地还凑上来，“啊，Agent Danvers，这是你的私人电话吗？”这样的挑衅让Winn都忍不住捂住了眼睛。  
但是Alex没理他，小心翼翼地、她按下了接听键。  
“Danvers.”习惯性地先自报家门，她想装作一切如常。  
那里却没有Maggie Sawyer笑嘻嘻的声音，Alex Danvers起初什么都没有听到，只有一阵若隐若现的沉重呼吸声。  
“Sawyer？”她抓着手机的手不知不觉地握紧了，“Maggie Sawyer？”  
然后，她听到终于有人回答了。  
但那不是Detective Sawyer的声音。  
“我是Lena Luthor。”  
说话的人是刚才Alex还想主动打电话联络的Luthor总裁，现在这位Luthor却通过Detective Sawyer的手机号，先拨给了她。  
“Maggie Sawyer坚持不住了，她现在失血过多已经昏迷了。”Lena Luthor的声音里，可以听得到颤抖被喉头紧张的肌肉硬生生忍住，却让她的声音听起来越发的不自然，她还在接着说：“Danvers，Rones Judy让你把她的弟弟带过来，用来交换Detective Sawyer。”  
“Rones Judy……？”一开口，Alex Danvers就听到自己的后槽牙在咯咯咯地响。  
Lena Luthor顿了顿，她原本试图风平浪静的声线在听到这头Alex的回答时，就像原本暗示自己在演独角戏所以可以守住所有的个人情绪一样，现在她的防线开始慢慢崩溃。  
“Alex Danvers，”她的情绪一点一点漏出来，尽管刚开始时还在可以控制的范围内，但是吐出那个字之后一切都变了，“Zor-El，”她的声音仿佛开始泣血，“你不要让她知道……千万不要让她知道！这是一个陷阱！她如果知道了她一定会……”  
一定会？  
一定会自投罗网。  
这个事实是不言而喻的。但是因为知道是陷阱，Danvers们就会退避三舍吗？  
“晚了。”Alex 听到自己的声音里渗透着无可奈何，哪怕她马上站起身，四肢已经先于大脑一步，打着手势召集战斗人员。  
但是她知道，晚了。  
因为她似乎听到了通话那头，有一阵熟悉的急促的脚步声——它那么真切、像是这辈子最恐怖的幻觉。  
她无法想象那边，Luthor总裁在说着那话的时候是什么表情，但是她的语速却像是被死神的镰刀架着脖子逼着往前走、走在了悬崖的边缘：“他们的最终目标是她，Alex Danvers！答应我！你要保护……”  
“砰——！”  
Lena Luthor的声音终结在一声巨大的枪声中。  
然后，Alex听到了一声充斥着绝望的、声嘶力竭的、乃至天神暴怒般的喊声。  
“LENA——！！！”  
那是Kara Danvers的声音。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

枪眼在大门上冒着烟，在Kara Danvers推开门的时候，她看不到那个弹孔离她探进来的脑袋只有几厘米的距离。  
“Lena——！！”她失声大喊，整个身体都要冲出去了，全身都在向前的动势就好像她生怕、她晚了一步。  
然而，接着她就看到了同她一样，满脸惊恐地望着这边的Lena Luthor。  
“K……Kara?”不可置信，Lena的手慢慢地垂下来，手机从手心滑落到地上。  
她心底的情绪，恐怕只有她自己知道。  
如果说：是逐渐看清了自己的心情，逼着Kara终于走出了一步，走出了去向Lena Luthor的第一步；那么此时此刻，看着冲进来的Kara Danvers，Lena也终于被逼着去思考，Supergirl和Kara之间的关系。  
如果Kara就是氪星人无误，那么Lena她千方百计地在电话里想要让Alex Danvers封锁消息，早已于事无补。  
——千算万算却算不过命运，她已经来了。  
Lena Luthor下意识地撇向了Kara的无名指。哦，小记者的手指干净，那是一双一直敲打键盘的手，白皙又修长，干净的手没有涂指甲油或者别的装饰。  
干净的手指，没有戴戒指之类的。  
“Lena，天哪……”  
Luthor总裁眼睁睁地看着那个人踉踉跄跄地从门边扑进来，最后那几步，Kara Danvers几乎是在地上爬着过来的。  
“哦不……不、不不不！”她探过来的手在颤抖，即使是丑丑的大框眼镜也挡不住她开始泛红的双眼，“好多血……你受了重伤吗……”  
“那血不是我的……是……”  
Luthor总裁还没来得及解释完，眼前那还在说话的人忽然贴近过来，让人措手不及，她一秒内占满了Lena最内圈的个人空间。  
——Kara Danvers在她还没有反应过来的时候，便伸手紧紧地拥住了她。  
她的五指探进了她的发丝，她把她深深地按向自己。  
有生以来，Lena Luthor从未这样被人抱住过，Supergirl是第一个。  
Kara Danvers算得上是第二个，如果Luthor总裁在National City并不只有一个朋友的话。  
那或许，是一个略微悲伤又充满幸运的故事。  
不管她们是不是一个人，她们的拥抱都是那么温暖，手臂收紧又收紧，隔着衣物都能感受到那纤长又紧致的肌肉，就像箍住了她、让她从此无处可逃。  
Kara Danvers的头发有淡淡的苹果的香味，像是果香味的洗发水，温柔又甜美。  
“Kara……你怎么来了……”闭起眼，Lena难耐地闭起了眼睛，“你……不应该来的啊。”  
不管你和她是不是一个人，你们都应该躲得远远的。Supergirl终究还是需要躲开Luthor，就像躲开一个瘟神一样；Kara Danvers也终究还是需要躲开Lena Luthor，因为这位CATCO的记者美好得像一个小天使，而在家族那就想要禁锢灵魂一样的巨大庄园里长大的这位L-Corp的Luthor总裁却……  
她总是在逼迫自己清醒起来的时候意识到，她从来没有立场要对方一次又一次，为了自己明知山有虎偏向虎山行。  
总裁的声音闷在记者的肩窝里，她和她错开的视线中，她把原来梗着、面对着敌人时倔强的头颅慢慢放松下来，她缓缓地转过头来埋进对方的发丝间，Lena无限贴近了对方蒙在发丝间的脸颊和耳郭。  
她放任自己无限贴近了Kara的体温和气息。  
像是在确认什么。  
“虽然，你来了……我仍旧很感激……”  
啊……唉……  
“我……我必定会来的……会来的……”一边喃喃一边却在小幅度的摇头，Kara下意识地想要回避着什么。  
Kara Danvers什么都没感觉到：Lena的小小心思或者是逼近的危险。她什么都没有感觉到、她只是陷落在自己五雷轰顶般的巨大恐惧中，她没有机会目睹氪星塌缩到最终分崩离析的过程，但是她想：那种就要失去一切时的恐惧感，一定不会比现在更糟了。  
“我有记者特殊的讯息渠道……我知道消息的第一刻就决定赶来了。”  
——她彰显着、作为一个朋友的义气，也掩饰着、作为一个胆小鬼的告白。  
过了好一会儿，她才意识到不能忘了说这个谎，“记者总是要具备一定的胆识的，不是吗……”是的，她还是要继续说谎。但是这次不是为了掩饰自己Supergirl的身份，她只是为了掩饰自己傻傻地前来、就像追着Lena的脚步，这股执念让她庆幸——她正巧撞上了事件的发生。  
“所以，Kara Danvers，原来……你还真的是个记者？”  
冷不丁忽然有人问。  
……  
事件的进程的速度，在刚才仿佛因为加入了一点风花雪月的元素而稍稍放慢，慢到Kara Danvers可以处理一些苦中带着微甜的你侬我侬，体味Lena在她耳鬓呼吸的温度、安抚怀里那个微微颤抖的躯体。  
但那是上天的慈悲，到这里就结束了，不再多施舍一分一毫。  
一个人从墙边的阴影里，慢慢悠悠地走向房间中央。她的两手扯着自己的兜帽，走路摇摇晃晃。她其中一只手上还用小拇指勾着一把手枪的扳机，枪口危险地左右晃动，枪管里正散发出热烘烘的火药的味道。  
“Kara~Kara~Kara~”玩耍一般地把氪星人的名字一遍遍念成滑稽的卷舌音，Rones Judy歪着头，她打量了一会儿躺在地上已经失去意识的NCPD警探，血泊被她一脚踩到四溅，而她只是像一个快乐的在雨里踩着水塘的熊孩子。  
勾起嘴角，笑容绷不住她一口可怖的牙齿。她也在打量着，那对跪倒在她面前的可怜人。  
背对着她的可怜的Lena Luthor；和面对着着她的、可怜的、穿着一身伪装只为了藏起自己那些暧昧欲望的Kara Danvers。  
可怜又可悲的氪星人。  
Rones Judy笑嘻嘻地望着面对着她的Kara Danvers在沉默里愤怒地盯着自己。  
哦哦，她认识她。  
Rones 知道，氪星人心里清清楚楚：这个变异的寄生人类了解关于Kara Danvers的真实身份。  
大脑是秘密最不牢靠的保险箱，在Rones Judy的异能看来，氪星人的大脑也不例外。  
因此，在她动着口型、挑衅似的对她说出[Supergirl]这个字眼时，Rones 如愿以偿地看到原本也不过是在装狠的Kara Danvers连“装作”也做不到了。  
“想要我告诉她，你是谁吗？” Rones看着Kara的眼睛，毫不避讳地说。  
毫不避讳Lena Luthor的在场。  
这让Kara全身一抖，下一秒她下意识地抬手捂住了怀里Lena的耳朵。  
Rones Judy看到氪星人的眼睛在微微发红。  
哦，大概是热视线在慢慢聚集，Supergirl开始能逐渐存储起能量、只能说明Rones那可爱的弟弟已经成长完毕。  
Rones Judy看着氪星人艰难地聚集着力量。  
她知道如果Supergirl轻易地放出这波攻击，那么再接下来，氪星人只有等着任人宰割的命运了。  
但是在那瞳仁红热的最后一刻，她忽然目睹Kara Danvers猛地闭起了眼睛：她用力地闭了起来，眼帘上都是痛苦的皱纹。  
氪星人慢慢低下头，这个Super凑到Luthor的耳边。她的手掌微微放松，开了一道小小的缝隙。  
她在她耳边说：  
“Lena，我会保护你的，但是接下来、不要听、不要看……”  
不要被这个世界的秘密击破，在你面前我保守的秘密，大概是我和你相处的最后边界。  
越界之后，不管那个人是你还是我，都再无退路能回到从前。  
说完，Kara慢慢地让开身。她稍稍地退开了，才发现Lena正专注地看着她，那眼神仿佛从未变过。她没有丝毫的挣扎——因为耳朵忽然被人捂住；她也没有分毫的质疑。  
余光里，Kara才发现Lena Luthor抓着自己外套的两边领子，不知道是不是从自己拥抱她的时候就开始维持这个姿势。  
她的十指抓的很紧很紧，布料被揪出了夸张的皱褶。  
Lena Luthor忽然笑了起来。  
她闭上眼了，在那几乎轻不可闻的一声“好的”之后。  
不去听、不去看。  
只去听、只去看——那个Kara Danvers呈现给她的世界。  
除此之外，再无其他。  
Lena Luthor从没想过这辈子会有一刻，她这么傻傻地把自己的生命拱手交到了他人手上。  
那样愚蠢的天真，本来是她嗤之以鼻的；但是现在，她甘之如饴。  
她在自己心甘情愿的一片无声的黑暗中，她双手用力，把那个人缓缓地拉近。  
她循着她的呼吸、她的气味、她的温度，她凑了上去。  
把自己的记号，印在了她的侧脸。  
她把她的吻，落在了她的嘴角。


	22. Chapter 22

几架直升机在L-Corp总部大厦的周围盘旋，空中俯瞰时可以看到从大楼的尖顶处，有一队穿着黑色战术装的人马正在速降而下。  
阳光耀眼，在带头人员的深色护目镜上映出天空的颜色，在她仰起头时。  
那是一支Alex Danvers带领的突击小队，小队呈尖锥攻击队形正在下降，Alex是队形底部、速滑卡扣放得最快的一个。  
在差不多的高度，她用力地蹬起一脚把自己荡出很远，然后卡扣松开一臂的长度。绳索在荡到最高点时，短暂的失重似乎把时间都稍稍地延长了，她沉住一口气、把斜跨在背后的枪支猛地甩到了身前。  
全副武装的装备几乎遮住了她的整张脸，因此可能要凑得很近很近、才能透过护目镜的镜片看到她闪着凶狠光芒的双眼。随着惯性她快速接近战斗的临界点，玻璃上映出的急速放大的画面，或许是一次观察此时Agent Danvers的好机会。  
观察她其实也可以狰狞到某个程度，就像不会吠的犬才真的会咬人那样。  
“砰——！”  
“哐啷！！！”  
“哗啦哗啦哗啦……”  
L-Corp大厦顶层，总裁办公室的落地窗在她穿入时应声碎裂，连带金属的窗架也不堪重负地折断。  
Alex看得真切，她冲着房间里那个立着的乖张背影扫了一梭子子弹，在她落地翻滚卸力的同时。  
子弹蛮横不讲理，“砰砰砰……！”墙上的挂画被射中，粉身碎骨地砸在了地上；桌上缅栀花的花骨朵被击碎、零落的花瓣散了一地；落地钟的钟面和钟摆被射出坑坑洼洼的凹槽，它死亡之时发出一声金属的巨响，然后它巨大的尸体迎面倒下、像是一个战斗至最后一秒钟的烈士。  
那刻，仿佛整个楼面都在震动。  
Lena Luthor条件反射地缩了缩肩膀，在Kara Danvers的怀抱里。  
哪怕Kara用尽全力、甚至用自己的身体给她圈出一个守护的区域，但是那区域终究不是密不透风的。  
Kara只能在子弹横飞时缩起头和肩，希望自己可以拢起现在并不存在的红色披风、把守护对象完完全全地罩住。但事实更多的是，她感受着物件被击碎时四射的残片在空气中炸裂，感受着火药硝烟和烧红的金属，感受着血腥激斗和死亡的威胁。  
——她知道此时此刻，自己并非不死之身。  
但是她还是对她说：“别怕……别怕……别怕……”一遍又一遍。  
在这震耳欲聋的环境里，Kara的声音显得很轻很轻……但是她知道，Lena听得到。  
还好，真正保护Luthor总裁的并不是这无声又无光的结界，反而是声音、和些微透过眼皮的明亮。  
是Kara Danvers近在咫尺的呼吸的声音，她掌心传递的心跳的声音。  
是氪星人周身的光，吸收着阳光、也发散着阳光。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在房间中央，Alex已经和敌人战到了一处。  
但是那一梭子子弹其实在彼此看来都只是微不足道的威慑，Alex知道自己不能真的击中Rones Judy，对方自然也有恃无恐。在快速地躲过一次针对面门的枪托袭击时，寄生人类桀桀地怪笑：  
“Danvers，我的弟弟在哪里？你就非要浪费时间吗？”  
Alex咬咬牙，她闷声抽过枪身，反手又是一击背拳直奔对方的后脑勺。  
但是不管如何，她与对方的战斗中占不到丝毫上风。在对方越战越勇时，一招一式中她携带的武器反倒成了累赘。肉搏方面是显而易见的：Alex Danvers这个普通人类与Rones Judy那个变异人类相比，相去甚远。  
她的肩膀在接着的过招中即被牢牢抓住，肩胛骨立刻被推到几乎要脱臼的角度。Rones另一只手扒住了她侧脸上头盔的卡扣，猛一用力便把头盔连带面罩都扯裂开来，残骸直甩到了墙上，留下一个深深的凹陷。  
“你们把他带来了吗？我的弟弟到底在哪里？”紫色的脸孔探了过来，她由上而下地俯视她，直视着她的眼睛，“Danvers，你不能对我怎么样，并不表示我也一样。”说着她几乎是连拖带扯地——她笑得张狂又得意、Rones Judy吭哧吭哧地把Alex拽到了桌边，绰绰的阴影中一个人正安静地躺在那里。  
“来见见你的情人，Danvers。”  
说着，她把她狠狠地“丢”在地上，丢在Maggie Sawyer身边。  
但是她还没来得及落井下石亦或是炫耀成果。忽然间，“嗖！嗖！嗖！”数个带着热信号的不明武器从破碎的窗口飞了进来。  
在它们落地之时，Rones Judy才看清那都是——该死的烟雾弹！  
视线清明只有一两秒，紧接着高效的装置就把灰白的烟雾逐渐填满了整个房间，哪怕高楼间穿梭的风在外呼啸，DEO特供的这种设备却让雾气仿佛短时地凝结成了固体。  
更多的战斗人员在下一秒纷纷突入这个房间，人影重重，枪械声、脚步声混乱无章。  
“咳咳咳……”可见度几乎为零的室内，不知道谁在咳嗽。  
但是Alex趴得很低，她离自己面前的人靠得很近，所以她可以看得很真切。  
她忽然间，不明白了。  
Alex Danvers想不通——她慢慢地凑近她。[Maggie……？]她想张开嘴喊她的名字的，可是呼吸漫过了声带，她才发现自己根本发不出一点声音，就好像有什么东西哽在了喉头。  
Alex的手指张开着、用力张开仿佛这样就可以抓住更多一般，她抓着地上那人软在身侧的手臂。  
她抓着Maggie的手臂一点一点靠近她的脸，看不清啊……为什么看不清……是因为烟雾太重、还是因为记忆根本错位了。为什么若干小时前离开时，那个人还好好的，有说有笑、有调侃也有调情；但是现在这刻，她——Maggie Sawyer就这么躺在地上，她身下的血液把奶白色的地毯染成了浓重的暗红色，血泊已经快要凝结。她呼吸微弱，仿佛已经奄奄一息。  
Alex找不到她上身的伤口在那里，因为那件深色的夹克衫已经被血染透了。  
“嗡——”烟雾中，有特殊装置启动的声音，那是一种低频牢笼。通常DEO用来捕捉那些根本不能进行肢体接触的外星敌人，以便于最低成本地留下活口和降低人员伤亡。  
这次牢笼的频率，却被设定成了针对人类的数值。  
没错，Danvers代理局长在战斗开始前是做好了充分准备的。行动方案几乎可以一路从A排到Z，但是她所做的其实不过是在战斗开始前，调动所有的理性和智商，并百分之百地花销掉。  
以防就像现在的状态，她的理智就算存在，也迅速地灰飞烟灭了。  
“唔——”烟雾里有挣扎的声音，“可恶！Danvers！你跟我玩阴的？！”  
但是Rones Judy每愤怒地低吼一声，就有新的一重低频牢笼开启，并朝着她笼罩而来。  
一直到烟雾散尽，短短的几分钟里，她已经从骄傲地挺胸站立到如今的双膝跪地，“什、什么东西？！”她看不到那困住她的牢笼，她只能直观地感受到：像是有一个无形的巨人抓住了她、把她用力地按在地上，它在半空抓住了她的手脚、让她不能移动分毫。  
她被DEO的战斗小组重重包围，每人手中的低频发射枪都直直地对着她，天罗地网毫无缝隙。  
没有什么血肉横飞和枪林弹雨，甚至——除了那轻微的“嗡嗡嗡”，都没有什么声音能打搅到躺在地上的Maggie Sawyer仿佛深睡眠一样的安静祥和。  
Alex Danvers慢慢地坐起身，她静静地看着她。  
她背对着身后的一切，就像已经漠不关心。  
哪怕有医疗小组紧接着空降入室，Dr.F过来拉扯她，“Danvers，政府特战队的Captain.C要把Rones Judy转移到特殊研究部去，你要是给授权了我们就没有机会研究她了……”  
——我们就再也没机会，从她身上找到拯救Supergirl的办法了啊！  
这是Dr.F要说的话。但是看着不远处跟着后续部队进入房间的那个人，她噤了声。末了只是手忙脚乱地指挥围拢过来的医疗组成员，开始抢救现场貌似是唯一一个的受伤人员——Detective Sawyer。  
“贯穿伤，但是没有伤到重要器官，Danvers，她只是失血过多……”  
Dr.F试图挽回Alex Danvers的神思，但是Danvers代理局长的神智似乎随着什么越走越远了。  
身后Rones Judy被低频牢笼从地上拽起来，她稍微得到一点点挣扎的机会，“Danvers！我的艺术品怎么样？！”她立刻冲着Alex的方向，龇牙咧嘴地大喊，对自己的罪行招摇过市，“哼哼哼！以牙还牙，以眼还眼！你伤害我弟弟的每一颗子弹，最后都会报答到你女朋……”  
她话还没说完，一支重型机关枪的枪托就穿过低频屏障，直击她的腮帮子。  
政府特战队的Captain.C没有任何顾虑会手软，细碎的刘海下她眼神阴冷，一言不发直打得Rones Judy别过脸去——“啐”了一口在地上，寄生人类吐出了一颗被打断的尖利犬齿。  
Alex Danvers忽然微微地坐直了身体，她的目光终于从Maggie Sawyer身上移开，已经被紧急处理了伤口并移到担架上的NCPD警探立刻被送向等在窗口的直升机。  
Alex依旧跪在地上，她只是默默地盯着直升机慢慢升空远离的方向。身后有重靴走过来的声音，那人走到地毯上后便再也没有脚步声了，但是她知道，她停在了她身后。  
“我是特殊战斗队的Captain.C。”那人在她身后自我介绍。  
但是Alex Danvers完全没有在听，她只是忽然站起身，她和背后的人打了个照面，然而她完全没有接Captain.C刚才的话，她只是说，“枪借我一下。”  
然后她就在Captain.C眯了眯眼，尚且没明白她要干嘛时，把那柄重型的机关枪顺了过来。  
Captain.C有点迷惑，她听到DEO的代理局长忽然喃喃了一句什么，听起来好像是一句“对不起”。  
其实，那是一句：“Kara，对不起。”  
Alex在走向Rones Judy时，她的步子越来越快，但是她瞥向不远处的Kara时的眼神，却像是在经历着慢镜头。她看到她的小氪星人还是紧紧地抱着怀里的人，已经有工作人员为她们披上了毯子，但是她还是低着头，丝毫不肯松开手。  
Alex看到Lena Luthor的背影，她正环过面前那人的背，她轻轻地温柔地拍着、像是在安慰正经历着应激反应的Kara。  
“Kara……对不起……”Alex又喃喃了一声。她甚至都察觉不到，她的眼泪正在往下掉。  
但是，这次的这滴眼泪是为了她自己，为了Maggie Sawyer。  
终于走到Rones Judy面前了，她看着那个婊子正艰难地抬起头，回头看向自己。  
啊呀，她还在笑呢。  
Alex甩开手臂，她举起了枪托，用尽了毕生最大的力气。  
“嘭——！”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara，你得跟我回去。”Alex Danvers一把拉住走在前面的Kara Danvers。  
小氪星人从刚才起就一直没有理她，那是Kara Danvers式的赌气——她梗着肩膀、手臂绷直、捏紧拳头，步子走得飞快。  
L-Corp大厦的楼底，特战队的成员鱼贯而入，他们带着武器进入楼内做最后的全面检查，Captain.C的队伍着手着收尾工作。但是不管同党存在与否、罪魁祸首已经被捕获。  
Rones Judy被低频牢笼控制着送进了特战队的运输车，她的后背刚一接触特制的车厢隔板，立刻平面上探出钢夹将她的四肢牢牢禁锢。并没有相隔很远，她阴狠的眼神穿过来来往往的人群，深深地盯着Alex Danvers。  
但是Alex只是看着自己的妹妹，她的唇线蠕动了一会儿，“Kara，求你了……你得跟我回去……”声线放软，她拽着她的后手。Alex看着Kara的背影，她的耳郭微微地发红，那潮红连带腮帮子一直到脖子和若隐若现的锁骨。  
氪星人是在发怒，还是在伤心？  
或者，什么都不是。Kara回头的时候，她低下头推了推眼睛，鼻子里塞着的止血棉球让她整个脑子都堵得胀鼓鼓的，但是氪星人的决心坚定异常：“Alex，我不会再回去了、以那种方式。”  
虽然不想回去的理由有很多，她却至少知道、把最接近真相的那个理由埋藏在心底。  
我不想让你再有任何机会和理由耽误自己，把自己束缚在我身边，等一个遥遥无期的可能、一直等到被现实痛击，明白再也没有可能。  
“我不想再关在笼子里，我知道我和那怪物身上有联系，我知道我对你们来说……有一定的威胁性。”  
Alex觉得自己就像抓着一块烧红的铁，把掌心最柔软的肉烫得“吱吱”直响。  
天哪，要怎么咬紧牙关，才能阻止自己说出真相？  
说出：Kara，那个笼子不是用来保护我们远离你，而是保护你远离我们。  
她慢慢地松开了手，她还是咽下了话。毕竟把Kryptonaids这件事现在说出来，对谁都是残忍。  
“我不会回去了，”Kara一边说着、一边小幅度地扭动着脖子，那些下意识的小动作就好像每个从她声带里跑出来的字句，都像是挤牙膏一般困难，“但是……Alex，我会回到我的公寓，然后把门反锁，在Rones Judy的事件解决前，我会努力阻止自己造成伤害的，不管直接还是间接的……”  
Kara Danvers一直在试图掩饰，但是这刻她知道、她必须抬起头看着Alex的眼睛，好证明自己是真的、好让她彻底死心。  
“而且……反正现在，Lena也安全了，我终于可以把自己彻底关起来了……”  
真的、假的？其实，这句话真假参半。  
但是至少是受用的，Alex在听到这句话时，在Kara意料之中：她的眸子立刻黯淡下去了。  
“那么……至少让我开车送你回去……好不好？Kara……”是哀求。  
但是Kara听罢只是闭了闭眼，“这时候，跟他们回DEO是最好的选择吧，Alex……我想Detective Sawyer会希望睁开眼第一个看到的人是你……”  
很好，她看到她的人类姐姐脸上出现了一闪而过的红晕。氪星人庆幸，在这刻终于还是有人可是转移Alex的注意力的。  
紧接着，她不能放松推动这一切的那只手。移开目光点了点头，然后她快速地转过身，虽然迈出第一步的那条腿有微微的迟疑，但是后脚很快地跟上了，她背对着Alex向前走去。  
——向过去告别。  
然后，她笔直地穿过人群，她的步子越走越快、也越走越稳。  
她向坐在私家车车前盖上、正在接受医务人员检查的Lena Luthor走去。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara~”  
越过医护人员的肩膀，Lena Luthor远远地望着Kara正在向她走来。  
终于，Kara Danvers和她的姐姐道别完毕了——Luthor总裁的目光一秒都没有从这位CATCO记者的身上移开过。虽然她不确定，她其实甚至有可能就那么看着Kara最后跟着姐姐离开，从她的目光里扬长而去直到视线的尽头。  
毕竟那个忽然突破了她预期的亲密行为——情之所至是一个很好的借口，但是不可否认这打乱了Luthor总裁的整体步调和攻略计划，她只能按兵不动地等待着对方的反应。  
Lena这么想着，她太专注了，这使得她根本没有听到医护人员在说什么，一直到Kara走到近前，小记者皱着鼻子笑了笑：  
“Lena，他在问你呢……”虽然两个鼻孔被棉球堵着，但是完全不妨碍Kara露出她一贯的百分之百的温暖笑容，“他问你能不能把头发卡到耳朵后面，他要用入耳式探测器检查一下你的大脑有没有脑震荡。”  
这一刻，这世界纷纷扰扰的世俗声音，才开始重新一点点传进Lena Luthor的耳朵。  
Lena的眼睛睁大了少许，“哦，是吗？”微微地挑了挑眉，她的手刚抬起来伸向自己的鬓角，却看到眼前人的手忽然凑了上来。  
Super的指尖滑过Luthor的侧脸，她撩起了她耳边的一缕碎发，动作竟然如此顺手得以至于两个人都愣了愣。  
Kara被自己的下意识举动吓得有点不知所措，她几乎不能承认这种变化甚至没有经过大脑。此时此刻，她脑子里乱哄哄的，情绪就像是炸开了一团粉红色的棉花糖。  
那些谜样的香甜与软糯，更多的来源于她感受到自己指尖微凉，Lena的耳朵却是如此滚烫。  
Luthor总裁的眼睛微微地瞪大，蓝绿色的眼睛里光点更甚。她的耳朵红起来了，脸颊红起来了——到最后似乎连鼻尖都在微微的发红。  
咦？Lena在害羞？Kara发现了这一点。  
那么……是什么在令她害羞？  
——其实，那是一种综合的感觉，是随后深入耳道的探测器的冰冷探头激起了鸡皮疙瘩；是沁凉手指上带来的幻觉般的电流通过；是Lena Luthor目光锁定着的、根本移不开一秒钟的那双好看的冰蓝色眼睛。  
是Kara Danvers，是这个离她如此之近的人的本身。  
现在她还禁不住咬了咬嘴角，无人知道Kara这时在心底发出了顽皮的“哈！”的一声。  
然后——她果决地把Lena的头发拨到耳朵后面，一切只为了接下来：她的指甲顺着耳郭一路向下，顺路刮过耳垂，像是一次轻轻柔柔的搔痒。  
氪星人小小的恶趣味。  
探测器发出“哔哔”两声，医护人员大叹一口气，“一切正常，Miss Luthor，你真是福大命大。”的确，相较一样作为人质的Maggie Sawyer来说的话。  
然后这位医护人员就收拾起器械转身离开了。毕竟这口狗粮不是谁都咽得下去的，他还是决定留下这两位亲历者，让她们自己呆着。  
……  
“So——你现在打算去哪里？”打破沉默的是默契的异口同声。  
Kara立刻干笑了起来，但是她还没笑完，忽然交握在身前略显焦虑的双手被裹紧。有微微的拉扯力道在牵引着她、或者牵引向她。  
她的手被低着头的Lena Luthor握在了手心里。  
“我……我准备回公寓呢。”没有骨气的Kara Danvers都不需要Luthor总裁开口再说些什么，她立刻快速地报出了自己的答案。  
“不用去医院？”Lena偏过头看了看对方的眉眼，她的目光这次没有产生任何视线接触，但是她用眼神扫描Kara眉眼的行为，却是让人更加面红耳赤。  
“不……不用，我一切都好。你看，我的鼻血也止住了。”说着，Kara洒脱地把棉球“啵”地一下拔出来。  
嗷，还有点疼！  
Lena Luthor端详着她的脸，从始至终，她忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来，在Kara面前。  
“好吧，我载你回去，”Lena下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“反正……我知道你的公寓地址。”  
“诶？我可以自己回去……”  
“依我看，你不是开车来的吧？我猜你应该是飞着、坐公车来的？”Lena打趣地撇着Kara Danvers立刻涨红的脸。  
啊，我不介意继续和你打哑谜，如果你坚持的话，可爱的Danvers小记者。  
Luthor总裁也有她自己的小小恶趣味。  
果然Kara口吃起来，“我、我……等等，你要用这辆车载我一程……？”她忽然留意到Lena坐着的车前盖，她看到她交叠的大腿后面，那若隐若现的车头标志。  
视线的路程歪歪扭扭，氪星人并不愿意承认自己只是在看着那白花花的肉体的时候，顺、便、看到了车头上Luthors式的日常性炫富。  
那是一个银色的三叉戟的商标，但是和常见的那个不同，这个标记后映着微微突起的“L”字符。哦，是Maserati专门为Luthor家族量身定制的合作款座驾吗？  
抿着唇，Kara安抚似的按了按自己的心口——像个平凡少女一样的某些小心思。  
Lena看着她，那人儿忍俊不禁的小动作让她的心底某个地方，忽然变得异常柔软。  
唉，Kara Danvers，我不管了，才不管你到底是谁。  
Luthor总裁忽然站起身，坐在车前盖上的她起身太快，立刻同膝盖几乎顶着前保险杠的Danvers记者将要面贴面，然而她没有贪恋这刻的距离，她只是拉着她，笔直地走向了副驾驶座。  
车门拉开，她让开身，示意她。  
“Kara，我可是坐在车边等你很久了……”  
她抱着臂靠在门边，她看着对方紧张得手脚都不知道往哪里放了。  
她的嘴角勾起一个运筹帷幄的笑容。因为Lena Luthor知道，Kara Danvers会同意的。  
“在这里等那么久，我只是为了载你一程，Darling，这个面子你都不给吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

车窗外是高架路上飞快奔过的道路指示牌和漫漫绵延的灰色围栏。  
在经过中央大桥的时候，斜拉索一道一道的阴影落在Lena Luthor的脸上，她再次看向后视镜。  
虽然她更愿意望着前挡风玻璃，然后通过反光偷窥那出神地望着窗外的Kara Danvers。但是她还是不得不确认一次。  
真的有人从离开L-Corp之后，一直尾随着她们。  
她如此确信，更因为三分钟前开始一次又一次在她大衣口袋里震动的手机。  
第一次来电的时候手机还处在有声模式。“A Thousand Year”的铃声让Kara回过头来，她的金色长发在转头的时候充满韧性地甩过肩膀，但是她什么都没来得及说，就看到Lena空出一只手，直接把手机的静音开关拨开。  
“开车时，接电话不安全。”Lena目视前方，给了一个安然静好的侧脸。  
“哈……”Kara无所谓地做着手势，“我只是好奇，原来你会用这样的手机铃声……”  
“我之前的铃声是Star War的The Imperial March……”Lena目视前方认真开车，“现在这个是最近换的……”  
最近——确切来说，是在某个National City的忙碌午后、在接受了一次关于“冒险者号”的联合采访之后。  
那日天气一如今天。如今阳光很好，在之前那样的一场恶战之后，实在是难能可贵的。  
对Kara而言也是这样，她懒洋洋地任由安全带箍着她的重量，在车窗上靠出一个最舒服的姿势。  
有点昏昏欲睡，她看着窗外景色的眼睛不知不觉地有点发直，她的确需要好好地补充一下能量。  
那时，就是Lena的手机第二次来电的时候，她们在等待过桥的车流中慢慢减速直至停下。  
Lena带着歉意地望了Kara一眼，然后她快速地低下头从大衣里抽出震动不已的手机撇了一眼。  
“啪！”挂机键被立刻按下，在她看一眼之后。  
Kara微微坐正，她疑惑地望着她。  
“还好么？Lena.”  
但是Lena不做解释，她只是笑了笑，然后重新规规矩矩地双手握上了方向盘。  
在她们后面，有一辆黑色的SUV在相隔两辆车的左后方，驾驶位上的人戴着墨镜，身上穿着厚实的战术背心，那似乎是一辆押运车，但是车身上没有任何标记。  
Lena想要看到副驾驶的那个视觉死角上坐的究竟是谁，她有一种诡异的预感。  
于是在上桥车流的移动中，她慢慢地变道，一点点通过引桥区域，那黑色的瘟神始终保持在她后方两个车位。  
一直到Lena第五次挂掉打来的电话。  
黑色USV这次主动变道和超车，它直接插进车流，到了Lena的Maserati正后方。  
Lena Luthor看到了她的母亲坐在那辆车的副驾驶座上。  
为什么我没有丝毫的惊讶，Lena在心底想。  
通过后视镜，这对母女打了个照面。手机再一次震动起来，这次Kara终于开口了，安全带被微微拉伸，在她坐直身体甚至有点微微探身过来的时候，“Lena，如果是L-Corp有什么事……你可以调转车头现在开回去……”小记者笑着补充了一句，“我依旧，可以坐公交车回去的。”  
哦，Kara Danvers，你说什么傻话。Lena在心里叹了一声。  
所以这次，这个电话她接了，如果可以让Kara稍微安心一点的话。  
虽然她在接电话的时候，还是没好气地说了一句，“除了总裁办公室被炸了之外，L-Corp不会有什么问题的，Kara。”  
她其实是说给她那位电话那头的母亲听的，“你要什么？”她把通话耳机插好，开门见山地问。  
Lillian Luthor 的声音传来：“你载着她，要去哪里？”  
“你要我为你做什么？”Lena挑了挑眉，她避而不答。余光里，她看到Kara微微皱了皱眉，小记者显然听到了自己语调里的坏心情。  
啧，这让Luthor总裁更不耐烦了。  
“Rones Judy被政府带走了。”所幸对方拐回了要商谈的正事，“她和Lex是不是同在一个地方？”  
“呵呵”，Lena忍不住冷笑出声，中央大桥堵车得还挺严重，这会儿车流彻底停止不动了。Lena从方向盘上解放双手，她心不在焉地在驾驶座的收纳仓里翻了翻，翻到了自己放在里面的那款细长的薄荷味女士烟。  
她不太抽烟，没有瘾，这时却有对尼古丁的需求。  
但是她的手刚拿到烟盒，手腕忽然被抓住。  
Lillian Luthor没有得到想要的回答，她在电话里追问：“我已经掌握了DEO的位置，Lena，你只要告诉我，Judy是不是被DEO抓去了。”  
“不知道。”Luthor都没有意识到自己回答的语气忽然弱了八度，其实她甚至没留意自己回答了什么。她只是维持着原来的姿势——她回过头看着那只手的主人。  
Kara眯着眼睛，她在Lena看向她的时候慢慢地收回了手，“吸烟，有害健康。”她笑了笑，眉眼弯弯、恬淡可人，结尾是一个简短的打趣，Kara像是打招呼一样地冲她摇了摇手，“顺便说，我还在呢，不要在车内吸烟。”  
啊……该死的，真可爱。虽然表面上风平浪静，但是在胸腔深处，Lena逼迫自己深呼吸了一次。  
Kara Danvers说完又垂下眼了，Luthor总裁可能终有一天会受不了这种Danvers式的撩拨，无法从一而终地看到Kara眼里流露出的温柔，是一个让Lena Luthor越来越捉急、几乎快要爆发的定时炸弹。  
通话耳机显然也收进了Kara的声音，这让那头的Lillian Luthor沉默了将近半分钟。  
然后她才接着开口道：“Lena，我知道你可以进入DEO，你要去让Rones Judy再也不能说话。”  
Luthor总裁眨了眨眼，彼时车流又开始龟速移动，她慢慢地转回身子。  
也罢，眼里看到的和耳中听到的根本是来自天堂的景象和来自地狱的声音，这种脱节感让她非常不适。清了清嗓子，她慢慢地说：“你知道，我不会白白帮你的。”这次有好好地控制自己的语音语调。  
让自己像一个彻头彻尾的商人，让一切听起来像是一次完完全全的商业谈判。  
她通过后视镜望向后面那辆车里的Lillian Luthor，她看到母亲正忍着愤怒用力地盯着自己。  
哦~妈妈，连装作的耐心都做不到了么？但是依旧很意外，在面对Lex的事情时，她记得母亲的态度都不至于如此。  
半晌，“Lena，杀死Rones Judy对Supergirl也有好处。”对方才终于开口。  
那是一种奇妙的感觉，电话里Lena可以听到那声音已经快要愤怒到了爆发的临界点，但是通过后视镜，她可以看到后面那辆SUV里的母亲脸上尽是挫败的颓丧神色。  
“你果然有方法对吗？”  
“哼……他们是我造出来的……我当然知道怎么杀死……”  
Lena在这刻垂下眼，下一秒她忽然转过头，她深深地凝视着副驾驶座上的Kara。  
“咦？怎么了？”怔了怔，Kara那浑圆的蓝色眸子好奇地睁大了，她迎着Lena的视线，坦荡又直白。  
“没什么……”  
Lena Luthor低下头的时候，她的嘴角不可控制地荡漾出笑容的涟漪，虽然只有一点点的迹象可循，但是Lena知道她在笑。  
这款的笑容，或许只为一人而生。  
“晚点再说，我现在在忙。”她对电话那头回答。  
Lillian Luthor听完这话就像是被刺激到了，“等等！你到底要载着她去哪里？”她的追问语气愈加不善。  
车辆鸣笛，长长的车流再次开始动了。  
透过车窗，Lena可以看到越过中央大桥的最高点，车流延伸到National City的北城区，Kara Danvers的公寓就在那里，无数高楼大厦里的无数小小窗口中，有那么一个地方是属于Kara Danvers的。  
Lena的手落下，她的手越过挂档，落在旁边Kara的膝盖上。  
小记者的腿部肌肉紧张了一下，她转过脸望着Lena。  
余光里，Kara的嘴张了张，表情却是词穷。  
“去哪里……？”Lena勾起嘴角品味着那几个字，她笑得充满侵略性。她最后撇了一眼后视镜，Lillian Luthor正瞪着她。  
“回家。”她这样回答她的母亲。  
然后手势利落地、她挂断了电话。  
在车间距微微松开的一刹那，她找准空隙拐上了快车道。  
油门轰响，Lena Luthor车速飞快，终于她把那煞风景的尾巴甩在了身后的滚滚车流里。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

电梯门打开的时候，Lena Luthor习惯性地先走出了一步，她走在了前面。  
“Kara，作为一个公司的总裁，我其实365天全年无休，所以这次的事件如果让我因祸得福的得到一个短暂假期的话，你完全不用担心我还会留下什么心理创伤……”  
Luthor总裁还在继续着五分钟前在车里的话题。  
鉴于小记者觉得询问对方的电话内容太过于唐突，所以Kara刚才试图拐弯抹角地探问着L-Corp的日常工作情况。  
——以表达：你真的不用因为送我回家而打乱你的工作日程；以及，L-Corp刚遭受袭击，总裁却没有留在大本营，或许会造成人心大乱。  
Kara Danvers斟酌着每个措辞，如果这样能藏起她接下来的刻意疏远的话。  
毕竟，如果Lena只是把她当做CATCO记者对待的话，朋友之间终究是应该有尺度的。但是那个落在嘴角的亲吻，却打破了所有的模棱两可。像是不按常理出牌的一招，让所有在Supergirl状态下接受的来自Lena Luthor的恩惠，都变成了芒刺在背、享受的感觉荡然无存。  
Lena对自己的真实身份，到底知道多少？  
Kara Danvers一想到这件事，焦虑和心慌就占据了她的大脑。这样高速运转的大脑填充着复杂的情绪，甚至让她有点承受不了，眩晕感一阵又一阵地袭来。  
而那些来自于秘密被动揭晓的忧虑，现在已经在慢慢变质。  
一而再、再而三的挑逗，氪星人神经大条但是不至于没有神经。  
她更恐惧着，自己：Kara Danvers、被Lena Luthor当成Supergirl这顿大餐之后的餐后甜点——原谅吃货氪星人用了这样的比喻。  
但是就是这样，凭什么？凭什么啊，她要开始嫉妒自己；并且，因为和另一个人的关系逐渐把自己割裂开来——只因为，或许Luthor总裁就在明目张胆地脚踏两条船。  
而且在氪星人都尚且没有准备好，是不是真的要在感情取向上迈入一个新世界之时。  
呼吸有点堵，Kara认为那是因为情绪就像泪腺，被倔强掐住无处宣泄。  
一切都是因为一个Luthor。Kara在心里撅起嘴来：这是不公平的，Lena，这真的不公平。  
她糟糕地预感着，Lena在明白自己和Supergirl是同一个人的时候，也是这两段关系尴尬结束的时候。  
如果这真的可以算作“两段关系”。  
因此，越想她越觉得自己应该坚守某种意义上的底线。那么在世人眼里，Kara Danvers和Supergirl，至少还有一个，可以成为站在Lena Luthor身边的人。  
至于另一个的委曲求全，则不需要有任何人知道。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“……而且最近正好临近感恩节，我或许可以把这个短假当成感恩节假期来过……”  
工作话题本应该在她们走入大楼的那刻就结束了，这时Lena往前走了两步，她才意识到了Kara Danvers还站在电梯里。  
小记者从刚才开始变得很安静，或者说她一直用安静在掩饰着什么。现在她靠着电梯内墙，低着头，双手插在口袋里，但是肩膀和脖子紧张的样子，表明了她在酝酿想要说些什么。  
“Kara?”  
“谢谢你Lena。”  
没有谁在催着她，但是Kara一旦开口了，语速就像想要急着要把话一口气说完、否则便没有勇气继续那样，“现在……我现在到家了，你已经送我到家了，我是说、”她抬起头了，好像在回避着什么，她的眉头有细细的小皱纹，就像礼貌地没有把自己的不快表达得太明显：“我是说我家里很乱，这两天没有好好整理，所以可能……不适合接待客人。”  
Lena Luthor挑了挑眉，她慢慢地扬起下巴。  
她怎么可能没有听懂她的意思。  
“Kara，我是做了什么冒犯到你的事情了吗？”  
Luthor总裁很少这么直白，因为她总是会给自己留一个周旋的退路。  
但是果然一旦松开欲望的缰绳就容易渴求太多、逼近得太快，Lena唯剩的也只有脸上风平浪静而已了。  
然后她看到Kara眨了眨眼，她看到她慢慢地偏过头去了。  
Kara，回答这个问题叫你很为难吗？  
整个人虽然稍稍站直，但是Kara Danvers还是靠在墙上，没有一点要缩短她们之间距离的意思。  
电梯门慢慢地就要自动合上，也无人伸手去挡。  
“Lena……你不要……”Kara后面要说的话不管有没有说出口，都在合上的电梯门后被掩藏起来，只有彻底看不到对方的脸的刹那，Luthor总裁才像是忽然被通上电源，她惊醒一般地快速探身去按开门键。  
“Kara！”Kara，你要说什么？  
这样的束手无策，原来根本不像是Luthor总裁的作风。  
但却是事实，她只是忽然很怕，怕Kara的那句话是：Lena，你不要这样。  
[我们不应该这样]——那像是一个Lena已经从对方的眼神、表情、肢体语言中看到的答案。  
Lena Luthor原来以为自己很勇敢，她受着Luthor家族的熏陶，她准备好了在任何需要的时候、扛起家族的重担，扮演一个雄心勃勃、坚强刚毅的角色，就像她如今正在做的那样；Lena也从不认为自己勇敢过，她至始至终没能脱离Lex留给她的阴影，她带着那名为“LUTHOR”的幽灵苟且地硬撑着，硬撑出一派其乐融融、积极向上的景象，仿佛一个Super和一个Luthor真的也能合作愉快。  
那合作的背后却都是贪心，人类的贪心本性。  
而贪心的人终究是要受到惩罚的。  
这一切在她看到电梯门重新打开时的景象时，Lena Luthor终于对现实举手投降。  
不要，不要这样！  
电梯门开合的间隔不过几秒，但是再一眼望进去，那个站着的人已经不在原处。  
Lena Luthor看着电梯里倒在地上失去知觉的Kara Danvers，她的影子和那个曾浑身是血地闭着眼不省人事的超级英雄的影子完完全全地重合在了一起。  
她总是在保护她，不管她是Supergirl还是Kara Danvers。  
从电梯到Kara的公寓只差几步路加一个转角的距离，可是扑在Kara身上的Lena Luthor却根本挪不动一步。  
不是Kara太沉重，而是命运太沉重。  
那个Lex的诅咒就像她记忆深海里的一片梦魇：你，是我们送给Supergirl的最后一份大礼。  
他曾经这么说，而现实就像在迎合着他，原因已是其次。  
“Kara！”  
她托起Kara的头，让她稍稍枕在自己的膝盖上，她不知道那样会不会让她好受一点。但是一抬起她的脖子，她望着她忽然鼻尖一侧，两行鲜血就从她鼻孔里快速地流了出来。  
Lena Luthor摸着Kara Danvers滚烫的脸颊，终于她再也不是那个翻手为云覆手为雨的L-Corp总裁。  
“Kara Danvers……你不要吓唬我。”  
她在那空荡荡的公寓大楼里求救着，无助又绝望。  
“Help——!”  
“Kara……别……别离开我……”  
“谁来救救她——！”  
直到，转角处忽然探出了一个人影。  
Lena Luthor忽然怔住了，她认识他，只是她完全想不到任何理由解释他出现在这里的原因。  
“天哪Kara，”James Olsen三步并两步地跑过来，他的额头上蒸出了汗，“你怎么了？！”不由分说地，他蹲下身伸来长长的手臂，从Luthor总裁怀里一把公主抱地抱起了Kara Danvers。


	24. Chapter 24

Lena Luthor坐在床边上，她刚给Kara敷上冰敷袋。此时鼻血已经被止住，她现在正在用湿布一点一点小心翼翼地擦拭那已经微微凝结的血痕。  
她坐在Kara的床上，那张铺着淡黄色小碎花床单的单人床。床的主人现在正陷在被子里，她时不时地皱眉发出轻轻的呻吟。但是至少，Lena Luthor知道她感觉得到她——在她皱眉的时候，Lena贴上她侧脸的手心能让她稍稍舒展神色。  
环顾四周，Kara Danvers的卧室陈设非常简单，除了床、一只床头柜和横在窗口的龙门架之外，就只有墙上的装饰挂画还有点看头。  
一抬头，Lena就看到侧面墙上有一副Superman的巨幅照片。  
“呃……那是我送她的，因为Kara是Superman的超级粉丝，” James Olsen一直站在她身后，他站在客厅和闺房的分界处，焦虑显而易见，这个大男人似乎没打定主意到底要不要迈进一步。  
你知道Kara是Superman的粉丝，而不知道她其实和他根本就是亲戚吗？  
Lena快速在心里给James Olsen分好了类别。谢天谢地，这个家伙至少没有出馊主意要把Kara送去医院。否则她不知道该怎么为Supergirl的超级英雄身份打掩护，又不能和这位Kara的上司关系闹僵。  
又或者，不单纯只是上司与下属——从这位CATCO的Olsen总裁无端端出现在Kara的公寓门口来看。  
Lena眯起了眼，她把湿巾带血的一边认真地折向里面，“Olsen，”她忽然抬起下巴喊了他一声，“我可能要跟Alex Danvers打个电话，就现在，有点私人……”她慢慢地回头，看到Olsen正拿着手机，“所以请你先回避一下可以吗？”Luthor总裁用眼神示意了一下大门。  
James Olsen却笑了，“我也正要给Alex打电话。”  
哦，Olsen总裁对Kara的姐姐直呼其名。  
Lena慢慢地站起身，“那么，你先打。”她扬手指了指客厅，“Kara需要安静，不介意的话请去那里。”这时Luthor总裁的脸已经彻底板下来了。  
摄影师兼总裁的James Olsen，马上敏锐地意识到了Lena Luthor对他的敌意。  
呵呵，Olsen总裁在心底冷笑。反正他也从来没觉得这个Lena Luthor，比Lex Luthor更顺眼一点。  
而且怎么可以把Kara独自留给一个Luthor，指不定氪星人的真实身份就在她昏迷时被对方发现。James Olsen觉得自己有责任守护Kara的秘密。  
所以他摊了摊手，“我可以打给另一个朋友，和他通话同Alex一样，可以达到相同的效果，”说着他翻动电话簿找出了Winn的号码，“这样你就可以现在和Alex通话，Miss Luthor。”他也让开身，甚至对着客厅做了一个“请”的手势。  
Lena Luthor站起来，她的眼神就像一个接受挑战的骑士。  
但是她刚一站直，便觉得衣角一紧。  
他们一同看向那处，发现Lena Luthor的风衣衣带被Kara揪在手里。  
“唔……”床上的人又难受地呻吟起来，而且这次，Kara漏出了一点点轻微的只字片语。  
“Kara，你说什么？”  
Lena马上蹲下身去，她甚至跪在了她床边，只为了把耳朵努力地凑近Kara Danvers苍白的嘴唇。  
然后就听到她说：  
“饿……锅贴……甜甜圈……”  
Lena Luthor被这个吃货打败了。  
“唉……”  
她轻不可闻地叹了一口气，然后她握住了Kara抓着她的那只握紧的手，“我现在就给你去买。”她压低嗓音在她耳边，就像一句悄悄话般的承诺。果然这话刚说完，吃货马上松开了手。  
Lena用近在咫尺的距离打量着眼前人的睡颜，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下慢慢转动，她知不知道Kara是不是在做梦。  
在做一个什么梦？梦里大概有锅贴和甜甜圈吧，Lena不知道那梦里有没有她。  
“能这么指挥我的，Kara你还是第一个……”  
她的笑从心底漏了出来，无可奈何也心甘情愿。  
Lena站起身来，James Olsen从刚才起一直保持沉默，但是现在他什么都看到了、也什么都听到了。  
这让他心底的担忧更甚，“我和你一起去，”不消多说，他已经拿起了随手挂在椅背上的外套。  
“Kara的食量很大，她要吃的锅贴和甜甜圈的量，你一个人拿不过来的。”  
他笑得好像什么都不知道、也什么都不在乎。只是大义凛然地找着借口的同时，Olsen总裁的手却在挂在手上的外套的掩护下，他翻开了自己的手表，悄悄地按下了暗格里的那个“S”按钮。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Danvers的面前摊着整叠整叠的资料样本和文件夹。但是，那桌子不是办公桌，她所在的地方也不是代理局长办公室。  
她撑着额头坐在Maggie Sawyer的病床边，在手术结束的第一个小时。  
玻璃门板被敲了三声，Alex抬起头的时候来人已经推门进来了。  
“Danvers，联合报告出来了。”  
Dr.F扬了扬手里厚厚的文件，她送来了又一份艰巨的工作量——第一份对Rones Judy和Jones Ruby的寄生关系的详细报告。她的身边跟着那个沉默不语的Captain.C，她就像是监视者一样、明目张胆地跟在Dr.F后面，美其名曰是政府将寄生体借给DEO时、她要负责监管Alex Danvers的手下的工作质量。  
“Supergirl和他们之间一定有寄生纽带，但是从实体来说，我们找不到任何线索。”Dr.F报告的时候眼睛不自觉地翻向天花板，她身边这个“黑衣保镖”让她感觉浑身不自在。  
Alex揉了揉太阳穴，她对下属表示的不满一目了然，但是还是公事公办：“那就探测一下放射性，既然没有实体可能就是无形的东西……”她一边翻看还带着打印机墨水味道的文件，一边在刚才浏览的另一份报告上勾画，Kryptonaids的报告叙写者是Eliza Danvers，“把这份报告带给Dr.Danvers，还有把Supergirl体内的细胞辐射吸收量数据直接发送到她的电脑上。”  
“呃那个……Danvers……”Dr.F忽然欲言又止，她的眼睛往边上撇了一眼——哦，“这堵墙”也正毫不避讳地迎着她嫌弃的眼神呢。  
“……关于Dr.Danvers，我是说Eliza女士，我想有些事情我还是得告诉你……”  
Alex的眼皮在听到这句话的时候，忽然跳了一下。  
“Captain.C，请你出去一下。”Alex稍稍地坐正了一点，她心领神会地下了命令，“有些部分是DEO部门内部的讯息，并不在特殊战斗队的管辖内。”  
其实那并不是什么DEO的隐私，至少Eliza Danvers并不隶属于Alex供职的这个部门，但是她总是下意识地保护着自己的家人，就像她也一直在保护Kara那样。  
当然，直到Kara直白地拒绝了她的保护，然后走向了Lena Luthor的车。  
Alex Danvers吸了吸鼻子，在看到Captain.C转身出门走远之后，注意力归位、她迫不及待地问：“怎么了？Dr.Danvers怎么了？”  
“Supergirl的远程辐射监控数据，在Dr.Danvers到达的时候就直接开放全部权限给她了，而最近这一个小时……她根据细胞内辐射量和Kryptonaids的感染程度进行了对比，结果是很直观的……”  
Alex听到这里就去翻那份自己的母亲Eliza Danvers提交的报告，“比较数据在哪里？”不知道是不是糟糕的预感，让她的声线末梢漏出了轻微的颤抖，“我怎么……没看到……”  
Dr.F叹了一口气，“数据不在报告里，Dr.Danvers……我是说，你的母亲，她让我们把那部分数据先瞒下来了……”说完低下头，她的双手绞在一起，努力地想要解释：“Eliza女士……她觉得你现在作为代理局长，身上的担子已经太重了……她……”  
Alex听到这里痛苦地闭上了眼睛，她用力地皱紧眉眼，想要克服心里泛滥的情绪。  
愤怒让她几乎要原地爆炸——可是这份情绪却没人可以承担，Alex最后只能对自己生气，毕竟母亲乃至Dr.F都不应该成为所有逼不得已的受害者。  
但是……瞒、下、来？  
Kara的数据报告瞒着她？  
母亲难道不明白，Kara是她的女儿，更是自己的妹妹吗？  
妹妹这个字眼，对Alex Danvers来说是不一样的，它远远超越这个词本身。  
“好了，你既然都说了，也不打算瞒着我了对吧。”Alex的声音像是坠入北极、天寒地冻。  
文件都拢在一起摞成了一叠，Alex Danvers深深地吸了一口气，就像心有所想，她的目光忽然落在眼前躺在病榻里双目紧闭的Maggie Sawyer。  
Detective Sawyer是一个很顽强的人类，她在Alex心中没有少占据过任何一个百分比的担忧，但是或许她现在是恢复得最好的那个，甚至远比外星人的情况要好。  
Alex在等着她从麻药的药效中清醒过来，原来她以为她可以在病床前一直等到那一刻。  
而医疗区的后层更高权限控制区里，J’onn躺在深处的病房中，火星猎人的变形状态一直不稳定，但是表层的变形细胞开始活跃，说明他正在慢慢回复。  
但是“一切都会变好”那句人们总会在这时说的话，没有应验在Kara Danvers身上。  
她的小氪星人。  
“那些担子一直都在我身上，和DEO的代理局长一职，本就无关。”她说。  
Alex Danvers准备好了，准备好承受更多。  
便听到Dr.F终于迟疑着开口：“Supergirl最近一个小时内的细胞辐射量一直在负值难以越过0线，我们有理由相信Kryptonaids已经全面感染了……”Dr.F像是下定了决心，她看着Alex听着听着已经发直的眼神，她不知道自己的解释是不是落井下石。  
毕竟Alex Danvers也是医学博士。  
“总而言之……在人类身上会出现的AIDS的早期症状，现在都有可能发生在氪星人身上。治愈Kryptonaids、和彻底消除寄生体和Supergirl之间的联系，我们至少要做到一个……否则……”  
那“否则”两个字，让Alex Danvers猛地抬头——她毛骨悚然地瞪着Dr.F。  
否则？  
“否则她会死，而你们还打算瞒着我这件事……？”  
她猛地站起来。  
不行，她现在就要去找Lena Luthor。  
她要去把Kara接回来，不管那个任性的小妮子到底在跟她生什么气。Alex Danvers下定决心，就算用强硬的手段，她也一定要把她绑回来。  
反正——现在Supergirl只是一介凡人。  
而且……那是个身患重病、手无缚鸡之力的凡人。  
这是一件可怜又可悲的事情。  
When normal not only for mortals. 生老病死的天平上，氪星人和地球人终究被平等对待，神一样的光环崩裂开来，胸口的S字符染上了血，披风被命运撕碎，那红色像是消弭的血雾、散开在风中。  
Kara Zor-El若将陨落，这世间失去的不仅仅是一个Supergirl。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor又拨出了一遍电话。  
可是Alex Danvers的号码一直占线，她见怪地看了一下挂机的手机屏幕，这是在她已经接到三通插播进来的来自Lillian Luthor的来电之后。  
她站起身，身边的James Olsen立刻跟着站起来。这位CATCO总裁不知道是不是在商业上把她当成了假想敌，他从刚才起、每时每刻都在防着她的肢体语言实在太明显了。  
他们面前的柜台上放着打包好的锅贴，“最后一盒好了，Miss……”充盈着油炸气味的纸盒子被服务生放在了一打的最上面，“Miss Luthor，这是您点的外卖。”年轻的穿着围裙的小伙子核对着订单，他撇了一眼顾客之后悄悄吐了吐舌头。  
毕竟眼前这两位看起来像是上层社会精英人士的先生和女士，不像是能吃下十二盒锅贴的人。哦，更何况那位先生手上还提溜着一袋甜甜圈。  
如果他知道面前的这两位分别是大名鼎鼎的L-Corp与CATCO的执行总裁，他可能感觉自己头顶上的店面招牌都要闪闪发光了。  
Lena Luthor用力地拎了一下，她甚至踮起脚来，试图提起那几乎有她的腿那长的一摞锅贴外卖盒。  
James Olsen看着她叹了一口气。  
“我来。”他把甜甜圈换了一只手，然后用另一只手把锅贴拎了过来。  
啧，Luthor总裁很生气，她有一种被挑衅了的感觉。  
但是其实Olsen总裁也很焦虑，因为Winn没有接他的电话。  
锅贴中餐馆就在Kara的公寓楼下，他仰起头向上望了一眼，他知道召唤Superman不需要一分钟、只要这位氪星人在银河系以内的话。所以如果没什么意外，现在Kara的这位堂弟应该已经在她的房间里了。  
但是Clark Kent没有给James Olsen丝毫的回应，没有回应他来了没有、没有告知任何关于Kara在他的X光视线检视下的结果。  
Lena看着Olsen向上的目光，她心里有一根一直在绷动的弦，每一次被拨动都牵一发而动全身。  
她不喜欢这个James Olsen好像和Kara很有渊源的样子，特别是这位前摄影师现集团总裁的人物，是公之于众的Metroplis的那位氪星人的私交好友。  
她顺着他的视线一直一直向上，Lena不知道他在看什么，她眯了眯眼。  
或许他们都在期望一个穿着红蓝制服的人出现在窗口，虽然不同的人期望着不同的超级英雄。  
有警笛声从远处传来。  
Lena Luthor首先注意到，彼时空着双手的人有特殊优势——他们两个人的手机都同时响了起来。  
James Olsen怔了怔，他收回目光，眼神撇向电话铃声传出的胸袋，然后双手笨拙上下提动、他忽然发现他没手去抽出正在来电的手机。  
所以只好看着面前的Lena Luthor撇了他一眼，没错那眼里就是轻蔑！  
Luthor总裁手势利落的抽出手机，按下接通键。  
“Alex Danvers？”  
“……是的，Kara在她的房间里……”  
“我？”  
“……我在她的公寓楼下，和James Olsen……”  
寥寥数句的对话到这里，Lena Luthor慢慢地抬起头来了，她直直地盯着Olsen总裁。  
James被她的眼神盯得忽然觉得背脊发凉，街边的邮筒变成了他的临时桌面，他终于解放了双手，抄出手机，他接起了来自Winn的来电。  
他依旧看着Lena Luthor，就像对方也在目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“Winn，刚才你忙什么去了为什么不接我电话啊……？”  
“不不，Kara有点发烧……但是我想她还好……她还有吃东西的胃口……”  
“什么……？”  
那也是一段简短的对话，面前从刚才起就保持着静默的Luthor总裁始终保持把手机按在耳朵上的姿势。此时此刻，他们两个一同慢慢地把手机从耳朵边移开。  
手慢慢地垂下，两个亮着的屏幕上，通话时间的数值还在继续，但是他们都不愿再听。  
警笛在公寓楼大门口停下。  
两位总裁一同回头，他们看到了从警车上下来、快步向他们走来的Alex Danvers和Winn Schott Jr.。  
“飒——”  
头顶的风里有速度在呼啸的声音，这四个人还没能聚头到一起，一个从天而降的身影就降临在了他们的中间。  
——红色的巨大披风扬起，Superman的怀里还抱着一个人，那个人纤细的身体裹在另一张红披风里，只有金色的波浪长发从披风的缝隙中如流水般倾泻而下。  
“Miss Danvers……” 氪星人的蓝眼睛盯着他们——盯着Alex。  
“……我以为把她交给你们，你们会保护好她的……”  
其实也不是要责怪谁，毕竟其实不是任何人的错。  
四个地球人围在他周围，但是他眼里沉重的悲伤却无人承担得起。  
“James……”他回头去看那个在Metroplis就与他相互扶持的好友，他抿紧的唇在肉眼可见地颤抖着。  
“James……我看得到，但是我救不了她……我最后的亲人……但是我救不了她……”  
“……严重的脑部感染和肺部感染……James，她要死了……”


	25. Chapter 25

Alex Danvers不能再承受一次推着Kara的病床进手术室的经历了。她清清楚楚地知道，自己的忍受极限在哪里。  
DEO总部，国家疾控中心袭击事件之后六十小时左右。  
病床上扣着应急隔离罩，只有跟在病床边的人能看到罩子里那个人苍白的脸庞和紧闭的双眼。  
红色的披风此时披在隔离罩之外，无端端的像是覆在棺盖上的国旗。  
让一切，像是一场行色匆匆的葬礼。  
Lena Luthor脚步踉跄地跟在病床后，直到DEO主控层的急救室门口，她被Alex Danvers挡开了。  
“Kara……”她大概从来没有这么乖顺过，声线低落、眼神脆弱。  
她只是眼巴巴地坚持望着Kara Danves被送进医疗部门的更深处，再往里、就是所有无关人员的禁区了。  
那就好像所有用来硬气的力道都耗尽了，随着某个人几乎要从她生命里离开的那刻起。  
眼神纵使跑得再远，也跟不上远去的推入手术室的Kara，“Danvers……”她抓着Agent Danvers的手臂，后者正在把身上的武装背心拆下来递给助手，准备好更换消毒服，去做可能是她这一生最有心理负担的一场手术。  
Lena Luthor哀求她：  
“Alex Danvers……我得进去啊……”  
Alex只是甩开了她的手。  
没有任何多余的时间能用来讲理，但是压抑在心底的东西让Alex深深地吸了一口气，她不管有没有私人情绪参杂其中、她甚至不管这个Luthor是不是知道Kara的真实身份。  
她只是再也忍不住，心底在爆发的叫嚣和呐喊：  
“希望你记住自己是一个Luthor，”Alex Danvers伸出食指、就好像那是一把利剑一样——她用剑尖指着对方的咽喉，根本不管说出那些话的自己是否已经偏离了一直恪守的行事准则，她的每一个字都是牙缝里磨出来凶狠：“我不管你是不是在伪装，我只警告你一次，离我的妹妹远一点！离Supergirl远一点！”  
“Kara……”  
但是Lena心里只有那一个名字，那个名字屏蔽了所有周遭世界对于她这样一个“Luthor”的恶意与偏见，让她如此坚定又执着地站在这里。那个名字的主人也一直一直地保护着她、保护她免受生命的艰险和死亡的威胁。  
“我从来没有想要伤害过她！”Lena顿了顿，她吸了一口气提高了音量。  
Alex有点上气不接下气，在说出那些话之后，她的五脏六腑都在被煎熬到尖叫。  
她也没有时间了，她推开了手术室的门。  
但是依旧如刚才那样，Alex Danvers坚定不移地挡开了Lena Luthor。  
“那么，证明给我看。”  
说完，她头也不回地钻进了手术室。  
大门“砰”地一声合拢。  
Lena的唇蠕动着，“Kara”这个名字的发音，就好像已经成为她呼吸的声音，每个字母都烙印在她心上。她慢慢地转身，像行尸走肉一样渐渐远离那个Kara被推入的大门。  
嗓音嘶哑，就好像她声嘶力竭地用一辈子喊了一个人的名字那样，但是其实她一直很安静，安静地上了DEO的医疗车，安静地看着Alex在车里为她插入形形色色的导管。  
Kara的皮肤被针筒一戳就破，鲜红的回血在导管里流出时，深深地刺痛了Lena的眼睛。  
回想这一切时，深深地刺痛了Lena的灵魂。  
她闭了闭眼，痛苦到心碎，但是没有流下一滴泪。  
手插在口袋里她摸到了手机。  
[那么，证明给我看。]Alex Danvers这样对她说。  
Lena Luthor慢慢抬起脸，她看了一圈众人。  
——没有人在注意她。  
每个人都在为拯救氪星人的生命忙碌，每个人都在努力挽留National City的超级英雄。  
Lena Luthor迈开脚，她走向电梯转角的暗处。  
她冷着脸、用冷脸硬生生封印所有情绪，然后掏出了手机，手指颤抖着，但是还是狠狠地用力到神经质一般，她拨通了一个电话。  
“……Mum……”  
“……好了，告诉我，到底应该怎么做。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

急救室是一个禁区，对James Olsen也不例外。所以他唯一能做的就是在通往主控台的路上堵住了正在往回走的Winn Schott Jr.。  
“Winn，现在可以告诉我了吗？”  
彪悍的胸膛挡在小宅客面前，但是他就像没看到他一样依旧直直地往前走，直到撞上了他。  
“啪嗒！”一声，Winn手里的小平板都被撞掉了。掌上平板电脑屏幕朝下地砸在地上，在James蹲下身为他拾起的时候，才发现小平板的屏幕彻底碎了。  
但是Winn只是依旧站在那里，他的双手虚虚地托着，好像他的数码设备还在原处一样。  
“Winn！”  
James Olsen喊了一句，才把Winn喊回了神，但是他的反应只是更加迷乱：“我我我……我要赶快回去分析！Alex说的对，一定是无形介质的寄生关系，我已经探测出寄生体之间的确有特殊的辐射数据信号……只是我还没能破解传导定律，就像基因链里的A、G与T、C，所有的拼图都只有一半……我想不出……想不出……”  
“Winn，”James一把抓住了Winn Schott Jr.已经开始抖抖抖抖的双手，他明白眼前这个宅客有他自己风格不同的焦虑行为，但是大家的初衷都是一样的。James低着头，他用力地抬起对方的脸，逼着他和自己对视，“告诉我，那些我不知道的，告诉我，Winn，怎么样才能救Kara……一定有办法的对不对……”  
终于，宅客的眼神开始聚焦，他聚焦在对方的眼睛里，“James，我……我先给你看一些数据……”  
Winn抿起了唇，他强迫自己坚强起来。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Danvers在某一段的间隙，她忽然抬起头透过医用护目镜深深地看了对方一眼：Superman站在房间的角落里，他就像一尊沉默的石像，仿佛完全没有存在感、又充满了存在感。  
他一直在望着这里，他的目光里有完全不能忽略的凝视。  
Dr.F推门进来的时候，氪星人稍稍转了转头，然后他还是移回目光，盯着手术台上的Kara Danvers。  
盯着Kara Zor-El。  
“Danvers，Henshaw局长醒了。”Dr.F行色匆匆，带来这几天来的第一个好消息。  
但是只是这样一个消息，还不足够拯救半只脚已经踩进地狱的Alex Danvers。  
Alex把占满了血的手术刀递给助手，将引流管从开启的破口插入身体——插入她的小氪星人的身体里。  
算不上分心，只是她忍不住自己心里的情绪。  
然而如果Kara能听得到她的心声的话，那么也是一件好事。  
Alex的心门早已龟裂开：  
[Kara……我不明白你为什么要逃开我，甚至最后要用上天人两隔这种决绝的方法……]  
[但是，Kara……但是只要你回来，我发誓我再也不会追问你任何……]  
——其实追问想要的答案，或许她是知道的，Alex Danvers的心里清楚。从她潜藏的秘密被Jones Ruby捅破的那刹那，不管Kara有没有在屏幕后听到全程，Alex首先已经不能再面对她自己了。  
所以之前那刻，Kara决定要跟Lena Luthor走的话，Alex最后除了放手无能为力。  
这份无能为力，就像当Alex现在看着监控仪上Kara越来越衰弱的脉搏和心跳……  
[Kara，回来。求求你回来，如果你愿意回来，那么从此以后我愿意重新开始，忘记所有曾经对你或许会回应我的期望，尊重你爱上任何一个其他人，接受你生命里渐渐不再有我……我也愿意，放任自己爱上另外一个人，接受我的生命里从此再也没有你……]  
Alex的脸藏在口罩后，但那满是血丝和泪光的眼睛，却漏出了最后的委曲求全和放手一搏。  
她的眼睛盯着Kara的脸。  
Kara，只要，你回来。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啪！”回车敲下的时候，两段不断跳动的波段监控图出现在屏幕上，Winn指着上面那条，“这个是Rones Judy身上一直在发散的某种辐射信号数据，和另一条Jones Ruby的……”他又点了点下面那条，“规律是完全一样的，应该用的是相同的传导定律……并且波段的强弱和Kara的细胞内辐射含量的多寡息息相关。”  
“你是说……？”James撑着Winn的椅背，努力地凑近想看出屏幕上那不断波动着的曲线有何规律可言。  
而Winn马上明白了他的言下之意：说人话。  
所以Winn Schott Jr.换了一种方法再解释了一遍：“我的意思是，Judy和Ruby根本就像是一个灵魂分于两个肉体，他们在用完全相同的方式同步寄生，以及完全相同的方式窃取Supergirl的生命力。”  
James Olsen的眼睛眯了眯，“对待寄生虫，杀死就好了不是吗？”  
Winn捂了捂眼睛，他没有准备好把自己职位所接触到的秘密和盘托出给James Olsen，虽然自从他为他做了Guardian的战衣之后，他们就是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了。  
他叹了一口气。  
“Kara对Jones Ruby用过太阳耀斑，她把他灼烧的只剩下一滩残渣，但是……因为Rones Judy好好的活着，所以他就像不死之身一样，吸收氪星人的力量重生了。”  
“你的意思是，要两个同时杀死才行？”James的想法很简单，“现在Judy和Ruby都在DEO不是么？这么好的机会为什么不下手？”  
有时候简单的想法，却未必无用。  
Winn愣了愣，他下意识地说：“敌人有两个，我们的战斗力却不一定……”  
是啊，不是么？同时杀死？多一秒、少一秒，都不能算作同时，况且敌人是洗干净脖子等着送死的那款吗？笑话。  
那么想了一圈，Winn最终还是低下头，“且不说这个方法的只有理论依据而已，就算真的实行，我们没有足够的人手近身制服……然后……同时下手取命……要知道，寄生体的生命力是非常顽强的。”  
他没有说下去，他用力地揉着太阳穴，接连不断数天的工作已经让他几乎体内耗尽，在键盘上飞速敲击的手指只是在靠毅力硬撑。  
“James，就算把你当成Guardian来算上，你去对付Rones Judy，剩下的那个Ruby，难道是我可以搞的定的么？”  
Winn把自己的双眼遮在手心里，他唯唯诺诺地叹息，却也有一个秘密，所有参与联合报告的研究人员都默契地三缄其口的秘密。  
没有告诉Alex Danvers，没有告诉局长，没有告诉Kara，Winn不觉得他反而能够告James Olsen。  
那是一个秘密，拷问着所有知情者的良心。  
Winn按压着他的脸，他觉得自己快要被压力折磨得哭了起来。  
“James……没办法了……时间也不够了……我……”  
他要放弃了。  
但是忽然，他的肩膀被James Olsen用力地捏住。  
“她在那里干什么……”James Olsen指着侧面屏幕上，那里一个个的小窗口显示着C层牢房区域的主要监控探头画面。  
那是Jones Ruby的牢房外围。  
那是正在试图进入牢房区域的Lena Luthor。  
Winn的心里，像是终于有恶魔挣脱了束缚。  
或者，那个恶魔的名字，不过叫做人性。  
他忽然用力地拍了拍James Olsen的肩膀，“Guardian的2.0版战衣在科研部的武器研究室、我的柜子里……我本来准备给你做圣诞礼物的……”他站起来，抽出抽屉找到自己的柜子钥匙卡，“James，穿上战衣，我告诉你怎么进入Rones Judy的牢房，”动作迅速地、Winn把一个通话耳麦和钥匙卡一起交到了对方手上。  
“Judy交给你，Ruby……交给她……她是一个Luthor，我不担心她下不了手……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEO总部上下共有四层，C层位于最下方。和曾经Supergirl戏称的“地下洞穴”不同，总部位于高楼林立的都市中心，C层以下与之接壤的是政府的其他机构，职能不同，甚至对外保密程度也不同。  
这栋大楼隐隐于市。在Lena Luthor看来，表现这一点的莫过于她从L-Corp开车过来只要五分钟路程，至于CATCO则在几个街区之外……但是一想到Kara Danvers穿着田园风的小裙子和针织外套、戴着眼镜的稚嫩模样，她忽然想到氪星人从第一工作场所到第二工作场所大概都用不了那可笑的五分钟，毕竟从小记者到超级英雄的角色转换，她换个装只要一刹那的时间。  
禁不住笑了，在Lena用来等待躲藏空间外守卫走远的时间里，她稍微用一点微甜的回忆给自己打气。  
走廊上两人一组的守卫慢慢悠悠地路过C层G区的岔路口，听呢，他们还在小声讨论着下班之后去哪里泡酒吧。  
Lena从鼻子里喷出一个轻轻不屑的鼻音，她撇了一眼脑袋上方的监控探头，那些探头在去路上还有很多很多。“啧……”她按下耳道里的入耳式耳机，有人的呼吸声从那头传来。  
等守卫走远之后，她偏过头压低声音问：“接下来怎么走？”  
“根据追踪信号，进入下一道门之后左转，向前十米左右……”Lillian Luthor的声音从耳机中响起。  
Lena听到这时，在脚跨出阴影区域前、她又望了一眼头顶监控探头里闪烁的小红点。她不知道探头画面那里有没有人看着她，但是那鬼鬼祟祟的偷偷摸摸行为缺乏技巧，这一点她是有自知之明的。  
——速战速决，Luthor总裁这样打定主意。她把耳机更深地压进耳道，好像这样就能让她心里狂跳不止的脉搏稍稍平和，“到了那里之后，我怎么办？”  
Lillian Luthor的声音听起来像是在冷笑，“到那里了，你就知道了。”  
但是哪怕她听起来是明明白白的阴险算计，Lena Luthor也不认为自己还有退路了。  
为了那个躺在手术室里的人，她别无选择。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

蹑手蹑脚、蹑手蹑脚……  
一只带着手套的手忽然捂在守卫的脸上，他还没能挣扎一下，缚着黑色软甲的手臂上忽然探出喷射雾气的洞眼，白色的雾气飞快地蒙住了他整个脸——守卫两眼一翻、不消一秒就昏过去了。  
慢慢地把这可怜的家伙拖到角落里，全副武装在遍体黑色之下的人按下了侧脸的按钮，头盔打开，James Olsen抬起眼看向天花板角落里的监控抬头，他心急火燎地压低声线：“Winn，守卫的分布密度和你说的不一样……”  
耳麦那头竟然没人理他。  
“Winn!”  
“Winn?!”  
“Oh damned……Winn Schott Jr.?!”  
“在在在！我在！”那头这才有了回应，Winn的声音急急匆匆地从耳麦里传过来，James几乎可以想象这家伙冒冒失失的表情了。  
“你在发呆吗？！”James Olsen一脸吃憋的表情，他真是拿这个书呆子没办法，天知道他现在可是在拿自己的命赌，而那位坐镇后方的指挥员竟然还心不在焉。  
“天哪？等等，你把Peter干掉了吗？”角落里的探头发出轻微的机械转动声响，显然Winn正在主控台前试图看清James现在的处境，“James，我可没让你杀人！”宅客大喘气起来。  
James嫌弃地扭过脸去，“谢谢你的催眠气雾，”他重新把头盔合拢，贴着墙开始慢慢往前挪动，“再往前就是C层的牢房区了……”他把从守卫Peter身上顺来的身份卡插进门口的电子钥匙识别口中，大门立刻无声地滑开了。  
“你得快点……”Winn的声音稍稍变轻，似乎他正远离了通话口、把头转向别处，“我刚才在观察Lena Luthor的行踪，她已经进入牢房区了，我都不知道她哪里来的安全码……”说着，一阵键盘的“噼里啪啦”传来，Winn还在接着说，虽然更像是自言自语：“这位Luthor竟然同时还在通话中呢，让我看看接应你的人到底是谁……”  
James可以想象Winn最擅长的黑客技术，在他认为用在正途的时候，通常就能像现在一样听到他的声音充满了干劲和正义凛然。  
他无奈地笑起来，Guardian无奈地摇了摇头。


	26. Chapter 26

“咔——”同之前开门的声响不同，最后一扇门是气阀门，Lena Luthor刚踏入门内一步，扑面而来的一阵寒气就让她下意识地拢紧了领口，小臂用力，袖子里的装置立刻把袖珍手枪弹了出来——Luthor家这种精巧的小玩意儿多的是。  
“我已经通过最后一道门了，现在告诉我，怎么杀死Rones Judy。”  
那边却忽然没有了声音。  
Lena愣了愣，她快速地把耳麦拔下来，仔细地端详之下无线通话指示灯依旧在一闪一闪，她的唇凑近通话口，Luthor总裁的语速开始加快：“Mum，我已经快要到最后的……”  
“啪嗒……”  
四下安静的牢房区域内这时空无一人，Lena却听到自己的说话声回音里，有其他细微的声响混杂其中。  
是脚步声。  
数着步子，她警觉地慢慢地走进走廊尽头那个圆形的房间，周遭的墙上开出一圈一个又一个小小的隔间，钢化玻璃为门，只有两面玻璃里现在透出隐隐的光。  
“你已经到了，在左边。”终于，最后的命令传达过来，来自Lillian Luthor。  
Lena的眼神滞了滞，她忽然感觉到母亲的声音变得有点不近人情，就像小时候她和Lex闯了祸时，母亲却总是只责怪自己一个人时的语气。  
“我什么都没看到……”枪口先于人抵达左边那面玻璃的牢房大门。Lena慢慢地凑到隔间门口，她眯着眼也看不透明明灯光近在咫尺、视线却透不过那一片昏黄的混沌，“我看不到里面有人……”  
“牢房的门有特殊的透光设备，你有进入的安全码，你就可以解除光线屏蔽系统。”  
Lena下意识地挑了挑眉，对于母亲能这么了解DEO的内部构造，她忽然有下意识想要劝Supergirl远离这里的想法，毕竟她那连讨个安全码都像是要掘她祖坟一样的内应，同母亲的内应相比一定无害极了。  
Lillian Luthor的声音唤她回了神，她在耳麦那头追问：“看到了吗？牢房的控制平台。”  
目光投向隔间近旁的墙体上，果然一块嵌进墙里的液晶控制板上屏幕亮着，屏幕底端的卡槽区域的绿灯一闪一闪，“看到了。”回答着，Lena Luthor吸了一口气，她摸出了口袋里的安全码钥匙卡。  
她慢慢地走到控制板前。  
卡插入槽中，钢化玻璃里立刻有电流通过的声音，特殊的材质重新排列。一个人形的阴影忽然遮住了牢房内部的光。有人就站在玻璃后。  
那人在等着她。  
“啊，Lena，你果然来了，真是我的好妹妹。”  
有短暂几秒的大脑一片空白，Lena Luthor仰头看着他哥哥那张皮笑肉不笑的脸——那是她旷日持久的梦魇。这一切直到通话耳机里重新响起Lillian Luthor的声音，母亲的笑声再也不藏着掖着。  
她说：  
“Lena，你有进入的安全码，你就可以释放Lex……现在，乖孩子……放了你哥哥，我就告诉你，怎么救Supergirl。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Olsen后悔没有早一点对Winn发那通牢骚，显然他不知道他的Super friend原来权限这么大，他让他能够接下来一路几乎畅通无阻，他很快到达了C层关押Rones Judy的牢房门前。  
从藏身的立柱后走出来时，Guardian原本没准备任何开场白，但是当Rones Judy站起身摇着腰肢向他走来时……  
她忽然冲他笑了笑，“Big Boy，和我弟弟打架的坏小子就是你吧？”她和Jones一样非常喜欢用手肘撑在玻璃上，抵着额头营造出居高临下的姿势，“一群冲动的男孩子……你叫什么名字？”Rones Judy在偏过头的时候，她深色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，她打量着他：“啊~能进到这里，Alexandra Danvers和火星猎人的记忆里却都没有你……”  
James Olsen本来以为他要面对的同那天在CATCO楼下的怪物一样，却发现如今的敌人除了外貌特征之外并没有任何相同之处。  
Rones Judy让他觉得危险、极度危险——甚至就算回答她的问题，也有可能使他处于下风的威胁感。  
James Olsen在那玻璃的牢房外走来走去，他慢慢地走着，不用担心头盔泄露了自己脸上的紧张不安，潜意识逼着他不要出声，把高深莫测掩饰到最后一秒。  
但是Rones Judy毫不嘴软，她就像是好不容易找到了人来聊天，以填补空虚的内心一般。  
“让我想想，能放一个Agent Danver和J’onn J’ozz都不知道的人到这里的话，都有可能是谁呢？”她眼波流转地望着他。  
Guardian的拳头不自觉地握紧了。  
便听到她说：“会不会是，主控人员之一的那个……Winn Schott Jr.。”  
——毫无悬念，准确的一语命中。恐怖的黑色阴影是她瞳仁深处的暗光，没有给对方任何缓冲的时间便笼罩了他。  
“Shit…”  
经过变声装置的过滤，也没能掩盖Guardian在那刻条件反射吐出的粗口。  
恐惧着，这时James Olsen才知道他到底在恐惧着什么；也明白了那下意识的防备，他到底在保护着谁。  
只是，他原来以为他所有全心全意的守护，都是为了Kara……  
Rones Judy笑了起来，“我要告密，哈哈哈，我要告密哦！”就像是开玩笑一样语调，但是她的眼神却明明白白地写着恶毒。  
“……”  
呼吸变重了，他听到自己的头盔里似乎有闷闷的回音、像是一场脑海深处的爆炸。James Olsen很了解自己，他有时候总是控制不住自己的热血上头。  
“你不会有机会的……”  
他后拳蓄力，盔甲上手臂关节处的脉冲感应装置立刻一节跟着一节亮了起来，那是刺激他的肌肉产生更大力量的装置，是Winn在他的战衣上的某一个贴心设计。  
Winn Schott Jr.被他拉下水的时候，当时……James Olsen并没有读懂他脸上的纠结与矛盾。  
而现在……  
[任何人都不能威胁到他的Super Friend]，这是他唯剩下的念头。  
蹬蹬蹬蹬，他冲向了玻璃牢门。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh…No no no no……！”  
Winn抓住了自己的脑门，这是在他黑入Lena Luthor的通话频道、听到那句“乖孩子，放了你哥哥，我就告诉你怎么救Supergirl”的话之后。  
——变数降临。  
他全身心地扑到了显示着Jones Ruby的监控视频的那台屏幕前，就好像隔着视频他能看到Lena Luthor的通话对象似的。  
当然那是不可能的——只是他完全没猜到在和Lena Luthor通话的不是DEO的内奸，却是她和Lex Luthor的母亲——Lillian Luthor本尊。  
那句话的信息量似乎还有更多，但是Winn的大脑已经快要不能处理任何逻辑问题了，这一刻他非常希望他的大脑就像他正在键入的超级电脑一样能干。  
他飞快地输入代码转动牢房的监控探头，就看到Luthor总裁站在她的哥哥面前，他只看得到她的背影。  
Lena Luthor站得笔直，但是镜头伸缩之下，Winn可以看到她的肩膀在颤抖。  
“Miss Luthor！Lena Luthor”他对着通话口恨不得用高于现在十倍的音量喊她的名字，但是Luthor总裁的通话频道防火墙不断地在自我填补，Winn无法保证自己能保持攻克状态，并把自己的声音插入对方的通话中。  
他急的满头冒汗，直到——忽然有人在他背后开口：  
“Mr. Schott，请问……你在干嘛？”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena好像听到有人在叫自己的名字，她微微偏过头，但是她才转过视线，便收到了来自哥哥的嘲讽。  
Lex的表情就像他抓到了妹妹的把柄：“Lena，你精神恍惚的样子，是被氪星人影响了么？看来他们的女性还有精神控制的特殊能力啊，你看你那个神魂颠倒的迷离样子……”他慢条斯理地摩挲着自己的下唇，就像在回忆着什么，“简直可以看到你身上像在历史重演呢，Luthor和Super的恩怨……”  
他看着妹妹回过头来愤愤地盯着她，他的手指指腹在玻璃上滑动，那是Lena的嘴唇的位置，他滑动着一个弧度，想给妹妹画一个笑脸。  
“可怜的Lena，你非要被氪星人伤透了心，才相信哥哥其实不是大坏蛋么？”  
说完，Lex Luthor自嘲地笑了笑。只有零点一秒——Lena相信他脸上的自嘲、和那背后隐隐的悲伤只有零点一秒。然后她就被母亲在通话那头的步步紧逼，逼得收起了所有的怜悯。  
“Lena，再慢一点，Supergirl恐怕就要死了吧？” Lillian Luthor在煎熬Lena的内心之时从未手软，仿佛她根本不是她的女儿一般。  
又或许，她的确从未爱过这个领养来的孩子。  
但是她现在要依仗那领养来的Lena Luthor，拯救她亲生的心头肉Lex Luthor。  
所以她慢慢地再透露出了一点讯息：“寄生体其实是一段外星寄生虫的基因编码，它没有实体的虫身。而且雪上加霜的是……Supergirl被寄生的还是双生的虫体，所以……”  
“所以什么？！”Lena马上追问。  
但是Lillian Luthor却不接着说了，她只是重复着之前的话，“放了你哥哥，”她顿了顿，然后就像是嘲笑，那对母子嘲笑人时用的方式一模一样：“我就告诉你，怎么救那个你要带回家的氪星人……”  
每个字都是戏谑，他们就是喜欢在她的伤口上撒盐，他们就是喜欢用锋利的刀子把血口划拉得更深。  
Lena Luthor迎着哥哥的眼睛，她忽然痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
她的声音里充斥着沮丧的叹息，“你要说话算数……”  
然后，重新睁开眼睛的时候，她用屏住的神色来冷起一张脸，就好像她并没有经过那些心底的挣扎。安全码被她快速地键入了控制面板里，一掌她拍下了随即跳出的菜单里“释放牢门气阀”的选项。  
最痛苦的……其实不是她努力了那么久依旧逃脱不了母亲和哥哥带给她的阴影、也不是她作为充满强势权利的女性却受制于人……  
而是当自己的尊严和氪星人的生命被作为唯二的选择之时，她毫不犹豫地选择了后者。  
却不知道，这份全心全意的付出，是否终究成就了Super和Luthor相互缠绕的共生的命运，是渊源、也是诅咒。  
Lena Luthor与Supergirl仿佛在复刻Lex Luthor与Superman一样的相遇、相知——到最后。  
他们相爱到相杀，一生纠缠，或许至死方休。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“哗啦！”玻璃应声碎裂，破碎时释放的夹层中的高压电流并没有伤到Guardian，但是电流让战衣的系统紊乱了一秒，这让牢房里的人抓到了可乘之机。  
Rones Judy抓住了他冲在前面的拳头，借着那股冲力、她的腿在腰力牵引下倒旋而上，夹住了Guardian的脑袋，猛一甩腰她立刻把对方翻转在地。  
穿着盔甲的沉重的身体重重地摔在地上，James Olsen有点眼冒金星。对方会巴西柔术这点在他的意料之外，暂时他对夹紧他脖子的那双腿以及自己被扭得快要脱臼的手腕束手无策。  
耳麦里Winn不知道在不在线上。因为这样的处境，他却完全没有听到Winn Schott Jr.的任何回应，就好像他完全掐断了通话。  
那头一片寂静。  
不过这样也好，对于James Olsen来说。  
他潜意识里是明白的，他对他那位Super Friend一味索取其实是一种惯性行为。他习惯了提出各种任性的要求，Winn则习惯了逆来顺受地去满足。但是探寻个中原因，却叫他再也不能把Winn拖入他的“超级英雄梦”的泥沼更深一步。  
有些战斗，终究不能依仗Winn Schott Jr.；不但如此，他应该让Winn尽可能地远离这一切。  
笑了起来，头盔里Guardian在笑。那通过变声器传出的笑声让制住他完全处于上风的Rones Judy露出了狐疑的表情。  
“Big Boy，你在笑什么？”寄生人张开的嘴里，獠牙闪烁着冷光。  
James没有回答，他只是轻蔑地撇了她一眼。他不管那头Winn有没有在听，他还是攒足了一口气终于开口：“Winn，远程和Luthor配合就靠你了，什么时候取她性命你可要告诉我。”  
一边说着，他上身的脉冲感应灯全都亮了起来，Rones眼见着她扭成反手的那软甲下粗壮的胳膊正一点一点挣扎地扭转回来，盔甲的贴身层在轻微的震动着、发热着。  
“哈——！”  
她被他猛地从身上甩了下去，重装的战士鲤鱼打挺翻身而起，动作异常灵活。  
James Olsen望着对方，他摸了摸脖子，“呵呵……Miss Judy，我充分热身了。现在，第一回合才刚刚开始呢。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lena，你和Supergirl到底发展到哪一步了？”  
Lex Luthor忽然问。在他从牢房里放出来时，Lena完全没有料到这是她哥哥问她的第一句话。  
她不理他，他便兀自发出怪笑、好像他已经对妹妹的回答了如指掌。  
“下一步，带Lex离开DEO。”  
一只耳朵听着哥哥欠揍的笑声，另一只耳朵Lena继续同Lillian Luthor保持通话：“解决Rones Judy是我的下一步，”Lena抿着唇，那双红唇之下她的每一粒牙齿都咬合得紧紧的。她把安全钥匙卡从Lex牢房的控制面板里拔出来，转身径直走向对面的牢房。  
控制面板的操作界面一模一样，她凑近过去准备插入钥匙卡，“现在告诉我，怎么杀死她。”  
“杀死”那两个字被她说的气势汹汹，但是耐不住背后Lex的嘲笑：“Lena，你现在会杀人了？真是有Luthor家族的风范，说真的，我一点都不为你担心。”  
Lena原来真的没有这么讨厌她这个嘴欠的哥哥，甚至在人生的叛逆时期，她还曾经学过哥哥说话。  
但是现在，她恨不得撕了对方的嘴。  
卡插入槽中的时候，屏幕上忽然跳出了资料窗口，然后同刚才一样，透过光线屏蔽系统的光亮度慢慢增加，视线变得可以穿透牢房的玻璃门。  
此时Lena Lutho却眯了眯眼，她还盯着屏幕，她觉得那一闪而过的资料好像有那里不对。  
“Lena，你怎么不回答Lex？”Lillian Luthor或许是想多听一会儿儿子的声音，当然她的小天使不管说什么都是甜美可人的。所以这会儿她才重新开口，“其实啊……我可以告诉你的，是让Supergirl的负担轻一点的方法，双生的寄生体现在有一个正在重生阶段，他的基因序列还不稳定，你可以通过杀死他来阻断他和Supergirl之间的寄生纽带。”  
他？  
哦是的，He和She的发音终究不同。  
那名字的拼写上，虽然相差的也不过是两三个字母，但是Lena Luthor眼尖地发现了。  
那是“Jones Ruby”的牢房，不是“Rones Judy”的。  
站在身后的Lex已经可以看到牢房里的场景，“哈、哈、哈，”他一边走上前去，一边发出了看好戏的笑容。而就像回应他的笑声一样，有个声音从牢房里传来，那声线同那个在CATCO楼下袭击Lena的怪物的声音完全不同。  
“你是谁？”  
它稚嫩又澄澈，声音的主人慢慢地走到玻璃前，他隔着玻璃望着外面的Luthor兄妹，他看起来完全不知道他们是谁，甚至，他可能并不知道自己是谁、在什么地方。  
他身上穿着松松垮垮的病号服，一只手从袖子里慢慢伸出来，紫色的手掌按在玻璃上。  
那是一只小小的手掌。  
Lena走进玻璃门的每一步都如坠千钧。她盯着他，她看进他的眼里——她发现他的眼睛是蓝色的，同氪星人一样是美丽的冰蓝色。  
Jones Ruby对着她歪了歪头，“F姐姐在哪里？”他动了动嘴，露出牙床上探出的小小利齿，然后忽然一撅嘴，他摇动着身子竟然开始委屈地哭了起来。  
“我饿呀……我想吃锅贴……”  
除了紫色的皮肤和牙齿，Lena在他身上看不到一点点Jones Ruby的影子。  
Lena Luthor听到了自己心里崩溃的声音。她看着那个就算在一米高的牢房里站起来都没有她和Lex高的小孩子，她手里的枪终于握不住掉在了地上。  
“我做不到……”她一把把耳麦从耳朵里扯了出来丢在地上。  
她转过头愤怒地盯着哥哥，就好像Lex是一切邪恶诞生的罪魁祸首。  
“我和你这个恶魔不一样！”她的手臂用力地绷直，“我不可能！绝不可能去杀小孩子！”


	27. Chapter 27

“Mr. Schott，请问……你在干嘛？”  
Winn相信：那位Henshaw局长在他身后一定站了足够久的时间，因为他的语调里充斥着明知故问，仿佛就等着可怜的小宅客自动扶首认罪。  
所以在转身的瞬间，Winn在键盘上不由分说地快速键入了消除历史记录的快捷代码，他的脸皮也可以很厚、在必要的时候。  
“呃……没什么……”转身的时候，他把台面上的耳机顺到了自己的袖口里，悄悄地藏了起来，“啊，局长先生，看到你康复了我由衷的高兴！”  
但是Henshaw局长只是看着他的眼睛，看得Winn心里发毛。  
他目睹着Winn的脸一点一点红起来，这时如果还需要使用火星猎人的心电感应能力，这简直是对他的智商和超能力的双重侮辱。  
然而火星猎人没有打断他，甚至任由他在那里念念叨叨：“局长，Kara在手术室里，她不太好……Alex Danvers和医疗组在全力抢救她……哦你不知道，Superman也来了啊，他也在手术室里……我想，您可能需要去手术室了解一下情况……”  
一边说着，Winn一边想着绕开堵在他面前的局长，他浑身扭捏着、就好像衣服里几百万个跳蚤在骚乱。  
因为局长的脸上明摆得写着：说、你接着说呀。  
Winn的笨拙的掩饰和漏洞百出的借口一直没被对方点破，直到错开身的最后一瞬间，局长忽然抓住了他的后手，那只藏着耳麦的手。  
“你，需要去手术室外了解一下情况。”他慢慢地一字一顿地凑近对方的耳朵说着，他其实并没有在超能力上予以施压、来迫使对方听从自己的命令——当然，这是一件后来让他有点后悔的事情。  
但是总而言之，这一刻J’onn J’ozz认为自己掷地有声的肯定句已经有足够的威慑力了，他满意地感觉到Winn那只拿着耳麦的手松开了，他往前踉跄了几步才站定，他背对着他。  
“好……好的，我这就去手术室那里……”  
那只原来藏着耳麦的手、整个手掌都在微微颤抖，Winn的手背上慢慢地浮起肿胀的紫色掐痕。他还是背对着J’onn J’ozz，另一只手摸了摸被掐伤的手背，背影里他的下巴顿了顿，但是什么都没说，他向手术室的方向走去。  
火星猎人叹了一口气，他一不小心用力过猛——但是现在尚且不是对他的探员道歉的时候。  
Winn Schott Jr.，这并不是一场属于你的战斗。  
它或许关乎氪星人，关乎火星猎人，但是它同所有的地球人无关。  
人间的灾难从天上来，地球人的劫难或许来自星空之外。  
他慢慢地向相反的方向走去，走过转角的时候，他把耳麦塞进了耳朵里，周身泛起微微的红光，他化作了Mr. Schott的模样。按照之前在主控屏上窥得的信息，他走下阶梯去往C层。  
耳麦刚一打开他就听到了另一个人气喘吁吁的声音，他用Winn的声音试探性地问道：“嘿，你还好吗？”  
于是那里立刻就传来了上气不接下气的回应：  
“咳咳咳……”那声音带着笑，但是却笑得很艰难，“一切都好，不用担心……”  
那个声音，火星猎人是认得出来的。  
那是James Olsen，这位CATCO总裁还在接着说：“Winn，真是对不起，你的圣诞礼物我已经玩坏了，我……可以再要一个吗……？”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“如果没有猜错的话，你应该已经过了向爸爸讨圣诞礼物的年纪了吧？”Rones Judy作势大惊小怪。  
她骑在Guardian的身上，在他下意识挣扎时往下巴送上了一个肘击，但是跟进的第二拳之前她立刻被他捉住。  
“不准提我爸爸！”这或许只是一个生气的借口，比起力道其实Rones是终究敌不过被肌肉脉冲装置加持过的James Olsen。  
她被压着拳头仰过身去，Guardian的拳头虽然迟疑了半秒，但他最终还是换手挥出一拳将Rones从他身上打了下去，“通常……我是不会对女士动手的……”他气喘吁吁地站起来，不得不说虽然有盔甲的保护，但是在刚才那轮对决中、正胸口被命中的几记快拳还是让他有点透不过气来。  
Rones在跃起时空翻卸力，她轻巧落地后，James透过头盔的视窗已经可以看到她嘴角被揍出的血迹和淤青正在肉眼可见的速度中完美愈合。  
“Surprise~”她得意洋洋地耸了耸肩，身姿慢慢站直，同Guardian伛偻着腰、胸口吃痛的样子天壤之别。  
James Olsen忽然意识到，之前和Winn说好的、要拖着对方直到适合的时候取其性命，简直难于登天。  
“Oh~Big Boy, now…is my turn~” Rones Judy一边坏笑着一边咧开嘴露出那外探的犬齿。她张开手掌，James Olsen可以看到她那深紫色的手心手背忽然血脉突起搏动，像是一条条活生生的蚯蚓。  
“小心别被我碰到哦，否则我连你的初恋对象是谁都能知道……”  
事先的警告，是她自信到张狂的挑衅。  
这一次她的攻击明确无误，她几步助跑、整个人忽然一跃而起，直逼他的面门而去。  
她在空中四肢舒展，令James Olsen目瞪口呆的是，她竟然以空门大开的姿势迎向了他。  
Guardian身形侧过，双拳夹紧护于头侧，他后退半步，这次亮起的是他脊椎两侧的脉冲装置灯。  
但是他准备好的一击重拳却没有挥出。  
因为在最后一刻，他忽然听到Rones Judy说：“我之所以看起来愈合飞快，是因为Supergirl在代我受罪。”  
像是一句无形的杀手锏。  
这句话可以考究的地方有很多，但是哪怕James下意识地花了零点一秒去思考，这已经注定了他的败局。他分心的刹那，Rones像是一只飞来的章鱼，她展开四肢结结实实地抱住了Guardian的上身，骨骼柔韧的姿势让人难以想象。  
她甩动长发，在下巴扬起的时候，双臂一用力便压烂了头盔的卡扣，把他头部的护具完完全全地剥了下来。然后她全身心地俯下身——她抱住了James Olsen的脑袋，在他还完全没有反应过来的时候。  
她搂着他的头颅，就像搂着自己的爱人。  
“啊……James Olsen……”  
她说出了他的名字。  
“哦……Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy~”她在他耳边一遍又一遍地呢喃着——他那个专属的昵称。她眯起眼笑，“你是我目前找到的最大的隗宝，甚至更超过Supergirl，”她的手指一下又一下地刮拉着James的头顶，她知道他已经基本难以还手了。  
没有人，能在心灵被击溃之后还保持着身体的反抗能力。  
她钻入他脑海很深很深的地方，然后在每个角落留下梦魇的足迹：  
“你不但知道Superman和Supergirl的真实身份，你的心里还藏着太多太多的秘密……足够控制太多太多的人……”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor在圆形的牢房区中央闷着头快步走着，她明显在绕圈子，可是她已经忘了掩饰自己的焦虑。  
她甚至管不了Lex Luthor正在他身边看着好戏，特别是这个满脸欠扁神色的哥哥捡起了她的通话耳麦，然后和亲爱的妈妈煲起了电话粥。  
“哦是的，妈妈，Lena像是热锅上的蚂蚁呢，连她从寄宿学校逃课被发现那会儿，都没有像现在这样……”  
Lex笑着，愉快得甚至有点摇头晃脑。  
“……诶？什么？她没有跟你们说过逃课那件事？”  
在Lena猛地转回身瞪他的时候，Lex不得不对妹妹眨了眨眼。这个说漏嘴了的家伙还对Lena动了动口形，神色夸张又尴尬地说：Sorry sister ~  
Lena翻了个白眼，她真的希望眼前的事件，如果用一个白眼就能解决的话，她绝对会谢天谢地。  
“听着，如果我不能彻底救回Supergirl！我会再次把你关进去！”她蹬蹬蹬冲到Lex面前，整个肩膀都紧张着、她凶猛地指了指Lex身后的牢房。  
但是在对方张了张嘴刚要辩解什么的时候，她又动作利落地一甩腕捏住手指示意——闭嘴，“Lex！我不是在对你说！别自作多情了！”  
她的眼睛盯着Lex侧脸的通话耳机。  
她知道，母亲还在那头听着。  
果然两秒之后，Lex耸耸肩，“母亲至始至终只希望你做一件事，带我出去。”  
看来交涉无果，“你应该感到羞耻！你这个只会靠别人的软蛋！”Lena愤愤地转身，她重新回到玻璃牢门前，“一定有什么办法！”她手足无措地对着墙边上镶嵌的控制面板。  
但是她冲到近前，才发现刚才哭哭啼啼的小男孩现在安静下来了，她的突然接近让他害怕地缩了缩脖子，蹭着墙角离门口又远了些。  
嘟着小嘴时，他的嘴唇蠕动、牙齿研磨，好像可以听到“咯吱咯吱”的声音。水盈盈的眼睛里有一线的瞳仁，他直直地盯着玻璃外的Lena Luthor。  
有那么一瞬间，Luthor总裁下意识地害怕着，这孩子会对她说：“姐姐，我饿，我想吃甜甜圈……”  
“啊呀，这磨牙的声音……自从Lena你去寄宿学校之后我就再也没听到过了……”Lex用力搓了搓后颈，“鸡皮疙瘩都起来了……”  
“我才不磨牙！”  
Lex撇了撇嘴，“你睡着了，你当然不知道。”  
但是Lex Luthor的行为总是无法预测。就像上一刻他还在温情满满地嬉笑吐槽，一下秒他刚说完、忽然：“烦死了，就不能直接搞定吗……”弯下腰他猛地捡起了Lena丢在地上的枪，目光无所谓到根本没有焦点似的，他大大咧咧地甩手指向了玻璃牢门，仿佛枪口根本没有对着人。  
“不——！”Lena飞快地扑上去压下了他的枪口。  
“砰！！！”子弹射在了地上，弹头深深地嵌在了地面中。  
Lex Luthor真的是一个无药可救的疯子！  
“啪——！”Lena扬手甩了她哥哥一个耳光。  
当然对于Luthor家传承的性子，这个当口Lena Luthor送给Lex Luthor的应该不止一个耳光而已。  
然而有人先行一步——一枚闪着光打着旋的链子忽然从走道深处激射而来，它准确地缠住了Lex的脚、下一秒立刻让他重心不稳亲吻了地面。  
——一条有着高科技加持的绊马索？  
“啪啪啪！”锁链上还有短时发电装置，Lena不得不承认观赏自己的哥哥被电得抽搐、有那么一会儿她觉得非常享受。  
走道里的人飞快地奔了过来，Lena还没看清对方，那人已经毫不客气地一脚踹在了Lex脸上，让这位嘴上没个停歇的前Luthor-Corp总裁彻底地晕厥了过去。  
那个人还俯身从他耳朵里蛮横地拽出了耳麦，然后丢在地上，就像对待邪恶的源头一样，他狠狠地照着它踩了几脚，直到外壳裂开、电路板都暴露了出来。  
Lena Luthor看得一愣一愣的，“what the hell are you?？”Luthor总裁忍不住爆了个粗口。  
她对于那些不受掌控的突发事件，真是受够了。  
但是那人抬起头来，露出的却是一张尴尬的笑脸——哦、还是一张有点熟悉的那种尴尬、熟悉的那种笑得快要哭出来的脸。  
“其实我们很早就见过，只是一直没有机会让我们正式认识。我是Winn Schott Jr.……”Winn作势挥了挥手，算作打招呼。  
“很高兴认识你，Mr. Schott,” 例行公事似的回答。Lena的警惕心比Winn料想得要低，但是他伸长脖子悄悄瞧了瞧她的脸，才发现她还是专注于控制面板，在和自己打招呼的时候，脸上是明显的嫌弃神色。  
他眨了眨眼，慢慢地离她退开了几步。  
Winn因为一路飞快地跑来而感到肺部几乎要爆炸，他撑着膝盖四下打量。当然嘴上说得轻巧，但是他对于Lena Luthor这样的人物其实还是有所忌惮。  
现在连线耳麦被Henshaw局长没收了，他只能临时思考Plan B。  
他慢慢地抬起头，他看到牢房里怯生生地旁观着发生的一切的小男孩，“哦，你已经见过他了，Miss Luthor，这位就是Jones Ruby，如果你愿意的话可以在名字后面加个Jr.~”  
说到这个名字的时候，Lena的注意力果然被抓住，但是她完全没有接收到对方想要轻松一下气氛的信号，她的脑电波和Winn完全对不上.  
她忽然咬着牙飞快地走到Winn的面前。  
“我要怎么让Supergirl摆脱他的寄生关系？！”  
Winn的眼睛忍不住盯着那双揪住了自己领口的手，他难以想象，自己这样一个一米七几的男性被这个穿着高跟鞋才勉强同自己一般高的女性揪得几乎提离了地面。  
Winn Schott Jr. 呼吸急促，他好怕自己英年早逝，死于吓死。  
“恐怕……我要说的是，我们必须……杀……杀了他。”那个动词在他的舌尖滚了几圈，最后还是说了出来——这是原先他和James Olsen商定好的Plan A。  
哦，Luthor总裁近在咫尺的脸上，她的上门牙碰到了下唇，Winn敢打赌那个即将就要说、说、说出来的词一定是：“F——”  
所以他赶忙改了口：“但是鉴于我和我的小组成员失去了联系，我们的原定计划可能无法实行，我还有Plan B……”他机智地略过了关于他的小组成员其实只有一个人——这个无力的事实，他用一秒经过了苦思冥想的阶段。  
“是这样的……”Winn下意识地撇向牢房外的控制面板屏幕，那里他可以呈现出接下来将要提到的数据，“Supergirl和他、Jones Ruby Jr.以及Rones Judy之间，我是说另一位紫皮的寄生体，我不知道你对她了解多少……他们互相之间是用无形的寄生和共生纽带连接在一起的……”  
Lena眯了眯眼，她像是要镇定自己一样深呼吸了一次。因为实在是等不及，她恨不得对方直接把要说的话灌到自己的脑子里。  
“DEO已经探测出，在两个寄生体之间存在特殊的辐射信号……只是我还没能破解其中的规律，如果可以用相反波段的信号来进行辐射冲击，应该可以抵消、也就是切断这种寄生关系……”  
“把你现有的辐射信号记录给我看，”Lena终于松开了手，她甚至后退了两步。眼神闪烁，她扬起下巴在看到Winn皱巴巴的领口时，她迟疑着最后还是伸手抚了一下。  
对于Lena Luthor而言，示好并不是那么容易的一件事。  
喉咙滚动，她慢慢地咽下了自己的情绪，“我是说，我也有算有那么点物理学方面的知识，我或许可以帮到你……”  
“……而且……我们已经快要没有时间了……”Lena抬头向上看。  
但是Winn知道她看的并不只是那白花花的天花板，他相信Lena的视线在这刻可以穿透金属、穿透水泥，一直到她想要看到的那个地方。  
“唉……James，你自求多福吧，不要太早结束你的战斗、但是更重要的是，一切结束之时完好无损地回来……”  
Winn对着自己喃喃，他知道没有了连线耳机，他的Super Friend已经不可能听得到了。  
所以这一刻他凝聚起所有的注意力，他扑到了控制面板上，键入身份码连上了主控台的数据硬盘。  
他用统计公式把从事件开始接触到寄生体之后、探测到的所有辐射信号展现在了波形图里，然后让开了身，他把那两条还在跳动的红色曲线展现在了Lena Luthor的眼前。  
“这……”  
她清澈的蓝绿色眸子，忽然间不可置信地瞪大了。  
“这个辐射信号特征，我见过……”她说。


	28. Chapter 28

“Lucy Lane ~ ”  
“哦~ Kara Danvers……”  
“噗！哈哈哈，Winn Schott Jr.！”  
Rones Judy的侧脸贴着James Olsen的天灵盖，她的语调就像她是他的知心大姐姐一样，“Oh pool Jimmy，告诉我，是不是因为氪星人伤你太深，所以你才……彻底改变了性取向？”  
James还是站在原地，他在静默中保持着原来的姿势，让他就像一堵伫立的黑色高墙。他瞳仁里的光退到了眼睛的深处，好像是一具失去了灵魂的木偶人，嘴空张着：“Winn Schott Jr.……”宛如牙牙学语的孩子，他跟着发音说出了那个名字，脸上的面无表情却仿佛他根本不知道那个名字背后代表的人。  
——直到那个人站在了他面前，他站在Rones的背后。  
“我好像，听到了有人在喊我名字啊？”  
Rones不可置信地回头，她看到那个一直胆小怕事的小小宅客竟然扛着一杆巨大的低频牢笼发射枪，“呵呵，你举得稳那支枪吗？”她有恃无恐地嘲笑他。  
Winn歪了歪头，他皱起眉、嘴角却上挑起来，“就等着你问呢。”话音刚落，他把枪口甩到前面，一枪便不分敌我地轰了出去。  
哦，他可不是Winn Schott Jr.。或者说，其实他是某个对这喜欢瞎搀和的人类总裁心怀不满的人。  
——外星人。  
所以披着Winn的伪装的火星猎人看着Rones在最后一刻终究放手逃开，而James Olsen被正中红心，他控制着Winn的脸甚至做出一个眉开眼笑的表情。  
Olsen总裁被低频枪怼了个正着，直线推了出去、翻滚着直到墙根。  
墙体撞裂，秫秫地掉下灰来。  
“咳咳咳！”James Olsen用力地咳嗽着，不知道这时让他回神的是因为逃脱了寄生体的钳制，还是由于被低频枪的威力摔得七荤八素。  
但是下一刻他就翻身而起，满地的尘土被他捣混，再次把杀气藏在一片阴暗的灰蒙蒙之中。  
“唔——”他双膝跪地，撑在地上，远远地从扬起的灰白烟尘里，火星猎人忽然看到他从背脊开始亮起的脉冲感应灯快速扩散到全身的每个关节，甚至如星火燎原般蔓延到他按在地上的十指。  
双手用力，他的手指抓进了坚硬的大理石地面中，在石头上留下清晰的十个抓痕，所有裂开的小石子被他捏在手心里直至碾碎成沫。  
“RONES JUDY——！”  
火星猎人看到James Olsen抬起的眼里迸发的光芒就知道要坏事。但是他甚至来不及说点什么唤回暴走战士的理智，那一抹黑色重甲里的身影已经跃到空中——像一只猛虎一样、他扑向了墙角里的Rones Judy。  
“我、绝、对、不、会、原、谅、你——！！！！”  
James Olsen的眼睛里再也看不到任何人，他的脑海里只有翻江倒海的痛苦，像是每一处伤疤都没有被放过地血淋淋地掘开，他和每一个人的羁绊都染上扭曲的阴影。  
他知道太多太多的秘密，所以这时候他比所有、所有人都更痛苦。  
暴怒的人类咆哮着，每一次重拳都再无顾忌和手下留情可言。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“哔哔哔哔哔哔……”  
生命体征仪器忽然发出了警告声，Alex Danvers的手腕深深扼住了颤抖的条件反射，哪怕她已经如惊弓之鸟——因为一点点目睹妹妹在手术器械下，呈现出伤痕累累的身体。  
她努力地不承认，任何关乎“回天乏术”的字眼。  
“注射计量增加百分之二十！”她伸出手，立刻助手递来了一针管的肾上腺素。  
但是在刺入Kara的静脉的时候，Alex却还是下意识地再次望了一眼站在角落里的Superman。  
哦，别来阻止我——她用眼神对他说。  
这已经是这段手术时间内，不止发生一次的危机关头。但是这次在药液进入Kara的身体之后，她的体征数据没有丝毫好转，小氪星人纹丝不动地躺在沾染着血迹的床榻中。  
她仿佛死去了一样。  
Alex不得不准备心脏电击，她快速地指挥着助手——她冷着脸、就好像什么都打不垮她。  
Kal El或许终究有一刻，他不能再放任人类折腾他堂姐的身体。  
他知道Kara Zor-El能熬过去的……而如果不行……那么这些落后的医疗设备也救不了她。  
但是他没法狠下心，把Kara从她的人类姐姐那里带走。  
“Alex Danvers……”  
从Superman此生被人类急救的回忆来看，他望着Kara的身体安安静静地接收电流通过、没有丝毫的反斥现象，他就知道这段急救差不多可以到此为止了。  
“Danvers……把她交给我吧……”他看到了Alex眼神里的意思，但是他还是走上前来。  
他迈出第一步，周围的医疗人员便立刻慢慢地退开了。  
尊重也好、忌惮也罢。Superman愈加靠近那张病床，整个手术室里就愈加安静。  
到最后，只剩下Alex一个人，她的急促的呼吸声仿佛是氪星人的脚步声之外唯一的声音，当然还有：仪器运作的响动、电击器充电声……动作匆忙、她没有责怪任何人退出了这场手术，只是她坚持着重复那些急救程序。  
“Alex Danvers，之前对你那样说，是我错了……我知道你已经尽力了……”  
氪星人的手慢慢地抓住了地球人的手腕，他不可抗力地抓着Alex的手，引导她慢慢地把电击器放下。  
“Alex……让我带走她吧……”  
Superman说完，他轻柔地把导管一根接着一根地从他的堂姐身体里拔出来，金色长发散开的那张脸是他从未见过的煞白。  
在他终于慢慢地把Kara Zor-El抱起来时，他发现……他从不知道原来Kara这么轻，她甚至感觉比Lois还轻，就像骨头都被病痛蛀空，血液也已流尽。  
一个小小的银色圆环忽然从她的领口里划出来，当她在他怀抱里、脖子慢慢仰过去的时候。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“James Olsen！冷静下来！”  
火星猎人发现顶着Winn Schott Jr.这层伪装，这大大影响了他的战斗力，但是如果显出原型，他保不准这会刺激到Olsen总裁那脆弱的人类的内心，让他更加暴戾凶狠。  
所以，他朝着他发射了低频牢笼——把紧紧掐着Rones Judy的James Olsen从她身边驱赶开，他没想到这个他带来用来控制寄生体的武器最后会用来保护她。  
“现在还不是杀死她的时候！”  
“那什么时候才是时候？！”Olsen朝他愤怒地低吼，更深的暴力欲望堵在他的嗓子眼，甚至让他像是一头发狂的野兽。他周身亮着的脉冲灯，像是正在放任他毫无节制地释放怒火：  
“就是这时候了！让我杀死她！然后我们去找Luthor！把另一个也干掉！”  
J’onn远远地望着James Olsen那血丝充盈的猩红双眼。他忽然发现最大程度的崩溃，不是他再也听不到外界的信息，而是所有的信息都被他曲解成了自己想要的偏激涵义。  
“唉，真是很抱歉……”火星猎人叹了一口气，“我不能让你这么莽撞……”当然，这其实已经远远超过莽撞的范畴了。  
被掐得还没缓过气来的Rones Judy还在躺在他面前，J’onn上前一步毫无绅士风度地把她踹到边上。  
“我的心里已经没有什么可以窥探的了，地球人……”他俯视着她，虽然透过的是Winn的皮囊，但是那瞳孔深处的暗红色若隐若现，那是火星猎人真正的眼神。  
现在最大的问题似乎反而不是Rones Judy，而是……  
在James Olsen再一次扑上来时，他飞快地扬起手、他强硬地扭转了他的方向、他紧紧地接住了他的冲力——无人惊讶Winn为何有这样的蛮力的时候，火星猎人已经合掌按住了他的太阳穴两边。  
[听我说，Olsen……]  
火星猎人在他心底慢慢地开口。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“这个辐射信号特征我见过。”Lena Luthor第二遍说出这话的时候，她的语气里已经有百分之九十的肯定，“这个波段的形状，是……”  
“可是这个波段是不完整的……你不可能在其他地方看到……”Winn不客气地打断了她：“如果它那传导定律的基础定量，符合地球上的介质原理的话，我不会不知道……”  
Lena不太想理他，她低着头在操作控制面板上放大了波形的一些局部，“我看过太多遍了，她的细胞内辐射量数据。”她一边说一边点头。  
“如果不完整，那就想办法让它完整……”Lena Luthor抿了抿嘴，她的脸上凝起一个不服输的神色。  
的确，难道会错吗？当时发到她邮箱的Supergirl每小时氪星细胞辐射量监控数据，每一段她都翻来覆去、一直看到烂熟于心。  
“什么？”Winn还是没听懂。  
但是Lena开口准备说第二遍的时候，她忽然意识到自己的数据来源并非正道，如果要解释这一切势必花不少时间，所以：“你，把Supergirl的细胞内辐射量的统计数据调出来。”  
啊呀，这个Lena Luthor抱着臂、抬着下巴、大开轻蔑眼神的模样，让Winn觉得压力好大。  
他咂咂嘴，但是他想这时候提DEO的保密条理一定会挨打的，特别是他目睹了Luthor总裁甩她哥哥的那个大耳刮子。  
所以听话地缩着脖子，Winn把过去几天里的监控数据文件夹展现到屏幕上，“有很多很多……我不认为我们还有时间全部看完统计公式下的波形图……”  
Lena Luthor只是“客客气气”地推开她，她重新回到控制面板前，根据文件名上的时间排序，她找到了某个文件，选中按下了回车。  
“这段，”Lena说着，她的指尖敲了敲屏幕，“你看不出规律，你就可以被当作瞎子了。”她将氪星细胞辐射数据拖曳到寄生体的辐射信号波形图里。  
这次轮到Winn瞠目结舌。  
两段来源不同的波形图，却是从波峰到波谷都能百分之百的重合。  
“你真是天才……”他由衷地感叹，说实话，他当然记得这不是他第一次夸她是天才。  
“现在只能乞求James那里顺利了，我这里解决Jones的问题大概都不用一分钟。”他一边说着，手上也没有闲着。将重合的那段波形图另外调出导入公式内，他看着一段全新得出的“辐射波段值”呈现在屏幕上……  
“你说……这个玩意儿能不能让我拿个诺贝尔奖什么的……”Winn侧过头眯起眼想最后再展现一下Schott式的幽默，但是当他迎上Lena眯起的危险眼神时：  
“All right! All right!”他赶紧举手投降，导入按键被他“啪”地一声敲下。  
牢房里四角立刻探出了四个小小的装置，枪形的头部上有一道又一道的线圈。  
在按键敲下时，有无形的压力在枪头亮起时、充斥在封闭的玻璃牢房内部，玻璃门外的Lena和Winn肉眼所能见的只有钢化玻璃上忽然泛起一圈又一圈椭圆的涟漪形裂缝。  
——和那牢房里的小男孩身上产生的反应。  
他忽然全身僵直了，然后他大张着嘴，喉咙颤抖着也发不出声音，皮肤上的紫色就像色素一样从他的肌理中剥离开来，它们像是在与什么无形的东西共振，仿佛那是一圈萦绕着他的紫雾。  
在最后一秒，它们“飒——”地一声，消失在了空气中。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

地上有液体慢慢滴落，形成一滩小小的水渍。  
J’onn J’ozz不知道他到底触摸到了这个人类心中的哪处柔软，他甚至还没有输入自己的意念……  
——James Olsen忽然就哭了起来，泪水一滴、一滴、一滴地落在地面上。  
“对不起，Winn……对不起……我做了你最不愿意看到我去做的事情……”  
James的软弱来得毫无缘由、就像他的暴怒。  
可能原因都在他那被敌人窥探的脑海里，而那些往事和秘密，火星猎人觉得再去探听一次比较冒险。James Olsen依旧把他当做Winn Schott Jr.，这没有什么不好。  
或许，Winn是安抚James的一剂良药，从他目前的反应来看的话。  
“Winn……我辜负了你……”James Olsen刚抬起头看了对方一眼又快速地垂下了眼神，他在逃避着什么。  
“咔！”他按下了卡扣的按钮，忽然把自己的胸甲剥了下来。  
“我不配成为Guardian……”说着，背甲也脱落下来。而那期期艾艾地一句话，则是对他一言不和就脱衣服的解释。  
现在火星猎人明白了，Winn Schott Jr.最近都在瞒着他们忙些什么。  
J’onn J’ozz抓住了对方的胳膊，他所熟悉的只是火星人式的安慰手段：他盯着他的眼睛、慢慢凑近直到把自己的额头靠在对方的额头上——反正那是Winn的额头，“我原谅你。”  
而且，现在战斗还没有结束，你不能就这么丢盔卸甲、自暴自弃……  
James抬起头看向他的目光，却不是得到了宽恕的如释重负。  
Winn的背后有人——火星猎人的背后忽然燃起的杀机，是让他面前的James Olsen眼里熄灭的战火重燃的原因。  
而他甚至没来得及反应过来——J’onn把这归咎于自己大病初愈尚未完全恢复。他想着这些的时候，紫色怪物Rones Judy柔软的手臂已经捞了过来，一把勒住了他的喉咙。  
“你也要来欺骗可怜的Jimmy的内心吗？”她咬牙切齿地笑着，满脸锱铢必较的狠毒表情，“他可是被两个姑娘甩了之后，好不容易重新振作的呢，你不要让小伙子之间再产生什么误会……”  
哦，她认出他了，从肢体接触时，她读到的火星猎人的脑海。  
但是这一次，她没有机会走得更深了。  
她面前、他们面前忽然迸发出一声长长的悲鸣，像是一个人终于被逼到了命运的绝路，而发出困兽最后的挣扎嘶鸣。  
James Olsen两臂残留的软甲上，脉冲灯绽放出从未有过的亮度。  
他伸直双手就像要抓住什么——抓住绝路之外最后的生还契机，悲伤的吼叫带着决绝。  
血舞弥漫，炙热的温度在火星猎人的背后喷洒开。  
——结局同预想的总是不同。  
姓为Luthor的人，终究是逃脱了长久以来笼罩在那个姓氏下的诅咒阴影，靠她自己证明了自己；而包裹在黑色坚硬外壳下所向披靡的Guardian、那位梦想要成为城市英雄的人，却堕落成了恶魔。  
James Olsen的手穿透了肉体，他捧着那颗心脏、四十五度向上。  
仿佛献祭给恶魔的最后一步。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那一天的那个时候，National City的人们纷纷停下手上的事。  
他们从大街上仰起头、他们透过办公室的玻璃窗，他们在家也拉开窗帘仰望天空。  
他们看到一个快速升高的红蓝相间的影子穿过这座城市的上空，在黑夜将要来临的时候。他们目送他突破高空里厚厚的云层。  
“那是Metroplis的Superman，来参加一场家族的葬礼。”  
父母这样回答自己的孩子，上司如此知会自己的下属，路人们相互转告，用无限惋惜和沉痛的语调。  
所有悲伤的语句是Superman耳际噪杂的回响，他越飞越高，才终于逃脱了这一切，莅临于天际之上。  
在星光尚未降临之前，他抱着他的堂姐一直一直向着东边的方向——他追赶着太阳落日的步伐，只为了让那暖橙色的光芒再多笼罩她一秒。  
多一秒也好。  
“Kara Zor-El，现在还不是你回到Rao身边的时候。”他凑近Kara的耳朵。  
但是她没有丝毫的回应。  
夜幕的颜色在他们背后逼近着，但是Kal El依旧面向太阳。  
他清了清嗓子，偏头想了想，然后忽然开口，他唱起了一首歌。  
那是一首由氪星语言编写成的歌。Kara曾经教给他的，在他们都已经成年的如今，她却唱给他听——那小时候她母亲为她唱的催眠曲。  
“Kal，他们永远活着……”那时她对他说。  
声线低哑又干涩，不管是Kal El还是Clark Kent或许都不是唱歌方面的好手，但是他还是坚持着，一边唱着，他一边飞向更高更高的地方。  
他穿过大气层，一直到地球之外，他望着远方那个澎湃燃烧的火红恒星，他终于再也发不出声音了。  
这里的真空环境已经没有传递声波的介质了，这里甚至没有氧气。  
Superman不能送Supergirl去到更远的地方了。  
跟着地球自传的牵引他们在宇宙里漂浮着，这个微薄的临界点似乎就是他们即将告别的地方。  
他慢慢地把脸埋进了Kara柔软的金色长发中，他想要用力记住，他最后一个亲人的温度。  
脚下那颗星球还是在延续着它亿万年的生命，纵使天神般的氪星人，他们的生命相较地球而言也不过是昙花一现。  
Kal El望着地球那朝着太阳一面慢慢亮起的区域，这个世界总有一片地方还被红太阳的力量眷顾着。  
他无法撒手，但是他还是必须松开手了。  
怀抱放开的那刹那，Kara向着太阳慢慢飘去，裹着她的红色披风在真空中飘扬开来。  
仿佛她还在飞翔，一飞冲天的模样。  
有微微的反光忽然照在Kal El的眼睛上，是阳光照在金属上的反光，让他微微地眯起了眼。  
哦……他看到了，那是Kara Zor-El的戒指，她无名指上的戒指。  
银色的戒环，在星空之间，闪烁着微光。


	29. Chapter 29

\------------------------------------------Supergirl Season 2 Episode 5.5---尾声--------------------------------------------

“哔哔！哔哔！哔哔！哔——啪！”  
闹钟才响了三回，便被一掌拍扁在了床头柜上。被窝里的人慢慢吞吞地把手缩回去，她在枕头上蹭了蹭脸，鼻子里咕噜咕噜地哼哼着意义不明的小声音。  
翻了个身，她又准备睡过去。  
这是因为得了个小长假，就让瞌睡虫肆意生长的CATCO小记者Kara Danvers。  
——谢天谢地，最近National City安然太平。就像经历了那次大事件后，甚至是犯罪分子们都决定体谅她这么一次。  
长时间的睡眠混淆了她的意志，所以当第一通电话在她丢在沙发里的手机上响起时，她完全没想起什么。只是猛地从床上撑起上身：不高兴——她皱起的鼻子和嘟起的嘴都表示着她极度不高兴。  
但是她还执着地闭着眼睛，想最后留住已经快要走远的梦境。  
“手机飞来……飞来……飞来……”手臂抬起手指虚张，她的手腕抖抖抖抖，想象着氪星人唯独没有的超能力——念动力，或者说：她在脑海里稍微重播一下昨晚看的哈利波特系列电影。  
当然这一切无济于事，直到她听到手机的提示音停了两秒后再度响起、并且伴随着一阵敲门声。  
“Kara！别告诉我你还在睡觉？！”  
——那是Alex Danvers的声音，隔着门板都能听到的气急又无奈。一如回忆里她叫小氪星人起床上学时：Kara，再不起床你就要错过考试了！还有我要警告你！大白天的不可以飞去学校！会被人发现的！  
是啊，即使大门离卧室很远，可是Kara的超级听力在这时发挥了作用，她甚至能听到姐姐在词句停顿间气鼓鼓的换气声。  
与此同时，往事冷不丁地弹了弹她的脑门，用弹起来很疼的力道。  
她猛地睁开了眼，“不不不！当然没有！我起床了！”五感全部从梦里被野蛮地揪出来摆回了原位。当然她能快速清醒的另一原因是，她闻到了从门缝里飘来的锅贴的味道。  
伴随着每天的定时身体检测的，是连续数日的“DEO特供营养餐”。美其名曰营养均衡绿色卫生、有益于身体健康，然而Kara吃得要吐了。  
啊！今天是个好日子！开荤的日子！  
今天也是一个特殊的日子，Kara翻身起床的时候才留意到床头柜上已经牺牲的闹钟，“Oh~~~”痛惜地撇了撇嘴，她忽然看到了屏幕上还依稀显示着的日期备忘。  
哈！对啊，今天是感恩节！——大餐！感恩节大餐！  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

把手提袋里的啤酒一瓶一瓶冰镇进冰箱——这是Alex Danvers的感恩节任务，她负责所有的饮料酒水。  
“说起来我真的有点担心……把火鸡的任务交给Winn他们……”Kara倚在冰箱边上，虽然氪星人没有“清晨的原味口气”和“睡了一夜的眼部分泌物”，但是她一副眼皮耷拉、五官松弛的模样，明显就是刚从被窝里钻出来。这时她还妄想转移Alex的注意力，“啊对了！你知道吗，我昨天告诉Mon-El，让他和Winn去超市买火鸡和填料的时候，他竟然信誓旦旦地说他房间里就有……我真是充满了不好的预感……”  
“他房间？”Alex撇了她一眼，“他现在住在Winn那里？我知道DEO的员工宿舍里一定不会有配备火鸡填料……”  
Kara耸了耸肩，她不知道应该怎么形容：她觉得Mon-El要干出蠢事的这种预感。同时，她以为她蒙混过关了，“总而言之，飞去一条街外的餐馆打包一个火鸡回来，也用不了我三分钟。”  
Alex撇了她一眼，“今年和往年不一样，你随便切换Kara Danvers和Supergirl的身份不会那么容易……”有意无意地提醒着Kara的时候，Alex抬手揩过小氪星人的下巴，“口水的痕迹还在，快去刷牙洗脸。”  
“天哪Alex！”好尴尬！被姐姐戳穿了的Kara﹒睡觉流口水星人﹒Danvers。  
这种时候要安慰跳脚的小氪星人，Alex Danvers自有办法。  
她把打包好的早餐从手提袋底部，像是最后大礼一样一点点拿出来，虽然她知道氪星人的“狗鼻子”一定早就闻到了。  
“J’onn说你的身体应该没问题了，所以我给你带了……”  
“锅贴！”Kara兴奋地抢过话头。  
哈，袋子还没打开，果然氪星人就知道里面是什么了。  
Kara往打包纸袋里瞧了一眼，立刻眼里的幸福颜色就像是满溢出来了一样。  
那样的神色落在她姐姐的眼里，却让她稍微有点神伤。若是以往，Alex记得小氪星人会在开吃前先吧唧一口亲在她脸上，然后说一句：“Alex你对我最好了。”  
但是今天她只来得及在Kara奔去洗漱室的时候喊：“别忘了在刷牙前做口腔采样！今天是最后一次！”  
还有那些对Alex Danvers的情绪落井下石的因素，现在也姗姗来迟。  
她听着Kara哼着歌……她看着她脱下来，小心翼翼地放在洗手台上的戒指。  
Alex Danvers不动声色地皱了皱眉， “Kara……你要知道，我当时为你戴上那个戒指，是为了救你……”她的眼神撇向别处，虽然不想承认后面那句话是自己说的，但是她还是开口了：“但是这不表示……我就默许你们的关系了。”  
“什么关系？”Kara Danvers疑惑地睁大眼睛，她从镜子里望着自己的姐姐，“没什么关系，不会被发现我的Supergirl身份的。”她笑着眯起了眼，然后俯下身去洗脸。  
偷换概念的文字游戏，装傻的技能都点满了，这个小丫头。  
Alex叹了一口气，她转过身去面对着光洁的冰箱门，默默地垂下了眼。  
唉……女大不中留。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor从来不觉得自己开那辆独一无二的Maserati有什么不对，毕竟对于一个Luthor而言，这是再平常不过的生活的一部分。  
但是当她第五次开过同样的街区转角时，显眼无比的豪华跑车给人留下的深刻印象、让街角的餐馆老板探出头来了，他手里还拎着一只打包好的火鸡正递给顾客。  
他看着停车在门口、摇下车窗正要点燃一根烟的Lena。  
“美丽的小姐，您是迷路了吗？”  
迷路？  
不是的，我只是还没准备好停车上楼、敲门进房。虽然这不是我第一次这么干了。  
“不是的，”Lena慢慢地把烟收了起来，她把它一股脑塞进收纳仓深处，就像把心里怂起来没边际的小心思收藏好。  
但是她还是习惯性地撒了个谎，“我只是在考虑……我很犹豫，关于参加朋友的感恩节聚餐，”她眨了眨蓝绿色的眸子，露出一个无害的笑眼，“我临时收到这个派对邀请，而且，我没有什么参加感恩节聚餐的经验……”  
后半句倒是真话，这或许是她此生第一个并非在办公室度过的感恩节。  
而这一切都是因为两天前，她收到了一封邀请函：这是她今天出现在这里的原因。  
这里——Kara Danvers的公寓楼下。  
那封邀请函里，只有一句话：  
[Lena，今年感恩节如果有空的话，请赏脸来我家聚餐吧。 Kara Danvers]  
外面淡红色的信封、仿佛还带着那即将到来的圣诞节气息；里面淡蓝色的钢笔字迹，笔端纤细、在字母每一个花体的圆润之处又浸透着妥帖的温柔。  
Kara Danvers也用了红与蓝，却与那National City的超级英雄的红蓝制服相比，呈现出了完全不同的色彩浓度。像是个一心要强调的哑谜，充满了Kara Danvers式的笨拙的倔强与可爱的固执。  
Lena Luthor都没有意识到自己回想着那一切的时候，情不自禁地笑了。  
直到有人插话，餐馆老板笑眯眯的样子让Lena Luthor都不好意思拒绝他慢慢走近自己的车，“我猜，参加派对的还有小姐您喜欢的人吧，看您的表情就能猜到……”  
他满脸善意地打量着她，而说到那些关于“喜欢的人”的温柔的字眼时，Luthor总裁发现自己忽然并没有条件反射般地竖起防备的高墙，来抵触他人的探听或关心。  
她只是听他说：“不要为了赠送什么而烦恼，”这位老板意外地擅长猜中别人的心思，当然他也非常会招揽客户： “要不要考虑本店的火鸡、或者其他的美味佳肴？精致的色香味，可以给你的第一印象加分哦。”  
和蔼可亲的笑脸对着Lena，他指了指店里暖黄色灯光和热闹的人来人往。  
食物加分策略？这倒是提醒了她。  
Lena Luthor望了一眼副驾驶座位，打着蝴蝶结的粉色礼盒正安安静静地躺在那里，香甜的气味从缝隙里漏出来。  
美食或许对于一个吃货来说真的意义非凡，虽然Lena Luthor不是吃货，但是她有认真研究过。  
因为，有个氪星人是吃货。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

听到敲门声的时候，窝在沙发里一边往嘴里塞锅贴一边看晨间新闻的Kara Danvers、和在厨房同一大堆锅碗瓢盆战斗的Alex Danvers，同时跳了起来。  
“啪嗒！”Kara手一抖，一个锅贴掉在了茶几上，顿时心疼的表情下意识地出现在了她的脸上。  
因此她甚至忽略了厨房里“砰！”的一声响：Alex手一滑，小氪星人最喜欢的熊猫形玻璃碗滚进水槽里，熊猫的耳朵碎了下来。  
姐姐做贼心塞地一手捂住了嘴，一手赶紧放下几个餐盘遮住那重伤的大熊猫，但是快不过妹妹的速度，Kara一下秒已经出现在了她背后。  
“啊！她来了！这么早！Alex！她已经来了！”  
太棒了！Kara太兴奋以至于她根本没有注意到——Alex在心里小小地欢呼了一声。  
但是表面上，Agent Danvers有很好的掩饰能力，“咳咳……”她清了清嗓子继续把更多的盘子叠在上面，问起来似乎漠不关心：“你看到了？”她用擦干双手、挺胸抬头的时间快速地调整呼吸。  
好吧，她知道自己的声音依旧听起来有点尴尬：“我是说，你没有用X光视线看到吧？别那么确定……”我怕打击到你——这是Alex Danvers眼里的意思，她接着说：“因为……那也可能是我的……”  
要解释自己为什么听到敲门声会有这样的反应吗？接下来的就是了。  
但是说到这里，她忽然意识到Kara正目不转睛地盯着她。  
“你的……？你也邀请了人么？Alex？”氪星人竟然露出一个高低眉的狐疑神色，“我以为J’onn和M’gann今晚有自己的安排……”  
“哦哦！是的，他们约好了，出去过火星人式的感恩节，我邀请的不是他……”  
“那么是谁？”Kara的语速慢得Alex觉得这氪星人好像在扫描自己的大脑，想要找出那个秘密。  
受不了，“好了好了！如果敲门的是她，那么你会看到的！”她终于把最后一句话丢给了Kara，然后她快速走去门口，当然半路上她还挥舞着手，遥遥地指着小氪星人，“Kara！你不准偷看！不准用X光视线！那是作弊！”  
“嘁~”Kara抱着臂，但是她当然没有就此作罢，而是几乎前后脚，她和Alex冲到了大门口。  
房门打开。  
“Kara——！哦！还有Alex~!”  
两大袋食材是第一个出现在她们两人面前的东西，在她们接过去之后，门口的人终于空出了手，她勾住了她们两个的脖子，给了她们一个用尽全力的爱的抱抱。  
“看到你们两个充满活力的样子，我放心多了！”  
那是Eliza Danvers，她把Danvers姐妹的脸压向自己的肩窝，DEO Agent和Supergirl不得不弯下腰去。  
“妈妈，你要勒死我了。”Alex忍不住抱怨了一句。但是刚说完，她的目光越过母亲的后脑勺，忽然和Kara的笑眼撞上了。  
Kara也在望着她，她的手环过母亲，环过Alex的腰，把家人紧紧地抱在了一起。  
Alex Danvers只是未曾想，经历了那么多之后，那双冰蓝色的眸子却一如从前。  
像从前很多次很多次，感恩节聚餐时Kara Danvers眼里温暖的笑容，哪怕她来到地球没多久，父亲Jeremiah Danvers就为了她离开了家；哪怕她来到地球的时候，故乡已经变成了回不去的地方。  
Alex一度很想念那个笑容，在那一刻——Kara选择了成为Supergirl那刻之后。  
而今何其幸运，她再次看到了它。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie Sawyer万万没想到，会在公寓楼下远远地看到Lena Luthor那辆张扬又炫富的豪华跑车。  
她简直是下意识行为一般快速闪身到柱子后面，然后她的手探到腰际去摸配枪。  
哦，Detective Sawyer这才意识到，今天她出门可不是为了公务。  
她在身前的那只手抱着一束花，其实是夹着——她的胳膊上还吊着绑带，因为她那尚未愈合的肩伤。  
真是想不通，Lena Luthor在这里干什么……  
这可是比她发现同病房的病友竟然是Supergirl更加接受不来的事情。  
毕竟，她以为之前那个让她在生死线上走了一遭的噩梦，已经结束了。  
——噩梦源于这个姓Luthor的女人。  
她翻出手机，想了想、决定还是先给Alex Danvers发个短信：  
[Alex，你知道Lena Luthor为什么会出现在……  
一边在屏幕上艰难地输入着，她调整着手臂的角度希望能加快键入速度；一边她还探出身想看到更多，毕竟这关乎她那个公寓楼里重要的“好、友”——Alexandra Danvers的人身安全，当然还有Alex的妹妹Kara、母亲Eliza，听说还有Kara的几个朋友……  
在心里思索了一下，Detective Sawyer发现记忆到这里卡在了Kara那几个朋友的名字上，但是无关紧要了，她觉得理由已经足够充足，她可以……  
用那股冲劲上前兴师问罪了。  
但是她探出头仔细看的时候才发现，那辆简直写满了“Luthor式嚣张”的Maserati边上，早就一个人都没有了。  
而短信输入到一半，新短信的提示飞入手机，也立刻占满了整个编辑窗口。  
来自Agent Danvers——她设置了窗口前置优先的信息发件人。  
Alex的语气不太好，或者说：这简直就是当时她说“Lena Luthor同Supergirl之间的关系，至少比我和你之间近”时一模一样。  
但是这次的句尾是个感叹号，Detective Sawyer很高兴，她看到了Alex字里行间漏出的情绪。  
哪怕她说：Maggie，Kara邀请了Lena Luthor。你千万不要做最后一个到达的，至少要比Luthor早。最后一个人要接受Danvers家的恶作剧惩罚的！  
惩罚？  
要和Luthor同桌吃饭对她来说就是一种惩罚——整句句子里，Detective Sawyer差不多就只关心到“惩罚”两个字。大概是Gaydar作祟，她竟然从这两个字里琢磨出一点Alex Danvers散发的暧昧又迷情的讯号来。  
Maggie Sawyer的舌尖在微启的唇间暗暗舔过。  
潜意识的干渴与骚动。  
哦顺便一提：她叫她Maggie。这一如在醒来后，Detective Sawyer在麻药残留效果里，用神志不清伪装的勇气，这让她直接喊出了她的名字：  
那时她说：“Alex……我以为我再也见不到你了……”  
人类的生命原来这么脆弱，我以为，我再也见不到你了。  
那份迫切的坦白欲望，让老司姬Sawyer这时候想起来，仍旧免不了老脸一红。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这次敲门声响起的时候，在沙发上面对面坐着的Danvers姐妹都没有动身。  
厨房里忙碌的人换成了Eliza Danvers。  
无人应门，于是第二次敲门声再度响起时，Dr. Danvers从厨房探出头，“Alex，你们为什么不去开门？”  
这时候被呼来唤去的，总是姐姐。  
姐姐Alex Danvers从鼻子里发出一个“嗯”，表示她听到了。但是她的屁股在沙发上扭了扭，没有起身的意思。  
敲门声还在锲而不舍又有节奏地响着，充满礼貌的力度压抑着她心里的不满都无法发作。她抿着嘴，目光从自己纠结在一起的十指爬上手腕、然后又看向手肘——一直看到眼神无处安放，她终于还是望向妹妹Kara Danvers。  
“好吧，我去开门。”妥协。  
反正，她才不信：敲门声响起那刹那Kara飞快望过去的视线里没有X光的透视加持。氪星人的反应表示，门口至少不是Lena Luthor。  
Alex走到门口的时候，她的手机从口袋里抽出来，屏幕上空空如也。  
也没有回复。  
Maggie Sawyer很有一套，关于撩妹这件事。对此，Alex深信不疑。  
她抓住门把手，叹了一口气，“刷——”地把门打开了。  
一大捧红艳艳、红艳艳得无比艳俗的玫瑰花猛地戳到她脸上，吓得她立刻跳开一步，手摸到了背后的夹克衫里——作为一个外勤探员的习惯性反应。  
啊……没有带配枪，于感恩节家庭聚餐日中，她理所当然地把武器锁在了DEO的装备柜里。  
她的警惕从脚跟一路爬上背脊，直到那大捧玫瑰后探出了熟悉的脸才施施然停下了脚步。  
确切地说，那是两张脸——地球人Winn Schott Jr.的满脸抽经和他边上一脸无辜的Daxamite Mon-El。  
“Alex，感恩节快乐。”  
不知道为什么，Alex总觉得说着节日快乐的Winn脸上的表情一点都不快乐，他甚至就像是嫌弃边上的外星人一样。在进门的时候，他蹙着眉远远地避开着Mon-El。  
Alex Danvers迎接他们的脸色，其实也不怎么好看。  
这是在Mon-El忽然把玫瑰收回去之后——本来Alex已经决定尴尬地接过来了。Mon-El的眼睛撇过她僵在空中的手，他一脸理所应当，毫不委婉地解释道：“哦对不起，Alex，这花是送给Kara的，抱歉戳到你脸上了。”说着他还翘着兰花指把落在Alex领子上的红色花瓣拈下来。  
Agent Danvers想掐死这个笑得山花烂漫的Daxamite。  
然而Mon-El说完后完全护忽视了她的存在，他只是愉快地抬起眼在房间里搜寻Kara Danvers的身影，“啊……嘿！Kara!感恩节快乐！”他眨了眨眼，竟然就算Alex堵在他面前，还是不影响他伸长了脖子也想要和氪星人搭话  
“咦，Kara，你要出门么？”他问。  
出门？  
是的，当一干人都望着Kara Danvers时，她正在把衬衫的扣子解开，露出里面红蓝制服。  
Kara给Winn送去一个安心的眼神，“放心，我去买填料。”  
“Kara，你不能以Supergirl的身份去买填料啊！”Alex下意识地制止她，要她从保护妹妹的人类姐姐的角色中走出来，还需要些时日。  
而Winn Schott Jr.则全程回以抱歉的表情，宅客很庆幸Supergirl虽然没有心电感应能力，但是她有办法知道他难以开口的耻辱之事，关于：Mon-El，我怎么会有你这种笨蛋朋友。  
“啊……”这才知道躲不过、掩饰的事情被戳破，Mon-El把藏在身后的东西拿了出来，“哈、哈哈……”干笑着，Daxamite 吐了吐舌头，“Kara，显然我对填料这个词的含义，还没能和地球的语言达成共识。”  
他望着Kara，确切一点他是在望着她的耳朵，看来刚才在门外和Winn一路的争执都被氪星人听到了。  
约定时间在Kara的公寓楼下，他们碰头的时候，Winn一脸莫名其妙地看到盛装出席——他从没见过Daxamite穿得这么正式，Mon-El一手捧着一大束红得刺眼的玫瑰、另一只手却……拎着一个枕头。  
“不不，”Winn把袋子里沉重的火鸡换了个手，“Danvers家的感恩节聚餐里没有枕头大战这个环节……”  
“枕头大战？那是什么？”  
那一刻，他们两就知道，坏事儿了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena坐在车里。  
她把车熄了火，然后安静地坐在车里——坐在Kara Danvers家的公寓楼地下停车场里。  
封闭的车厢里气味混杂，食物的味道填满了她的呼吸道，肉的味道、甜食的味道、油炸快餐的味道。  
她撇了一眼副驾驶上满满当当的食物包装盒。  
“Lena Luthor，你在干嘛呀……”喃喃自语着，她慢慢前倾身体，把额头抵在了方向盘上。  
她忽然为自己这种手足无措感到好笑，就像一个经过大风大浪的水手忽然在阴沟里翻了船。  
哦不，阴沟这个词太过于贬义。让她翻了船的也是一片大海，冰蓝色的大海，在Kara Danvers的眼睛里。  
在Supergirl的眼睛里。  
悠悠地叹了一口气，这是她第一次发现：自己竟然会做出“用买吃的给Kara、以壮自己的胆”这等的荒谬事情。  
十分钟前。  
她看到右边停车区里，Winn Schott Jr.从他那辆骚粉色的甲壳虫上下来，同行的那个“Mike of the interns”捧着一大捧玫瑰，当然除了这种花、那刺拉拉的大红色还能属于哪种植物呢——意寓着赤裸裸的示爱。  
Lena情绪里有个问号在闪动，问句叫做：真不知道Mike的红玫瑰是要送给谁呢。但是Luthor总裁拔群的逻辑分析能力已经先情绪一步告诉了她答案——哦，除了Kara Danvers还有谁？  
女人可怕的、自我毁灭般的直觉。  
出现在这里的两位DEO探员，显而易见是去参加Kara Danvers的聚餐的；至于连作为朋友的宅客Winn都出现了，Alex Danvers那个恐怖的妹控，怕是也在餐桌上等着她吧？  
这好像是一场鸿门宴？Lena遗憾地意识到。  
她压了压倒车镜，端祥镜子里照出的自己的眼睛。只露出一双眼睛，也已经足够看到眼底的迷惑与迟疑——那眼色已经很多年没有在Luthor总裁的眼里出现过了。  
她深深地吸着气，直吸得口腔内壁都贴着齿贝，仿佛呼吸道变成了一根抽成真空的吸管。那就像，她不能在体内留一点点空间给怯懦。  
Kara那天寄到L-Corp的邀请函，其实Lena一直随身带着。小小的信封和卡片在她的支票夹里，此时她翻出来看。  
唉……Kara……  
她不知道事件结束后一直到现在，自己是怎么熬过来的。一个人，默默地啃着所有的煎熬，啃成了可以吞咽下肚的形状、然后独自一人消化。  
她现在才知道，那个憋着的念头一直在她的故意屏蔽里悄悄地滋长，直到强大得让她竟然有了勇气把自己变成一只横冲直闯的蛮兽。在面对Kara的事情上，冷静和理性越来越少，感性和在乎越来越多。  
她脱力般地趴在了方向盘上，她把脸完全埋在了自己的臂腕里。  
“好吧……再休息一会儿，就上战场。”她告诉自己，这一次，她绝不会再因为看到了谁，就一气躲进车里——像一只把自己缩进壳里的蜗牛。  
但是她把自己锁在臂腕营造的小小的安静空间里最后几秒……  
“笃笃笃……”  
她忽然听到，有人在外面轻轻地敲着她的车窗。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor看着副驾驶车窗外，她有点不相信自己的眼睛。  
因此直到对方又轻轻地敲击了一下车窗，并且伴随一个贴近的笑脸，她才想起要把车窗摇下。  
“啊……呃……Kara……”  
Luthor总裁把藏在方向盘下面的手用力地拧在一起，轻微的疼痛刺激着她思路清晰：  
“被你发现了~你为什么会知道我在这里？”  
说完才记得，要赶快笑一个——紧张若是没能藏好、也尽量不要表现得太尴尬。  
有着好看的蓝眼睛的CATCO小记者弯下腰趴在降下的车窗上，那是Kara，她在笔直地凝视着她。  
Kara Danvers喜欢她目不转睛地望着自己的样子，所以她什么也没有回答。  
有人说，两人之间对视超过五秒，容易爱上对方。  
氪星人不知道这个定律是否适合于同性、是否适合于来自不同星球的人之间。  
Lena Luthor坐在阴暗的车内，可是她的脸庞仿佛散发着柔光、她温柔的双眼里有蓝绿色的放射状纹路。  
Supergirl想要看得更清楚的话，解下眼镜她就可以看得更多。视线可以穿透她的皮肤直入她的体内，Kara Zor-El可以看透她的皮囊直入她的灵魂。  
几分钟前，她听到了Lena所说的：好吧，再休息一会儿就上战场。  
——当她无声地漂浮在她的跑车后方，隐藏在停车场的阴影里，在她漫长地等待着Luthor总裁出现的时候。  
她原先想用Supergirl的身份给她一个惊喜，因为这个超级英雄，至少有资格把戒指戴在无名指上；而不是像现在，Kara Danvers只能把那个银色的戒环串在项链里，然后深深地藏在衣领内。  
“Kara？我脸上有什么东西吗？”Lena慢慢地侧了侧头，Luthor总裁当真地撇了一眼倒车镜。  
哦，当然不。Lena Luthor脸上的精致淡妆完美无瑕，真的，即使是氪星人以X光视线去观察，都不能找到她脸上的任何瑕疵——仿佛是神的杰作、一张希腊神话中至美之神维纳斯的脸庞。  
但是溢美之词卡在了小记者的喉咙里，正如所有的等待在这里说出口时，都变成了轻描淡写。  
Kara往副驾驶座位上指了指，“我跟着香味摸过来的，”似乎有什么说漏嘴了，就像她从前坐在Lena的办公桌前不小心透露的那句“我飞着来的”。所以她说完马上改口：“哈，其实是我正好看到了你的车，这辆车非常耀眼~”  
Lena听罢悻悻地垂下了眼，她的语调低沉又拖沓：“啊……我只是开习惯了……这辆车……我想我不应该在个人事务上，还开家族的车到处乱晃……”  
天哪我不是在怪你！——Kara的心里猛地炸开了。当她的目光越过眼镜、悄悄地穿透方向盘看到那里藏着的手正更用力地纠结在一起时，她甚至感觉到自己的头发在一根根都爆炸般的竖起。  
猛地拉开车门，她看着副驾驶座位上满满当当地食物打包盒。  
不管了！  
吸了一口气，她把它们一把揽过来抱在了手里。  
然后CATCO小记者Kara Danvers，一屁股坐进了L-Corp的大总裁Lena Luthor的车里。  
她都不知道自己这一刻是哪儿来的勇气。  
Lena Luthor猛地睁大了眼睛，但是她什么也没说，末了看着Kara坐下来之后飞快地拉上车门，却还是呆若木鸡般目视前方的模样，她忽然慢慢地笑了起来。  
“Kara~”柔弱又拖长的尾音，让Kara Danvers像是轻微触电般地爬起了一背脊的酥麻搔痒。  
“如果你想先吃一个的话，没问题哦，里面有甜甜圈。”Lena说，她的手指慢慢地抬起，将Kara耳边的一缕碎发勾到耳后。  
薄薄的皮肤有沁凉的触感，她有点怀念那感觉。  
“唔~~”小记者鼻子里发出轻轻的煎熬的声音，不知道是因为开始大肆诱惑她的食物香气，还是因为那根不安分的手指。  
Kara Danvers还是看着前方，抱着食物却纹丝不动的氪星人大概就像美女于怀、却坐怀不乱的柳下惠。  
“我真的可以么？”  
“当然可以，甜甜圈是为你买的。”除了甜甜圈，前座上那些所有的食物打包盒，也全是为你买的——当然这句话Lena Luthor是没有说出口的。  
“好吧！”小记者终于收回眼神，她垂下眼手势飞快地开始一个一个翻看食物打包盒。  
虽然那并不是小记者的初衷，但是Luthor总裁解放了自己的手。她松弛下来的肩膀在就在Kara的余光里，氪星人不喜欢透过皮肤看到那些纠结又紧张的肌肉和筋骨，虽然她通常已经习惯了看到那些交错的白蓝的透视场景。  
屏蔽衣服、屏蔽伪装，肌肉和骨骼形成的肢体语言很难说谎和掩饰。透过身体结构去观察一个人的情绪，算是Kara Danvers的一个附加技能。  
她看到了很多，真的能去面对的却很少。  
所以她只是在看到了里面是甜食的粉色盒子之后，她快速地解开了绸带，然后还没完全打开盒子，她就从侧面把手伸进去，飞快地抓了一个甜甜圈出来塞进嘴里。  
啊！  
Kara Danvers未曾期待会尝到这个味道，她的舌苔接触到那绵柔的糖霜时，化学信号穿入大脑，她不亚于被一道雷击中，呆愣了两三秒。  
“这是……Noonan’s的甜甜圈吗……？”她慢慢地转过头去看着Lena。  
看着Lena Luthor眼里的笑容里慢慢地渗入得意的意味，“算是吧。”说着，她忽然抓住了Kara的手，慢条斯理地拉近自己。然后她就着氪星人的手，咬了一口剩下那半个甜甜圈。  
“味道很有标志性，不是么？”Luthor总裁一边咀嚼着甜甜圈，一边微笑地望着Kara，声音有点含混不清、但是也无伤大雅。  
她咬下口时，齿贝离氪星人的手指太近太近，Luthor控制得很好，她没有咬到这个Super的手指，但是她的唇却蹭到了她的指尖。  
Kara Danvers的脸已经很红了，不知道是因为邂逅美食的激动还是因为别的什么。  
“我以为……经过上次的袭击之后，Noonan’s还没重新开张啊……”小记者的声音甚至有点颤抖。  
而Lena Luthor听到这里，便像是要再谦虚一把似的，她慢慢地垂下眼，在眼角和唇线上流露出浅笑，“因为你经常去Noonan’s，所以我才让Jacob去这家店应聘的，确切来说，做这个甜甜圈的甜点师Mr. Jacob受雇于Luthor家族，而不是Noonan’s……”  
Kara不知道这时候该说什么好了，她的嘴张了张，眼睛瞪得很大很大，半晌终于憋出一句，“Lena……你……对我太好了……”  
她有一种冲动，想要就像对待自己的姐姐那样，狠狠地亲一口眼前这个美丽的女人。  
然后说：Lena，你对我最好了！  
但是Lena和Alex，终究于她而言是不一样的。  
况且Luthor总裁只是含蓄地偏了偏头，“希望你不要见外才好，”像是官方式的回答，仿佛见外的人明明是她，她又要拿自己的家族打掩护了：“啊……我知道，有时候Luthor家的作风，很多人并不能接受。”   
霸道吗？如果你指的是霸道又直接的话。Kara在心底暗暗地咽了咽口水，她发现自己非常能接受这种作风。  
并非是Luthor家的作风，而单纯只是Lena的。  
所以她只是笑了笑，用行动来回答——她把手里剩下的小半个、沾着淡淡的Lena的口红印记的甜甜圈塞进了嘴里，手上又抓了一个出来。  
但是Kara﹒吃货﹒Danvers心急火燎的动作太大了，盒子的上盖忽然弹了开来，一行写在盒盖里的字跳入了她的眼帘。  
让她微微地怔了怔，连嘴里都忘了咀嚼。  
那是一行用糖浆书写的花体字：  
[谢谢你一直陪伴着我，Kara。]


	30. Chapter 30

“那是你的错~！”  
“那怎么能是我的错！我是新来的！我不知道那些！你应该告诉我！”  
“我怎么知道你不知道？！每年我和James搭档就从来不会出现这种乌龙！”  
“乌龙是什么？！不对！你等等！我和James Olsen有什么可比性？他可是土生土长的地球人！”  
好了。Alex扬起双手，她的力量从肩膀一直发散到扬起的指尖，想要制止这张两个婆婆妈妈的男人之间的斗嘴。  
但是Mon-El竟然拍开她的手，他全身心投入了这场嘴上战斗，他在她开口之前又喷出了一句，“而且！James Olsen今年可不在这里！他丫的工作为重！丢下你跑了好吗？！”  
这一记落井下石太狠，话一出口，Winn马上安静了下来。  
他深深地看了Daxamite一眼，然后猛地站起身，甚至把沙发后面担心地围观着的Dr. Danvers吓了一跳，“抱歉，诸位，我去厨房帮忙~”然后他头也不回地冲进了厨房，没错是闷头就走的那种。  
好极了，终于安静下来了。Alex深深地吸了一口气，她慢慢地躺进了沙发的靠背里，旁若无人地长长叹出一口气。  
Alex Danvers今天要头疼的事情太多太多。按照最近这段时间内L-Corp整个公司的安分程度来说，把自己的哥哥又拱手送回了DEO牢房的Luthor总裁应该没在打什么坏主意，至少现在没有，但是这不能构成Agent Danvers不再提防她的借口；更贺宽，Luthor总裁的今日到访，也成为了Alex计划中的一个阻碍。  
那都是Alex在邀请了Maggie Sawyer之后，Kara那小妮子才在某天的例行检查之后，扭扭捏捏地告诉姐姐：她以Kara Danvers的名义向L-Corp的Luthor总裁寄了一份感恩节聚餐的邀请函。  
这绝对将是一个修罗场，在敲门声响起的时候，Alex就沉浸在对这一切的暗自恐慌中。  
原本这是一个好机会，她或许能正式地向大家介绍一下Maggie Sawyer，介绍给自己的母亲。毕竟在这之前，Alex Danvers和Maggie Sawyer对外的关系，顶多算是病人和医生、跨界合作的警探搭档。  
现在，Alex慢慢地走向门口，生怕如果门口的人是Lena Luthor，她们不但要忍耐可怕的尴尬；Alex还得接受Maggie Sawyer第一次出现在家庭聚会上就要成为接受“惩罚”的那个人——这个出师不利的事实。  
她有点后悔去年罚James Olsen是不是太狠，毕竟让他演一分钟卓别林的滑稽桥段，这家伙竟然还拉Kara下水给他配戏。  
“Maggie！”  
因此这就解释了当她看到门外的那张脸时，脸上的喜出望外太过夸张，这让NCPD警探扬起眉别扭地缩了缩肩膀。  
“啊，怎么了？我是最后一个吗？”  
“当然不是！”Alex快速把她拉进门，但是她匆忙之间不小心拽到了Detective Sawyer吊着绑带的胳膊，让警探忍不住疼得咧了咧嘴。  
“啊！对不起！Maggie……”  
“对不起有什么用？你准备怎么补偿我？” Maggie Sawyer飞快地接口问。  
问得Alex Danvers措手不及，问得她只来得及“啊？”了一声，便被忽然凑到眼前的一大捧花推向了惊讶的更高潮。  
是玫瑰，但是那是一大捧粉红色的玫瑰。  
如果没有记错的话，粉色玫瑰的花语是初恋。  
Alex不动声色地挑了挑眉，她记得Detective Sawyer可是刚和她的上任分手。尽管如此，她还是慢慢地接下那捧花，疑问并没有问出口。Alex只是抿起了唇，把心情掰回了正经严肃，毕竟这一切已经足够用来抵消刚才被语言调戏产生的面红耳赤。  
而Maggie Sawyer至始至终侧着头凝视她，温柔的眉眼和嘴角深深的酒窝组成一个宠爱的神情。  
“Alex……你不高兴了……”  
“不不，当然没有！我我我……我很高兴你送我花……”虽然这么说，但是Agent Danvers迅速地转过身，她想逃开这个古怪的气氛。  
“等等，Alex……”  
后腰那里忽然抚上了一只手，轻柔又蛮横地拴住了Alex的脚步。或许如果Detective Sawyer“双手健全”的话，她会用上两只手，就像逮住一只不安分又傲娇的小妖精。  
她的手从后腰那里，慢慢地从夹克衫的下摆探进去，又一点点伸向前。  
Maggie Sawyer的手触摸到了Alex Danvers平坦的小腹，她把她按向自己，也把自己贴向她。  
她低下头，把额头抵在她的后脖子上，离中枢神经那么近的地方。  
Maggie想，或许那样Alex就能感觉到她的轻微颤抖，感觉到她或许经历过很多很多、这时却一如稚子一样会紧张又忐忑不安。  
她的声音伴随着轻不可闻的叹息，慢慢地开口：“我……不知道自己是不是有这样的权利呢……像你提出那样的请求……”  
她习惯性地把笑意塞进语气里，好像那样的话，就算得到了否定回答也能把失落轻描淡写掉。  
Maggie接着说：  
“Alex……我希望……我能成为你的初恋，除了那些你约会过的男孩儿之外……”  
“……成为你的第一个……女朋友……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara眨了眨眼。  
似乎是为了看清，她又眨了眨眼，但是当Lena以为她要对此说些什么的时候，她忽然猛地坐正，“天哪我忘了！”  
“忘了什么？”  
“忘了买火鸡！因为这我才……”  
“我买了。”  
Luthor总裁面不改色地打断了Kara小记者的话，她的手指敲了敲垒在小记者膝上的最后一个盒子。然后她盯着她的侧脸——Kara Danvers那欲盖弥彰的侧脸，她侧着身靠在座椅里，伸出手看着Kara像是做贼似的抿了抿嘴唇，然后……哦，这个家伙竟然想要当做没看到一样，眼神转了转飘到了一边，你在看后视镜吗Kara？那里什么都没有！  
Kara Danvers慢慢地把甜甜圈的盖子合上了。  
Lena在心里气得要几乎要在地上打滚，当然她是不会表现出来的，甚至她一直把这种听之任之的尊重当成一种美德或是宠溺。  
好吧，Kara，你喜欢装傻，我就陪你装傻。  
她扬起下巴，慢慢地坐回自己的座位里，她的手肘靠着车窗，她也把目光丢到了后视镜上。  
等着Kara做那个打破沉默的人，因为她知道，总是那么心底善良的Kara Danvers即使再想逃避问题、也终究不是那个能忍心与她冷漠相待的人。  
“Lena……我家的感恩节聚餐，最后一个达到的人，要接受惩罚的……”  
“惩罚？”  
Luthor总裁依旧盯着那空空如也的镜子，连一点点余光都不关心Kara Danvers脸上到底是什么表情。  
不关心——不过她似乎意识到，她们正在一种类似吵架的气氛里，从未有过，也未曾期待、期待她们可以走到能闹起别扭的那步关系。  
“就是一点小小的恶作剧，”Kara慢慢地解释，非常有耐心，“比如去年，Alex让James在大家面前演卓别林；前年，Winn让Alex去敲邻居的门，然后说要带走他们7岁的儿子、培养成绝地武士……”  
“所以我们还等什么。”Lena忽然打断了她，她垂下眼吸了一口气，微微的停顿之后，“既然最后一个到的人要接受这样的惩罚，我们还在这里浪费时间干嘛呢……？”  
或许、有一点点……只有那么一点点，Lena Luthor对于陪着Kara Danvers装傻这件事，并非真的心甘情愿。  
但是她的临界点尚未被触及，她便还可以守着一份好整以暇，陪Kara玩她喜欢的猜哑谜。  
她喷出一口气，甚至都没控制好，让它有了一点愤愤的意味。Luthor总裁拉开车门，准备走了。  
而Kara只是愣了愣，然后小心翼翼地，她暗暗把沾着糖霜的手在牛仔裤上擦了擦，“Lena，那并不是什么很大的事，”她忽然说：“不会让你觉得丢脸的……”  
好吧，Kara Danvers又没有抓住重点。  
Kara Danvers的画风就是这样：带着好脾气的木讷和让人感动又尴尬的直肠子，她还在接着道：“今年如果他们要给你什么惩罚，我都会替你担下来的，我邀请的人……我会保护好。”  
她探过身去，似乎想要拉住Lena。在Lena Luthor回头用她明亮的蓝绿色眸子盯着她的时候，她看到她的手越过了中间，张开在半空。  
Kara Danvers吞咽了一下，“咕嘟”一声。  
“我会保护好你的！”她决定了似的让那只勇士般的手完成了它剩下的旅程，紧紧地握住了Lena Luthor的手。  
就像加强语气似的，Kara抿紧了嘴，一脸严肃地点了点头。  
Lena在心里叹了一声。  
这是一段孽缘，在Luthor和Super之间——Lena如此做结。面对书呆子式的可爱，她就算并非真的心甘情愿又能如何，她好的就是这一口。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“妈妈，这位是Sawyer……”  
“嗯，”只是应了个声，Eliza Danvers看着案板上的蔬菜，看似漠不关心地点了点头，她把洋葱递给Winn，后者一边切一边已经哭成了个泪人，“Mrs. Danvers……我真的……可能……需要……一副护目镜……”  
Mrs. Danvers只是拍了拍他并不宽阔的背脊，“哭出来就好了……”  
一位善解人意的长辈。  
但是妈妈的善解人意似乎从来没有对Alex Danvers展现过，比如现在，她对Alex手中的一大捧玫瑰熟视无睹，对Maggie Sawyer拉着她女儿的手熟视无睹，甚至她对上前一步的这位NCPD也呈现出甚至有点不礼貌的熟视无睹。  
Detective Sawyer其实有点紧张，她从来没想过对女孩儿表白和与女孩儿的家长见面之间没有丝毫的缓冲，不过其实潜意识里也意识到了，毕竟这是一次家庭聚会，她清了清嗓子，正式地伸出手，“Mrs. Danvers，初次见面，我是Maggie Sawyer……”  
“算不上初次见面了……”Eliza Danvers打断了她，“你的伤情评估报告是我签的字，你的紧急手术也是我主刀的，”她终于正眼瞧了她一次，顺便补充道：“那次手术中，Alex只是担任了我的助手。”  
天哪，这位长辈就像一眼看穿了她一样。  
Maggie悄悄半侧过身，在背对着Dr. Danvers、面对着Alex时，她露出一个夸张的惊恐表情，一方面传达心情、一方面如果能够逗笑现在苦着一张脸更像是要哭出来的Alex、那就更好了。  
但是Alex Danvers撇了撇嘴，她还是不高兴着，她简直已经在难过地想着妈妈会怎么对待Lena Luthor。哦，哪怕Luthor这个姓氏快要和“臭名昭著”分不开了，但是她是Kara的朋友，说不定妈妈还会很欢迎她呢……  
Eliza Danvers其实在这两位自相眉来眼去传递信息的时候，正用她那过来人的睿智的目光打量她们。  
呵呵哒，一目了然。  
她递给了Maggie两个洋葱，在她还没反应过来的时候，利索地塞进了她的手里，一手一个，连那个打着绷带的“半残的手”都没有放过。  
“来帮帮Winn。”  
长辈干脆利落地下了命令，Maggie跑到嘴边的话只能化成一个张着嘴吸着气的欲言又止的笑容，看起来滑稽得很，“是，好的。Mrs. Danvers。”乖乖听话的Maggie Sawyer就差喊一句“Yes!Sir!”  
她心里想着：这或许是成为Alex Danvers的女朋友的第一步，获得资格是特别难的，这就像是考察期，Alex还没有真的答应她呢。  
考察期总是面临重重困难，就像现在Alex Danvers被她的妈妈彻底气跑了，她转身蹬蹬蹬蹬地离开厨房，而Maggie正端着两个洋葱，背景声是Winn嘤嘤嘤嘤地啜泣。  
“辣……实在太辣了……”这家伙两个眼睛都通红通红的。  
Maggie觉得她很快就要步他的后尘了，她下意识地想去追赶Alex。但是“啪！”第三个洋葱放在了她怀里。  
Dr. Danvers沉默地看了她一眼，然后绕开他们，她跟着Alex出去了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alex。”  
妈妈从来不会拉住她，就像她并不是真的在乎她；在每一次她气愤地走开的时候，Danvers家的教育似乎在解释着妈妈的放任自流，是想要Alex一个人冷静下来、学会成熟——就像一个姐姐应该做的那样。  
但是当Alex Danvers站在阳台上，听到Eliza Danvers在背后叫她的时候，她还是不可遏制地被戳到了心里某个柔软的地方。  
委屈难过便憋不住了，那一切让她强硬地忍耐成了满是有气无力的愤怒和有点强词夺理的申诉。  
“妈妈，你到底是对Maggie有什么不满？！”Alex先一步抢过话头，然后像是质问一样，她把不满宣泄了出来。  
只是她没有意识到她回头看着对方的时候，眼眶微红——她可没有切洋葱这个理由能够为她打掩护。  
而即使女儿浑身都竖着倒刺，Eliza Danvers还是一步都没有犹豫地走上前去。  
她抱住了她。  
“Alex，我并没有对她不满。”她说。  
Alex终究还是那个听话的孩子，被拥抱了——像是一直被欠着的一个拥抱，她便服软地慢慢松弛下来。  
她的手小动作地打着乱七八糟的手势，下意识的肢体语言，或许因为哽咽、她磕磕巴巴地解释着：“Maggie是……我很重要的人……我希望……你能对她好一点……”  
Alex Danvers从来不知道自己能这么坦白，她不知道怎么去坦白。虽然是对于家人……但是就算是亲近如Kara，她也没有对小氪星人坦白到这种程度——明明白白地说出自己的诉求。  
而这种坦白的感觉，让她觉得很好。  
更好的是，妈妈这次没有拒绝。  
Mrs. Danvers只是慢慢地说：“我知道你的想法，Alex……”  
好像也有很多年了，她们之间没有再发生过今天这样气氛的谈话。  
Alex Danvers总是在忙碌的时候有着千万个理由打发所有的探问，而有机会交流时，她又把倔强当成回避的盾牌，逃过了太多太多母女之间应该深入的话题。  
但是Eliza Danvers一直看在眼里，她只是用另一种Alex Danvers不会发现的方式——一种固执的Agent Danvers或许更能接受的方式。  
此时，她在她轻轻地耳边说：  
“Alex，我只是很高兴，这么多年的感恩节聚餐，我终于等到一个你带来的朋友了……”  
Alex僵了僵，她想抬起头，可是她的脸颊被妈妈紧紧地箍着。  
就像妈妈也在逃避着让她看到自己的表情。  
Alex只是从未期待她会听到那样的话，以及，妈妈的那后半句：  
“并且我知道……虽然我和你给Maggie Sawyer动过手术，对她身体的内部构造可能比她自己更清楚……”Eliza Danvers侧过头，把脸贴在Alex的发丝间，她接着说：“但是这个女孩儿的内心，你需要自己去发掘，我给不了你任何指导了……”  
对于Danvers来说，坦白说出心里话，从来都不是一件容易的事，不仅仅是对于Alex而言。  
但是Eliza Danvers 今天还是说了：  
“我真的很高兴，Alex你带来你真正在乎的人，而我其实并不介意，那是男的还是女的……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那是在Eliza Danvers说完“而我其实并不介意，那是男的还是女的”的半分钟之后。  
她看着Kara拉着Lena Luthor的手站在门口，接受着还双眼通红的Winn起哄着关于“最后一个到的人要接受惩罚”的约定。Kara正笑呵呵地打太极一般推脱着，她一手举着垒起来快要超过她头顶的食物包装盒，一点都不掩饰她的力大无穷。  
哦是的，重点是：她那乖乖的小女儿Kara Danvers的另一只手——正牵着那个Luthor家的闺女。  
Eliza Danvers的大脑在某个瞬间闪过数百万个公式，涉及生物学、物理学、几何学等等等等……  
但是那都没办法帮助她搞清楚现在的状况。  
什么？她的两个女儿，不管是亲生的还是收养的、不管是生于地球的还是来自氪星的，都即将要和女孩儿约会了吗？！  
唯一同这种震惊可以媲美的，大概就是：如果有朝一日，她的两个女儿在一起了……  
Eliza Danvers瞪着地板，在心里说了八百遍：我不介意我不介意我不介意我不介意我不介意……  
而只是那么一会儿没盯紧，Alex Danvers忽然从冰箱里拎出七八瓶冰啤，一溜摆在了门口那双人面前。  
Danvers姐姐“微笑”地盯着这个送上门来的Luthor。  
“今年的惩罚主题，我来定。”虽然去年也是她定的，她冲酒瓶子努了努嘴。  
当然，她绝不会像她们上一次在Kara家的会面时那么友好了，特别是经历了那么多说出来可能都没人相信的戏剧性桥段——就算现在她的小氪星人没有戴着那枚戒指，那也不能让Alex忘记这个可恶的Luthor是怎么骗走了单纯的小氪星人，然后邪恶地套牢了她的无名指。  
是啊！套牢！  
看看Kara Danvers这张笑得蠢兮兮的脸，那么可爱的小氪星人，Alex捧在手上怕摔了、含在嘴里怕化了的妹妹，现在帮Lena Luthor捧着所有的礼物，让这位Luthor总裁保持她一贯的养尊处优的模样。  
而且现在，Kara忽然拿过了一瓶冰啤。  
“Alex，你知道的，我和Lena是同时迈进门的，我们都算是最后一个到达的人吧？”  
Kara Danvers从来没有接受过惩罚，因为她是聚餐的场地提供人，一贯持有主场优势。  
而现在，她把那些食物递到两位男士手里之后，她徒手拧开了一个啤酒瓶——是的、徒手、拧开瓶盖儿，当然这对氪星人来说没什么难度。  
而喝酒也是。  
Kara不会醉。  
她扬起脖子，在Lena Luthor还什么都没来得及说的时候，她就扬起脖子以令人恐怖的速度一饮而尽。  
“Kara!”Luthor总裁和Danvers姐姐异口同声地几乎尖叫了起来。  
前者声音里透出的惊恐是真的，她在酒瓶见底之后目瞪口呆接过来，Lena这次赶上了在Kara拧开第二瓶的时候制止她。  
但是地球人的力气对于一个正豪气云干的氪星人来说，几乎可以忽略不计。  
她的声音则是除外。  
“Kara Danvers！我又不是没有酒量！你不用替我喝！”  
Kara呛了一口，在她听到Lena好像生气了的声音时，“噗！”的一声，酒液从她的两边嘴角涌了出来，立刻流得她衣领上到处都是。  
Alex为自己的妹妹扶额。  
今年的恶作剧“惩罚”完全没有达到预期的效果，Agent Danvers意识到她需要策划一次氪星人不在近旁的为难，否则所有的小阴谋都会被这位超级英雄挡下来。  
“Kara，快去换个衣服……”  
她慢慢地把酒瓶子都收拢了回去，抬起眼的时候，她看到对面：哈？Maggie Sawyer竟然眯着眼捂着嘴在笑话她？！  
Alex迅速推了一瓶到她面前，并且，她危险地冲她眯了眯眼。  
“诶？Alex，我也有惩罚吗？”——“惩罚”那两个字被她说得百转千回，竟然说出了意义不明的味道，Detective Sawyer笑嘻嘻地接过冰啤，她冲边上的Winn笑着说：“请递给我一个开瓶器，”但是她的眼睛却是望着Alex的，打趣地说着其他：“哈，我可没有徒手开瓶盖的特技……”  
不知道为什么，Alex感觉自己的脸蹭地被点燃了，因为面前这个连眼神都在勾人的没羞没臊的女人。  
如果不是这时Mon-El叫嚷起来，Alex可能就要找个地洞先钻进去冷静一下了。  
“为什么我没有酒喝？”他像个小孩子一样不高兴地撅起了嘴——那表情一定是跟Kara学的。  
他让所有人都没法忽略那一点：这个Daxamite可是最爱喝酒了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara……”  
当氪星人已经宽衣解带到Bra的带子都快开了，站在门口的人才发出了点声响。  
Lena承认，她就是想看看Kara什么时候才能发现她跟进来了，至于偷看活色生香什么的，她原先倒是一点歪念头都没有。  
“Lena！”Kara Danvers跳了起来，“啪！”Bra的带子彻底崩开了。同时她原地旋转一百八十度，最后的一点反应力都用来控制自己不要吓得飞离地面了。  
“你……你刚才一直都在那里么？”  
Lena靠着门，她侧过头轻轻地敲了敲门板，“如果不是我，你换衣服都没有关门呢……”失魂落魄的Kara让她怀疑Alex Danvers送上的啤酒里是不是有什么特殊成分，因为这氪星人看起来好像有点醉了。  
Kara抓紧着身前摇摇欲坠的衣服，她的背后却迎着一面穿衣镜。  
Lena的笑容僵硬在了她透过镜子，看到Kara背脊的那一瞬间。  
长长的丑陋的伤疤一道道分布在氪星人的背上——理应是刀枪不入的氪星人，却在身上留下了被深深伤害过的疤痕。  
那是她在生死间徘徊过的纪念品。  
Lena慢慢地走近她，她的眼神让Kara留意到了身后的镜子。  
“啊……！”轻轻的一声惊呼，这下Kara Danvers不知道是背对着她好、还是面对着她好，她就那么来来回回地看着镜子又回头看着她。  
直到Lena Luthor走到她身边了，在她一个回头的瞬间，她忽然从身后环过她的手臂，紧紧地抱住了她。  
氪星人背后裸露的伤痕贴着Lena Luthor的胸口，薄薄的布料并没有阻挡两颗心脏无限贴近。  
Kara听到了她悲伤的心跳。  
她一直都听得到。  
“对不起……Kara……”  
Kara Danves眨了眨眼，她透过镜子看着背后的人把脸埋在自己的肩颈后，黑色的长发垂落在自己的金色卷发之间，交织成不分彼此的模样。  
“没事的，所有的伤口已经好了，那次CATCO的袭击事件，都怪我笨头笨脑地往危险的地方跑……”还在笑着，如此解释那些伤痕的Kara Danvers。  
啊……Kara还是不愿意承认……她一门心思地掩饰，不管这在Lena眼中看来是否渐渐成了一种伤害她自尊心的表现。  
但是不想失去她啊，如果这个氪星人不愿意用一个Super的身份来和她这个Luthor相处……  
那么好吧，她尊重她。毕竟，某些沉重的命运枷锁也并不是Supergirl一个人在回避而已。  
她紧紧地搂着怀里的人，Lena Luthor决定以一个人类的姿态去拥抱这个天神般的外星人。  
Supergirl的背腕并不是如那个披风下的超级英雄营造得那么宽阔又强壮，甚至——她的肩胛骨在皮下可以被触摸到，那些削瘦的肌骨和病弱的苍白，是她曾经虚弱过的证明。  
Kara感觉得到身后的人呼吸里开始粘连。  
Lena要哭了？  
“不，”别哭。  
她急忙转过身，在狭小的怀抱里转身有点难度，她的手肘贴着对方的胸、在她终于面对着Lena的时候。但是即使是这样有点尴尬别扭的姿势，Lena Luthor还是没有松开手。  
Luthor式作风的霸道在这里发作起来，Lena不但没有松开手，她的手反而向下滑到了Kara腰间。  
用力地，把对方更深地拥向自己。  
Lena Luthor的脸埋在了Kara Danvers的肩上。  
一声绵长、又绵长的呼气声，带着热气喷过她裸露的脖子，Kara眼中那白得晃眼的一截脖子。  
黑色的披散长发和雪白的肌肤，在氪星人眼中炸裂开来，她在她怀抱里的手颤颤巍巍地向上伸出，压住的衣服滑落下来，落在两人之间的地上。  
她的手触碰到了那个人的脖子，然后顺着脖子、她的手指顺着脖子那皮下奔腾的动脉——她可以感觉到Lena同她一样越来越快的心跳，胸口那个血泵疯狂地卖力工作着。  
终于，她摸到了她的脸。  
“Lena……”她轻轻地唤了一声，一开口才听出自己的嗓音低哑又干涩。  
干渴。  
但是她话音刚落，小小的室内于毫无先兆之中，忽然迸出“嗡——”的一声低频的轻响。  
下一秒，一个巨大的水蓝色的时空洞在她房间中央骤然张开。  
平行空间之间裂开了一道缝隙。  
两人从那之中猛地飞了出来，他们四脚朝天地摔在了Kara的闺房里——她的床上。

\-----------------Supergirl Season 2 Episode 5.5《When normal not only for mortals》END-------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
彩蛋1：  
“Barry！！”  
Kara Danvers虽然表现得极度震惊，她张大了嘴在第一两秒的时候甚至说不出话来。但是Lena很高兴氪星人的第一反应是捡起地上的衣服，飞快地给自己套上了。  
然后，Lena站在她身后，慢慢地打量着正坐在床上的这两位陌生人。  
被称为Barry的穿着红色制服的年轻男孩子在向他的同伴介绍：“这位就是我之前所说的，Supergirl……”但是当他的眼睛撇到Kara身后的Lena时，他又飞快地改口：“的好朋友！Supergirl的好朋友！Kara Danvers！”  
很好，又一个知道Supergirl真实身份的人，更可恶的是：这次这个穿得像个小丑一样的家伙， Lena完全连听说都没听说过。  
如果更过分的事，恐怕就是：对方竟然知道她。  
“哈，Kara，看来你和Miss Luthor已经解除误会并且更近一步了哈~”他指了指Kara的衣衫不整，“我不是故意打扰的两位的……”  
“我和Lena之间没什么误会~你不要想多了，我们是好朋友~”Kara习惯性的打哈哈，Lena就算心里不满可是连翻白眼的力气都没有了。  
那之前还在笑着的红衣小哥在听到Kara这句话时，他还要兴冲冲地接着说的话却忽然戛然而止。  
他像是想起了什么似的，与同伴交换了一个眼神。  
“Barry，怎么了？是我们要组队去踢谁的屁股了吗？”氪星人熊孩子得不得了。  
但是Barry的欲言又止并没有过渡完全，他只是慢慢地试探性地问了一句，“你解决Parasite了吗？”  
“当然！”Kara骄傲地比了一个V的手势。  
“那么……你找出那个冒充Gardian的人了么？”  
“冒充？Gardian？我才不关心那个新来的披着一身黑皮的家伙被谁冒充了呢~”说着，Kara不满地撅起了嘴。  
Barry的脸却开始变绿了，“所以说，你也并不知道Cadmus的幕后人到底是谁……以及……”他忽然看了Lena Luthor一眼，“你也还没有碰到Medusa……”  
Barry的胳膊被他的同伴拉了一把。  
他回过头，看着对方的眼神明白自己应该闭嘴了。  
“我的错……设定的时间点有问题……”Barry的同伴叹了一口气，“或许，我们应该先从她的床上下来？”  
“哦是的！Barry，你最好先下来，然后我们可以叙叙旧，毕竟今天是我这里的感恩节……我不知道你那个宇宙有没有感恩节……”  
但是Barry在听到感恩节三个字的时候，他的肩膀彻底塌了下来。  
“对不起，我没法和你一起过节了……”他露出一个悲伤的表情，“我得走了，在造成更大的影响之前。”  
“……因为……我来早了……Kara……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

彩蛋2：  
“喝！你喝！”  
Alex毫不客气地把啤酒送到比赛输了的Winn嘴边，而宅客还在争辩，“他们星球上表现‘飞鸟’的方式不一样也是情理之中啊！他做的像猪一样的动作，我怎么可能猜得到是‘飞鸟’！”  
“那是因为我的星球上根本没有鸟！就像是氪星一样！”Mon-El也满脸不服，他愤愤着、但是当Maggie把酒递过来时，他忽然开心了起来，指了指Winn的那瓶，“他的我可不可以也代替他喝？”末了他还补充了一句，“就像Kara代替Miss Luthor喝酒一样……”  
Alex和Maggie忽然意识到，对于他们对手的这一组人，喝酒并不一定是一种惩罚。  
Alex Danvers琢磨着，这时众人之间忽然有一阵手机来电铃声响起。  
“不是我的，我没有手机。”Mon-El说话这会儿，已经灌了好几口下去。  
“也不是我的，”Winn耸了耸肩，“我的铃声是新版原力觉醒的那个曲子……当~当当当~当当……”宅客这时还作势哼了起来。  
“啊……是我的……”Maggie Sawyer打断了他的哼唱，在Alex“下手”之前。她慢慢地从沙发上站起来，“局里找我，抱歉，我去接个电话。”  
她低下头，然后在众目睽睽之下宠溺地亲吻了一下Alex的头顶，看得对面刚要抬起酒瓶的Winn又目瞪口呆地放下了瓶子。  
他眼里大概在说：天哪！这房间里除了你妈妈，还有谁是直的吗？  
Alex立刻不满地瞪了回去，虽然对方的意思也没有什么错。  
目光交锋就这样在Alex和Winn之间飞快来回。  
而这会儿，Maggie已经跨过众人。她一边走向阳台，一边按下那个姓氏标记为“Luthor”的来电。  
“Sawyer，”常规习惯一样没有丝毫不同，甚至她眼里的笑容都没有减弱一丝一毫。  
她侧头凑向了通话口：  
“……博士，有何吩咐……？”

\-------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------  
敬请期待下一篇 S02E8.5《Merry Christmas, Marry me》


End file.
